Beautiful Disaster (ADAPTACIÓN)
by MissMalfoyGranger05
Summary: La nueva Hermione Granger es una chica buena. No bebe, ni maldice. Hermione cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad. Draco Malfoy (DRAMIONE) (HANSY)
1. Bandera Roja

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 **BANDERA ROJA**

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Mione! —Me gritó Pansy. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Harry por encima del ruido. Pansy tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Harry nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Estas en el jodido lugar correcto! Mi nombre es Dean Thomas, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema!

Harry negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Dean! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Pansy que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas. Después de que Pansy conociera a Harry en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los diferentes sótanos de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo allí; pero Harry lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Draco Malfoy, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Harry, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Dean había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Draco era invencible. Juntos, Harry y Draco fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Dean llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario, Marcus Flint!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Marcus entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a **Draco ―** _ **El Dragón**_ **― Malfoy**!

El volumen explotó cuando Draco apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Marcus. Draco se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Marcus, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. La expresión de Marcus era asesina; Draco se veía ligeramente divertido. Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Dean sonó el cuerno. Marcus tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Draco. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Marcus y Draco se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante. Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Marcus cogió a Draco con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Marcus se inclinó con el movimiento, Draco estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Marcus. Antes de que Marcus pudiera evitar el golpe, Draco lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Marcus una y otra vez. Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Hermione? —dijo Harry.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Marcus tirar un puñetazo. Draco se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Marcus. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Marcus cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Dean lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Marcus y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Pansy llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura. Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de Fríos ojos color Plata. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Draco me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Draco, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Pigeon. **(Pigeon, en español es la traducción de Paloma, es un apodo por tener el pecho manchado de sangre – es el apodo que le da Travis a Abby y yo quiero mantenerlo).**

Dean dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Draco. — ¡Vamos, Dragón! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó Pansy, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Mione, —me regaño Harry

—Tampoco Pansy —le dije.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Pansy me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Hermione. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche. Pansy me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Lavender. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Lavender desde su cama.

Miré a Pansy, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Hermione?

Lavender acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Pansy me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

 _ **Pasaré la noche con Harry, te veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero.**_

Miré a Lavender, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

Ella asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Lavender, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Al día siguiente, Pansy Y Harry se unieron a mí para el almuerzo. Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Harry o los miembros del equipo de fútbol. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Harry —dijo una voz.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y Pansy y yo volteamos para ver a Draco tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Rosas. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Draco y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Pansy.

La rubia en el regazo de Draco se volvió hacia Pansy. —Te he oído, puta.

Pansy tomó su rollo primavera y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Draco dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a Draco.

—Pansy es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Daphne.

— ¡Draco! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Draco volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su amiga y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Draco guiñó hacia Pansy, como nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Harry y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Pansy, Harry y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Draco se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Draco me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Draco. ¿La mejor amiga de Pansy? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Harry.

Draco me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo rubio cayendo desordenado en su rosto, sus ojos grises y sus brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Pans? —preguntó Draco.

—Desde tercer año de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, Drake? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Draco sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Draco hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—Entonces es Pigeon —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Pansy y luego me volví hacia Draco. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Él se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Draco, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Él se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia. —Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y Draco se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un _qué_?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos fantásticos —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas aquí que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para _nada_.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Draco Malfoy. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Pansy.

—Bebé —dijo Harry —. Acabas de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

Draco fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un Jodido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Pansy.

Harry lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, Drake!

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Draco mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Pansy se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Hermione.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry. Pansy asintió y él negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, Hermione. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra de Pansy y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, Harry. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Pansy, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, amor. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Hermione, —me miró—, no le digas a Pansy que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Draco. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Draco.

Pansy me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Harry mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. La universidad Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Draco se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Draco se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Pigeon. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Pansy esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de follarte. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿ _follarme_? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Draco se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Binns entró y Draco se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó Binns

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Draco—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Binns.

Draco sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y los abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Binns terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Draco Malfoy estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza.

—Hola, Draco. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Draco encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi condición y luego asintió. —Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Draco sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, Pidge —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Pansy junto a Neville fuera de mi dormitorio. Neville Longbottom era un muchacho alto, mucho más que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Con ojos claros y el cabello castaño generalmente bien arreglado supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? Jesús, Mione, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Neville, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Pansy sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Pansy se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Neville y Pansy intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Pansy—. ¿De verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Draco podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más. Cuatro horas después, Pansy llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de Harry y Draco. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

— ¡Qué asco, Hermione! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Draco estaría desanimado inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Pansy bajó la ventanilla y escupió su goma de mascar.

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Harry y yo seguí a Pansy a las escaleras. Harry abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de _no_ impresionar —dijo Pansy.

Pansy siguió a Harry a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis sandalias.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Draco, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que él prestara atención a mi apariencia. —Pansy tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. — ¿ _Tú_ me vas a ayudar con _mi_ ensayo?

—Tengo una A en esa clase —dijo un poco molesto ante mi incredulidad.

—Él tiene A en todas sus clases. Él es un jodido genio. Lo odio —dijo Harry mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Pansy.

Vi a Draco con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Qué? ¿No crees que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? —Le pregunté.

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Pidge. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado roía mi curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es _fácil_ si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y él rió entre dientes—. No soy golpeado con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Harry y Pansy se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Draco no parecía afectado. —Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardían.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte — le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él era tan seguro de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que él consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Pansy apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere saber dónde está Baby Jane?

Draco se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Pansy, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de Draco.

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Él me observó por un momento y luego sonrió. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Pansy, pasando a Draco para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

Draco se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Draco me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura. — No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Pidge. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de Draco, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Él aceleró el acelerador cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto.

— ¡Eres un loco!

Draco se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. —Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Draco me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta.

—No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Pasé junto a él para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes.

—Claro, Draco —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos grises fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por mi estado de ánimo. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Draco.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! ¡Eso es! Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido _Draco "Dragón" Malfoy_ o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Él parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Dean comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Él miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol estalló en carcajadas, y Draco parecía estar molesto por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, soy un local. —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niño, —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Me burlé.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Abraxas*, los gemelos… Deneb y Dabih, y Nicholas*. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Deneb y Dabih. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Nick era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora. **(Gracias a Gizz Malfoë por sugerir los nombres)**

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco Draco´s corriendo en un hogar.

— ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Abraxas. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Él negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en mi cara, Draco hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un trasplante.

—Wichita. Igual que Pansy.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Kansas?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Pansy? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Mark y Pam son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo conmigo; no quería que viniese sola.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué Eastern?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Draco hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Eastern —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

Deneb y Dabih son estrellas de la constelación Capricornio. (Según GOOGLE)

Nicholas es un antepasado de los Malfoy´s (aparece en su árbol familiar)

Y Abraxas es el abuelo de Draco (Eso ya lo saben)

Originalmente los hermanos Maddox todos tienen nombres empezando por T pero dado a que las otras estrellas que encontré sonaban demasiado femeninas, he roto ese molde con Abraxas y Nicholas. Espero les guste.

¡Trabajo por Reviews DEJARLOS por favor! *Hace ojitos*


	2. Cerdo

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama **(OJALA LO FUERA).** Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire **(NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 **CERDO**

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo favorita. Pansy se sentó en un lado de mí, Neville en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Harry y hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

—Hola, Blaise —dijo Harry, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel oscura y ojos color chocolate contrastaban con la gorra blanca del equipo de futbol de Eastern.

—Te perdí después del partido del sábado, Harry. Bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor. —dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Pans a cenar. —dijo, inclinándose para besar la negra cabellera de Pansy.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Zabini.

Blaise se volvió a ver a Draco parado detrás de él, y luego me miró a mí, sorprendido. —Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Drake?

—Absolutamente, no. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Blaise miró a Draco, quien lo miraba expectante.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja al final de la mesa.

Draco me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su bandeja. La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía una exhibición de cera.

Draco se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua. —Las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

No puede ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Draco despertaba su curiosidad, y reprimí una sonrisa al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Pansy.

— ¿Has estudiado? —Le pregunté.

—Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio, diciéndole que no dormirías con Draco.

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando a los demás estudiantes darse cuenta. Miré a Pansy, pero ella no sentía culpa.

—Jesús, Harry. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Draco, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su primo. Harry no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a Draco.

Pansy frotó su espalda. —Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Mione es resistente a sus encantos.

—No he tratado de seducirla —resopló Draco, pareciendo ofendido—. Ella es mi amiga.

Miré a Harry. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Harry finalmente me vio a los ojos, y al ver mi expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— ¿Tú estudiaste? —me preguntó Draco.

Fruncí el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Draco se puso de pie. —Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Draco…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Tiré una de las largas trenzas de Pansy mientras pasaba. —Nos vemos en clase, Pans.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Draco me siguió hasta mi habitación y saqué mi guía de estudio mientras él abrió el libro. Me interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que él explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

—… Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatela.

Me eché a reír. — ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo, —repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Golpeó mi cabeza con los papeles. —Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

Suspiré. —Bueno… ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

—No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, —dijo, caminando junto a mí hacia el edificio de ciencia.

— ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Draco se echó a reír. —No entreno para mis peleas. Dean me llama, me dice dónde es la lucha y voy.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras él sostenía el papel delante de él para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvimos a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos a mi clase.

—Patea sus traseros —él sonrió y me entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Drake.

Me volví para a un chico alto, algo desgarbado, sonreírle a Draco en su camino al salón de clases.

— Theo — Draco asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Theo se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró, y él sonrió. — Hola, Hermione.

—Hola. —dije, sorprendida de que él supiera mi nombre. Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con él.

Theo continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a él. — ¿Quién es? —Le pregunté.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes. —Theo Nott. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Pregunté, dudosa.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Harry. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —dijo, mirando más allá de mí a Theo.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad. —le dije, mirando a los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Draco volvió su atención hacia mí y me sonrió. —Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —Le pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos —dijo, agitando mis papeles—. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dije, dándole un codazo. Pansy pasó y la seguí a nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es un buen tutor.

—Es un buen amigo, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y reí ante la expresión de su rostro.

Siempre había sido el sueño de Pansy que ambas saliéramos con amigos en común, y chicos que fueran primos para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero veté su idea, con la esperanza de extender mis alas un poco. Una vez que terminó de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de un amigo de Harry al cual presentarme.

El sano interés de Draco hacia mí había superado sus expectativas.

Terminé rápidamente la prueba y me senté en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Pansy. Cuando ella se dejó caer a mi lado en derrota, esperé a que hablara.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! —Exclamó.

—Deberías de estudiar con nosotros. Draco lo explica muy bien.

Pansy gimió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado un guiño de cortesía o algo así? —Enganché mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminé con ella hasta nuestro dormitorio.

 **OoOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

Durante la siguiente semana, Draco me ayudó con mi trabajo de historia y me tuteó en Biología. Nos paramos juntos escaneando la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina de la profesora Sprout. Mi número de estudiante estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

— ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Pidge! — Dijo, abrazándome. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño me hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias, Draco. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —le dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Él me tiró sobre su hombro, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de nosotros. — ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.

 **OoOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

Como pasaban los días, nos vimos involucrados en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Draco ayudó a calmar los chismes. Él nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se nos veía junto, más gente entendía nuestra platónica relación por lo que era. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de nuestro compromiso, el flujo de atención que Draco recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Él siguió sentándose a mi lado en historia y comiendo conmigo en el almuerzo. No tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me había equivocado sobre él, incluso mostrándome defensiva ante a los que no conocían a Draco como yo lo hacía.

En la cafetería, Draco puso una lata de jugo de naranja delante de mí.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno —dije, quitándome la chaqueta.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo. —dijo, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Blaise dio un resoplido. — ¿Ella te convirtió en mandilón, Malfoy? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo?

 **(Speedo, famosa marca de trajes de baño, caracterizados por ser extremadamente estrechos y pegados como una segunda piel)**

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina y salté a su defensa.

—Tú no podrías llenar un Speedo, Zabini. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¡Tranquila, Granger! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Blaise, levantado sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él. —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Draco era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud. —Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Blaise, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Traté de no mirarlo mientras reías y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de él, Pansy me golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Qué ves, Granger?

—Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Son tan obvias. Mira a la pelirroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Draco se cansa de eso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que lo pueden domar… él no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestado. Confía en mí; él es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

—Oh, como si no te gustaría. —dijo Pansy, besando la mejilla de Harry.

Draco estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando pasé.

—Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Draco. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Draco fue fácilmente distraído por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. Él la siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

—Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

—Sí. —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Draco permaneció vacío durante la clase, y me encontré a mí misma un poco enfadada con él por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor Binns terminó la clase temprano, y me apresuré por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Neville a las tres para entregarle las notas de La Música de Sherri Cassidy. Miré mi reloj y apresuré el paso.

— ¿Hermione?

Theo corrió por el césped hasta llegar a mi lado. —No creo que nos hemos conocido formalmente, —dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Theodore Nott, Theo.

Tomé su mano y sonreí. — Hermione Granger.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. —sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Draco ayudó, o habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigos.

Theo asintió y sonrió. — ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Theo se echó a reír. —Eso suena como Draco.

En la puerta de Morgan Hall _**(Los Dormitorios De Las Chicas),**_ Theo escaneó mi cara con sus grandes ojos azules. —Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Hablaré con Pansy. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Son un paquete?

—Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

—Inteligente. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ella conoció a Harry en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. —Me regañé internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que yo no era invitada a fiestas.

—Genial. Nos vemos allí. —dijo. Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su mandíbula cuadrada y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

Lo vi alejarse; él era alto, limpio, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans con su cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente acomodado.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Ahora, él es más tu tipo. —dijo Neville en mi oído.

—Él es lindo, ¿eh? —Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Diablos, sí, él es lindo… en el enfoque de misionero o algo así.

— ¡Neville! —Grité, golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¿Obtuviste las notas de Sherri?

—Sí, —dije, sacándolas de mi bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

—Jodidamente brillante. —dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo—. Lo bueno es que los calentadores de Morgan no están funcionando. Necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir miradas lascivas por ese alto chico.

— ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? —Gemí.

—Eso es lo que cuentan. — dijo Neville, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro—. Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Pansy que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Yo le diré. —me quejé, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo de nuestro dormitorio. Caminé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

—No hay agua caliente. —murmuró lavender desde su lado del escritorio.

—He oído.

Mi celular sonó, lo abrí para encontrarme con un mensaje de Pansy maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Pansy entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Lavender suspiró.

—Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio? ¿No has estado quedándote con él, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Pansy se enfocaron en Lavender.

—Buena idea, Lavender. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Lavender mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su computadora, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Pansy.

Pansy sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella me sonrió. —Nos vamos a quedar con Harry y Draco hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me _quedaré_! —Grité.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Harry y Draco tienen dos baños en su apartamento.

—No he sido invitada.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Harry ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que Draco no lo está utilizando.

— ¿Y si lo está usando?

Pansy se encogió de hombros. —Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Draco.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas un bebé, Mione. Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? Si él no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo hará.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se cerrara. Draco había estado a mí alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Había estado tan ocupada asegurándome de que todos notaran que sólo éramos amigos, que no se me había ocurrido que él realmente sólo estaba interesado en nuestra amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Lavender nos miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Draco Malfoy no ha intentado dormir contigo?

—Somos amigos. —le dije en tono defensivo.

—Lo sé, pero él ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Él ha dormido con todo el mundo.

—Excepto nosotras. —dijo Pansy, mirándola—. Y tú.

Lavender se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, nunca lo he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

—Exactamente. —le espeté—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Lavender regresó a su monitor, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Suspiré. —Muy bien, Pans. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

—Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de mí como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo. —Ugh… bien.

Pansy saltó cuando me abrazó. — ¡Esto será tan divertido!

 **OoOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

Media hora más tarde empacamos nuestras cosas en su Honda y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Pansy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Ella sonó la bocina cuando se estacionó frente al apartamento. Harry corrió por las escaleras, y sacó nuestras maletas del maletero, siguiéndonos por las escaleras.

—Está abierto. —resopló.

Pansy abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Harry gruñó cuando puso nuestro equipaje en el suelo.

— ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Mione!

Pansy y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola. —dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. La reconocí como la morena de piernas largas que Draco había seguido de la cafetería.

Pansy miró a Harry.

Él levantó las manos.

— ¡Ella está con Draco!

Draco apareció en la esquina en bóxers negros y bostezó. Él miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero.

—Mis invitados están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de él, besando su cuello.

—Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

—Eh… no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Draco en tono casual.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo Pansy. Ella miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Draco _**follador**_ Malfoy! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. —dijo, volviéndose a Harry. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Draco y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Draco caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Harry la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y suspiré, preguntándome si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No sabía que el apartamento de ellos era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Draco estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Él estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que él esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo me hizo menos dispuesta a detenerme.

—Sí, _contigo_. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Mi boca se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento. — ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Draco se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos. — ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de extender sus piernas en mi sofá.

Miré el sofá con repugnancia.

—Ella es la hija de alguien, Draco. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a _tu_ hija?

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada de que él tuviera razón.

—Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si he cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Drake.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Me han llamado peor.

Miré el sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedí ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se han ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por su expresión confusa.

— ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levantó mi equipaje del piso.

—No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Dame un descanso!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las follo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a _mí_ en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Lo miré por un momento y luego a regañadientes hice lo que él ordenó. Me quedé bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua lavara mis molestias. Masajeando el champú en mi pelo, suspiré por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin sandalias, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y salté.

— ¿Pans?

—No, soy yo. —dijo Draco.

Automáticamente envolví mis brazos sobre las partes que no quería que él viera. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

— ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Grité. Él no respondió. En su lugar, oí girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes.

Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. — ¡Fuera, Draco!

Él me miró, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes. —No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —rió.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre mi pecho. Él escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Enjuagué el jabón de mi piel, me sequé tan rápido como me fue posible, y luego me puse la camiseta y shorts, colocándome mis gafas y cepillé un peine a través de mi cabello. La crema hidratante de noche que Draco había traído llamó mi atención, y no pude evitar sonreír. Él era atento y agradable cuando lo quería ser.

Draco abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

Arrojé el peine en su dirección y él se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Harry en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Mione. —llamó Pansy desde la oscuridad.

Dudé antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Draco.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Él abrió la puerta y entré, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

—Bonita pijama. —dijo Draco, notando mi short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y mi camisa de Eastern. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No te tengo miedo. —le dije, acercándome a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a él—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. —Primer cajón.

Me estiré sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de jalea KY, y un tazón de cristal lleno de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Asqueada, tomé una lapicera y cerré el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

— ¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Quité la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de mi rostro. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Draco regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él leyó las notas para mí, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras él me hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que yo no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y froté los ojos. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Draco sonrió, cerrando el libro. —Muy bien.

Hice una pausa, sin estar segura sobre nuestros arreglos para dormir. Draco salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo en la habitación de Harry antes de encender la ducha. Me envolví en la colcha y la tiré hasta mi cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo a través de las tuberías.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Draco. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Él tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus abultados hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente me mantuve de espaldas a él mientras que él se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse un par de bóxers.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Dormirás aquí también? —Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa. Mis otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —dijo, levantando los dedos. No discutí, simplemente me di vuelta y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon. —susurró en mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento a menta en mi mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de mis mejillas.

 **OoOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

Parecía que acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché el reloj despertador. Estiré la mano para apagarlo, pero me sorprendí con horror cuando sentí piel cálida bajo mis dedos. Traté de recordar dónde estaba. Cuando la respuesta llegó, me mortificó el hecho que Draco pensara que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Draco? La alarma —susurré. Él aún no se movía—. ¡Draco! —Dije, dándole un codazo. Cuando todavía no se movía, me estiré a través de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra hasta que sentí la parte superior del reloj. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, golpeé la cima del mismo hasta que pulsé el botón de dormitar, y luego caí sobre mi almohada nuevamente.

Draco se echó a reír.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti, —protesté—. No podía alcanzar el reloj. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Estiró su mano y presionó un botón. — ¿Quieres desayuno?

Lo miré fijamente y luego sacudí la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir temprano por la mañana. —le dije. Levanté mis pies por el lado de la cama y los metí en mis pantuflas, arrastrándome a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

Draco se estiró y luego caminó hasta mí en sus bóxers. — ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o ese malestar disminuirá una vez que creas que no estoy creando algún elaborado plan para meterme en tus pantalones? —Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros y sentí sus pulgares acariciar mi piel al unísono.

—No soy temperamental.

Se inclinó me susurró en mi oído. —No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Te aprecio demasiado.

Pasó junto a mí para ir al baño, y que quedé allí, aturdida. Las palabras de Lavender se repetían en mi mente. Draco Malfoy dormía con todas; no pude evitar sentirme defectuosa al saber de qué él no tenía ganas de intentar dormir conmigo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Pansy entró.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, levántate y brilla! —Sonrió, bostezando.

—Te pareces a tu madre, Pansy. —me quejé, rebuscando en mi maleta.

—Oh… ¿alguien no durmió bien anoche?

—Él apenas respiró en mi dirección. —le dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Pansy. —Oh.

— ¿Oh, qué?

—Nada. —dijo ella, volviendo a la habitación de Harry.

Draco estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción al azar mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos. — ¿Estás segura que no quieres desayunar? —Me preguntó.

Harry y Pansy entraron y Harry tomó dos platos del gabinete, sosteniéndolos mientras Draco servía una porción en cada uno. Harry puso los platos en la barra, él y Pansy se sentaron juntos, satisfaciendo el apetito que probablemente gastaron la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Harry. Lo siento, sólo que no quiero ir. —dijo Pansy.

—Bebé, la Casa tiene una fiesta de parejas dos veces al año. —dijo Harry mientras masticaba—. Aún falta un mes. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

—Lo haría, Harry… es muy dulce… pero no voy a conocer a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que estarán no conocen a los demás. —dijo, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla. —Las chicas perras de la hermandad son invitadas a esas cosas. Todas se conocerán entre sí… será extraño.

—Vamos, Pans. No me obligues a ir solo.

—Bueno… ¿tal vez podrías buscar a alguien para que invite a Mione? — Dijo ella, mirándome y luego a Draco.

Draco levantó una ceja y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Drake no va a fiestas de parejas. Es algo a donde llevarías tu novia… y Draco no… ya sabes.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. —Podemos conseguirle a alguien.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. —Te puedo escuchar, sabes.

Pansy usó la cara que ella sabía que no podía decir no.

— ¿Por favor, Mione? Vamos a encontrarte un buen tipo que sea divertido e ingenioso, y podrás asegurarte que sea guapo… ¡te prometo que pasarás un buen rato! Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se lleven bien.

Draco lanzó el plato al fregadero. —Yo no he dicho que no la llevaría.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No me hagas ningún favor, Malfoy.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de parejas son para chicos con novias, y todo el mundo sabe que yo no hago eso de novias. Pero no tendré que preocuparme de que tú esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Pansy hizo un puchero. — ¿Por fis, Mione?

— ¡No me mires así! —Me quejé—. Draco no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir… nosotros no seremos muy divertidos.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero. —Yo no dije que no quería ir. Creo que sería divertido si los cuatro asistimos, —se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en mí y yo retrocedí. — ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Pansy puso mala cara y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante. —Porque tengo que ir, Hermione. Soy un estudiante de primer año; tengo que asegurarme de que todo pase sin problemas, que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en mano, y cosas así.

Draco cruzó la cocina y envolvió el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia él. —Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Miré a Pansy, luego a Harry y, finalmente, a Draco. —Sí. —suspiré.

Pansy chilló y me abrazó, y sentí la mano de Harry en mi espalda. — Gracias, Mione. —dijo Harry.

* * *

Gracias a tod s los que le dieron Fav y a las que siguen la historia. Espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias a **Meli Malfoy y ale24mc POR los Reviews ... T** rabajo por Ellos no sean malas y déjenlos. Díganme si les gusta la historia o no, si le cambiarían algo, cualquier cosa.

 **Feliz ombligo de semana. Nos leemos el Sabado.**


	3. Trago Barato

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama **(OJALA LO FUERA).** Los personajes son de **JK Rowling** y la trama pertenece a **Jamie McGuire (NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

La beta de esta historia es **AltairaMaat** – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 **TRAGO BARATO**

Neville tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo y el humo fluyó de su nariz en dos chorros. Giré mi cara hacia el sol mientras él me relataba su reciente fin de semana de baile, licor y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

—Si él te está acechando, entonces ¿Por qué dejas que te compré las bebidas? —Me reí.

—Es muy sencillo, Mione. Estoy en quiebra.

Me reí nuevamente y Neville me encajó su codo en mi costado cuando alcanzó a ver a Draco caminando hacia nosotros.

—Hey, Malfoy —Cantó alegremente Neville, guiñándome un ojo.

—Longbottom —él asintió. Levantó sus llaves—. Me voy a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dije, sonriendo a través de mis gafas de sol.

— ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó, su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tengo que tomar algunas cosas que olvidé.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, para empezar mi máquina de afeitar. ¿Qué te importa?

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías. —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron mientras me dio una rápida mirada, y yo volteé mi cara hacia Draco. — ¡Así es cómo empiezan los rumores! —Miré a Neville y sacudí mi cabeza—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama…sólo durmiendo.

—Está bien. —dijo Neville con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le di un golpe en el brazo a Neville antes de abrir la puerta y subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la segunda planta, Draco estaba a mi lado.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Lo estás empeorando.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que piensan?

— ¡A mí, Draco! ¡A mí! —Abrí mi puerta, metí mis cosas en una pequeña bolsa y luego salí violentamente, con Draco detrás de mí. Sonrió mientras tomó la bolsa de mi mano y le lancé una mirada asesina—. No es divertido. ¿Quieres que toda la escuela crea que soy una de tus putas?

Draco frunció el ceño. —Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, será mejor que esperen que yo no me entere.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y después de atravesarla, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

— ¡Whoa! —dijo, chocando conmigo.

Volteé alrededor. — ¡Oh Dios mío! Probablemente piensan que estamos juntos y tú, con tu falta de vergüenza, continuas con tu…estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de eso mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Deberíamos, simplemente, permanecer alejados uno del otro en general por un tiempo.

Le quité mi bolsa y él me la arrebató de vuelta.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto.

Estábamos envueltos en un tira y afloja con la bolsa, y cuando él se negó a dejarla ir, gruñí ruidosamente en frustración.

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste a una chica, que es una amiga, quedándose contigo? ¿Alguna vez llevas clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has comido los almuerzos con ellas todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar sobre nosotros, ¡Incluso cuando se los décimos!

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

—Voy arreglar esto, ¿Está bien? No quiero que nadie piense menos de ti debido a mí —dijo, con una expresión apenada. Abrió muchos sus ojos y sonrió—. Déjame hacer las paces contigo. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Eso es una barra de motociclistas —deseché, viendo como sujetaba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar, y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

— ¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club arregla el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea salir juntos lo hará peor.

Él se montó en su moto. —Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres escasamente vestidas? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

— ¿Y qué supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

—No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de enojarse —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Rodé mis ojos y subí al asiento, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Alguna chica extraña va a seguirnos a la casa desde el bar? ¿Así es cómo vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

— ¿No estás celosa, o sí, Pigeon?

— ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada con alguna ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Draco se rió y entonces encendió su Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento a dos veces el límite de velocidad, y cerré mis ojos para no ver los árboles y los autos que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su motocicleta, golpeé su hombro. — ¿Olvidaste que estaba contigo? ¿Estás intentando matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos están exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí. —Una sonrisita llegó con su siguiente pensamiento—. No podía pensar de una mejor manera de morir, realmente.

—Hay algo muy mal contigo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Pansy salió del dormitorio de Harry. —Estábamos pensando salir esta noche. ¿Se unen?

Miré Draco y sonreí. —Vamos a pasar por el lugar de sushi antes de ir a Red.

La sonrisa de Pansy abarcó desde un lado de su cara al otro. — ¡Harryyyy! —Chilló, corriendo hacia el baño—. ¡Saldremos esta noche!

Fui la última en tomar una ducha, así que Harry, Pansy y Draco estaban de pie impacientes en la puerta cuando yo salí del baño, en un vestido negro y tacones rosas.

Pansy silbó. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que sexy!, ¡mamacita!

Sonreí en agradecimiento y Draco levantó su mano.

—Lindas piernas.

— ¿Mencioné que es una navaja mágica?

—No creo que sea la navaja. —Sonrió, me jaló por a la puerta.

Fuimos demasiado ruidosos y molestos en el bar de sushi y ya habíamos estado bebiendo antes poner un pie en The Red Door. Harry entró en el estacionamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un lugar.

—Es para esta noche, Harry. —Murmuró Pansy.

—Oye. Tengo que encontrar un espacio amplio. No quiero que algún borracho idiota arruine la pintura.

Una vez que aparcamos, Draco inclinó el asiento hacia adelante y me ayudó a salir. —Quería preguntarles sobre sus identificaciones. Son perfectas. No las consigues por aquí.

—Sí, las hemos tenido desde hace tiempo. Era necesario…en Wichita —dije.

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó Draco.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones. —dijo Pansy.

Ella hipó y cubrió su boca, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Harry, sosteniendo a Pansy del brazo de mientras ella, torpemente, caminaba a lo largo de la grava—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Draco hizo una cara. — ¿De qué estás hablando, Pans? ¿Qué conexiones?

—Mione tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Drake —Interrumpí—. Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas, si quieres que las hagan bien, ¿Correcto?

Pansy desvió su mirada, intencionadamente, lejos de Draco y esperé.

—Correcto. —dijo, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

Agarré tres de sus dedos y sonreí, sabiendo, por su expresión, que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta.

— ¡Necesito otro trago! —dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar el tema.

— ¡Tragos! —gritó Pansy.

Harry rodó sus ojos. —Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro trago.

Una vez dentro, Pansy inmediatamente me sacó a la pista de baile. Su cabello negro estaba por todas partes, y me reí de la cara de pato que hacía cuando se movía con la música.

Cuando terminó la canción, nos unimos a los chicos en el bar. Una excesivamente voluptuosa, rubia-platina, ya estaba al lado de Draco y la cara de Pansy se descompuso en repulsión.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Pans. Sólo ignorarlos. —dijo Harry, asintiendo hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas paradas a unos metros de distancia. Observé a la rubia, esperando su turno.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Pansy, despreciativamente.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo mientras ordenaba dos cervezas más y la rubia mordió sus brillantes e hinchados labios y sonrió. El camarero quitó las tapas y le tendió las botellas a Draco. La rubia agarró una de las cervezas, pero Draco la arrebató de su mano.

—Uh…no es para ti. —le dijo, entregándomela a mí.

Mi idea inicial fue tirar la botella en la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y tomé un trago.

Ella se fue, dando resoplidos y yo sonreí al ver que Draco no parecía haberlo notado.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Alcé mi cerveza, y él levantó un lado de su boca en una media sonrisa—. Eres diferente.

Chocó mi botella contra la suya. —Por ser la única chica con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —dije, tomando un trago.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, retirando la botella de mi boca. Cuando yo no me retracté, él se inclinó hacia mí—. Primero que nada… Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. Segundo lugar, yo quería dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Yo no pude retener la sonrisa presumida que se deslizó a través de mi cara. —Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Sonrió burlonamente con mi segundo insulto. —No se me ocurre ningún solo chico que conozca que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió y fue reemplazada con una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa. —Gracias, Drake. —dije, colocando mi botella vacía de la barra.

Draco tiró de mi mano. — ¡Vamos! —dijo, arrastrándome a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.

— ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Draco sonrió y me acercó a él, agarrándome de las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Pansy y Harry aparecieron junto a nosotros. Harry se movía como si hubiera estado viendo muchos videos de Usher.

Draco me tenía casi aterrorizada con la manera en que se presionaba contra mí. Si utilizaba cualquiera de estos movimientos en el sofá, pude ver por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a una humillación en la mañana.

Él acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Recorrí con mis manos su impecable pecho y su abdomen marcado mientras se estiraba y se tensaba bajo su camisa apretada con la música. Me puse a espaldas a él, sonriendo cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Junto con el alcohol en mi sistema, cuando él tiró mi cuerpo contra el suyo, las cosas que llegaron a mente eran cualquier cosa menos amistosa. La siguiente canción irrumpió en la que estábamos bailando y Draco no mostró signos de querer volver a la barra.

El sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera de mi cuello y las luces estroboscopias multicolores me hicieron sentir un poco mareada. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza contra su hombro. Agarró mis manos y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos, bajaron por mis costillas, y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando sentí sus labios y luego su lengua contra mi cuello, me aleje de él.

Él sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido. — ¿Qué, Pidge?

Mi genio estalló, haciendo que las palabras que quería decir se atorraran en mi garganta. Me retiré a la barra y ordené otra Corona. Draco tomó el asiento junto a mí, levantando su dedo para ordenar una para sí mismo. Tan pronto como el camarero colocó la botella delante de mí, me incliné y bebí la mitad del contenido antes de estamparla contra la barra.

— ¿Crees que va eso va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros? —dije, tirando de mi cabello a un lado, cubriendo el lugar que él había besado.

Soltó una risa. —No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensan sobre nosotros.

Yo le lancé una mirada asesina y luego me giré hacia el frente.

—Pigeon. —dijo, tocando mi brazo.

Lo alejé de él. —No. Yo nunca me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Su rostro se retorció con ira pero, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, una guapa mujer de cabello castaño con labios gruesos, enormes ojos azules y un gran escote, se acercó a él.

—Bien. ¿No es este Draco Malfoy? —dijo, enfatizando en todos los lugares adecuados.

Él tomo la bebida, y luego sus ojos se apartaron de los míos.

—Hola, Astoria.

—Preséntame a tu novia. —Ella sonrió. Rodé mis ojos ente lo patéticamente transparente era.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para terminar su cerveza y luego deslizó su botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que esperaban para ordenar la siguieron con los ojos hasta que cayó en el bote de basura al final. —Ella no es mi novia.

Agarró la mano de Astoria, y ella felizmente lo siguió a la pista de baile. Él solamente la manoseó durante una canción y luego otra y otra. Ellos estaban causando una escena con la forma en que ella permitía que la tocara, y cuando él se inclinó sobre ella les di la espalda.

—Luces molesta —dijo un hombre que se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Es ése tu novio?

—No, sólo es un amigo. —murmuré.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo fuera. —Se volvió a la pista de baile, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Y que lo digas —dije, bebiendo lo último de mi cerveza. Apenas había saboreado las últimas dos que había dejado a un lado y mis dientes se habían insensibilizado.

— ¿Deseas otra? —Preguntó. Volteé a verlo y él sonrió—. Soy Terry Boot.

—Hermione. —dije, estrechando su mano extendida.

Él levantó dos dedos hacia el barman, y yo sonreí.

—Gracias.

—Así que ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó.

—En Morgan Hall en Eastern.

—Tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

— ¿Vas a State? —Le pregunté—. ¿Qué está... como a una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana va a Eastern. Me estoy quedando con ella esta semana, en lo que meto solicitudes de trabajo.

—Ph…viviendo en el mundo real, ¿Eh?

Terry se rió. —Y es todo lo que dicen que es.

Saqué el brillo labial de mi bolsillo y lo unté en mis labios, utilizando el espejo que recubría la pared detrás de la barra.

—Ese es un color lindo —dijo, viéndome presionar mis labios juntos.

Sonreí, sintiendo el enojo hacia Draco y la pesadez del alcohol. —Quizás puedas probarlo más tarde.

Los ojos de Terry se ampliaron cuando me incliné más cerca de él y sonreí cuando él tocó mi rodilla. Retiró su mano cuando Draco se paró entre nosotros.

— ¿Estás lista, Pidge?

—Estoy hablando, Draco —dije, empujándolo. Su camisa estaba húmeda del circo en la pista de baile y yo hice un espectáculo limpiando mi mano en mi falda.

Draco hizo una cara. — ¿Ni siquiera conoces a este chico?

—Este es Terry Boot. —dije, enviándole a mi nuevo amigo la mejor sonrisa coqueta que pude hacer.

Él me giñó un ojo y luego miró Draco, extendiéndole su mano. —Un placer en conocerte.

Draco me dio una mirada gélida y yo suspiré. —Terry, este es Draco. —murmuré.

—Draco Malfoy—dijo, mirando fijamente la mano de Terry como si quisiera arrancarla.

Los ojos de Terry se ampliaron y él retiró torpemente su mano. — ¿ _Draco Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy de Eastern?_

Descansé mi mejilla en mi puño, temiendo por el inevitable intercambió de historias, llenas de testosterona, que pronto ocurriría.

Draco estiró su brazo detrás de mí, sujetando la barra.

—Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Lee Jordan el año pasado, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Draco lo miró con ira. — ¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Terry rió una vez, sus ojos pasaron entre nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco hablaba en serio, sonrió disculpándose y se fue.

— ¿Estás lista, ahora? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿Sabes?

—Me han llamado peor. —dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Seguimos a Pansy y a Harry al coche y cuando Draco intentó agarrar mi mano para dirigirme a través del estacionamiento, la tiré lejos de un jalón. Él se dio la vuelta para encarame y yo me detuve de pronto, inclinándome hacia atrás cuando él estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! —gritó—. ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿Y qué?

Pude oler la cerveza y los cigarrillos en su aliento y lo empujé. —No soy una amiga para fornicar, Draco.

Él sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. — ¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡Vine aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que respeto, Pidge.

Me quedé quieta. —No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Terry así!

— ¿Sabes quién es Terry? —preguntó. Cuando sacudí mi cabeza, él se inclinó más cerca—. Yo sí. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Crucé mis brazos. —Oh, ¿Así que tienen algo en común?

Los ojos de Draco se redujeron y los músculos de su mandíbula se estremecieron bajo su piel. — ¿Me estás llamando violador? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Apreté mis labios juntos, incluso más enojada porque tenía razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos. —No, ¡Yo sólo estoy molesta contigo!

—He estado bebiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su excusa hizo que las comisuras de mi boca se elevaran.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Él frunció el ceño con disgusto. —Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Traté de sofocar mi diversión en vano. —Nada. Vámonos.

Draco rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Que…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en el trasero! —Gritó, dándome una mirada asesina. No podía dejar de sonreír, y tras unos segundos, la boca de Draco curvó. Él sacudió su cabeza una vez más y entonces pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello—. Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Sabías?

 **OoOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

En el apartamento, todos entramos tropezándonos por la puerta. Fui directamente al baño, a lavarme el humo del cabello. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Draco me había traído una de sus camisetas y un par de sus bóxers para cambiarme.

La camiseta me engulló y los bóxers desaparecieron bajo la camisa. Me aventé a la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que me había dicho en el estacionamiento.

Draco me miró fijamente por un momento y sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Tuve unas ganas casi ansiosas de agarrar su rostro y estampar mi boca sobre la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían a través de mi sangre.

—Buenas noches, Pidge —susurró, girándose.

Me moví nerviosamente, aún no estaba lista para irme a dormir. — ¿Drake? —dije, inclinándose hasta descansar mi mentón en su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero…

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar —dijo, aun dándome la espalda.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Chillé.

Draco se rió y se giró, mirándome con una expresión suave. — ¿Qué, Pigeon?

Suspiré. —Esto… —dije, recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando mis brazos a través de su cintura, acurrucándome contra él lo más que me fue posible.

Él se puso tenso y levantó sus manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. —Estás borracha.

—Lo sé. —dije, demasiado intoxicada para estar avergonzada.

Él relajó una mano contra mi espalda y la otra sobre mi cabello mojado y luego presionó sus labios en mi frente. —Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

— ¿Te refieres a Terry el violador? Sí, te debo una por eso.

—No importa. —dije, sintiendo el comienzo de un rechazo venir.

Agarró mi brazo y lo sostuvo en su estómago para evitar que me alejara. —No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no estuviera ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué es? —preguntó, buscando en mis ojos algo. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío y pude sentir su aliento en mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño. —Estoy borracha, Draco. Es la única excusa que tengo.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?

No contesté.

Él giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos. —Debería decir que no para probar un punto. —dijo, sus cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Recosté mi mejilla contra su pecho, y sus brazos me apretaron, suspirando. —No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

 **OoOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

Me estremecí, debido a la luz del sol, que pasaba través de la ventana y la alarma sonando en mi oído. Draco aún estaba dormido, rodeándome con sus brazos y sus piernas. Maniobré un brazo libre para alcanzar el botón de dormitar. Pasé mis manos por mi cara, volteé a verlo, durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

—Oh, Dios mío. —susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos conseguido estar tan enredados. Tomé una respiración profunda y la contuve, mientras trabajaba en librarme de sus garras.

—Detente, Pidge, estoy dormido. —Balbuceó, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente me deshice de su agarre y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo envuelto entre las cobijas. Lo observé por un momento y suspiré.

Las líneas se estaban haciendo borrosas y era mi culpa.

Su mano se deslizó a través de las sabanas y tocó mis dedos. — ¿Qué pasa, Pigeon? —dijo, apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿Quieres algo?

Draco sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos, aplastando su mejilla contra el colchón.

—Buenos días, Mione. —dijo Harry desde el sillón reclinable cuando di vuelta en la esquina.

— ¿Dónde está Pans?

—Todavía durmiendo. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —preguntó, mirando el reloj.

—Sonó la alarma, pero siempre me despierto temprano después que bebo. Es una maldición.

—Yo también. —asintió.

—Será mejor que levantes a Pans. Tenemos clase en una hora —dije, abriendo el grifo e inclinándome para tomar un sorbo.

Harry asintió. —Sólo iba a dejar que durmiera.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No lo hagas. Ella se molestara mucho si no asiste.

—Oh —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que será mejor despertarla, entonces. —Dio la vuelta—. ¿Oye, Mione?

— ¿Sí?

—No sé qué está pasando contigo y Draco, pero sé que él va a hacer algo estúpido para molestarte. Es un tic que tiene. Él no se encariña con alguien muy a menudo y por el motivo que sea a ti te lo está permitiendo. Pero tienes que pasar por alto sus demonios. Es la única manera que él lo sabrá.

— ¿Sabrá qué? —Le pregunté, elevando una ceja ante su discurso melodramático.

—Si vas subir por la pared. —respondió simplemente.

Sacudí a mi cabeza y reí.

—Lo que tú digas, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y luego desapareció en su dormitorio. Escuché murmullos suaves, un gemido de protesta y, a continuación, la dulce risa de Pansy.

Removí la avena en mi plato y apreté el jarabe de chocolate mientras lo revolvía.

—Eso es asqueroso, Pidge —dijo Draco, vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers verdes. Frotó sus ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del gabinete.

—Buenos días, también para ti —dije, cerrando la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se aproxima tu cumpleaños. Lo último de tu adolescencia, —sonrió, sus estaban ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Sí… No soy una gran persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Pans me llevara a cenar o algo. —Sonreí—. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es este domingo diecinueve?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Vertió la leche, moviendo el cereal con su cuchara. —No hasta Junio. El Cinco de Junio. Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor vístete.

—Iré con Pansy.

Podría decir que él estaba actuando intencionalmente calmado cuando se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. —dijo, dándome la espalda para terminar su cereal.

* * *

Holaaa, ¡Feeliz Sábado! ¿como están? Bueno realmente hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Espero que les guste el capitulo y recuerdeen que trabajo por los Reviews (En realidad no... pero me haría muy feliz que los dejaran) Nuevamente gracias a **AltairaMaat** por betear esta historia **ale24mc** y a **Gabs Frape** por sus Reviews...

 **¡Feliz sábado, nos leemos el miércoles! ¡besos!**


	4. La apuesta

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama **(OJALA LO FUERA).** Los personajes son de **JK Rowling** y la trama pertenece a **Jamie McGuire (NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

La beta de esta historia es **AltairaMaat** – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 **LA APUESTA**

—Definitivamente él está mirándote. —susurró Pansy, inclinándose para echar un vistazo por el salón.

—Deja de mirar, tonta, él va a verte.

Pansy sonrió y saludó. —Ya me vio. Aún está mirando.

Dudé por un momento y luego finalmente junté el suficiente valor para voltear en su dirección. Theo tenía su mirada fija en mí, sonriendo.

Le regresé la sonrisa y entonces fingí escribir algo en mi laptop.

— ¿Aun está mirando? —Murmuré.

—Sí. —ella rió.

Después de clase, Theo me detuvo en el pasillo.

—No te olvides de la fiesta este fin de semana.

—No lo haré. —dije, intentando no pestañear mucho o hacer alguna otra cosa más ridícula.

Pansy y yo caminamos hacia la cafetería, sobre el césped, para encontrarnos con Draco y con Harry para el almuerzo. Ella todavía se estaba riendo acerca del comportamiento de Theo cuando se acercaron los chicos.

—Hola, bebé. —dijo Pansy, besando a su novio, públicamente, en la boca.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh, un chico en clase se le quedó mirando a Mione durante toda la hora. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando él estuviera mirando a Mione. —Harry guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Quién era? —Draco hizo una mueca.

Ajusté mi mochila, provocando que Draco la deslizara fuera de mis brazos y la sostuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Pans está imaginando cosas.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Gran y gorda mentirosa! Era Theo Nott, y él estaba siendo tan obvio. El chico prácticamente estaba babeando.

La expresión de Draco se transformó en disgusto. — ¿Theo Nott?

Harry tiró de la mano de Pansy. —Vamos a almorzar. ¿Disfrutarás de la fina cocina de la cafetería esta tarde?

Pansy lo besó de nuevo en respuesta y Draco y yo los seguimos. Me senté con mi bandeja entre Pansy y Neville, pero Draco no se sentó en su asiento normal frente a mí.

En vez de eso, se sentó en un lugar más allá. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que él no había dicho mucho mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

— ¿Estás bien, Drake? —Le pregunté.

— ¿Yo? Bien, ¿Por qué? —dijo, suavizado las facciones de su rostro.

—Es sólo que has estado callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riendo ruidosamente. Draco parecía un poco molesto mientras removía la comida en su plato.

Gregory Goyle arrojó una papa francesa al plato de Draco.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo Drake? Escuché que te tiraste a Tina Martin. Ella está revolcando tu nombre por el barro el día de hoy.

—Cállate, Goyle. —dijo Draco, manteniendo los ojos en su comida.

Me incliné hacia adelante para que el fornido gigante sentado frente a Draco pudiera experimentar toda la fuerza de mis reflejos. —Déjalo, Greg.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los míos, —Puedo defenderme a mí mismo, Hermione.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas nada. —dijo bruscamente, empujándose fuera de la mesa, y salió muy furioso por la puerta.

Neville me miró con las cejas elevadas. — ¡Whoa! ¿Por qué fue todo eso?

Inserté un Tater Tot en mi tenedor, y sin aliento dije: —No lo sé.

Harry acarició mi espalda. —No es nada que tú hayas hecho, Hermione.

—Sólo que a él le están sucediendo cosas en este momento. —añadió Pansy.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Pregunté.

Harry se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en su plato.

—Ya deberías saber que se requiere de paciencia y una actitud indulgente para ser amigo de Draco. Él es su propio universo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Ese es el Draco que todos los demás ven… no él que yo conozco.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante. —No hay ninguna diferencia. Sólo tienes que seguir la corriente.

Después de clase me fui con Pansy al apartamento, para descubrir que la motocicleta de Draco no estaba. Fui a su habitación y me enrosqué en una bola en su cama, descansando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo. Draco estaba bien esta mañana. Por más tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, yo no podía creer que no hubiera visto que algo lo había estado molestando. No sólo eso, me preocupaba que Pansy parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo y yo no.

Mi respiración se normalizó y mis ojos se volvieron pesados; no mucho después me quedé dormida. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana. El sonido amortiguado de unas voces se filtraba por el pasillo de la sala, incluyendo el tono profundo de Draco. Me deslicé por el pasillo y luego me congelé cuando escuché mi nombre.

—Hermione lo entiende, Drake. No te tortures. —dijo Harry.

—Ya van a ir a la fiesta. ¿Dónde está el daño en invitarla a salir? —preguntó Pansy.

Me quedé quieta, esperando su respuesta. —No quiero salir con ella; Sólo quiero estar a su alrededor. Ella es…diferente.

— ¿Cómo diferente? —le preguntó Pansy, sonando irritada.

—Ella no sigue mis pendejadas, es refrescante. Lo dijiste tú misma, Pans. Yo no soy su tipo. Simplemente no es… de esa forma con nosotros.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees. —dijo Pansy.

Retrocedí tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando las tablas de madera crujieron bajo mis pies descalzos, alcancé la puerta del dormitorio de Draco y la cerré y luego caminé por el pasillo.

—Hola, Mione —Pansy sonrió—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Es más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

Draco me miró fijamente por un momento y cuando le sonreí, él caminó directamente hacia mí, agarró mi mano y me jaló al pasillo de su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y yo sentí mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho, preparándose para que él dijera otra cosa para aplastar a mi ego.

Levantó sus cejas. —Lo siento, Pidge. Fui un imbécil contigo.

Me relajé un poco, viendo el remordimiento en sus ojos. —No sabía que estabas enojado conmigo.

—No estaba enojado contigo. Es sólo que tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes me preocupan. Es una excusa pobre de mierda, lo sé, pero lo siento. —me dijo, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Puse mi mejilla contra su pecho, recargándome. — ¿Por qué estabas enojado?

—No es importante. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me incliné hacía tras para verlo. —Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Sus ojos analizaron mi cara durante un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. —No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé lo que haría si no lo hicieras.

Pude oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta en su aliento, y miré sus labios, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la cercanía que teníamos. La expresión de Draco cambió y su respiración vaciló, él también lo había notado.

Me incliné infinitesimalmente, y luego ambos saltamos cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Él suspiró, sacándolo del bolsillo.

—Sí. ¿Mclaggen? Jesús… De acuerdo. Será grande y fácil. ¿Jefferson? —Me miró y giñó un ojo—. Estaremos ahí. —Colgó y tomó mi mano—. Ven conmigo. —Me sacó al final del pasillo—. Era Dean —Le dijo a Harry —. Cormac Mclaggen estará en Jefferson en noventa minutos.

Harry asintió y se levantó, sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Después de unos momentos, repitió lo que Draco le había dicho por su teléfono, colgó, marcó nuevamente y repitió una vez más la información. Él marcó otro número mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación detrás de él.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Pansy, sonriendo—. ¡Sera mejor que nos arreglemos!

El aire en el apartamento estaba tenso y optimista al mismo tiempo. Draco parecía el menos afectado, poniéndose sus botas y una camiseta blanca, como si él estuviera preparándose para ir a hacer un encargo.

Pansy me llevó al final del pasillo, al dormitorio de Draco y frunció el ceño. —Tienes que cambiarte, Hermione. No puedes usar eso en la lucha.

— ¡Llevaba un maldito cardigán la última vez y no dijiste nada! —Protesté.

—No pensé que irías la última vez. Toma —Me arrojó ropa—, Póntelo.

— ¡No usaré esto!

— ¡Vámonos! —Llamó Harry desde la sala de estar.

— ¡Rápido! —dijo Pansy bruscamente, corriendo hacia la habitación de Harry.

Me puse la escotadísima y ajustada blusa amarilla sin mangas, y los pantalones vaqueros de corte bajo que América me lanzó, y luego deslicé mis pies en un par de tacones, pasé un cepillo por mi cabello mientras caminaba hacía final del pasillo. América salió de su habitación con un vestido corto de color verde y tacones que hacían juego, y cuando dimos vuelta en la esquina, Draco y Harry estaban de pie en la puerta.

La boca Draco cayó abierta. —Oh, carajo no. ¿Está intentando matarme? Tienes que cambiarte, Pidge.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, mirando hacia abajo.

Pansy puso sus manos en sus caderas. —Ella se ve linda, Drake, ¡Déjala en paz!

Draco tomó mi mano y me llevó al final del pasillo. —Ponte una playera…y unos tenis. Algo cómodo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a estar más preocupado por quien está mirando tus tetas, en esa camiseta, que por Mclaggen. —dijo, deteniéndose en su puerta.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba nada lo que todos los demás pensaran?

—Ese es un escenario diferente, Pigeon. —Draco bajó su mirada a mi pecho y luego la subió a mí rostro—. No puedes usar eso en la pelea, así que por favor… sólo… por favor… sólo cámbiate. —Tartamudeó, empujándome a la habitación y encerrándome.

— ¡Draco! —grité. Pateando mis tacones y metiendo los pies en mis Converse. Luego me quité la blusa, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Jalé sobre mi cabeza la primera camiseta de algodón que mis manos tocaron y luego corrí hacía el pasillo, deteniéndome en la puerta.

— ¿Mejor? —dije respirando con dificultad, peinando mi cabello en una cola de caballo.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Draco, aliviado—. ¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hasta el estacionamiento. Salté sobre la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Draco, mientras él arrancaba el motor, y nos fuimos, volando por el camino hacia la universidad. Sujeté fuertemente su cintura anticipadamente; la prisa de salir por la puerta había enviado adrenalina que estaba emergiendo por mis venas.

Draco condujo sobre la acera, estacionando su moto en las sombras detrás del edificio de artes liberales de Jefferson. Empujó sus gafas de sol a la cima de su cabeza y luego agarró mi mano, sonriendo mientras nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás del edificio. Se detuvo en una ventana abierta, cerca del suelo.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando caí en cuenta. —Estás bromeando.

Draco sonrió. —Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entra todo el mundo.

Sacudí mí cabeza cuando el metió las piernas a través de la ventana y desapareció. Me agaché y lo llamé inconscientemente: — ¡Draco!

—Aquí abajo, Pidge. Sólo entra con los pies primero, yo te atraparé.

— ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar hacia la oscuridad!

— ¡Yo te atraparé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ahora trae tu culo aquí!

Suspiré, tocando mi frente con mi mano. — ¡Esto es una locura!

Me senté, y rápidamente me empujé hacia delante, hasta que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba colgando en la oscuridad. Me giré sobre mi estómago y estiré mis pies, buscando sentir el piso. Esperé que mis pies tocaran la mano de Draco, pero perdí mi agarre y chillé cuando caí hacia atrás. Un par de manos me agarraron, y escuché la voz de Draco en la oscuridad.

—Caes como una niña. —Se rió.

Descendió mis pies al suelo y, luego me adentró aún más en la oscuridad. Después de una docena de pasos, pude oír los gritos familiares de nombres y números, y luego la sala iluminada. Una linterna colocada en la esquina iluminaba la sala sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguir la cara de Draco.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Esperar. Dean tiene que decir su discurso antes de que yo entre.

Me puse nerviosa. — ¿Debo esperar aquí, o debo entrar? ¿A dónde voy cuando se inicia la pelea? ¿Dónde están Harry y Pans?

—Fueron por el otro lado. Sólo sígueme, no te enviaré a ese agujero de tiburones sin mí. Permanece junto a Dean, él evitará que te aplasten. No puedo estar cuidándote y lanzando golpes al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Aplastar?

—Va a venir más gente aquí esta noche. Cormac Mclaggen es de State. Ellos tienen su propio círculo allí. Va a ser nuestra gente y su gente, por lo que el lugar va a ser una locura.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Le pregunté.

Él sonrió, mirándome. —No. Aunque tú pareces un poco nerviosa.

—Tal vez. —admití.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me de uno para hacerlo sentir mejor.

— ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?

Se encogió de hombros. —Normalmente dejo que me den uno, para que parezca justo.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Dejas que las personas te golpeen?

— ¿Qué tan divertido sería si sólo masacrara a alguien y nunca consiguieran darme un puñetazo? No es bueno para los negocios, nadie apostaría contra mí.

—Qué gran mierda. —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

Draco levantó una ceja. — ¿Piensas que estoy bromeando?

—Me cuesta creer que sólo consigues un golpe cuando dejas que te golpeen.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta de eso, Hermione Granger? —Él sonrió, con sus ojos animados.

Sonreí. —Acepto esa apuesta. Creo que él te anotará uno.

— ¿Y si él no lo hace? ¿Qué ganaré? —preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, mientras que los gritos al otro lado del muro crecían hasta ser un rugido. Dean saludó a la multitud y luego comenzó a decir las reglas.

La boca de Draco se extendía en una amplia sonrisa. —Si ganas, no tendré sexo durante un mes. —Levante una ceja y él sonrió de nuevo—. Pero si gano, tienes que quedarte conmigo durante un mes.

— ¿Qué? ¡Me quedo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —Grité sobre el ruido.

—Que arreglaron las calderas en Morgan hoy. —Draco sonrió.

Una sonrisa presumida se extendió por mi cara mientras Dean dijo el nombre de Draco.

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena por verte intentar la abstinencia para variar.

Draco besó mi mejilla y luego salió, manteniéndose erguido. Lo seguí, y cuando pasé a la habitación de al lado, me sorprendí de ver el número de personas que se habían apretujado en el pequeño espacio. Todos estaban de pie, pero los empujones y los gritos sólo aumentaron una vez que entramos en la sala. Draco asintió en mi dirección, y luego la mano de Dean estaba sobre mis hombros, jalándome a su lado.

Me incliné al oído de Dean. —Apuesto dos a Draco. —dije.

Las cejas de Dean se alzaron mientras me veía sacar dos Benjamins **(Billetes de 100$)** de mi bolsillo. Mantuvo a su palma extendida, y yo estampé los billetes en su mano.

—No eres la Pollyanna que pensé que serías. —dijo, dándome una rápida mirada.

 **ooOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

Mclaggen era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Draco y tragué saliva cuando los vi de pie uno frente al otro. Mclaggen era masivo, el doble del tamaño de Draco y músculo sólido.

Dean presionó sus labios contra mi oído. —Puede que quieras taparte los oídos, gatita.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, y Dean sonó la bocina. En vez de atacar, Draco dio unos pasos atrás. Mclaggen se balanceó y Draco lo esquivó por la derecha.

Mclaggen osciló nuevamente y Draco lo eludió y quedó de lado.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo, Draco! —Gritó Dean.

Draco aterrizó un puñetazo en la nariz de Mclaggen. El volumen en el sótano era ensordecedor. Draco hundió un gancho izquierdo en la mandíbula de Mclaggen, y mis manos volaron sobre mi boca cuando Mclaggen intentó unos golpes más, cada uno encontró sólo el aire. Mclaggen cayó contra su séquito cuando Draco le dio un codazo en la cara. Justo cuando pensaba que casi terminaba, Mclaggen volvió a balancearse nuevamente. Golpe tras golpe, Mclaggen no parecía poder mantenerse. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de sudor, y jadeé cuando Mclaggen falló otro puñetazo, golpeado su mano en un pilar de cemento. Cuando él se dobló, sosteniendo su puño por debajo de él, Draco lo acabó.

Fue implacable, primero le dio con su rodilla en cara a Mclaggen y luego lo golpeó repetidamente hasta que Mclaggen tropezó y chocó con el suelo. El nivel del ruido creció cuando Dean dejó mi lado para tirar el cuadro rojo en el rostro ensangrentado de Cormac Mclaggen.

Draco desapareció detrás de sus fans y yo presioné mi espalda contra la pared, buscando el camino a la puerta por la que entramos. Cuando alcancé la luz de la linterna fue un alivio enorme. Me preocupaba ser derribada y pisoteada.

Mis ojos se quedaron enfocados en puerta, atenta a cualquier señal que la multitud comenzara a desparramarse en la pequeña habitación. Después de varios minutos, y ninguna señal de Draco, me preparé para regresar sobre mis pasos hasta la ventana. Con el número de personas tratando de salir a la vez, no estaba segura vagando por ahí.

Justo cuando comencé a caminar en la oscuridad, unos pasos crujieron contra el hormigón suelto en el suelo. Draco me buscaba en un ataque de pánico.

— ¡Pigeon!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Lo llamé, corriendo a sus brazos.

Draco me volteó a ver y frunció el ceño. — ¡Casi me matas del susto! Por poco y tuve que comenzar otra pelea para conseguir llegar a ti... ¡Finalmente llego ahí y te has ido!

—Me alegro de que estás de vuelta. No deseaba perder mi camino en la oscuridad.

Toda preocupación dejó su rostro, y sonrió ampliamente. —Creo que has perdido la apuesta.

Dean llegó, me miró y, luego miró encolerizado a Draco. —Tenemos que hablar.

Draco me guiñó un ojo. —Quédate aquí. Ya regreso.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Dean alzó su voz un par de veces, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Draco volvió, metiendo un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo, y luego me ofreció una media sonrisa. —Vas a necesitar más ropa.

— ¿En serio vas a hacer que me quedé contigo durante un mes?

— ¿Habrías hecho que yo no tuviera sexo durante un mes?

Me reí, sabiendo que lo haría. —Mejor detengámonos en Morgan.

Draco dijo radiante: —Esto será interesante.

Cuando Dean pasó caminando, estampó mis ganancias en mi palma, retirándose hacia la turba que se estaba dispersando.

Draco levantó una ceja. — ¿Apostaste?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. —Pensé que debería tener la experiencia completa.

Me llevó a la ventana y luego trepó fuera, dándose la vuelta para ayudarme a subir y salir al aire fresco de la noche. Los grillos se escuchaban en las sombras, deteniéndose, sólo lo suficiente, para permitir que pasáramos. La hierba, que había forrado la acera, se entrelazaba en la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido que el océano hace cuando no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las olas romper. No hacía demasiado calor o demasiado frío; era una noche perfecta.

— ¿Por qué razón quieres me quede contigo, de todos modos? —Le pregunté.

Draco se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás cerca.

La agradable calidez que sentí por sus palabras rápidamente se desvaneció con la visión de rojo, manchas ensuciaban su camiseta. —Ew. Estás cubierto de sangre.

Draco miró con indiferencia, y luego abrió la puerta, haciéndome señas para que entrara. Pasé con rapidez junto a Lavender, que estudiaba en su cama, encerrada entre los libros de texto que la rodeaban.

—Las calderas fueron arregladas esta mañana. —dijo.

—Eso escuché. —dije buscando en mi armario.

—Hola. — Draco le dijo a Lavender.

El rostro de Lavender se retorció, mientras analizaba la figura ensangrentada y sudorosa de Draco.

— Draco, esta es mi compañera de habitación, Lavender Brown. Lavender, Draco Malfoy.

—Encantada de conocerte. —dijo Lavender, empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. Ella observó mis abultadas maletas.

— ¿Te vas a mudar?

—Nop. Perdí una apuesta.

Draco irrumpió en carcajadas, agarrando mis maletas. — ¿Lista?

—Sí. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vinimos en tu moto.

Draco sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular. Llevó mis maletas a la calle, y minutos más tarde, el Charger clásico negro de Harry se detuvo.

La ventana del lado del pasajero bajó y Pansy asomó su cabeza. — ¡Hola, Pollita!

—Hey, tú. Las calderas funcionan de nuevo en Morgan, ¿Aún te quedaras con Harry?

Ella guiñó un ojo. —Sí, pensé en quedarme esta noche. Escuché que perdiste una apuesta.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Draco cerró la maletera y Harry arrancó, con Pansy chillando cuando cayó hacia atrás en el asiento.

Caminamos hacia su Harley, y cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, él descansó su mano en la mía.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Pidge. Nunca me he divertido tanto en una pelea en mi vida.

Recargué mi barbilla sobre su hombro y sonreí. —Eso fue porque estabas tratando de ganar nuestra apuesta.

Él giró su cuello para que su cara quedara frente a la mía. —Maldita sea sí que lo estaba.

No había ninguna diversión en sus ojos, estaba serio, y él quería que yo lo viera.

Mis cejas que se alzaron. — ¿Esa es la razón por la que estabas de mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías habían arreglado las calderas, y yo me iría esta noche?

Draco no respondió; sólo sonrió mientras arrancaba su motocicleta. El viaje al apartamento fue inusitadamente lento. En cada semáforo, Draco cubriría bien mis manos con las suyas o descansaba su mano en mi rodilla. Las líneas se estaban difuminándose nuevamente, y me pregunté cómo sería pasar un mes juntos y no arruinarlo todo. Los cabos sueltos de nuestra amistad se enredaban de una manera que nunca imaginé.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del apartamento, el Charger de Harry estaba en su lugar habitual.

Di dos pasos hacia delante. —Siempre odio cuando ellos han estado en casa durante un rato. Siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Acostumbrarte. Este será tu lugar por las próximas cuatro semanas — Draco sonrió y me dio la espalda—. Súbete.

— ¿Qué? —Sonreí.

—Vamos, te cargaré.

Reí y subí a su espalda, entrelazado mis dedos en su pecho cuando él corrió por las escaleras. Pansy abrió la puerta antes de que lográramos llegar a la parte superior y sonrió.

—Mírense ustedes dos. Si yo no los conociera mejor…

—Olvídalo, Pans. —dijo Harry desde el sofá.

Pansy sonrió como si ella hubiera dicho demasiado, y luego abrió aún más la puerta, para que pudiéramos pasar. Draco se desplomó contra el sillón reclinable. Grité cuando se recostó sobre mí.

—Estás terriblemente alegre esta noche, Drake. ¿Qué lo ocasiona? — apremió Pansy

Me incliné para ver su rostro. Nunca lo había visto tan contento.

—Acabo de ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, Pans. Dos veces lo que pensé que ganaría. ¿Por qué no estaría feliz?

Pansy sonrió. —No, es algo más. —dijo, viendo como la mano de Draco acariciaba mi pierna. Ella tenía razón; él estaba diferente. Había un aire de paz a su alrededor, casi como si algún tipo de nueva alegría se hubiera establecido en su alma.

—Pansy. —advirtió Harry.

—Bien, hablaré acerca de algo más. ¿No te invitó Theo a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Mione?

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció y se giró hacia mí, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Er…si? ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Allí estaré. —dijo Harry, distraído por la televisión.

—Y eso significa que yo voy. —sonrió Pansy, mirando expectante a Draco.

Draco me miró por un momento y luego dio un codazo a mi pierna. — ¿Él va a pasar a recogerte o algo?

—No, sólo me dijo sobre la fiesta.

La boca de Pansy se extendió en una sonrisa maliciosa, casi meciéndose en anticipación. —Aunque dijo que él podría verte allí. Es muy lindo.

Draco le lanzó una mirada irritada a Pansy y luego me miró. — ¿Irás?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Sí. —dijo sin vacilar.

La atención de Harry se dirigió a Draco entonces. —La semana pasada dijiste que no irías.

—Cambié de parecer, Harry, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada. —murmuró, retirándose a su dormitorio.

Pansy frunció su ceño hacia Draco. —Tú sabes cuál es el problema —dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverlo loco y sólo acabas con eso? —Se unió a Harry en su habitación y sus voces fueron reducidas a murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todos los demás lo sepan. —dije.

Draco se levantó. —Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

— ¿Sucede algo con ellos? —Le pregunté.

—No, él sólo está paranoico.

—Es debido a nosotros. —adiviné. Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron y asintió.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté, viéndolo sospechosamente.

—Tienes razón. Es por nosotros. No te duermas, ¿Está bien? Quiero hablarte acerca de algo.

Caminó hacia atrás unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Retorcí mi pelo en mi dedo, dándole vueltas a la manera en que enfatizó la palabra nosotros y la mirada en su rostro cuando la había dicho. Me preguntaba si de hecho se había equivocado, y si finalmente yo era la única que consideraba que Draco y yo sólo éramos amigos.

Harry salió abruptamente de su habitación, y Pansy corrió tras él. — ¡Harry, no lo hagas! —Le rogó.

Él miró atrás, a la puerta del baño, y luego a mí.

El volumen de su voz era bajo, pero enojado. —Lo prometiste, Hermione. Cuando te dije que tuvieras juicio. ¡No me refería a que ustedes dos se involucraran! ¡Pensé que sólo eran amigos!

—Lo somos. —dije, aturdida por su ataque sorpresa.

—No. ¡No lo son! —dijo furioso.

Pansy tocó su hombro. —Bebé, te dije que estará bien.

Retiró su agarre. — ¿Por qué presionas esto, Pansy? ¡Te dije lo que va a suceder!

Ella agarró su rostro con ambas manos. — ¡Y yo te dije que no lo haré! ¿No confías en mí?

Harry suspiró, mirándola a ella, a mí, y luego se fue pisando fuerte a su habitación.

Pansy se dejó caer en el sillón reclinable junto a mí y bufó. —Simplemente no puedo conseguir meterle en la cabeza que si Draco y tú funcionan o no lo hacen, no nos afecta. Pero él no me cree.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Pans? Draco y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. Lo escuchaste temprano… él no está interesado en mí de esa manera.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Bueno, sí.

— ¿Y lo crees?

Yo me encogí de hombros. —No importa. Nunca podrá ocurrir. Me dijo que él no me ve así, le tiene fobia al compromiso, sería difícil para mí encontrar una chica aparte de ti con la que él no ha dormido, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer Harry piense lo contrario.

—Porque no sólo él conoce a Draco… él ha hablado con Draco, Hermione.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Pansy? —la llamó Harry desde el dormitorio.

Pansy suspiró. —Eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a veces. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia entre Harry y yo, y Draco y tú, es que nosotros tenemos sexo. ¿Aparte de eso? No hay diferencia.

—Hay una enorme diferencia. ¿Harry trae diferentes chicas a la casa cada noche? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta mañana para salir con un chico con clara intención de cita potencial? Sabes que no me puedo involucrar con Draco, Pansy. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo.

La expresión de Pansy se convirtió en decepción. —No estoy viendo cosas, Mione. Has pasado casi cada momento con él durante el último mes. Admítelo, tienes sentimientos por él.

—Supéralo, Pans. —dijo Draco, apretando su toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Pansy y yo saltamos al sonido de la voz de Draco, y cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, pude ver que la felicidad se había ido. Caminó por el pasillo sin decir otra palabra, y Pansy me miró con una expresión triste.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error. —susurró—. No necesitas ir a esa fiesta para encontrar un chico, tienes uno que está loco por ti aquí. —dijo, dejándome sola.

Me mecí en el sillón reclinable, todo lo que había sucedido en la semana pasada se reprodujo en mi mente. Harry estaba enfadado conmigo, América estaba decepcionada en mí, y Draco… había pasó de ser la persona más feliz que nunca había visto, a estar tan ofendido que no hablaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para subirme a la cama con él, estuve mirando el reloj cambiar minuto a minuto.

Había pasado una hora cuando Draco salió de su habitación y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Cuando rodeó la esquina, esperaba que él me pidiera que fuera a la cama, pero él iba vestido y tenía las llaves de su motocicleta en su mano. Sus gafas de sol escondían sus ojos, y puso un cigarrillo en su boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Saldrás? —Le pregunté, sentada—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Fuera. —dijo, abriendo la puerta, y luego azotándola detrás de él.

Me volví a recostar en el sillón y lancé un resoplido. De alguna manera me había convertido en el villano y no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado llegar aquí.

 **OoOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

Cuando el reloj sobre la televisión señaló las dos de la mañana, finalmente deje de esperar que Draco llegara y fui a la cama. El colchón era solitario sin él, y la idea de llamar a su celular se mantuvo arrastrándose por mi mente. Casi me había quedado dormida cuando la motocicleta de Draco entró en el estacionamiento. Dos puertas de automóviles se cerraron poco después, y luego varios pares de pasos subieron las escaleras. Draco luchó con la cerradura, y luego abrió la puerta. Él se rió y dijo algo entre dientes y entonces escuché voces femeninas, no una, sino dos. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido distintivo de besos y gemidos. Mi corazón se hundió, e instantáneamente estuve enfadada por sentirme de esa manera. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando una de las chicas chilló y entonces estuve segura de que el sonido siguiente fue el de ellos tres desplomándose en el sofá.

Consideré pedirle a Pansy sus llaves, pero la puerta de Harry estaba directamente a la vista del sofá, y mi estómago no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser testigo de la imagen que venía junto con los ruidos en la sala de estar. Enteré mi cabeza bajo la almohada y luego cerré mis ojos cuando se abrió la puerta. Draco caminó a través de la habitación, abrió el cajón superior mesilla de noche, tomó unos condones, y luego, cerró el cajón y corrió por el pasillo. Las chicas se rieron por lo que pareció ser una media hora, y luego todo estuvo silencioso.

Segundos más tarde, gemidos y gritos llenaron el apartamento. Sonaba como si una película pornográfica estuviera siendo filmada en la sala de estar. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sacudí la cabeza. Donde fuera que estuvieran las líneas que habían estado borrosas o desapareciendo en la última semana, habían surgido un impenetrable muro de piedra en su lugar. Sacudí mis ridículas emociones, obligándome a relajarme. Draco era Draco, y éramos, sin duda, amigos, y sólo amigos.

El griterío, y otros ruidos nauseabundos se acabaron después de una hora, seguidos de quejas y murmuraciones por parte de las mujeres, después de ser despedidas. Draco se dio una ducha y luego se desplomó en su lado de la cama, dándome la espalda. Incluso después de su ducha, olía como si hubiera bebió suficiente whisky para sedar a caballo, y yo estaba lívida de saber que él había manejado su motocicleta a casa en ese estado.

Después de que desapareció la incomodidad, y la ira se debilitó, aún no podía dormir. Incluso cuando las respiraciones Draco fueron profundas, me senté a mirar el reloj. El sol iba a salir en menos de una hora. Retiré las cobijas de mí, caminé por el pasillo y tomé una manta del gabinete de la sala.

La única prueba del trío de Draco eran dos paquetes de preservativos vacíos en el suelo. Pasé sobre ellos y me dejé caer sobre el reclinable. Cerré mis ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir, Pansy y Harry estaban sentados tranquilamente en el sofá mirando una muda televisión. El sol había iluminado el apartamento y me estremecí cuando mi espalda se quejó por cualquier intento de movimiento.

La atención de Pansy fue rápidamente a mí. — ¿Mione? —dijo, corriendo a mi lado. Me miró con ojos cautelosos. Ella estaba esperando enojo, o lágrimas o algún otro arrebato de carga emocional.

Harry lucía miserable. —Lamento lo de anoche, Mione. Esto es mi culpa.

Sonreí. —Está bien, Harry. No tienes que pedir disculpas.

Pansy y Harry compartieron una mirada y luego ella agarró mi mano.

— Draco fue a la tienda. Él está…ugh, no importa como está. Empaqué tus cosas y te llevaré a los dormitorios antes de que él esté en casa, así no tendrás que lidiar con él.

No fue hasta ese momento que me dieron ganas de llorar; Estaba siendo echada. Luché para mantener mi voz suave antes de hablar.

— ¿Tengo tiempo para tomar una ducha?

Pansy sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo vámonos, Hermione, no quiero que tengas que verlo. Él no merece que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Draco entró caminando, con los brazos llenos de bolsas de comestibles. Caminó directamente a la cocina, trabajando frenéticamente para meter las latas y cajas en los gabinetes.

—Cuando Pidge se despierte, hágamelo saber, ¿Vale? —dijo, en una voz suave—. Traje espagueti, mezcla para panqueques, y fresas, y esa avena de mierda con los paquetes de chocolate, y a ella le gusta el cereal de Fruity Pebbles, ¿Verdad, Pans? —Preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

Cuando me vio, se congeló. Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se derritió y su voz era suave y dulce. —Hola, Pigeon.

Yo no podía haber estado más confundida si hubiera despertado en un país extranjero. Nada tenía sentido. Al principio pensé que había sido botada y luego Draco llega con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita.

Dio unos pasos hacia la sala, metiendo nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge? Voy a hacerte algunos panqueques. O hay uh… hay avena. Y he conseguido alguna de esa mierda espumosa rosa con la que las chicas se afeitan y una secadora de pelo y… amm…. un momento, está aquí. —dijo, corriendo a la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró, y luego dio vuelta a la esquina, Draco se había puesto más pálido de lo que normalmente era... Tomó una respiración profunda y juntó sus cejas.

—Tus cosas están empacadas.

—Lo sé. —dije.

—Te vas. —dijo, derrotado.

Miré a Pansy, quien miraba a Draco con ira, como si ella quisiera matarlo. — ¿Realmente esperabas que ella permaneciera aquí?

—Bebé —susurró Harry.

—No me provoques, Harry Potter. No te atrevas a defenderlo de mí. — Pansy explotó.

Draco parecía desesperado. —Lo siento tanto, Pidge. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Vamos, Hermione. —dijo Pansy. Se levantó y tiró de mi brazo.

Draco dio un paso, pero Pansy lo apuntó con su dedo. — ¡Dios, ayúdame! ¡Draco! ¡Si intentas detenerla, te empaparé en gasolina y prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Pansy. —dijo Harry, sonado un poco desesperado. Pude ver que él estaba dividido entre su primo y la mujer que amaba, y me sentí terrible por él. La situación era exactamente como la que él había estado tratando de evitar todo el tiempo.

— _Estoy bien_. —dije, exasperada por la tensión en la sala.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que _estás bien_? —preguntó Harry, casi esperanzado.

Rodé mis ojos. — Draco trajo mujeres a casa del bar anoche, ¿Y qué?

Pansy parecía preocupada.

—Uh, Mione. ¿Estás diciendo que estás bien con lo que pasó?

Los miré a todos. — Draco puede traer a casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Pansy me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Harry estaba al borde de una sonrisa y Draco parecía peor que antes.

— ¿Tú no empacaste sus cosas? —preguntó Draco.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde. —No, y ahora voy a tener que desempacar todo. Todavía tengo que comer, ducharme y vestirme… —dije, caminando hacia el baño. Una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí me recosté contra ella y me se deslicé hasta el suelo. Estaba segura de que había hecho enojar a Pansy más allá de poder reconciliarnos, pero le hice una promesa a Harry y tenía la intención de mantener mi palabra.

Un suave golpe en la puerta se escuchó encima de mí. — ¿Pidge? —dijo Draco.

— ¿Sí? —dije, tratando de sonar normal.

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Puedo irme si quieres que lo haga, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

La puerta vibraba a causa de los suaves golpes que Draco le daba con su frente. —No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estoy liberada de la apuesta?

Hubo una larga pausa. —Si digo que sí, ¿Te irás?

—Bueno, sí. Yo no vivo aquí, tonto —dije, forzando una pequeña risa.

—Entonces no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

Miré hacia arriba y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas hacían que me ardieran los ojos. No tenía idea de por qué estaba llorando, pero no podía detenerlo.

— ¿Puedo tomar una ducha, ahora?

—Sí… —Suspiró.

Escuché los tacones de Pansy entrar en la sala y pasando fuerte junto a Draco. —Eres un bastardo egoísta. —Gruñó, azotando la puerta de Harry tras de ella.

Me levanté del suelo, abrí la llave de la regadera y luego me desnudé, tirando de la cortina detrás de mí.

Después de otro golpe en la puerta, Draco aclaró su garganta. — ¿Pigeon? Traje algunas de tus cosas.

—Sólo déjalas en el lavamanos. Yo me encargo.

Draco entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. —Estaba enojado. Te escuché escupirle todo lo que está mal conmigo a Pansy y me enfureció. Sólo quería salir, y tomar unas copas, y tratar de entender algunas cosas, pero antes que lo supiera, estaba borracho y esas chicas… —Hizo una pausa—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama, y cuando te encontré en el sillón reclinable y vi las envolturas de condones en el piso, me sentí enfermo.

—Simplemente podrías haberme preguntado en lugar de gastar todo ese dinero en el supermercado para intentar sobornarme y hacer que me quedase.

—No me importa el dinero, Pidge. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y nunca me hablaras de nuevo.

Me estremecí ante su explicación. No me había detenido a pensar en cómo le haría sentir el oírme hablar sobre lo mal que él estaba para mí, y ahora la situación estaba demasiado desordenada para salvarla.

—No quise herir tus sentimientos. —dije, parada bajo el agua.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque jodí todo… como siempre lo hago.

— ¿Drake?

— ¿Sí?

—No conduzcas ebrio en tu moto, ¿Está bien?

Esperé durante un minuto completo, hasta que finalmente tomó una respiración profunda y habló. —Sí, está bien. —dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Pollyanna (Nuevamente según Google) es una expresión que se usa para describir a una persona que es optimista de manera exagerada, haciendo referencia a la novela del mismo nombre sobre una niña huérfana llamada Pollyanna, la cual siempre veía el lado bueno de todo.

¿Que les parece el capitulo de hoy? este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque podemos notar que por más que Hermione trate de ocultarlo ella tiene sentimientos por Draco...

¿y Theo? ¡OH Dios mio! Theo es un personaje con el que tengo una relación Amor - odio, yo lo amo a momentos pero lo odio más.

¿Y Pansy y Harry? Bueno ellos son un amor definitivamente...

¿y Draco? ¡es mucho decir que lo amo! Me encanta...

¿ _y a ustedes? bueno. en definitiva espero sus reviews 3 ya saben eso me hace muy feliz... Gracias a Prikypor su review ahora ¿que tan estúpido fue lo que hizo Draco?_

* * *

 **¡Feliz Miércoles ombligo de semana! ¡Nos leemos el Sábado! ¡besos!**


	5. Theo Nott

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

 **(¡RE-EDITADO!)**

* * *

 **THEO N** **OTT**

—Adelante. —dije, escuchando un golpe en la puerta. Draco entró y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. —Vaya.

Sonreí y miré mi vestido. Era una falda corta, era sin duda más atrevido de lo que había llevado en el pasado. El material era delgado y negro. Theo estaría en esa fiesta y yo tenía toda la intención de que me notara.

—Te ves increíble. —dijo mientras yo me ponía mis zapatillas.

Le di un gesto de aprobación a su camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros.

—Tú también te ves bien.

Sus mangas estaban enrolladas por encima de los codos, dejando al descubierto los intrincados tatuajes en sus antebrazos. Me di cuenta de que su brazalete favorito de cuero negro estaba alrededor de su muñeca cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Pansy y Harry nos esperaban en la sala.

—Theo se va a mear a sí mismo cuando te vea. —rió Pansy mientras Harry dirigía el camino al coche.

Draco abrió la puerta y me deslicé en el asiento trasero del Charger de Harry. A pesar de que ambos habíamos ocupado ese asiento en innumerables ocasiones, de pronto fue incomodo estar sentada a su lado.

Los autos se alineaban en la calle, algunos incluso estaban estacionados sobre el césped. La Casa estaba a reventar y la gente aún seguía llegando caminando por la calle desde los dormitorios. Harry se estacionó sobre el césped en la parte posterior, Pansy y yo seguimos a los chicos al interior.

Draco me trajo un vaso de plástico rojo lleno de cerveza y luego se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído.

—No tomes nada de nadie que no sea Harry o yo. No quiero que nadie agregue algo en tu bebida.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Nadie va a poner nada en mi bebida, Draco.

—Sólo no aceptes nada que no venga de mí, ¿De acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Pigeon.

—No había escuchado eso antes. —dije sarcásticamente, tomando un trajo.

Una hora y media pasó y Theo aún seguía sin aparecer.

Pansy y Harry bailaban una canción lenta en la sala cuando Draco tiró de mi mano. — ¿Quieres bailar?

—No gracias. —dije.

Su cara se ensombreció.

Toqué su hombro. —Estoy cansada, Drake.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando miré más allá de él, vi que Theo estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

Draco se dio cuenta de mi expresión y volteó.

— ¡Hola, Hermione! ¡Viniste! —Sonrió Theo.

—Sí, hemos estado aquí desde hace una hora o algo así. —le dije, retirando mi mano del agarre de Draco.

— ¡Te ves increíble! —Gritó sobre la música.

— ¡Gracias! —Le sonreí, lanzándole una mirada a Draco. Sus labios estaban juntos y una línea se había formado entre sus cejas.

Theo asintió con la cabeza hacia la sala y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué mi nariz y sacudí la cabeza. —No, estoy un poco cansada.

Entonces, Theo miró a Draco. —Pensé que no vendrías.

—Cambié de opinión. —dijo Draco, irritado por tener que dar explicaciones.

—Ya veo. —dijo Theo, mirándome a mí—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego seguí a Theo por las escaleras. Él se detuvo, tomando mi mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos a la parte superior, él abrió un par de puertas francesas hacia el balcón.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó.

—Sólo un poco. — Le dije, sonriendo cuando vi que él se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió mis hombros—. Gracias.

— ¿Estás aquí con Malfoy?

—Viajamos juntos.

La cara de Theo se extendió en una amplia sonrisa y luego miró hacia el césped. Un grupo de chicas estaban agrupadas, con los brazos alrededor de ellas para combatir contra el frío. Papel crepe y latas de cerveza estaban sobre la hierba, junto a ellas botellas de licor vacías. Entre el alboroto, los hermanos Sig Tau estaban de pie alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas.

Theo meneó la cabeza. —Este lugar estará destruido por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar ocupado.

— ¿Tienen un equipo de limpieza?

—Sí. —sonrió—. Los llamamos _estudiantes de primer año._

—Pobre Harry.

—Él no está en el equipo. Él obtiene un pase porque es primo de Draco y no vive en la Casa.

— ¿Tú vives en la Casa?

Theo asintió con la cabeza. —Los últimos dos años. Necesito conseguir un apartamento, de todos modos. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿estás matriculándote en Negocios?

—Biología, con especialidad en Anatomía. Me falta sólo un año más, tomar el _**MCAT**_ y después espero asistir a Harvard Med.

— ¿Ya sabes si has sido aceptado?

—Mi papá fue a Harvard. Quiero decir, no estoy seguro, pero él es un ex alumno generoso si sabes a lo que me refiero. Tengo calificaciones perfectas, obtuve dos mil doscientos en mi _**SAT**_ , treinta y seis en mi _**ACT**_. Estoy en una buena posición para un lugar.

— ¿Tu padre es médico?

Theo lo confirmó con una sonrisa simpática.

—Es cirujano ortopedista.

—Impresionante.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó.

—Aún no he decido.

—La típica respuesta de un estudiante de primer año.

Suspiré de manera dramática. —Supongo que he arruinado las posibilidades de ser excepcional.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Captaste mi atención desde el primer día de clase. ¿Qué estás haciendo en cálculo para tercer año como estudiante de primer año?

Sonreí y torcí el pelo alrededor de mi dedo. —Las matemáticas son fáciles para mí. Tomé las clases en la escuela secundaria y dos cursos de verano en el Estado de Wichita.

—Eso sí es impresionante. —dijo.

Nos quedamos de pie en el balcón durante una hora, hablando de todo, desde los restaurantes locales hasta cómo me hice tan buena amiga de Draco.

—Yo no lo mencionaría, pero los dos parecen ser el tema de conversación.

—Genial. —murmuré.

—Es raro para Malfoy. Él no crea amistades con las mujeres. Él tiende a ser el enemigo la mayoría del tiempo.

—Oh, yo no lo sé. He visto unas cuantas que tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o son demasiado indulgentes cuando se relaciona a él.

Theo se echó a reír. —La gente simplemente no entiende su relación. Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua.

— ¿Estás preguntándome si me acuesto con él?

Él sonrió. —No estarías aquí con él si lo hicieras. Lo conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de la forma en que opera. Tengo curiosidad sobre su amistad, sin embargo.

—Es lo que es. — Me encogí de hombros—. Salimos, comemos, vemos T.V., estudiamos y discutimos. Eso es todo.

Theo rió en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi honestidad. —He oído que eres la única persona con el derecho de poner a _Draco Malfoy_ en su lugar. Eso es un título honorífico.

—Como sea. Él no es tan malo como todo el mundo le hace ser.

El cielo se puso morado y después rosa cuando el sol se abrió paso por encima del horizonte. Theo miró su reloj, mirando por encima de la barandilla a la pequeña multitud en el césped. —Parece que la fiesta ha terminado.

—Será mejor que encuentre a Harry y Pans.

— ¿Te importaría si te llevo a casa? —Preguntó.

Traté de controlar mi emoción. —No, en absoluto. Se lo dejaré saber a Pansy —Entré por la puerta y después me encogí antes de darme la vuelta—. ¿Sabes dónde vive Draco?

Theo levantó una de sus gruesas cejas. —Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ahí es donde me estoy quedando. —le dije, preparándome para su reacción.

— ¿Te estás quedando con Malfoy?

—De hecho, perdí una apuesta, así que estaré allí por un mes.

— ¿Un mes?

—Es una larga historia. —me encogí de hombros tímidamente.

— ¿Pero ustedes sólo son amigos?

—Sí.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa de Malfoy. —sonrió.

Troté por las escaleras para buscar a Pansy y pasé junto a un Draco sombrío, que parecía estar molesto con la chica borracha que hablaba con él. Él me siguió hasta la sala mientras yo tiraba del vestido de Pansy.

—Si quieren pueden adelantarse. Theo ofreció llevarme a casa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Pansy con el entusiasmo en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, enojado.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Le preguntó Pansy.

Él miró a Pansy y luego me llevó hasta la esquina, su mandíbula revoloteando bajo su piel. —Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Saqué mi brazo de su agarre. —Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Draco.

—Al demonio si no lo es. No dejaré que viajes a casa con un completo extraño. ¿Y si trata aprovecharse de ti?

— ¡Bien! ¡Él es lindo!

La expresión de Draco cambió de la sorpresa a la ira, y me preparé para lo que podría decir después. — ¿Theo Nott, Pidge? ¿En serio? Theodore Nott, —repitió con desdén—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, de todos modos?

Me crucé de brazos. —Ya está bien, Drake. Estás comportándote como un idiota.

Se inclinó, aparentemente nervioso. —Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me gusta. —le dije, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Él pareció sorprendido por mi confesión y luego su expresión se volvió severa. —Está bien. Si terminas debajo de él en el asiento trasero de su coche, después no vengas llorando conmigo.

Mi boca se abrió, ofendida y furiosa al instante.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. —le dije, alejándome de él.

Draco me agarró del brazo y suspiró, mirándome sobre su hombro. —No quise decir eso, Pidge. Si él te lastima, si tan sólo te hace sentir incómoda, sólo házmelo saber.

La ira se desvaneció y dejé caer mis hombros. —Sé que no lo quisiste. Pero tienes que ponerle un alto a este gran exceso de sobre protección de hermano mayor que tienes.

Draco se echó a reír. —No estoy jugando el papel del _hermano mayor_ , Hermione. Nada de eso.

Theo apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, ofreciéndome su codo. — ¿Todo listo?

Draco apretó la mandíbula y di un paso hacia el otro lado de Theo para distraerlo de la expresión de Draco. —Sí, vámonos. —Tomé el brazo de Theo y caminé con él unos poco pasos antes de volverme para decirle adiós a Draco, pero él estaba taladrando con la mirada la parte posterior de la cabeza de Theo. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia mí y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—Ya basta. —dije a través de mis dientes, siguiendo a Theo entre la multitud hacia su coche.

—Es ese plateado. —Los faros de su coche parpadearon dos veces cuando él presionó la llave inalámbrica.

Él abrió la puerta del pasajero y reí.

— ¿Conduces un Porsche?

—Ella no sólo es un Porsche. Ella es un Porsche 911 GT3. Hay una diferencia.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Es el amor de tu vida? —Le dije, citando la declaración de Draco acerca de su motocicleta.

—No, es sólo un coche. El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido.

Me permití una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no parecer excesivamente afectada por su declaración. Él tomó mi mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y cuando él se sentó al volante, apoyó la cabeza en contra de su asiento y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué harás esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? —Le pregunté.

—Ya es de mañana. Y quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que alguien se me adelante.

Una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara. —No tengo ningún plan.

— ¿Te recogeré a las seis?

—Está bien. —dije, mirándolo tomar mis dedos entre los suyos.

Theo me llevó directamente a casa de Draco, manteniéndose al límite de velocidad y mi mano en la suya. Se puso detrás de la Harley, y al igual que antes, me abrió la puerta. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, él se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

—Descansa un poco. Nos vemos esta noche. —me susurró al oído.

—Adiós. —sonreí, girando el pomo. Cuando la empuje, la puerta cedió y me lanzó hacia adelante.

Draco me agarró del brazo antes de caer. —Tranquila.

Me volví para ver a Theo mirándonos con una expresión incómoda. Se inclinó para mirar en el apartamento. — ¿Ninguna joven humillada, varada, que tenga que darle un aventón a casa?

Draco miró a Theo. —No empieces conmigo.

Theo sonrió y guiñó un ojo. —Siempre estoy dándole problemas. No tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo a menudo desde que él se dio cuenta que es más fácil si consigue que ellas lleguen aquí en sus propios autos.

—Supongo que eso sí simplifica las cosas. —dije, bromeando.

—No es gracioso, Pidge.

— ¿Pidge?

—Es uh… una abreviatura de Pigeon. Es sólo un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde lo sacó. —le dije. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí incómoda con el nombre que Draco me había concedido en la noche que nos conocimos.

—Tendrás que contármelo cuando lo averigües. Suena como una buena historia. —sonrió Theo —. Buenas noches, Hermione.

— ¿Quieres decir buenos días? —dije, viéndolo trotar por las escaleras.

—Eso también. —gritó con una sonrisa dulce.

Draco cerró la puerta y tuve retirar mi cabeza antes de que me golpeara con ella. — ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Yo le seguí y luego salté sobre un pie para retirar uno de mis tacones. —Él es bueno, Drake.

Suspiró y se acercó a mí. —Te vas a lastimar. —dijo, enganchando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura con una mano y quitando mis zapatillas con la otra. Los arrojó en el armario y luego se quitó la camisa, caminando hacia la cama.

Abrí la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé por mis caderas, pateándolo hacia la esquina. Tiré una camiseta sobre mi cabeza, después desabroché el sujetador, retirándolo a través de la manga de mi camisa. Cuando acomodé mi pelo en un moño en la parte superior de mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que él me miraba.

—Estoy segura que no hay nada que no hayas visto antes. —le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me deslicé bajo las sábanas y me recosté en contra de mi almohada. Él se desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, quitándoselos.

Esperé mientras él permanecía en silencio por un momento. Yo estaba de espaldas a él, así que me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, de pie al lado de la cama en silencio. La cama cóncavo cuando finalmente se arrastró sobre el colchón junto a mí y me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera.

—No fui a una pelea esta noche. —dijo—. Dean llamó. Pero no fui.

— ¿Por qué? —dije, volviéndome hacia él.

—Quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa.

Arrugué la nariz. —No hace falta que me cuides.

Él trazó la longitud de mi brazo con su dedo, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. —Lo sé. Creo que todavía me siento mal por la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

Se sostuvo sobre su codo, el ceño fruncido dudosamente en su cara. — ¿Es por eso que dormiste en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

—No podía conciliar el sueño después de que… tus amigas se fueron.

—Dormiste demasiado bien en el sillón. ¿Por qué no sólo dormiste conmigo?

— ¿Quieres decir junto a un hombre que todavía olía como el par de moscas de bar que acababa de enviar a casa? ¡No lo sé! ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte!

Draco hizo una mueca. —Te dije que lo siento.

—Y yo te dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches. —le dije, volviéndome hacia el otro lado.

Unos instantes de silencio pasaron. Él deslizó la mano en la parte superior de mi almohada, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Acarició las delicadas partes de piel entre los dedos y luego apretó los labios contra mi pelo. —Estuve tan preocupado de que no me dirigieras la palabra de nuevo… creo que es peor que seas indiferente.

Mis ojos se cerraron. — ¿Qué quieres de mí, Draco? No quieres que esté molesta por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me importe. Le dijiste a Pansy que no quieres nada conmigo, pero te enojas cuando yo digo lo mismo, tanto que sales como alma que lleva el diablo y consigues emborracharte ridículamente. No tiene ningún sentido.

— ¿Es por eso que le dijiste esas cosas a Pansy? ¿Por qué le dije que no saldría contigo?

Apreté los dientes. Él acababa de insinuar que yo estaba jugando con él. Formulé la respuesta más directa que pude pensar. —No, quise decir lo que dije. Sólo que no lo decía como un insulto.

Draco suspiró. —Yo sólo lo dije porque, —rascó su corto cabello, nervioso—, no quiero arruinar las cosas, Pigeon. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para merecerte. Estaba tratando de comprenderlo en mi cabeza.

—Como sea. Tengo que dormir un poco. Tengo una cita esta noche.

— ¿Con Nott? —preguntó, la ira filtrándose a través de su tono.

—Sí. ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

—Por supuesto, —dijo, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de la cama y luego cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El sillón reclinable chirrió bajo su peso y las voces ahogadas de la televisión llenaban el pasillo. Me obligué a cerrar los ojos y traté de calmarme lo suficiente como para quedarme dormida, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

 **OoOOooOoOoOoOOoo**

El reloj marcaba las 3 PM cuando abrí los ojos. Agarré una toalla y mi bata y luego caminé hacia el cuarto de baño. Tan pronto como cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y cerró. Esperé a que alguien hablara, pero el único sonido fue el chasquido de la tapa del inodoro en contra de la porcelana.

— ¿Draco?

—No, soy yo, —dijo Pansy.

— ¿Tienes que hacer pis aquí? Tú tienes tu propio cuarto de baño.

—Harry ha estado allí durante media hora vomitando. No entraré allí.

—Genial.

—He oído que tienes una cita esta noche. ¡Draco está enojado! —Exclamó.

— ¡A las seis! Él es tan dulce, Pansy. Él es… —me detuve, suspirando. Estaba hablando efusivamente, y no era normal en mí hablar a borbotones. Todo lo que hacía era pensar que tan perfecto había sido desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Él era exactamente lo que necesitaba, el polo opuesto de Draco.

— ¿Te dejó sin palabras? —Ella rió.

Asomé mi cabeza por la cortina. — ¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber hablado con él para siempre!

—Suena prometedor. ¿No es un poco extraño que estés aquí?

Me metí bajo el agua, enjuagando la espuma. —Se lo he explicado.

El inodoro se enjuagó, y el grifo se encendió, por lo que el agua se tornó fría por un momento. Grité y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Pidge? —dijo Draco.

Pansy se echó a reír. —Sólo tiré la cadena del inodoro, Drake, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Pigeon?

—Estoy genial. Fuera de aquí. —La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré—. ¿Es mucho pedir cerraduras en las puertas? —Pansy no respondió—. ¿Pans?

—Es realmente una lástima que ustedes dos no pudieron estar en la misma página. Tú eres la única que podría haber… —Suspiró—. Olvídalo. Ya no importa.

Apagué el agua y me envolví en una toalla.

—Eres tan mala como él. Es un virus… nadie aquí tiene sentido. Estás enojada con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé. —concordó.

Encendí mi nuevo secador de pelo y comencé el proceso de arreglarme para mi cita con Theo. Ricé mi cabello y me pinté las uñas y los labios de un tono rojo profundo. Era demasiado para una primera cita. Fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo. No debí de ofenderme cuando Draco me acusó de estar jugando juegos, después de todo.

Tomando una última mirada de mí misma en el espejo, la culpa se apoderó de mí. Draco estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas y yo sólo estaba siendo terca. Salí a la sala y Draco sonrió, no era la reacción que estaba esperando.

—Estás… hermosa.

—Gracias. —le dije, confundida por la ausencia de irritación o celos en su voz.

Harry silbó. —Buena elección, Mione. A los chicos les gusta el rojo.

—Y los rizos son magníficos. —añadió Pansy.

El timbre sonó y Pansy sonrió, agitando su mano con entusiasmo exagerado. — ¡Qué te diviertas!

Abrí la puerta. Theo sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores, él llevaba pantalones de vestir y corbata. Sus ojos hicieron una recorrida sobre mí rápidamente, desde el vestido hasta mis zapatos y luego de abajo a arriba.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto. —dijo, sinceramente.

Miré hacia atrás para despedirme de Pansy, cuya sonrisa era tan grande que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes. Harry tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Draco mantuvo los ojos en la televisión.

Theo me tendió la mano, dirigiéndome a su brillante Porsche. Una vez dentro, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté.

—Tengo que admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso por recoger a la mujer con la cual Draco Malfoy está enamorado… de su apartamento. No sabes cuántas personas me han acusado de estar loco el día de hoy.

— Draco no está enamorado de mí. Él muy apenas puede soportar estar cerca de mí a veces.

— ¿Entonces es una relación de amor/odio? Porque cuando le conté a mis hermanos que te llevaría cenar esta noche, todos dijeron la misma cosa. Él ha estado comportándose tan erráticamente, incluso más de lo habitual, que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Están equivocados. —insistí.

Theo meneó la cabeza como si yo estuviera completamente desorientada. Él apoyó su mano sobre la mía. —Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo una mesa esperándonos.

— ¿Dónde?

—En Biasetti. Me arriesgué… espero que te guste la comida italiana.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿No era un corto plazo para reservaciones? Ese lugar siempre está lleno.

—Bueno… es nuestro restaurante. La mitad, de todos modos.

—Me gusta la comida italiana. —sonreí.

Theo condujo hacia el restaurante en el límite de velocidad, usando su señal apropiadamente y disminuyendo a una distancia razonable para cada luz amarilla. Cuando hablaba, muy apenas retiró los ojos de la carretera. Cuando llegamos a restaurante, me reí.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Es sólo que eres… un conductor muy prudente. Es algo bueno.

— ¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la moto de Malfoy? —Él sonrió.

Me habría reído, pero la diferencia no se sentía bien. —No hablemos de Draco esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

—Muy bien. —dijo, saliendo para abrir mi puerta.

Estábamos sentados inmediatamente en nuestra mesa, junto a una enorme ventana. Aunque llevaba un vestido, parecía pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres en el restaurante. Ellas estaban goteando en diamantes y usando vestidos de coctel. Nunca antes había comido en un lugar tan elegante como éste.

Pedimos y Theo cerró el menú sonriéndole al camarero. —Y nos trae una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señor. —dijo el camarero, tomando nuestros menús.

—Este lugar es increíble. —le susurré, apoyándome contra la mesa.

Sus ojos se suavizaron. —Gracias, le dejaré saber a mi padre lo que piensas.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño francés, una raya gris interrumpiendo el flequillo de su cabello. Traté de no mirar las brillantes joyas reposando alrededor de su cuello o meciéndose de ida y vuelta en sus oídos, pero sin duda alguna fueron hechos para ser vistos. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mí.

Rápidamente se volvió para mirar a mi cita. — ¿Quién es tu amiga, Theodore?

—Madre, ésta es Hermione Granger. Hermione ella es mi madre, Vivienne Nott.

Extendí mi mano y ella la sacudió sólo una vez. En un movimiento practicado, el interés incendió los rasgos afilados de su cara y miró a Theo. — ¿Granger?

Tragué saliva, preocupada de por sí ella había reconocido el nombre.

La expresión de Theo se volvió impaciente. —Ella es de Wichita, mamá. No conoces a su familia. Ella asiste a Eastern.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Vivienne me miró de nuevo—. Theo estará asistiendo a Harvard el próximo año.

—Eso es lo que él dijo. Creo que es genial. Usted debe de estar muy orgullosa.

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y en las comisuras de sus labios apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Lo estamos. Gracias.

Me sorprendió la forma en que sus palabras eran educadas, más aun así goteaban con insultos. No era un talento que había desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. La Sra. Nott debía haber pasado sus años restregando su superioridad a los demás.

—Es bueno verte, mamá. Buenas noches. —Ella besó su mejilla, frotó el lápiz labial con el dedo pulgar y luego regresó a su mesa—. Lo siento, yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí.

—Está bien. Ella parece… genial.

Theo se echó a reír. —Sí, para una piraña. —Ahogué una risa y él ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa—Ella se ablandará. Sólo le toma un poco de tiempo.

—Esperemos que sea antes de que te vayas a Harvard.

Hablamos sin cesar acerca de la comida, de Eastern, cálculo e incluso sobre el Círculo. Theo era encantador, divertido y decía las cosas correctas. Varias personas se acercaron a él para saludarlo y él siempre me presentó con una sonrisa de orgullo. Él era considerado como una celebridad dentro de las paredes del restaurante y cuando nos retiramos, sentí la presión de los ojos de todos en la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Le pregunté.

—Me temo que tengo un examen en Anatomía el lunes a primera hora. Tengo que estudiar. —dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Mejor tú que yo. —le dije, tratando de no sonar demasiada decepcionada.

Condujo al apartamento y me llevó hasta las escaleras de la mano.

—Gracias, Theo. —sonreí—. Pase un rato fantástico.

— ¿Es demasiado pronto para pedirte una segunda cita?

—No, para nada. —sonreí.

— ¿Te llamó mañana?

—Suena perfecto.

Luego vino el momento del silencio incómodo. El elemento de las citas que temo. Besarse o no besarse, odiaba esa pregunta. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, él tomó cada lado de mi cara y me acercó a él, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Se retiró y luego me besó otra vez.

—Te hablo mañana, Hermi.

Me despedí con la mano, mirándolo caminar por las escaleras hacia su coche.

—Adiós.

Una vez más, cuando giré el picaporte, la puerta se abrió de un tirón y caí hacia adelante. Draco me atrapó y recuperé el equilibrio.

— ¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? —Le dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

— ¿Hermi? —Se burló.

— ¿Pigeon? — dije con la misma cantidad de desdén—. ¿Una molesta ave que hace popo por toda la acera?

—A ti te agrada Pigeon —dijo él a la defensiva—. Es una paloma, una chica atractiva, una carta ganadora en el póker, tú sólo elige. Tú eres mi paloma.

Me agarré de su brazo para quitarme los tacones y luego caminé a su habitación. Cuando ya me había cambiado en mi pijama, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para permanecer enojada con él.

Draco se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Pasaste un buen rato?

—Pase —suspiré—, un rato fantástico. Un momento perfecto. Él es… —No podía pensar en una palabra adecuada para describirlo, así que sólo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Te besó?

Apreté los labios y asentí con la cabeza. —Tiene unos labios realmente suaves.

Draco se estremeció. —No me importa qué tipo de labios tiene.

—Créeme, es importante. Me pongo nerviosa con los primeros besos, también, pero éste no fue tan malo.

— ¿Te pones nerviosa acerca de un beso? —Preguntó, divertido.

—Sólo los primeros besos. Los detesto.

—Yo los detestaría, también, si tuviera que besar a Theodore Nott.

Me reí y fui al cuarto de baño para lavar el maquillaje de mi cara. Draco me siguió, apoyándose contra la puerta. —Así que, ¿van a salir otra vez?

—Sí. Él me llamará mañana. —Me sequé la cara y corrí por el corredor, saltando sobre la cama.

Draco se quedó en sus bóxers y se sentó de espaldas a mí. Un poco desplomado, parecía estar agotado. Los músculos de su espalda se extendieron cuando él lo hizo, él me miró por un momento. —Si pasaron un buen rato, ¿por qué estás en casa tan temprano?

—Él tiene un examen el lunes.

Draco arrugó la nariz. — ¿A quién le importa?

—Él está tratando de entrar a Harvard. Tiene que estudiar.

Él resopló, arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Lo observé meter las manos debajo de la almohada, parecía irritado. —Sí, eso es lo que sigue diciéndole a todo mundo.

—No seas aguafiestas. Él tiene sus prioridades… Creo que es responsable.

— ¿No debería su chica ser una de sus prioridades?

—No soy su chica. Hemos salido sola una vez, Drake. —lo regañé.

—Entonces, ¿Qué son? —Le lancé una mirada sucia y él se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Al ver que estaba siendo sincero, le describí todo, desde el restaurante, la comida hasta las dulces y divertidas cosas que dijo Theo. Sabía que mi boca estaba congelada en una sonrisa ridícula, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi perfecta noche.

Draco me miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo borboteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas. A pesar de que él parecía frustrado con la situación de Theo, tuve la clara sensación de que disfrutaba verme feliz.

Draco se recostó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de que él suspirara. —Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, Pidge. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias. —sonreí. El tono de mi teléfono celular reverberó en la mesa de noche y me estiré para mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Hola?

—Ya es mañana. —dijo Theo.

Miré el reloj y me eché a reír. Eran las doce y un minuto.

—Ya lo es.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas sobre el lunes por la noche? —Preguntó.

Me tapé la boca por un momento y luego tomé una respiración profunda. —Eh, sí. El lunes por la noche suena genial.

—Bien. Nos vemos el lunes. —dijo. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Draco, quien observaba con leve molestia. Me aparté de él y me hice un ovillo, tensa de la emoción.

—Eres tan empalagosa. —dijo Draco, dándome la espalda.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

Se dio la vuelta, tirando de mí hacia él. — ¿En verdad te gusta Nott?

— ¡No lo arruines, Draco!

Me miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta una vez más. —Theodore Nott. —suspiró.

* * *

 **Medical College Adimision Test es un examen computarizado para los futuros estudiantes de medicina en . y Canadá.**

 **Es un examen de razonamiento para ingresar a la universidad en . La máxima calificación es, de acuerdo con la escala del 2006, 2400.**

 **El American College Testing (ACT por sus siglas en inglés) es un examen de rendimiento escolar para la escuela secundaria y admisiones universitarias en . La máxima puntación es 36.**

* * *

Espero que no tenga errores ya. gracias a ivicab93 por hacerme notar los errores.

igualmente a ale24mc 3


	6. Punto Crucial

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 **PUNTO CRUCIAL**

La cita con Theo superó todas mis expectativas. Comimos comida china mientras yo reía ante las habilidades de Theo con los palillos. Cuando él me llevó a casa, Draco abrió antes de que pudiera darme un beso. Cuando salimos el miércoles por la noche, Theo se aseguró de besarme en el coche. El jueves durante el almuerzo, Theo me encontró en la cafetería y sorprendió a todos cuando se sentó en el lugar de Draco. Cuando Draco terminó su cigarrillo y entró, caminó pasando a Theo con indiferencia, sentándose al final de la mesa. Astoria se acercó a él, pero se mostró decepcionada cuando él la despidió con la mano. Después de eso, todos en la mesa estaban en silencio y me resultaba difícil concentrarme en lo que Theo decía.

—Asumo que no estaba invitado —dijo Theo, capturando mi atención.

— ¿Qué?

—He oído que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo. ¿No estoy invitado?

Pansy miró a Draco, quien miró a Theo, como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Era una fiesta sorpresa, Theo. —dijo Pansy en voz baja.

—Oh. —dijo Theo, encogiéndose.

— ¿Me estás organizando una fiesta sorpresa? —Le pregunté a Pansy.

Ella se encogió de hombros. — La idea fue de Drake. Es en el apartamento de Blaise el domingo. Seis de la tarde.

Las mejillas de Theo se tornaron de un rojo tenue. —Supongo que ahora realmente no estoy invitado.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —dije, sosteniendo su mano por encima de la mesa. Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos. Pude notar que Theo estaba tan incómodo con la atención al igual que yo, así que retiré mi mano.

Theo se puso de pie. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de clases. Te llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien. —dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Theo se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios. El silencio en la mesa se prolongó y Pansy me dio un codazo después de que Theo se marchara.

— ¿No es espeluznante cómo todo el mundo te mira? —Susurró. Ella miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué? —Gritó Pansy—. ¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos, pervertidos!

Uno por uno se volvieron hacia otro lado y los murmullos continuaron.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos. —Sabes, antes era patética porque pensaban que era la novia de Draco. Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que estoy rebotando entre Draco y Theo como una pelota de ping pon. —Cuando Pansy no hizo ningún comentario, la miré—. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también crees esa mierda!

— ¡No he dicho nada! —dijo.

La miré con incredulidad. — ¿ _Pero eso es lo que tú piensas_?

Pansy negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Las heladas miradas de los otros estudiantes de pronto eran aparentes y me puse de pie, caminando hasta el final de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dije, tocando el hombro de Draco. Traté de sonar amable, pero la ira burbujeando dentro de mí provocó un filo a mis palabras. La población estudiantil, incluyendo mi mejor amiga, pensaba que estaba haciendo malabares con dos hombres. Sólo había una solución.

—Pues habla —dijo Draco, lanzando algo empanado y frito en su boca.

Me inquieté, notando las miradas curiosas de todos a nuestro alcance. Como Draco seguía sin moverse, lo agarré del brazo y le di un buen tirón. Se levantó y me siguió afuera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué, Pidge? —dijo, mirando de mi mano a su brazo y luego a mí.

—Tienes que dejarme salir de la apuesta —le supliqué.

Su cara cayó. — ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No hiciste nada, Drake. ¿No has notado a todo el mundo mirándonos? Estoy convirtiéndome rápidamente en la paria de la Universidad de Eastern.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo. —No es mi problema.

—Sí, lo es. Theo dijo que todo el mundo piensa que él tiene deseos de morir porque tú estás enamorado de mí.

Las cejas de Draco se levantaron y se atragantó con el soplo de humo que acababa de inhalar. — ¿La gente está diciendo eso? —dijo, mientras tocía.

Asentí con la cabeza. Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos, tomando otra calada.

— ¡Draco! ¡Tienes que dejarme salir de la apuesta! No puedo salir con Theo y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo. ¡Se ve terrible!

—Deja de salir con Nott.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Ese no es el problema y lo sabes.

— ¿Es esa la única razón por la que quieres irte? ¿Por lo que dice la gente?

—Por lo menos antes yo era la tonta y tú eras el tipo malo. —me quejé.

—Responde la pregunta, Pidge.

— ¡Sí!

Draco miró más allá de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Él estaba deliberando y me impacienté mientras él tomaba su decisión.

Finalmente, se mantuvo firme, resuelto. —No.

Negué con la cabeza, segura de haber entendido mal.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No. Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta. Después del mes, estarás con Nott, él se convertirá en un médico, se casarán y tendrán hijos y nunca te volveré a ver. —Hizo una mueca ante sus propias palabras—. Aún tengo tres semanas. No las dejaré pasar por chismes en el comedor.

Miré a través de la ventana de cristal para ver a todos en la cafetería mirándonos. La atención no deseada hizo que mis ojos ardieran. Pasé junto a él para dirigirme a la siguiente clase.

—Pigeon —llamó Draco después de mí.

No me di la vuelta.

 **OoOooOoOo**

Esa noche, Pansy se sentó en el suelo de azulejo del cuarto de baño, balbuceando sobre chicos mientras yo estaba en frente del espejo haciendo de mi pelo en una coleta. Sólo escuchaba a medias, pensando en que tan paciente Draco había sido— _para Draco_ —sabiendo que a él no le gustaba la idea de Theo recogiéndome de su apartamento casi todas las noches.

La expresión del rostro de Draco destelló en mi mente cuando le pedí que me dejara salir de la apuesta, y nuevamente cuando le dije que la gente decía que él estaba enamorado de mí. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué él no lo negó.

—Bueno, Harry piensa que estás siendo demasiada dura con él. Él nunca ha tenido a nadie lo suficiente importante para…

Draco asomó la cabeza y sonrió mientras miraba mi cabello alborotado. — ¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Preguntó.

Pansy se puso de pie para mirarse en el espejo, pasando sus dedos por su oscuro pelo. — Harry quiere visitar el nuevo lugar Mexicano en el centro si ustedes quieren ir.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —Pensé que Pidge y yo podríamos ir solos esta noche.

—Voy a salir con Theo.

— ¿ _Otra vez_? —dijo, molesto.

— _Otra vez_ —le dije con una voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresuré para abrirla. Theo estaba delante de mí.

— ¿Alguna vez te vez menos que magnifica? —preguntó Theo.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, tendré que decir que sí —dijo Draco detrás de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, levantando un dedo hacia Theo, señalándole que esperara. Me volví y eché los brazos alrededor de Draco. Se puso rígido con sorpresa y luego se relajó, tirando fuertemente de mí hacia él.

Miré a sus ojos y sonreí. —Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Puedo tomar un vale para la cena?

Una docena de emociones se desplazaron por la cara de Draco, y entonces, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. — ¿Mañana?

Lo abracé y sonreí. —Absolutamente. —Me despedí de él mientras Theo me tomaba de la mano.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Theo.

—No hemos estado llevándonos bien últimamente. Esa fue mi versión de una rama de olivo.

— ¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

—No. —dije sonriendo, besando su mejilla.

En la cena, Theo habló de Harvard, y sus planes de buscar un apartamento. Sus cejas se juntaron. — ¿Te escoltará Draco a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No estoy muy segura. No ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría llevarte. —Él tomó mi mano y me besó los dedos.

—Le voy a preguntar. La fiesta fue su idea, así que…

—Lo entiendo. Si no, te veré allí. —sonrió.

Theo me llevó al apartamento, aparcando en el estacionamiento. Cuando me beso, sus labios se mantuvieron en los míos. Tiró del freno de mano mientras sus labios viajaron a lo largo de mi mandíbula al oído, y luego hacia mi cuello. Me tomó por sorpresa y dejé escapar un suspiro en respuesta.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró—. He estado distraído durante toda la noche, con tu pelo retirado fuera de tu cuello. —Él repartió besos por mi cuello y exhalé, un gemido escapando con mi aliento.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Sonreí, levantando mi barbilla para darle mejor acceso.

Theo se enfocó en mis labios. Agarró cada lado de mi cara, dándome un beso un poco más firme que de costumbre. No teníamos mucho espacio en el coche, pero hicimos que el reducido espacio estuviera a nuestro favor. Se apoyó en mí, doblé mi rodilla cuando me dejé caer contra la ventana. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca y su mano tomó mi tobillo y luego la deslizó a lo largo de mi pierna a mi muslo. Las ventanas se empañaron en minutos con nuestra respiración dificultosa, pegándose en las heladas ventanas. Sus labios rozaron mi clavícula y luego su cabeza se elevó cuando el cristal vibró con varios golpes fuertes.

Theo se sentó y yo me enderecé, ajustando mi vestido. Di un salto cuando la puerta se abrió. Draco y Pansy estaban al lado del coche. Pansy tenía una expresión simpática y Draco parecía estar a punto de una rabieta.

— ¿Qué demonios, Malfoy? —Gritó Theo.

De pronto, la situación se sintió peligrosa. Nunca había oído a Theo levantar la voz y los nudillos de Draco estaban blancos mientras él apretaba sus manos en puños a los costados — y yo estaba en medio.

La mano de Pansy parecía minúscula cuando la colocó en el voluminoso brazo de Draco sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Theo en una alerta silenciosa.

—Vamos, Mione. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¡Sólo ven! —gritó.

Miré a Theo, viendo la irritación en sus ojos. —Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

—No, está bien. Ve.

Draco me ayudó a salir del Porsche y luego pateó la puerta, cerrándola. Me volteé, interponiéndome entre él y el coche, empujando su hombro. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Basta!

Pansy parecía nerviosa. No tomó mucho tiempo saber por qué. Draco olía a whisky; ella había insistido en acompañarlo o él le había pedido que viniera. De cualquier manera, ella era un elemento de disuasión a la violencia.

Las ruedas del Porsche de Theo chillaron fuera del estacionamiento y Draco encendió un cigarrillo. —Puedes entrar, Pans.

Ella tiró de mi falda. —Vamos, Mione.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas, Hermi? —Bulló.

Asentí con la cabeza para que Pansy siguiera adelante y de mala gana ella cumplió. Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea, preparándome para arremeterlo contra la inevitable charla. Draco tomó varias caladas de su cigarrillo y cuando fue obvio que él no iba a explicar nada, mi paciencia se agotó.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le pregunté.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba follándote delante de mi apartamento! —Gritó. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y podía ver que él era incapaz de tener una conversación racional.

Mantuve mi voz tranquila. —Puede que esté quedándome en tu casa, pero lo que hago, y con quien lo haga, es _mi_ problema.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo. —Eres mucho mejor que eso, Pidge. No dejes que te folle en un coche como una barata cita de graduación.

— ¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Hizo un gesto hacia el espacio vacío donde el coche de Theo estaba. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo, entonces?

— ¿Nunca has besado a alguien sin que llegue a nada más?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera hablando galimatías. — ¿Cuál es el punto en eso?

—Es el concepto que existe para mucha gente… sobre todo para aquellos que tienen citas.

—Todas las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se estaba sacudiendo… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber? —dijo, agitando sus brazos en la dirección del estacionamiento vacío.

— ¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo soportar esto, Pigeon. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

Tiré mis manos al aire y las dejé caer golpeando mis muslos. — ¿No puedes soportar qué?

—Si tú duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel por mucho tiempo si me entero que… simplemente no me lo digas.

— Draco —me agité—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! ¡Eso es un gran paso para mí!

— ¡Eso es lo que todas las chicas dicen!

— ¡No me refiero a las putas con las que lidias! ¡Me refiero a mí! —Dije, sosteniendo mi mano contra mi pecho—. ¡Yo no he… ugh! No importa.

Me alejé de él, pero me agarró del brazo, girándome hacia él.

— ¿Tú no qué? —preguntó. No le respondí; no tenía que hacerlo. Podía ver el reconocimiento atravesar su rostro y se rió una vez—. ¿Eres virgen?

— ¿Y qué? —dije, la sangre arremolinándose en mis mejillas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos. —Es por eso que Pansy estaba tan segura que no irías tan lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio los cuatro años de escuela secundaria. ¡Él era un aspirante a ministro bautista! ¡Esto nunca fue un tema para nosotros!

La ira de Draco se desvaneció y el alivio era evidente en sus ojos. — ¿Un ministro de la juventud? ¿Qué pasó después de toda la dura abstinencia?

—Él quería casarse y quedarse en… Kansas. Yo no lo hacía. —Estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema. La diversión en los ojos de Draco era lo suficientemente humillante. No quería que él cavara más lejos en mi pasado.

Dio un paso hacia mí y sostuvo cada lado de mi cara. —Virgen —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado con la forma en que bailaste en The Red.

—Muy gracioso. —le dije, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Draco intentó seguirme, pero tropezó y cayó, volviéndose boca arriba y riendo histéricamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! —dije, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y le ayudé a subir las escaleras. Harry y Pansy ya estaban en cama, por lo que sin ayuda a plena vista, me quité los tacones para evitar romperme los tobillos al guiar a Draco a la habitación. Cayó de espaldas a la cama, tirando de mí con él.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se inclinó, casi besándome, pero lo alejé. Las cejas de Draco se elevaron.

—Ya basta, Drake —dije.

Me abrazó fuertemente contra él hasta que dejé de luchar y luego alejó la correa de mi vestido, haciendo que ésta colgara de mi hombro. —Desde que la palabra virgen salió de tus labios… tengo una urgencia repentina de ayudarte a salir de este vestido.

—Qué mal. Estabas dispuesto a matar a Theo por la misma razón hace veinte minutos, así que no seas un hipócrita.

—Al diablo con Nott. Él no te conoce como yo.

—Anda, Draco. Vamos a quitarte la ropa y meterte a la cama.

—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. —rió entre dientes.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente poner mi pie entre sus piernas.

—Lo suficiente. —sonrió, tirando del dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Probablemente superaste lo suficiente hace mucho, —le dije, dándole una palmada en la mano. Coloqué mi rodilla en el colchón junto a él y tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Intentó tomarme otra vez pero lo agarré de la muñeca, oliendo el hedor de acre en el aire—. Dios, Drake, apestas a Jack Daniels.

—Jim Beam —corrigió con una inclinación ebria.

—Huele a madera quemada y productos químicos.

—Sabe así, también. —dijo riendo. Abrí la hebilla de su cinturón y tiré de los bucles. Se echó a reír con las sacudidas del movimiento y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme—. Es mejor que cuides tu virginidad, Pidge. Sabes que me gusta duro.

—Cállate. —dije, desabrochándole los pantalones vaqueros, deslizándolos hacia abajo sobre sus caderas y luego sus piernas. Tiré los vaqueros al suelo y me paré con las manos en mis caderas, mi respiración era dificultosa. Sus piernas estaban colgando de la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda y pesada. Se había quedado dormido.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé al armario. Sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras revolvía la ropa. Abrí la cremallera del vestido y lo empujé hacia abajo sobre mis caderas, dejándolo caer hasta los tobillos. Lo pateé a la esquina, deshice la cola de caballo, sacudiendo el pelo.

El armario estaba lleno de su ropa y la mía, solté una respiración, soplando mi cabello fuera de mi rostro mientras buscaba a través del desorden por una camiseta. Mientras que retiraba una de la percha, Draco se estrelló contra mi espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¡Me asustaste hasta la mierda! —Me quejé.

Deslizó sus manos sobre mi piel. Me di cuenta de que se sentían diferentes; lentos y pausados. Cerré los ojos cuando tiró de mí contra él y enterró su cara en mi pelo, acariciando mi cuello. El sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, hizo que me tomara un momento para protestar.

— Draco…

Tiró de mi pelo a un lado y rozó sus labios a lo largo de mi espalda, de un hombro a otro, soltando el broche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda en la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca se sentía demasiado bien para detenerlo. Un silencioso gemido escapó de su garganta cuando él apretó su pelvis contra la mía, y pude sentir lo mucho que me deseaba a través de sus bóxers. Contuve la respiración, sabiendo que lo único que nos mantenía de ese gran paso que hace momentos estaba en contra eran sólo dos piezas de tela delgada.

Draco me volvió hacia él y luego presionó contra mí, inclinando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude ver el dolor en su expresión mientras analizaba mi piel desnuda. Lo había visto persuadir a las mujeres, pero esto era diferente. Él no me quería conquistar; él quería que le dijera que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme, deteniéndose a tan sólo una pulgada de distancia. Podía sentir el calor radiando de su piel contra mis labios, y tuve que detenerme a mí misma de atraerlo el resto del camino. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel mientras él deliberaba, y luego sus manos se deslizaron desde mi espalda hasta el dobladillo de mi ropa interior. Su dedo índice se deslizó por mis caderas, entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y en el momento en que estaba a punto de tirar hacia abajo los delicados hilos, dudó. Justo cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró los ojos.

—No así. —susurró, rozando sus labios contra los míos—. Te deseo, pero no sucederá así.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama, y yo me quedé por un momento con los brazos cruzados a través de mi estómago. Cuando su respiración se reguló, metí mis brazos a través de la camisa que aún tenía en la mano y tiré de ella sobre mi cabeza. Draco no se movió y dejé escapar una respiración de alivio, sabiendo que no podría contenernos a cualquiera de nosotros si él se despertaba con una menos honorable perspectiva.

Me apresuré al sillón reclinable y me desplomé en él, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos. Sentí las capas de frustración danzando de un lado a otro para luego estrellarse en sí dentro de mí. Theo se había ido sintiéndose menospreciado, Draco esperó hasta que yo estaba viendo a alguien—alguien quien realmente me gustaba—para mostrar un interés en mí y yo parecía ser la única chica con la cual no era capaz de dormir, incluso, cuando estaba ebrio.

A la mañana siguiente, serví el jugo de naranja en un vaso grande y tomé un sorbo mientras sacudía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que descendía de mi iPod. Me había despertado antes de que saliera el sol, y luego me retorcí en el sillón hasta las ocho. Después de eso, decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos amigos se despertaran. Había cargado el lavavajillas, barrido y trapeado, y luego limpié los mostradores. Cuando la cocina estaba reluciente, agarré la cesta de ropa limpia y me senté en el sofá, doblándola hasta que hubo más de una docena de pilas de ella rodeándome.

Murmullos provinieron de la habitación de Harry. Pansy rió y luego se quedó en silencio unos minutos más, seguido por ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda estar sentada sola en la sala de estar.

Apilé los montones de ropa doblada en la cesta y la llevé a la habitación de Draco, sonriendo al ver que no se había movido del lugar donde cayó la noche anterior. Dejé la cesta en el suelo y tiré de la sábana sobre él, ahogando una risa cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Ven, Pigeon —dijo, murmurando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración se tornara lenta y profunda.

No pude evitar verlo dormir, sabiendo que él estaba soñando sobre mí envió una emoción a través de mis venas que no podía explicar. Draco se quedó en silencio, así que tomé una ducha, esperando el sonido de que alguien despierto calmaría los gemidos, los crujidos y los golpes contra la pared de Harry y Pansy. Cuando apagué el agua, me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban preocupados de quién los pudiera escuchar.

Me peiné, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los gritos de Pansy, más pareciendo a un perro de lana que a una estrella de porno. El timbre de la puerta sonó y agarré mi bata azul y ajusté el cinturón, trotando a través de la habitación hacia la puerta. Los ruidos de la habitación de Harry se detuvieron de inmediato y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un Theo sonriente.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Retiré mi pelo mojado hacia atrás con los dedos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me gustó la forma en que nos despedimos ayer por la noche. Salí esta mañana para buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños, y no podía esperar para dártelo. Así que —dijo, sacando una caja brillante del bolsillo de la chaqueta—, feliz cumpleaños, Hermi.

Puso el paquete en mi mano y me incliné para besarlo en la mejilla. —Gracias.

—Ábrelo. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo hagas.

Metí el dedo por debajo de la cinta en la parte inferior de la caja y luego retiré el papel, entregándoselo. Una pulsera de brillantes diamantes reposaba en la caja.

—Theodore. —susurré.

Sonrió. — ¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto —dije sosteniendo el brazalete en frente de mi cara en admiración—, pero es demasiado. No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiésemos estado saliendo por un año, mucho menos a la semana.

Theo hizo una mueca. —Pensé que dirías eso. Busqué de arriba a abajo toda la mañana por tu perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, y cuando lo vi, supe que sólo había un lugar donde debía pertenecer —dijo, tomándolo de mis dedos y colocándolo alrededor de mi muñeca—. Y tenía razón. Se ve increíble en ti.

Levanté mi muñeca y sacudí la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo de colores que desprendían a la luz del sol. —Es lo más hermoso que he visto. Nadie nunca me había dado algo tan… — _**caro**_ vino a mi mente, pero no quería decir eso—, elaborado. No sé qué decir.

Theo se echó a reír y luego besó mi mejilla. —Di que lo llevarás mañana.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. —Lo llevaré —le dije, observando mi muñeca.

—Me alegro que te guste. La expresión en tu rostro vale la pena por las siete tiendas a las que fui.

Suspiré. — ¿Fuiste a siete tiendas? —Él asintió con la cabeza y tomé su rostro entre mis manos—. Gracias. Es perfecto —le dije, besándolo rápidamente.

Me abrazó fuerte. —Tengo que irme. Tengo un almuerzo con mis padres, pero te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. ¡Gracias! —Llamé detrás de él, mirándolo trotar por las escaleras.

Me apresuré a entrar en el apartamento, sin poder apartar los ojos de mi muñeca.

— ¡Mierda, Hermione! —Dijo Pansy, tomando mi mano—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Theo lo trajo. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —le dije.

Pansy me miró boquiabierta y luego hacia a la pulsera.

— ¿Él te compró una pulsera de diamantes? ¿Después de una semana? Si no lo supiera mejor, ¡diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica!

Me reí en voz alta, comenzando un ridículo festival de risa en la sala de estar.

Harry salió de su habitación, viéndose cansado y satisfecho. — ¿Sobre qué están chillando los pastelitos de frutas?

Pansy levantó mi muñeca. — ¡Mira! ¡Su regalo de cumpleaños de Theo!

Harry entrecerró los ojos y después se agrandaron.

—Vaya.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Pansy, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Draco tropezó en la vuelta de la esquina, pareciendo un poco enfermo. —Ustedes son jodidamente ruidosos —gimió, abotonándose sus vaqueros.

—Lo siento —le dije, tirando de mi mano del agarre de Pansy. Nuestro casi-momento se deslizó en mi mente y parecía que no podía verlo a los ojos.

Se tomó el resto de mi jugo de naranja y luego se secó su boca. — ¿Quién diablos me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Pansy se burló. —Tú lo hiciste. Te fuiste a comprar un quinto después de que Mione se fuese con Theo y arruinaste todo el asunto cuando ella regresó.

—Maldita sea —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó, mirándome.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Pregunté, mostrando mi ira antes de pensarlo.

— ¿Qué?

Pansy se echó a reír. —La sacaste del coche de Theo, viendo todo rojo cuando los sorprendiste acaramelados como estudiantes de secundaria. ¡Empañaron las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Draco se desenfocaron, buscando los recuerdos de la noche anterior en su mente. Traté de sofocar mi temperamento. Si él no recordaba sacándome del coche, entonces no recordaría que estuve a punto de entregarle mi virginidad en una bandeja de plata.

— ¿Qué tan cabreada estás? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

—Bastante. —Estaba furiosa de que mis sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con Theo. Apreté la bata y pisoteé por el pasillo. Los pasos de Draco estaban detrás de mí.

—Pidge —dijo, capturando la puerta cuando la cerré en su cara. Poco a poco la abrió y se puso delante de mí, esperando para sufrir ante mi ira.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste la noche anterior? —Le pregunté.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Fui grosero contigo? —Sus ojos inyectados de sangre estaban cargados de preocupación, lo que sólo sirvió para amplificar mi ira.

— ¡No, no fuiste grosero conmigo! Tú… nosotros… —Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y luego me congelé cuando sentí la mano de Draco en mi muñeca.

— ¿De dónde salió esto? —dijo, mirando la pulsera.

—Es mía. —le dije, alejándome de él.

Él no quitaba los ojos de encima de mi muñeca. —Nunca la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Theo me la dio hace unos quince minutos —le dije, mirando su expresión pasar de la confusión a la ira.

— ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ese imbécil aquí? ¿Pasó la noche aquí? —Preguntó, levantando la voz con cada pregunta.

Me crucé de brazos. —Él fue de compras en busca de mi regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

—No es tu cumpleaños, todavía. —Su rostro se volvió en un intenso color rojo mientras intentaba mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—No podía esperar. —dije, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

—No es de extrañar que tuve que arrastrar tu trasero de su coche, parece que tú… —Se detuvo, presionando sus labios.

Entrecerré los ojos. — ¿Qué? Parece como si estuviera, ¿Qué?

Su mandíbula se tensó y tomó una respiración profunda, soplando a través de su nariz. —Nada. Estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo que no quería decir.

—Nunca te has detenido antes.

—Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Dejaré que te vistas.

Cuando tomó el pomo, se detuvo, frotándose el brazo. Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron el morete purpura que se acumulaba bajo su piel, levantó su codo y vio la contusión. Él la miró por un momento y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Me caí en las escaleras la noche anterior. Y tú me ayudaste a llegar a la cama… —dijo, analizando las imágenes borrosas en su mente.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y tragué saliva cuando noté que lo había recordado. Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Nosotros —comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego a la cama.

—No, no lo hicimos. No pasó nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se encogió, la memoria, obviamente, repitiéndose en su mente. —Empañaron las ventanas de Theo, te saqué del coche y después traté de… —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y cogió el pomo, sus nudillos blancos—. Estás volviéndome en un jodido psicópata, Pigeon —gruñó sobre su hombro—. No puedo pensar bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.

— ¿Así que es mi culpa?

Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se posaron en de mi rostro a mi bata, a mis piernas y luego a los pies, después volviendo a mis ojos. —No sé. Mi memoria es un poco confusa… pero no recuerdo que dijeras que no.

Di un paso adelante, dispuesta a discutir ese hecho irreverente, pero no pude. Él estaba en lo cierto. — ¿Qué quieres que diga, Draco?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores. — ¿Estabas esperando que no lo recordara?

— ¡No! ¡Estaba furiosa porque se te olvidó!

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los míos. — ¿ _Por qué_?

—Porque si yo… si nosotros… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Sólo lo estaba!

Él atravesó por la habitación, deteniéndose a centímetros de mí. Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi rostro. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Pidge?

Mis ojos comenzaron en su cinturón y luego se deslizaron sobre los músculos y tatuajes de su estómago y pecho, reposando, finalmente, en el frio color plata de sus ojos. —Tú dímelo.

* * *

 _Jack Daniel's (según Google) es una marca de whisky del Sur de Tennessee, el cual es uno de los más vendidos._

 _Jim Beam es tambien una marca de whisky, la cual se produce en Clermont, Kentucky. Jim Beam es una de las marcas de mayor venta a nivel mundial. (Nuevamente según Google)_

 _Pero apuesto que eso ya lo sabían._

* * *

 _Soy terrible lo sieento he estado enferma y no solo eso, si no que he tenido dos dias sin internet... pero aqui estoy feliz viernes de doble actualización nos leemos mañana. ¡que lo disfruten!_

 _un beso._


	7. Diecinueve

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 _ **DIECINUEVE**_

— ¿Mione? — Dijo Harry, tocando la puerta—. Pans va a hacer algunas diligencias, quiere que lo sepas en caso de que quieras ir con ella.

Draco no había apartado sus ojos de los míos. — ¿Pidge?

—Sí —Llamé a Harry—. Tengo algunas cosas que necesito comprar.

—Bien, ella estará lista para irse cuando tú lo estés —dijo Harry, sus pasos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

— ¿Pidge?

Tiré un par de cosas del armario y las coloqué a su lado.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy.

—Seguro —dijo con una sonrisa artificial.

Fue un alivio cuando llegué al baño, apresuradamente cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tenía dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de que pudiera posponer la conversación por tanto tiempo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insiste en que Theo era mi tipo: atractivo, inteligente e interesado en mí. ¿Por qué me molestaba con Draco era algo que yo nunca entendería?

Cualquiera que sea la razón, esto nos está volviendo locos a ambos. Estaba dividida por dos personas diferentes; La persona dócil y educada que era con Theo, y la persona furiosa, confundida y frustrada que me volvía cerca de Draco. Toda la escuela había sido testigo de cómo Draco era impredecible, por no decir que volátil.

Me vestí rápidamente, dejando a Draco y Harry para irme al centro comercial con Pansy. Ella reía por su aventura sexual con Harry, y yo escuchaba asintiendo con la cabeza en las partes correctas. Era difícil concentrarme en el tema en cuestión con los diamantes de mi pulsera creando pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del auto, recordándome la elección que tenía que hacer frente. Draco quería una respuesta, y yo no tenía una.

—Está bien, Granger. ¿Qué está pasando? Has estado muy callada.

—Está cosa con Draco… es un desastre.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella, sus lentes de sol se levantaron cuando ella frunció su nariz.

—Él me ha preguntado qué vamos a hacer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tu? ¿Estás saliendo con Theo o qué?

—Me gusta, pero sólo ha sido una semana. No es serio o algo.

—Tienes sentimientos por Draco, ¿O no?

Negué con mi cabeza. —No sé lo que siento por él. Sólo no veo lo que está sucediendo, Pans. Él es una cosa demasiado mala.

—Ninguno de los dos va a salir y admitir que ese es el problema. Están tan asustados de lo que podría ocurrir que estás luchando con dientes y uñas. Sé que es un hecho que si miras a Draco a los ojos y le dices que lo quieres, él nunca mirara a otra chica nuevamente.

— ¿Sabes que es un hecho?

—Sí. Tengo un chivo espiratorio, ¿recuerdas?

Detuve mis pensamientos por un momento. Draco debió de haber estado hablando con Harry sobre mí, pero Harry no tiene el coraje de írselo a decir a Pansy. Él sabe que ella me lo diría, eso me dejaba llegar a una conclusión: Pansy los había escuchado. Quería preguntarle qué fue lo que dijeron, pero lo pensé mejor.

—Esta situación me romperá el corazón, seguro que ocurrirá —dije, negando con la cabeza—. No creo que él sea capaz de ser fiel.

—Él no era capaz de tener una amistad con una mujer, tampoco, pero ustedes dos han dejado en shock a todo Eastern.

Toqué mi pulsera y suspiré. —No sé. No me importa cómo sean las cosas. Sólo podemos ser amigos.

Pansy negó con la cabeza. —Excepto que no son sólo amigos —suspiró—. ¿Sabes, qué? Esta conversación terminó. Vamos a cortarte el cabello y maquillarte. Voy a comprarte un nuevo conjunto de ropa por tu cumpleaños.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito —sonreí.

Después de horas de manicura, pedicura, siendo peinada, encerada y maquillada, metí mis pies en mis brillantes zapatillas amarillas y me vestí mi nuevo vestido gris.

—Ahora, ¡Esta es la Hermione que conozco y amo! — rió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia mi conjunto—. Tienes que usar esto en la fiesta de mañana.

— ¿No era este el plan desde el principio? —dije, sonriendo. Mi celular sonó en mi bolso, y lo sostuve en mi oído—. ¿Hola?

— ¡Es la hora de la cena! ¿A dónde demonios han ido ustedes dos? —dijo Draco.

—Nuestras diligencias eran mimarnos un poco. Tú y Harry sabían cómo comer antes de que saliéramos del departamento. Estoy segura de que puedes manejarlo.

—Bueno, no, joder. Nos preocupamos por ustedes, ya sabes.

Mire a Pansy y sonreí. —Estamos bien.

—Dile que regresaremos en poco tiempo. Tengo que detenerme a recoger unas notas de Harry donde Blaise, y entonces iremos a casa.

— ¿La has escuchado? —pregunté.

—Sí. Nos vemos luego, Pidge.

Condujimos hacia el apartamento de Blaise en silencio. Pansy apagó el motor, mirando el edificio frente a nosotras. Harry le había pedido a Pansy que recogiera unas notas, pero no tenía sentido; estábamos justo a una calle del apartamento de Harry y Draco.

— ¿Qué va mal, Pans?

—Blaise me da escalofríos. La última vez que estuve aquí con Harry, él estuvo todo el tiempo coqueteándome.

—Bueno, yo iré contigo. Si él se atreve si quiera a guiñarte el ojo, voy a apuñalarlo en el ojo con mis tacones nuevos, ¿De acuerdo?

Pansy sonrió y me abrazó. — ¡Gracias, Mione!

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del edificio, y Pansy tomó una profunda respiración antes de tocar la puerta. Esperamos, pero nadie abrió.

—Supongo que no está aquí, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Está aquí —dijo, irritada. Golpeó la puerta de madera con el costado de su puño y luego la puerta se abrió.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó la multitud desde adentro.

El techo estaba lleno con burbujas rosas y negras, cada centímetro estaba cubierto con globos de helio, con largas cadenas plateadas colgadas hasta llegar a las caras de los invitados. La multitud se separó, y Draco se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, tocando cada lado de mi rostro y besando mi frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pigeon.

—Es hasta mañana —dije. Aún en shock, tratando de sonreírle a todo el mundo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ya que se arruino la sorpresa, decidimos hacer algunos cambios al último minuto y sorprenderte. ¿Sorprendida?

— ¡Mucho! —dije mientras Neville me abrazaba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —dijo Neville, besando mis labios.

Pansy me dio un codazo. — ¡Qué bueno que tuviste que hacer algunas diligencias conmigo hoy, o te hubieras presentado como una fodonga!

—Te ves grandiosa —dijo Draco, escaneando mi vestido.

Blaise me abrazó, presionando su mejilla con la mía. —Y espero que sepas que Pansy me dijo que le dabas escalofríos justo antes de llegar aquí.

Miré a Pansy, y ella rió. —Funcionó, ¿no?

Una vez que todos se turnaron para abrazarme y desearme un feliz cumpleaños, me incliné hacia el oído de Pansy. — ¿Dónde está Theo?

—Llegará más tarde —susurró—. Harry no podía conseguir su teléfono para informarle que sería esta tarde.

Blaise subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo grito. — ¡Ven aquí, Mione! —dijo, caminando hacia la cocina. Él alineó varios caballitos en el mostrador y sacó una botella de tequila del bar—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, pequeña —sonrió, llenando cada vaso de Patrón—. Esta es la manera en que nosotros hacemos los cumpleaños: Cumplirás diecinueve, tiene diecinueve bebidas. Puedes beber todo o no terminarlo, pero mientras más bebas, más de estos consigues —dijo, abanicándose con un puñado de billetes de veinte dólares.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —chillé.

— ¡Bebe todo, Pidge! —dijo Draco.

Miré a Blaise, sospechosamente. — ¿Tendré veinte por cada caballito que beba?

—Así es, peso ligero. Por tu tamaño, diré que voy a perder sesenta dólares al final de la noche.

—Reconsidéralo otra vez, Brasil —dije, agarrando el primer vaso, dejándolo entre mis labios, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar el caballito y luego limpiar mi boca con mi otra mano.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Draco.

—Esto será realmente un desperdicio, Blaise —dije, limpiando las esquinas de mi boca—. Prefiero Cuervo, en vez de Patrón.

La sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro de Blaise se desvaneció, y negó con su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —Acaba con esto, entonces. Tengo la billetera llena de billetes de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no puedes terminar diez.

Entrecerré mis ojos. —Doble o nada, yo digo que puedo beber quince.

— ¡Wau! —gritó Harry —. ¡No podemos hospitalizarte el día de tu cumpleaños, Hermione!

—Ella puede hacerlo —dijo Pansy, mirando a Blaise.

— ¿Cuarenta dólares por cada trago? —dijo Blaise, pareciendo inseguro.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté.

— ¡Diablos, no! Te daré veinte por trago, y cuando llegues a quince, duplicaré el total.

—Así es como se celebran los cumpleaños en Kansas —dije, tomando otro vaso.

Una hora y tres caballitos más tarde, estaba en la sala bailando con Draco. La canción era una balada rock, y Draco cantaba la canción para mí mientras bailábamos. Él se inclinó hacia mí al final del primer coro, y permití que mis brazos cayeran detrás de mí. Él me sostuvo mientras me recargaba en él, y suspiré.

—No podré hacer esto cuando haya terminado con todos esos tragos —reí.

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves increíble esta noche?

Negué con la cabeza y lo abracé, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él apretó su agarré, y enterró su cara en mi cuello, haciendo que olvidara sobre decisiones o brazaletes o mis personalidades diferentes; Estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Theo! —dije, corriendo a abrazarlo—. ¡Llegaste!

—Lamento llegar tarde, Hermi —dijo, presionando sus labios contra los míos—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dije, viendo a Draco observándonos por el rabillo de mi ojo. Theo levantó mi muñeca. —La estás usando.

—Dije que lo haría. ¿Quieres bailar?

Negó con su cabeza. —Uh… Yo no bailo.

—Oh, bueno, ¿Quieres ser testigo de mi bebida número cinco de Patrón? —Sonreí, sosteniendo mis cinco billetes de veinte—. Tendré el doble si al final de la noche tomó quince.

—Eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no?

Me incliné hacia su oído. —Voy a acabar con ellos. He jugado a este juego con mi padre desde que tengo dieciséis.

—Oh —dijo, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación—. ¿Bebías tequila con tu papá?

Me encogí de hombros. —Era su manera de pasar el tiempo juntos.

Theo no parecía impresionado cuando sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, escaneando la multitud. —No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Me iré temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre.

—Fue buena idea que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no hubieras podido venir mañana —dije, sorprendida de escuchar sus planes.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano. —Hubiera regresado a tiempo.

Tiré de él hacia el mostrador, tomé otro vaso y lo bebí, lo dejé caer fuertemente en el mostrador como lo hice anteriormente con el cinco. Blaise me dio otro billete, y baile hacia la sala. Draco me agarró y bailamos con Pansy y Harry.

Harry me dio un golpe en el trasero.

—¡Uno! —Agregó Pansy dándome un segundo manotazo en el trasero, y luego todo el mundo en la fiesta se unió, incluyendo Theo.

En el número diecinueve, Draco frotó sus manos. —Mi turno.

Froté mi trasero adolorido. — ¡Se amable! ¡Me duele el trasero! —Con una sonrisa malvada, él tomó impulso. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Después de unos momentos, los entre abrí de nuevo. Justo antes de que su mano hiciera contacto, él se detuvo y me dio una suave palmada.

— ¡Diecinueve! —exclamó.

Los invitados aplaudieron, y América comenzó una versión borracha de la canción Feliz Cumpleaños. Reí cuando llegó la parte de cantar mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó ―Pigeon.

Otra lenta canción provino del equipo de música, y Theo me llevó a la improvisada pista de baile. No me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar porque no bailaba.

—Lo siento —dijo después de pisar mis pies por tercera vez.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien —mentí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el lunes en la noche?

— ¿Cenar contigo?

—Sí. En mi nuevo apartamento.

— ¡Encontraste uno!

Él rió y asintió. —Vamos a ordenar algo, sin embargo. Mi comida no es exactamente comestible.

—Me gustaría probarla, de todos modos —Le sonreí.

Theo miró alrededor de la habitación y entonces me llevó al pasillo. Él gentilmente me presionó contra la pared, besándome con sus labios suaves. Sus manos estaban en todas partes. Al principio, le seguí el juego, pero después su lengua se adentró en mis labios, tuve la sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno.

—Está bien, Theo —dije, maniobrando para apartarlo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Creo es que descortés de mi parte manosearme contigo en un rincón oscuro cuando tengo invitados por allí.

Él sonrió y me besó otra vez. —Tienes razón, lo siento. Sólo quería darte un memorable beso de cumpleaños antes de irme.

—¿Ya te vas?

Él tocó mi mejilla. —Tengo que despertarme en cuatro horas, Hermi.

Apreté mis labios. —Bien. ¿Te veré el lunes?

—Me verás mañana. Me detendré cuando esté de regreso.

Él me llevó a la puerta y luego besó mi mejilla antes de irse. Noté que Harry, Pansy y Draco estaban mirándome fijamente.

—¡Papá se ha ido! —gritó Draco cuando la puerta cerró—. ¡Hora de que la fiesta comience!

Todo el mundo aplaudió, y Draco tiró de mí al centro de la pista.

—Un momento… iré por otro trago —dije, llevándolo de la mano hacia el mostrador. Bajé de golpe el vaso cuando terminé otro trago, y reí cuando Draco tomó uno de los del final, haciendo muecas al bajar el caballito. Agarré otro, y tragué, y él hizo lo mismo.

—Siete más, Mione —dijo Blaise, y me entregó dos billetes de veinte dólares más.

Limpié mi boca mientras Draco me llevaba a la sala otra vez. Baile con Pansy, y luego Harry, pero cuando Gregory Goyle del equipo de fútbol trató de bailar conmigo, Draco tiró de él hacia atrás por la camisa y negó con su cabeza.

Greg se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, bailo con la primera chica que vio. Cuando había bebido diez tragos, el alcohol me golpeó con fuerza, y me sentí un poco mareada al lado del sofá de Blaise con Pansy, bailando como tontas.

Nos reíamos por todo, agitando nuestros brazos en torno al ritmo.

Me tambaleé, casi cayendo sobre el sofá, pero las manos de Draco estaban instantáneamente en mis caderas para estabilizarme.

—¡Has probado tu punto! —dijo—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que he conocido. No te dejaré beber más.

—Al diablo contigo —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Tengo seiscientos dólares que me esperan en esos tragos, y tú de todas las personas no vas a decirme que no puedo hacer algo extremo por dinero.

—Si lo que quieres es dinero, Pidge…

—No estoy pidiéndote dinero prestado —me burlé.

—Iba a sugerirte que empeñaras el brazalete —Él sonrió.

Le di una palmada en el brazo mientras Pansy comenzaba una cuenta regresiva a la media noche. Cuando las manecillas del reloj se posaron en el doce, todos celebramos.

Tenía diecinueve.

Pansy y Harry besaron cada una de mis mejillas, y Draco me levantó del suelo, girándome alrededor.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pigeon —dijo con una expresión suave.

Miré sus hermosos ojos grises por un momento, sintiéndome perdida dentro de ellos. La habitación estaba congelada en el tiempo mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi piel.

—¡Más tragos! —dije, tambaleándome hacia el mostrador.

—Te ves acabada, Mione. Creo que es hora de admitas que terminó tu noche —dijo Blaise.

—No soy una gallina —dije—. Quiero ver mi dinero.

Blaise colocó un billete de veinte debajo de los últimos dos vasos, y luego les gritó a sus compañeros de juego. —¡Ella va a beber los últimos! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos ellos se quejaron y rodaron sus ojos, sacando sus billeteras para sacar billetes de veinte al lado del último trago. Draco había vaciado los cuatro tragos más al lado del número quince.

—Nunca hubiera creído que podría perder cincuenta dólares en una apuesta de quince tragos con una chica —se quejó Greg.

—Créelo, Goyle —dije, tomando un vaso con una mano.

Bajé el vaso y esperé que el vómito se elevara en mi garganta para salir.

—¿Pigeon? —preguntó Draco, dando un paso en mi dirección.

Levanté un dedo y Blaise sonrió. —Ella va a perder —dijo.

—No, no lo hará —Pansy negó con su cabeza—. Respira profundo, Mione.

Cerré mis ojos e inhalé, tragando lo último de mi bebida.

—¡Santo Dios, Hermione! ¡Vas a morir envenenada de alcohol! —gritó Harry.

—Ella lo tiene —le aseguró Pansy.

Levanté mi cabeza y permití que el tequila bajara por mi garganta.

Mis dientes y labios se habían entumecido desde el trago número ocho, y los efectos en ese trago había hecho que estuviera casi en el borde.

La fiesta entera estalló en silbidos y gritos mientras Blaise me daba un fajo de billetes.

—Gracias —dije con orgullo, metiendo el dinero en mi sujetador.

—Eres increíblemente sexy justo ahora —dijo Draco en mi oreja mientras caminamos a la sala.

Bailamos hasta la mañana, y el tequila corrió a través de mis venas hasta que me adentró en el olvido.

* * *

 _Patrón según wikipedia es una marca de tequila producida en México y vendida en botellas sopladas a mano y enumeradas individualmente._

 _Cuervo (Tequila José Cuervo) según wikipedia es una marca de tequila producida por Tequila Cuervo La Rojeña, S.A. de C.V. Su producto más vendido es el José Cuervo Especial._

 _¡Eso suena como un gran y loco cumpleaños! ¿que pasara después?_

 _¡Nos leemos mañana! 3_

 ** _No lo he olvidado gracias a:_**

ale24mc tienes razón Theo es un encanto aunque es un dolor en el trasero para Draco.

Priky ¿verdad que si? oh dios es que decidir entre el chico malo y el chico bueno es todo un dilema y mas cuando Theo es un encanto.

ivicab93 Ya los note y he reeditado el capitulo gracias por hacermelo notar

Un enorme abrazo de oso a todas 3


	8. Rumores

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 **RUMORES**

Cuando mis ojos finalmente pudieron despegarse para abrirse, vi que mi almohada consistía en unos jeans y piernas. Draco estaba sentado con su espalda contra la bañera, su cabeza inclinada contra la fría pared. Él parecía tan incómodo como yo me sentía. Tiré la manta que tenía sobre mí y me levanté, jadeando ante mi horroroso reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

Parecía como muerta.

El rímel corrido, lágrimas negras deslizándose por mis mejillas, labial manchando a través de mi boca, y mi cabello tenía dos grandes nudos a cada lado.

Sábanas, toallas y mantas rodeaban a Draco. Él había formado una suave cama para dormirme mientras yo expulsé los quince chupitos de tequila que había consumido la noche anterior. Draco había sostenido mi cabello lejos del retrete, y se sentó a mi lado toda la noche.

Abrí el grifo, colocando mi mano debajo del agua hasta obtener la temperatura que yo quería.

Limpié el desorden de mi cara, escuché un gemido desde el suelo. Draco se removía, frotó sus ojos y se estiró, y luego miró a su lado, entrando en pánico.

—Estoy aquí —dije—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? ¿Quieres dormir un poco más?

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo él, frotando sus ojos una vez más.

—Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, tan bien como se podría estar. Me sentiré mejor una vez que me dé un baño.

Él se levantó. —Superaste mis fiestas locas anoche, para que lo sepas. No sé de dónde vino esto, pero no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

—Esto es más o menos con lo que crecí, Drake. No es la gran cosa.

Él tomó mi barbilla entre sus manos y limpió la mancha de rímel debajo de mis ojos con sus pulgares. —Fue una gran cosa para mí.

—Bien, no voy a hacerlo otra vez. ¿Feliz?

—Sí. Sin embargo, tengo algo que decirte, si prometes no asustarte.

—Oh, Dios, ¿Qué hice?

—Nada, pero necesitas llamar a Pansy.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En Morgan. Ella discutió con Harry ayer.

Corrí hacia la ducha y comencé a tirar de mi ropa mientras Draco usaba el lavabo. Cuando salí del baño, Harry y Draco estaban sentados en la sala.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —exigí.

La cara de Harry palideció. —Realmente está enojada conmigo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Estaba enojado porque te animó a beber tanto. Pensé que íbamos a terminar llevándote al hospital. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé, estábamos gritándonos el uno al otro. Ambos estábamos borrachos, Mione. Dije cosas que quisiera no haber dicho —negó con su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Cómo qué? —dije, enojada.

—La insulté con unos nombres de los cuales no estoy orgulloso y entonces le dije que se marchara.

— ¿Dejaste que ella se fuera de aquí estando borracha? ¿Eres un idiota? —dije, agarrando mi bolso.

—Tranquilízate, Pidge. Él ya se siente suficientemente mal —dijo Draco.

Terminé de sacar mi teléfono celular de mi bolso, marcando el número de Pansy.

— ¿Hola? —respondió ella. Sonaba mal.

—Acabo de enterarme —suspiré—. ¿Estás bien? —Caminé hacia el pasillo por más privacidad, lanzando hacia atrás una mala mirada a Harry.

—Estoy bien. Él es un imbécil —Sus palabras fueron firmes, pero pude escuchar el dolor en su voz. Pansy era una maestra enmascarando sus emociones, y podría engañar a cualquiera menos a mí.

—Siento no haberme ido contigo.

—Estabas casi desmayada, Mione —dijo molesta.

— ¿Por qué no vienes por mí? Podemos hablar de esto.

Ella respiró contra el teléfono. —No sé. Realmente no quiero verlo.

—Le diré que se quede dentro, entonces.

Hubo una larga pausa, y entonces escuché sus llaves tintinear en el fondo. —Está bien. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Entré en la sala, pasando mi bolso sobre mi hombro. Ellos me observaron abrir la puerta para esperar a Pansy, y Harry brincó del sofá.

— ¿Ella va a venir?

—No quiere verte, Harry. Le dije que te quedarías dentro.

Él suspiró, y cayó contra el cojín. —Me odia.

—Voy a hablar con ella. Será mejor que tengas una increíble disculpa, sin embargo.

Diez minutos más tarde, la bocina de un auto sonó dos veces afuera, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegaba al final de las escaleras, Harry pasó junto a mí hacia el Honda rojo de Pansy, y se encorvó para verla a través de la ventana. Me detuve en seco, observando cómo Pansy lo ignoraba observando al frente. Ella bajó su ventanilla, y Harry parecía estarse explicando, y entonces comenzaron a discutir. Decidí entra en la casa para darles privacidad.

— ¿Pigeon? —dijo Draco, trotando por la escalera.

—Esto no se ve bien.

—Me lo imaginaba. Vamos adentro —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras subíamos las escaleras.

— ¿Fue tan malo? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Bastante malo. Salieron de la fase de luna de miel, sin embargo. Lo van a superar.

—Para ser alguien que nunca ha tenido una novia, parece que sabes sobre relaciones.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos y muchos amigos —dijo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Harry entró pisoteando en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. — ¡Ella es jodidamente imposible!

Besé la mejilla de Draco. —Esa es mi señal.

—Buena suerte — Draco sonrió.

Me deslicé dentro del auto de Pansy, ella resopló. — ¡Él es jodidamente imposible!

Reí, pero ella lanzó una mala mirada en mi dirección. —Lo siento, —dije, forzando mi sonrisa a desaparecer.

Mientras conducía, Pansy gritó y gritó y gritó un poco más. A veces lanzaba maldiciones a Harry, como si fuera él quien estuviera sentado en mi lugar. Yo me quede quieta, dejando que sacara su coraje como sólo Pansy podía y sabia hacerlo.

— ¡Me llamó irresponsable! ¡A mí! ¡Como si yo no te conociera! Como si no te hubiera visto robarle a tu padre cientos de dólares para beber tequila. ¡Él no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando! ¡Él no sabe cómo era tu vida! ¡Él no sabe lo que yo sé, y actúa como si yo fuera su hija en vez de su novia! —Descansé mi mano sobre la de ella, pero ella la apartó—. Él pensaba que tú serías la razón por la cual nosotros no podríamos funcionar, y entonces él termina haciendo el trabajo por sí solo. Y hablando de ti, ¿Qué diablo pasó anoche con Theo?

El repentino cambio de tema me tomó por sorpresa. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Draco se la paso contigo toda la fiesta, Hermione, y luego vas y te manoseas con Theo. ¿Y tú preguntas porque todo el mundo está hablando de ti?

— ¡Espera un minuto! Le dije a Theo que no deberíamos estar haciendo eso ¿Y qué importa si Draco se pasó conmigo la noche o no? ¡No estoy con él!

Pansy miró hacia el frente, soltando una ráfaga de aire por la nariz.

—Bien, Pans. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Estás enojada conmigo, ahora?

—No estoy enojada contigo. Sólo no quiero asociarme con completos idiotas.

Negué con mi cabeza, y luego miré fuera de la ventana antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. Pansy siempre había sido capaz de hacerme sentir como una mierda.

— ¿Por lo menos ves lo que está pasando? —preguntó—. Draco dejó de pelear. Él no sale sin ti. No ha traído más chicas a casa desde esas tontas gemelas… aún no ha asesinado a Theo, y tú estás preocupada de lo que la gente va a decir. ¿Sabes porque te digo esto, Hermione? ¡Porque es la verdad!

Me giré, mi cuello crujió lentamente mientras me volvía a su dirección, tratando de darle la más asesina mirada que conocía. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Estás saliendo ahora con Theo, y tú estás tan feliz —dijo mofándose—. Entonces, ¿Por qué no estás en Morgan?

— ¡Porque perdí una apuesta, ya lo sabes!

— ¡Dame un respiro, Hermione! Hablas sobre cuán perfecto es Theo, tienes esas increíbles citas con él, hablas con él por horas al teléfono, y luego vas a dormirte al lado de Draco toda la noche. ¿Ves lo que está mal en esta situación? Si realmente te gustara Theo, tus cosas estarían en Morgan ahora mismo.

Apreté mis dientes. —Sabes que yo nunca abandono una apuesta, Pans.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —dijo, retorciendo sus manos alrededor del volante— Draco es lo que quieres, y Theo es lo que crees que necesitas.

—Sé que parece de esa manera, pero…

—Es la manera que le parece a todo el mundo. Si no te gusta que las personas estén hablando de ti… cambia. Esto no es la culpa de Draco. Él ha hecho mucho por ti. Tú estás recogiendo lo que cosechaste, y Theo Nott está obteniendo los beneficios.

— ¡Una semana atrás empaquetaste mis cosas y no querías que Draco se me acercara otra vez! ¿Ahora estás defendiéndolo?

— ¡HERMIONE! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo, estúpida! ¡Estoy viendo por ti! ¡Ustedes están locos el uno por el otro! ¡Hagan algo al respecto!

— ¿Cómo es posible creer que yo debería estar con él? —Gemí—. ¡Se supone que debo mantenerme alejada de personas como él!

Ella apretó sus labios, claramente perdiendo la paciencia. —Has trabajado muy duro para separarte de tu padre. ¡Esa es la única razón por la cual incluso consideraste salir con Theo! Él es lo completamente opuesto de Robert, y crees que Draco va a lanzar a tierra todos tus esfuerzos. Él no es tu papá, Hermione.

—Yo no he dicho que él lo sea, pero esta poniéndome en una situación segura de seguir sus pasos.

— Draco no te haría esto a ti. Creo que subestimas lo mucho que significas para él. Si tú se lo dices…

—No. No dejamos todo atrás para que todo el mundo aquí me mire como lo hicieron en Wichita. Vamos a centrarnos en el problema en cuestión. Harry está esperándote.

—No quiero hablar de Harry —dijo, frenando hasta detenerse en la luz.

—Él es miserable. Te ama.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló. —No me importa.

—Sí te importa.

—Lo sé —susurró, inclinándose en mi hombro.

Ella lloró hasta que la luz del semáforo cambió, y luego besé su cabeza. —Luz verde.

Ella se sentó recta, limpiándose la nariz. —Fui bastante cruel con él hace rato. No creo que quiera hablar conmigo ahora.

—Hablará contigo. Él sabe que estabas enojada.

Pansy limpió su rostro, y luego lentamente cambió la direccional. Me preocupaba tomarme mucho tiempo para convencerla de regresar conmigo, pero Harry bajó la escalera corriendo antes de que ella apagara el motor.

Él abrió bruscamente la puerta del auto, inclinándose a sus pies. —Lo siento mucho, bebé. No debería meterme en lo que no me importa… por favor, no te vayas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Pansy tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. —Eres un cabrón arrogante, pero todavía te amo.

Harry la besó una y otra vez como si no la hubiera visto en meses, y sonreí por mi trabajo bien hecho. Draco estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriendo mientras yo me dirigía al apartamento.

—Y ellos vivieron felices para siempre —dijo Draco, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me desplomé en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado, tirando de mis piernas hacia su regazo.

— ¿Qué haces hoy, Pidge?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

— ¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Empujé su hombro juguetonamente. —Cállate. ¿Me has traído un regalo?

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa nerviosa. —No es un brazalete de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encanta y aún no lo he visto.

Él levantó mis piernas de su regazo, y luego desapareció hacia el dormitorio de Harry. Arqueé una ceja cuando lo escuché murmurando, y luego salió con una caja. La dejó en el suelo, a mis pies, para abrirla.

—Apresúrate, quiero verte sorprendida —sonrió.

— ¿Qué me apresure? —pregunté, levantando la tapa.

Mi boca cayó abierta cuando un par de grandes ojos negros miraron hacia mí.

— ¿Un perrito? —grité, llevando mis manos dentro de la caja. Levanté el oscuro bebé de cabello rizado hacia mi cara, y cubrió mi boca con cálidos y húmedos besos.

Draco sonrió radiante, triunfante. — ¿Te gusta él?

— ¿Él? ¡Lo amo! ¡Tengo un perrito!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que manejar tres horas para recogerlo después de clases el jueves.

—Entonces, cuando dijiste que fuiste con Harry en su auto para comprar…

—Fuimos a conseguir tu regalo —asintió.

— ¡Él es muy inquieto! —reí.

—Toda chica de Kansas necesita un Toto —dijo Draco, ayudándome a mantener a esa pequeña bola de pelos en mí regazo.

— ¡Él parece como Toto! Así es como voy a llamarlo —dije, arrugando mi nariz hacia el inquieto perrito.

—Puedes tenerlo aquí. Yo me encargaré de él cuando vuelvas a Morgan —su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa—. Y eso me asegurara de que vengas a visitarlo varias veces al mes.

Apreté mis labios juntos. —Hubiera regresado, de todas maneras, Drake.

—Haría cualquier cosa por volver esa sonrisa en tu rostro ahora mismo.

—Creo que necesito una siesta, Toto. Si, tú también —susurré al cachorro.

Draco asintió, tirando de mí hacia su regazo, y luego levantándose conmigo en sus brazos. Con dificultad, él cerró las cortinas, y luego se dejó caer sobre su almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche —dije, acariciando la suave piel de Toto—. No tenías por que dormir en el suelo del baño.

—Anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me giré para ver su expresión. Cuando vi que él hablaba en serio, le disparé una mirada dudosa. — ¿Dormir entre un retrete y la bañera y en el frío y duro piso con una idiota vomitando fue una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Drake.

—No, sentado contigo cuando estabas enferma, y tú durmiendo en mi regazo fue una de mis mejores noches. No fue cómodo, no dormí casi nada, pero estuve en tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo, y realmente eres dulce cuando estás borracha.

—Estoy segura que entre eructando y vomitando fui muy encantadora.

Él se acercó a mí, acariciando a Toto, quien estaba acurrucado en mi cuello. —Eres la única mujer que conozco que aún se ve increíble con la cabeza dentro del inodoro. Eso es mucho decir.

—Gracias, Drake. No haré que seas mi niñera otra vez.

Se apoyó contra su almohada. —Como sea. Nadie puede sostener tu cabello hacia atrás como yo.

Reí y cerré los ojos, dejándome caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

— ¡Levántate, Hermione! —gritó Pansy, sacudiéndome.

Toto lamió mi mejilla. — ¡Estoy levantada! ¡Estoy levantada!

— ¡Tenemos clases en media hora!

Salté de la cama. —He estado durmiendo por… ¿Catorce horas? ¿Pero por qué?

— ¡Sólo date un baño! ¡Si no estás lista en diez minutos, dejare tu trasero aquí!

— ¡No tengo tiempo de darme un baño! —dije, cambiándome la ropa con la cual me dormí.

Draco apoyó su cabeza en su mano y rió. —Son ridículas. No es el fin del mundo si llegan tarde a una clase.

—Lo es si eres Pansy. Ella no se pierde una clase y odia llegar tarde —dije, tirando una camisa sobre mi cabeza, y metiéndome dentro de mis jeans.

—Deja que Pans se adelante. Yo te llevaré.

Caminé con un pie, mientras me ponía mis botas en el otro. —Mi bolsa está en su auto, Drake.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo no salgas herida por llegar a tiempo a una clase —Él levantó a Toto, sosteniéndolo en su mano como un pequeño balón, siguiéndome en el pasillo.

Pansy corrió conmigo hacia la puerta y entramos en el auto. —No puedo creer que él te haya regalado ese perrito —dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Draco estaba de pie frente al sol de la mañana, en Bóxers y descalzo, con los brazos cruzados por el frío. Él observaba a Toto oler el pasto en el patio como un padre orgulloso.

—Nunca he tenido un perro antes —dije—. Esto será interesante.

Pansy miró a Draco antes de hacer avanzar su Honda. —Míralo —dijo, negando con su cabeza.

— Draco Malfoy: Sr. Mamá. Toto es adorable. Incluso tú te encariñarás con él.

—No puedes traerlo contigo al dormitorio, lo sabes. No creo que Draco haya pensado en eso.

— Draco dijo que él lo cuidara en el apartamento.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Claro que lo dijo. Draco piensa en el futuro, tengo que darle crédito por eso —dijo, negando con su cabeza mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Me tensé, pegándome en mi asiento por la velocidad.

Una vez que la adrenalina se absorbió en mi sistema, la pesadez de mi post-cumpleaños se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Pansy me dio un codazo cuando la clase terminó, y la seguí hacia la cafetería.

Harry se encontró con nosotros en la puerta, y me di cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—Pans —dijo Harry, agarrándola del brazo.

Draco corrió hacia donde estábamos, y agarrándose de sus caderas, respiró profundamente hasta que recuperó el aliento.

— ¿Hay una turba de mujeres enfadadas que te persiguen? —Me burlé.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —Estaba tratando de alcanzarte… antes de que… entraras —suspiró.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Pansy a Harry.

—Hay un rumor —comenzó Harry—. Todo el mundo está diciendo que Draco llevo a Hermione a casa y… los detalles son diferentes, pero es bastante malo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —grité.

Pansy rodó sus ojos. — ¿A quién le importa, Mione? La gente ha estado especulando sobre ti y Draco desde semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien dice que ustedes duermen juntos.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? —dije—. Hay algo más, ¿No?

Harry hizo una mueca. —Están diciendo que te acostaste con Theo Nott en la casa de Blaise, y luego te fuiste con Draco… a casa, si sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir.

Mi boca cayó abierta. — ¡Grandioso! ¿Así que soy la zorra de la escuela ahora?

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y su mandíbula se tensó. —Esto es mi culpa. Si se tratara de alguien más, ellos no estarían hablando de ti —Él entró a la cafetería con sus manos hechas puño a los costados.

Pansy y Harry lo siguieron. —Espero que nadie sea tan estúpido como para decirle algo. —dijo Pansy.

—O a ella. —agregó Harry.

Draco se sentó a unos asientos de distancia de mí. Espere que él me mirara, queriéndole ofrecer una sonrisa confortante. Draco tenía una reputación, pero yo dejé que Theo me besara en el pasillo.

Harry me dio un codazo mientras miraba a su primo. —Sólo se siente mal. Probablemente está tratando de desviar el rumor.

—No tienes por qué sentarte allí, Drake. Vamos, siéntate aquí —dije, señalando el espacio vacío en frente de mí.

—Escuché que pasaste un buen cumpleaños, Granger —dijo Gregory Goyle, lanzando un trozo de lechuga al plato de Draco.

—No comiences con ella, Goyle —advirtió Draco, ceñudo.

Greg sonrió, empujando hacia arriba sus redondas y rosadas mejillas. —Escuché que Theo está furioso. Dijo que fue a su apartamento ayer, y tú y Draco seguían en la cama.

—Ellos estaban tomando una siesta, Gregory —se mofó Pansy.

Mis ojos se lanzaron hacia Draco. — ¿Theo fue a verme?

Él se movió incómodo en su silla. —Te lo iba a decir.

— ¿Cuándo? —Espeté.

Pansy se inclinó en mi oído. —Theo escuchó el rumor, y fue a confrontarte. Traté de detenerlo, pero él caminó hacia el pasillo y… tuvo una idea totalmente equivocada.

Planté mis codos en la mesa, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. —Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿Ustedes realmente no han entrado en acción? —Preguntó Greg—. Maldición, esto apesta. Pensé que Hermione era la adecuada para ti después de todo, Drake.

—Es mejor que te detengas ahora, Greg —advirtió Harry.

—Si tú no duermes con ella, ¿Te importa si yo lo hago? —dijo Greg, riéndose con sus compañeros de equipo.

Mi cara ardió con la vergüenza inicial, pero luego Pansy gritó en mi oído, reaccionando en respuesta a Draco saltando de su asiento. Él llegó hasta la mesa, agarrando a Greg por la garganta con una mano, y su otra mano hecha un puño en su camisa.

Una línea de personas se acercó a la mesa, y docenas de sillas se arrastraron por el suelo mientras las personas se levantaban para mirar. Draco lo golpeó repetidamente en el rostro, su codo echado hacia atrás en el aire antes de aterrizar cada golpe. La única cosa que Greg pudo hacer fue cubrir su cara son sus manos.

Nadie tocó a Draco. Él estaba fuera de control, y su reputación hacía que todos tuvieran miedo de ponerse en su camino. Los jugadores de fútbol se agacharon y dieron un respingo mientras veían a su compañero ser asaltado sin piedad sobre el suelo.

— ¡Draco! —grité, rodeando la mesa.

A medio golpe, Draco retuvo su puño, y luego soltó la camisa de Greg, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Él estaba jadeando cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme; Nunca lo había visto tan sobresaltado. Tragué duro y di un paso hacia atrás mientras él pasaba a mi lado.

Di un paso para seguirlo, pero Pansy agarró mi brazo. Harry la besó rápidamente, y luego siguió a su primo hacia la puerta.

—Jesús —susurró Pansy.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a los compañeros de equipo de Greg recogerlo del suelo, y me encogí ante su cara roja e hinchada. La sangre brotaba de su nariz, y Blaise le entregó una servilleta de la mesa.

— ¡Ese loco hijo de puta! —gimió Greg, sentándose en la silla y llevando su mano hacia su rostro. Me miró, entonces—. Lo siento, Mione. Sólo estaba bromeando.

No tenía palabras para replicar. No podía explicar que había ocurrido.

—Ella no se ha acostado con ninguno de ellos —dijo Pansy.

—Nunca sabes cuándo callarte, Goyle —dijo Blaise, disgustado.

Pansy tiró de mi brazo. —Vamos. Vámonos.

Ella no perdió tiempo arrastrándome hacia su auto. Cuando ella encendió el motor, agarré su muñeca. — ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos al apartamento de Harry. No quiero que él esté solo con Draco. ¿Lo viste? ¡Él ha pisado fondo!

— ¡Bueno, yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de él!

Pansy me miró con incredulidad. —Obviamente, tenemos que hacer algo por él. ¿No quieres saber cómo está?

—Mi sentido de auto-preservación pesa más que mi curiosidad en este punto, Pans.

—Lo único que lo detuvo fue tu voz, Mione. Él te escuchará. Tienes que hablar con él.

Suspiré y solté su muñeca, cayendo contra el respaldo de mi asiento. —Está bien. Vamos.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, y Pansy aparcó entre el auto de Harry y la motocicleta de Draco. Ella subió las escaleras, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas dramáticamente.

— ¡Vamos, Hermione! —gritó Pansy, haciendo señas para que la siguiera.

Vacilante, finalmente la seguí, deteniéndome cuando vi a Harry bajar apresurado las escaleras para hablar en voz baja con Pansy. Él me miró, negó con su cabeza, y entonces susurró algo otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Harry no… —dijo ella inquieta—. Harry, no creo que sea buena idea irnos. Draco está bastante molesto.

—Quieres decir que él no cree que yo debería entrar —dije.

Harry tocó mi hombro. —No has hecho nada malo, Mione. Él sólo no… él no quiere verte justo ahora.

—Si yo no he hecho nada malo, ¿Entonces porque no quiere verme?

—No estoy seguro; no quiere hablarme sobre esto. Creo que esta avergonzado de perder el control frente a ti.

— ¡Perdió el control frente de toda la cafetería! ¿Que tengo yo qué ver con esto?

—Más de lo que tú crees —dijo Harry, esquivando mis ojos.

Lo observé por un momento, y luego pasé entre ellos, subiendo corriendo las escaleras. A travesé la puerta para encontrar una sala vacía. La puerta de la habitación de Draco estaba cerrada, así que toqué.

— ¿Draco? Soy yo, abre.

—Vete, Pidge —gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

Me asomé para verlo sentado en el borde de la cama, frente a la ventana. Toto pateaba su espalda, no muy feliz de ser ignorado.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Drake? —pregunté. Él no respondió, así que me pare a su lado, cruzando mis brazos. Su quijada estaba tensa, pero no tenía esa expresión escalofriante que había tenido en la cafetería. Parecía triste. Del tipo profundo, sin esperanza.

— ¿No vas a hablarme sobre esto?

Esperé, pero permaneció en silencio. Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta y él finalmente suspiró. — ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando Blaise se metió conmigo y tu saliste en mi defensa? Bueno… eso es lo que ocurrió. Sólo que me dejé llevar un poco.

—Estabas enojado antes de que Greg dijera algo —dije, volviéndome para sentarme a su lado en la cama.

Él continuó mirando por la ventana. —Quise decir lo que dije antes. Deberías irte, Pidge. Dios sabe que yo no puedo apartarme de ti.

Toqué su brazo. —Tú no quieres que me vaya.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó de nuevo, y luego me envolvió con su brazo. Se detuvo por un momento, y luego besó mi frente, presionando su mejilla contra mi sien. —No importa cuán fuerte lo intente. Vas a odiarme cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. —Somos amigos. No acepto un no por respuesta —cité.

Sus cejas se arquearon, y entonces me abrazó con ambos brazos, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

—Te observó dormir un montón. Siempre pareces tan tranquila. No tengo ese tipo de tranquilidad. Tengo toda esta ira y rabia dentro de mí… excepto cuando te observo dormir.

—Eso fue lo que estaba haciendo cuando Nott entro —continuó—. Yo estaba despierto, y él entró, y sólo estuvo de pie allí, con su mirada de shock en el rostro. Sabía lo que él pensaba, pero no quise aclararlo. No quise explicárselo porque quería que él creyera que algo ocurrió. Ahora toda la escuela cree que tú estuviste con ambos en la misma noche.

Toto hizo su camino hacia mi regazo, y froté sus orejas.

Draco alargó su mano para acariciarlo una vez, y luego puso su mano sobre la mía. —Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros. —Si él creyó ese rumor, esa es su culpa.

—Es difícil creer algo más cuando nos ve juntos en la cama.

—Él sabe que estoy quedándome contigo. Yo estaba completamente vestida, por el amor de Cristo.

Draco suspiró. —Probablemente estaba demasiado molesto como para darme cuenta. Sé que le gustas, Pidge. Debería habérselo explicado. Te debo mucho.

—No importa.

— ¿No estás enojada? —preguntó, sorprendido.

— ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto? ¿Pensaste que me enojaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías estarlo. Si me estuvieran hundiendo por la mala reputación del alguien, yo estaría un poco encabronado.

—A ti no te importa el qué dirán. ¿Qué pasó con el _Draco Malfoy_ que le importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen? —me burlé, dándole un codazo.

—Eso fue antes de ver la expresión en tu cara cuando escuchaste lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo. No quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa.

—Tú nunca harías algo para lastimarme.

—Preferiría cortarme el brazo —suspiró.

Él se relajó apoyando su mejilla contra mi cabello. Yo no tenía una réplica, y Draco parecía haber dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, así que nos sentamos en silencio. De vez en cuando, Draco me apretaba con más fuera a su lado. Me aferré a su camisa, sin saber cómo hacerlo sentir mejor que permitirle abrazarme.

Cuando el sol comenzó a subir, escuché un leve golpe en la puerta. — ¿Mione? —la voz de Pansy sonó débil del otro lado de la madera.

—Entra, Pansy —respondió Draco.

Pansy entró con Harry, y sonrió al vernos, enredados en los brazos del otro. —Vamos por un poco de comida. ¿Tienen ganas de hacer una carrera hasta Pei Wei?

—Agh. ¿Comida asiática nuevamente, Pans? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Draco.

Sonreí. Él sonó más como a sí mismo.

Pansy lo notó, también. —Sí, de verdad. ¿Vienen o no?

—Me muero de hambre —dije.

—Claro que lo estás, no llegaste a almorzar —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó, llevándome con él—. Vamos. Déjame conseguir algo de comida para ti.

Él mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mí, y no me soltó hasta que estuvimos dentro de Pei Wei.

Tan pronto como Draco fue al baño, Pansy se inclinó hacia mí. — ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada —me encogí de hombros.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —Estuviste en su habitación por dos horas. ¿Él no te dijo nada?

—Por lo general no lo hace cuando está molesto —dijo Harry.

—Tuvo que haber dicho algo —presionó Pansy.

—Dijo que estaba un poco molesto por los rumores sobre mí, y que no le dijo a Theo la verdad cuando él entró. Eso es todo —dije, jugando con la sal y la pimienta.

Harry negó con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué, bebé? —preguntó Pansy, enderezándose.

— Draco es —suspiró, rodando sus ojos—, Olvídalo.

Pansy tenía una expresión testaruda. —Oh, diablos, no, tú no puedes… —Ella se interrumpió cuando Draco se sentó y puso su brazo detrás de mí.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿La comida no está aun?

Reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurant cerró, y luego entramos en el auto para regresar a casa. Harry cargó a Pansy sobre su espalda para subir las escaleras, pero Draco se quedó atrás, tirando de mi brazo antes de seguirlos. Levanté la mirada hacia nuestros amigos, hasta que ellos desaparecieron tras la puerta, y entonces me ofreció una sonrisa triste. —Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, lo siento mucho.

—Ya te has disculpado. Está bien.

—No, me disculpé por Nott. No quiero que pienses que soy un psicópata que va por ahí atacando a las personas por la más mínima cosa —dijo—. Pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—Y eso sería… —incité.

—Me abalancé sobre él porque dijo que él quería ser el siguiente en la fila, no porque él bromeara contigo.

—Insinuar que hay una fila para acostarse conmigo es razón suficiente para defenderme, Drake.

—Ese es mi punto. Estaba enojado porque lo tomé como si él quisiera dormir contigo.

Después de procesar lo que Draco quería decir, agarré los costados de su camisa y presioné mi frente contra su pecho.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él—. No me importa lo que la gente está diciendo, o si pierdes el control, o porque golpeaste a Greg en el rostro. La última cosa que quiero es tener una mala reputación, pero estoy cansada de explicar nuestra amistad a todos. Al diablo con ellos.

La mirada de Draco se tornó suave, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron.

— ¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me preguntó si me escuchas por completo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Asentí, y él me abrazó contra su costado hasta que nos encontramos dentro del apartamento. Pansy y Harry ya estaban encerrados en su dormitorio, y me deslicé dentro y fuera del baño. Draco estaba sentado con Toto afuera mientras me vestía con mi pijama, y después de media hora, ambos estábamos en la cama.

Recosté mi cabeza en mi brazo, dejando salir un largo suspiro, relajándome. —Sólo dos semanas menos. ¿Vas a hacer un drama cuando me mude de regreso a Morgan?

—No lo sé —dijo. Pude ver su gesto atormentado, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Oye —toqué su brazo—. Estaba bromeando.

Lo observé durante un largo rato, respirando, parpadeando, y tratando de relajarse. Él se movió un poco y luego me miró. — ¿Confías en mí, Pidge?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Ven aquí —dijo, tirando de mí contra él. Me puse rígida por un segundo o dos antes de recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando con él, me necesitaba cerca, y no podría hacer objetado algo incluso si hubiera querido. Se sentía bien estar acostada a su lado.

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz Sábado! No tengo nada más que decir espero que hayan disfrtado este capitulo y los anteriores._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos el miércoles!_**

 ** _¡besos!_**


	9. Promesa

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

 **ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO (AUNQUE NO TAN EXPLICITO) SE RECOMIENDA LEER CON DISCRECIÓN**

* * *

 **Promesa**

Neville sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien, así que, ¿estás con Theo o con Draco? Estoy confundido.

—Theo no me habla, así que, eso está en el limbo por ahora —dije, rebotando para reajustar mi mochila.

Él lanzó una bocanada de humo, y después sacó un poco de tabaco de su lengua.

—Así qué, ¿Estás con Draco?

—Somos amigos, Nev.

—Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo piensa que ustedes dos están teniendo algún tipo de extraña relación de amigos-con-beneficios que no están admitiendo, ¿verdad?

—No me importa. Pueden pensar lo que quieran.

— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué pasó con la Hermione nerviosa, misteriosa y cautelosa que conozco y amo?

—Murió por el estrés de todos los rumores y suposiciones.

—Eso es muy malo. Voy a extrañar el señalarla y reírme de ella.

Golpeé el brazo de Neville, y él se rió.

—Bien. Ya era hora de que dejaras de fingir —dijo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cariño, estás hablando con alguien que vivió la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo. Te detecté a una milla de distancia.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Neville? ¿Que soy una lesbiana en el closet?

—No, que estás escondiendo algo. Las chaquetas, la sofisticada y recatada chica que va a elegantes restaurantes con Theodore Nott… esa no eres tú. O eras una stripper de pueblo o has estado en rehabilitación. La última, supongo yo.

Me reí fuertemente.

—¡Eres terrible para suponer!

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Si te lo dijera, no sería un secreto, ¿no es así?

Sus facciones se afilaron con una sonrisa pícara.

—Yo te mostré el mío, ahora muéstrame el tuyo.

—Odio ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero tu orientación sexual no es exactamente un secreto, Neville.

—¡Mierda! Y yo que pensaba que tenía lo de misterioso gatito del sexo a mi favor —dijo, tomando otra calada.

Me encogí antes de hablar. — ¿Tuviste una buena vida en casa, Nev?

—Mi mamá es genial… mi papá y yo teníamos muchos problemas que resolver, pero estamos bien ahora.

—Yo tuve a Robert Granger por padre.

— ¿Quién es ese?

Me reí.

— ¿Ves? No es tan importante si no sabes quién es.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Un desastre. Las apuestas, la bebida, el mal temperamento… es hereditario en mi familia. Pansy y yo vinimos aquí para que yo pudiera empezar de nuevo, sin el estigma de ser la hija de un borracho rehabilitado.

— ¿Un apostador rehabilitado de Wichita?

—Nací en Nevada. Todo lo que Robert tocaba se convertía en oro en ese entonces. Cuando cumplí trece, su suerte cambió.

—Y te culpó a ti.

—Pansy renunció a muchas cosas para venir aquí conmigo, así yo podía escapar, pero llegué aquí y me doy de bruces contra Draco Malfoy.

—Y cuando ves a Draco…

—Es demasiado familiar.

Neville asintió, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo.

—Mierda, Mione. Eso apesta.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Si le dices a alguien lo que acabo de decir, llamaré a La Mafia. Conozco a algunos de ellos, sabes.

—Mentira.

Me encogí de hombros. —Cree lo que quieras.

Neville me miró suspicazmente, y después sonrió.

—Eres, oficialmente, la persona más genial que conozco.

—Eso es triste, Nev. Deberías salir más —dije, deteniéndome en la entrada de la cafetería.

Él levantó mi barbilla.

—Todo va salir bien. Soy un firme creyente del refrán las-cosas-pasan-por-una-razón. Llegaron aquí, Pansy conoció a Harry, tú encontraste tu camino hacia El Círculo, algo sobre ti puso el mundo de _Draco Malfoy_ de cabeza. Piensa en ello —dijo, plantando un rápido beso en mis labios.

— ¡Oye, ya! —dijo Draco. Me agarró por la cintura, levantándome en el aire, y regresándome al suelo detrás de él—. ¡Tú eres la última persona por la que tendría que preocuparme sobre esa mierda, Longbottom! ¡Ten cuidado! —bromeó.

Neville se inclinó hacia el lado de Draco y me guiñó un ojo. —Nos vemos, Cookie *****

Cuando Draco se giró para enfrentarme, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿Por qué ese gesto?

Yo negué con la cabeza, tratando de dejar que la adrenalina siguiera su curso.

—Simplemente no me gusta ese apodo. Tiene algunos malos recuerdos adheridos.

—¿Expresión de cariño del aspirante a pastor bautista?

—No —refunfuñé.

Draco golpeó su palma. —¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a Longbottom? ¿Qué le enseñe una lección? Lo mataré.

No pude evitar sonreír. —Si quisiera matar a Neville, simplemente le diría que Prada quebró, y él terminaría el trabajo por mí.

Draco se rió, acercándose a la puerta. —¡Vamos! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí!

* * *

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa del almuerzo molestándonos con pellizcos y codazos en las costillas. El humor de Draco era tan optimista como la noche en que perdí la apuesta. Todos en la mesa lo notaron, y cuando instigó una mino-guerra de comida conmigo, atrajo la atención de los que estaban sentados en las mesas a nuestro alrededor.

Rodé mis ojos. —Me siento como un animal de zoológico.

Draco me miró por un momento, notó esas miradas, y después se puso de pie. — ¡I CAN‟T! —gritó. Observé con asombro como el cuarto entero levantó la cabeza de un tirón en su dirección. Draco movió la cabeza un par de veces a un ritmo en su cabeza.

Harry cerró los ojos. —Oh, no.

Draco sonrió. —Get no… sa… tis… faction —cantó—, I can‟t get no…. sat-is-fac-tion. „Cuz I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried… and I‟ve tried…—se subió a la mesa mientras todo el mundo miraba—, ¡I CAN‟T GET NO!

Apuntó a los jugadores de fútbol al final de la mesa y ellos sonrieron—, ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! —Gritaron al unísono. Todo el cuarto aplaudió al ritmo, entonces.

Draco cantó en su puño. — ¡When I‟m drivin‟ in my car, and a man comes on the… ra-di-o… he‟s tellin‟ me more and more… about some useless in-for-ma-tion! ¡Supposesd to fire my im-agin-a-tion! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡Uh no, no, no!

Bailó junto a mí, cantando en su micrófono imaginario.

Toda la sala estaba cantando en armonía, — ¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

— ¡That‟s what I‟ll say! —Cantó Draco.

Draco movió sus caderas, y algunos silbidos y chillidos de las chicas en la sala se encendieron. Caminó hacia mí otra vez, cantando el coro al otro lado de la sala, los jugadores de fútbol sus coristas.

— ¡Yo te voy a ayudar! —Gritó una chica desde el fondo.

— …cuz I‟ve tried, and I‟ve tried, and I‟ve tried… —cantó.

— ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! —Cantaron sus coristas.

Draco se paró enfrente de mí y se inclinó. — ¡When I‟m watchin‟ my tv… and a… man comes on and tells me… how White my shirts can be! Well he can‟t be a man, cause he doesn‟t smoke… the same cigarettes as me! ¡I can‟t…get no! ¡Uh no, no, no!

Todo el mundo aplaudió al ritmo y los jugadores de fútbol cantaron, — ¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

— ¡That‟s what I say! —cantó Draco, apuntando a su audiencia que aplaudía.

Algunos se pararon y bailaron con él, pero la mayoría sólo observó con divertido asombro.

Saltó a la mesa de al lado y Pansy gritó y aplaudió, dándome un codazo. Yo negué con la cabeza; había muerto y despertado en _High School Musical._

Los jugadores de fútbol estaban tarareando la base, — ¡Na, na, nanana! ¡Na, na, na! ¡Na na, nanana!

Draco levantó su puño-microfono, — ¡When I‟m… ridin‟ „round the world… and I‟m doin‟ this… and I‟m signin‟ that!

Se bajó de un salto, y entonces se inclinó a través de la mesa hacia mi cara, —And I‟m tryin‟ to make some girl…. tell me, uh baby better come back, maybe next week, „cuz you see I‟m on. ¡A losin‟ streak! ¡I CAN‟T GET NO! ¡Uh no, no, no!

El cuarto aplaudió al ritmo, el equipo de fútbol gritó su parte, — ¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

— ¡I can‟t get no! ¡I can‟t get no! ¡Satis-faction!* —me canturreó, sonriendo y sin aliento.

La sala entera explotó en aplausos, e incluso algunos silbidos. Me sacudí después de que besó mi frente, y entonces se enderezó para hacer una reverencia. Cuando volvió a su asiento en frente de mí, se echó a reír.

— ¿No están mirándote, ahora, o sí? —Jadeó.

—Gracias. Realmente, no hacía falta —Sonreí.

— ¿Hermi?

Levanté la mirada para ver a Theo parado al final de la mesa. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí una vez más.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Theo, parecía nervioso. Miré hacia Pansy, Draco, y luego a Theo—. ¿Por favor? —Preguntó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Asentí con la cabeza, siguiéndolo afuera. Pasó por las ventanas hacia la privacidad del otro lado del edificio. —No quería atraer la atención hacia ti otra vez. Sé cuánto odias eso.

—Entonces, simplemente deberías haberme llamado si quieras hablar —dije.

Asintió, mirando el suelo. —No era mi intención encontrarte en la cafetería. Vi la conmoción, y después a ti, y me acerqué. Lo siento.

Esperé, y él habló otra vez, —No sé qué pasó contigo y Malfoy. No es asunto mío… tú y yo sólo hemos tenido un par de citas. Estaba enojado al principio, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me hubiera molestado si no sintiera algo por ti.

—No dormí con él, Theodore. Él sostuvo mi cabello mientras lanzaba medio litro de Patrón en su inodoro. Eso es a lo más romántico que llegó.

Se rió una vez.

—No creo que hayamos tenido una oportunidad justa… no contigo viviendo con Malfoy. La verdad es, Hermione, me gustas. No sé qué es, pero parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Sonreí y tomó mi mano, pasando sus dedos sobre mi brazalete—. Probablemente te asusté con este ridículo regalo, pero nunca he estado en esta situación antes. Siento como si estuviera constantemente compitiendo con Malfoy por tu atención.

—No me asustaste con el brazalete.

Él apretó los labios. —Me gustaría que salgamos otra vez en un par de semanas, después de que terminé tu mes con Malfoy. Entonces podemos concentrarnos en llegar a conocernos sin esa distracción.

—Me parece justo.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y cerró los ojos, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

—Te llamaré pronto.

Lo despedí con la mano, y luego volví a la cafetería, pasando a Draco.

Él me agarró, empujándome a su regazo. — ¿Romper es tan difícil de hacer?

—Él quiere volver a intentarlo cuando vuelva a Morgan.

—Mierda, voy a tener que pensar en otra apuesta—dijo, poniendo mi plato frente a mí.

* * *

 **Ooo00ooo000oo00oo00**

Las dos siguientes semanas volaron. Aparte de las clases, pasé cada momento despierta con Draco, y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasamos solos. Me llevó a cenar, por tragos y a bailar al Red, a los bolos, y fue llamado a dos peleas. Cuando no estábamos riéndonos de nuestras tonterías, estábamos jugando a la lucha libre, o acurrucados en el sofá con Toto, mirando una película. Él hizo un punto por ignorar a cada chica que bateó sus pestañas, y todo el mundo hablaba del nuevo Draco.

Mi última noche en el apartamento, Pansy y Harry estaban inexplicablemente ausentes, y Draco elaboró una cena especial de Última Noche. Compró vino, puso servilletas, e incluso trajo a casa cubiertos de plata nuevos para la ocasión. Ubicó nuestros platos en la barra del desayuno y puso su silla al otro lado para sentarse enfrente de mí. Por primera vez, tuve la clara sensación de que estábamos en una cita.

—Esto es muy bueno, Drake. Me lo has estado ocultando —dije mientras masticaba la pasta de pollo Cajún que él había preparado.

Forzó una sonrisa, y pude ver que estaba trabajando duro para mantener la conversación ligera.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, lo hubieras esperado todas las noches. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus ojos cayeron a la mesa.

Jugué con la comida en mi plato. —Yo también voy a extrañarte, Drake.

—Vas a seguir viniendo, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que lo haré. Y tú estarás en Morgan, ayudándome a estudiar, justo como hiciste antes.

—Pero no va a ser lo mismo —suspiró—. Estarás saliendo con Nott, vamos a estar ocupados… iremos en direcciones diferentes.

—No va a cambiar tanto.

Logró una sola risa. — ¿Quién hubiera pensado en esa primera vez que nos vimos que estaríamos sentados aquí? No podrías haberme dicho, hace tres meses, que yo estaría así de miserable al decirle adiós a una chica.

Mi estómago se hundió. —No quiero que seas miserable.

—Entonces no te vayas —dijo. Su expresión era tan desesperada que la culpa formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—No puedo mudarme aquí, Draco. Es una locura.

—¿Quién lo dice? Acabo de tener las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—¿Entonces por qué siento como si nunca fuera a volver a verte?

Yo no tenía una respuesta. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero no él no estaba enojado. La urgencia de ir hacia él creció insistente, así que me paré y caminé alrededor de la barra, sentándome en su regazo. Él no me miró, así que abracé su cuello, presionando mi mejilla contra la suya.

—Te vas a dar cuenta del dolor en el trasero que soy, y entonces, olvidarás todo sobre extrañarme —dije en su oído.

Resopló una bocanada de aire mientras frotaba mi espalda. —¿Lo prometes?

Me incliné hacia atrás y miré en sus ojos, tocando cada lado de su cara con mis manos. Acaricié su mandíbula con mi pulgar; su expresión era desgarradora. Cerré mis ojos y me incliné para besar la comisura de sus labios, pero él se giró para que atrapara más de sus labios de lo que yo había intentado.

Incluso cuando el beso me sorprendió, no me alejé de inmediato.

Draco mantuvo sus labios en los míos, pero no lo llevó más lejos.

Finalmente me alejé, jugando con una sonrisa. —Tengo un día pesado mañana. Voy a limpiar la cocina, y después me voy a ir a la cama.

—Te ayudo —dijo él.

Lavamos los platos en silencio, con Toto durmiendo a nuestros pies. Él secó el último plato y lo puso en el estante, y después me llevó por el pasillo, sosteniendo mi mano un poco demasiado apretada. La distancia desde la boca

del pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación parecía durar el doble de tiempo. Los dos sabíamos que el adiós estaba sólo a unas pocas horas de distancia.

Él ni siquiera intentó pretender no mirar esta vez mientras me cambiaba a una de sus camisetas para dormir. Se desvistió hasta sus bóxers, y se subió debajo de las mantas, esperándome a que lo acompañara.

Una vez que lo hice, Draco apagó la lámpara, y luego me acercó a él sin pedir permiso o disculparse. Tensó sus brazos y suspiró, y yo acurruqué mi cara en su cuello. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, tratando de saborear el momento. Sabía que iba a desear volver a este momento cada día de mi vida, así que lo viví con todo lo que tenía.

Él miró por la ventana. Los árboles arrojaron una sombra a través de su rostro. Draco apretó sus ojos cerrados, y la sensación de hundimiento se instaló en mí. Era agonizante verlo sufrir, sabiendo no sólo que yo era la causa de ese sufrimiento… yo era la única que se lo podía quitar.

—¿Drake? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara finalmente. —Nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida.

Presioné mi frente contra su cuello, y él me apretó más fuerte. —Esto es tonto —dije—. Nos vamos a ver todos los días.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

El peso de la tristeza que sentíamos los dos era aplastante, y una necesidad incontenible se apoderó de mí para salvarnos a los dos. Levanté mi barbilla, pero dudé; lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaría todo. Razoné que Draco no veía la intimidad como algo más que una forma de pasar el tiempo, y cerré mis ojos otra vez y me tragué mis miedos. Tenía que hacer algo, sabiendo que los dos permaneceríamos despiertos, temiendo por cada minuto que pasara hasta la mañana.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando toqué su cuello con mis labios, y luego probé su carne en un lento y tierno beso. Bajó la mirada con sorpresa, y entonces sus ojos se suavizaron comprendiendo lo que yo quería.

Se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando sus labios contra los míos con una delicada dulzura. El calor de sus labios viajó todo su camino hasta mis pies, y lo atraje más cerca de mí. Ahora que habíamos dado el primer paso, no tenía intención de detenerme ahí.

Separé mis labios, dejando que la lengua de Draco encontrara su camino hacia la mía.

—Te deseo.

De repente, el beso se hizo más lento, y él intentó alejarse. Determinada a terminar lo que había empezado, mi boca trabajó contra la suya más ansiosamente. En reacción, Draco se alejó hasta que estaba de rodillas. Me levanté con él, manteniendo nuestras bocas fusionadas.

Agarró cada uno de mis hombros para mantenerme a raya. —Espera un segundo —susurró con una sonrisa divertida, respirando fuertemente—. No tienes que hacer esto, Pidge. Esto no es de lo que se trata esta noche.

Lo estaba escondiendo, pero pude verlo en sus ojos, su auto-control no iba a durar mucho.

Me incliné de nuevo, y esta vez sus brazos cedieron sólo lo suficiente para que rozara mis labios contra los suyos. —No me hagas rogar —susurré contra su boca.

Con esas cuatro palabras, sus reservas se desvanecieron. Me besó, duro y con ganas. Mis dedos bajaron a lo largo de su espalda y se instalaron en el elástico de sus bóxers, recorriendo nerviosamente las arrugas de la tela. Sus labios se impacientaron, entonces, y caí contra el colchón cuando se estrelló contra mí. Su lengua se abrió camino a la mía de nuevo, y cuando gané el valor de deslizar mi mano entre su piel y sus bóxers, gimió.

Draco tiró de la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, y luego sus impacientes manos recorrieron mi costado, agarrando mi ropa interior y deslizándola por mis piernas con una mano. Su boca regresó a la mía una vez más mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba por el interior de mi muslo, y dejé salir un suspiro largo y entrecortado cuando sus dedos vagaron donde ningún hombre me había tocado antes. Mis rodillas se arquearon y temblaron con cada movimiento de su mano, y cuando clavé mis dedos en su carne, se posicionó encima de mí.

—Pigeon —dijo, jadeando—, no tiene que ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Miré por encima de mi cabeza y alcancé el primer cajón de su buró, abriéndolo. Sintiendo el plástico entre mis dedos, toqué la esquina con mi boca, abriendo el paquete con mis dientes. Su mano libre dejó mi espalda, y se bajó los bóxers, sacándoselos rápidamente como si no pudiera soportar que estuvieran entre nosotros.

El paquete crujió en la yema de sus dedos, y después de unos momentos, lo sentí entre mis piernas. Cerré los ojos.

—Mírame, Hermione.

Lo miré, y sus ojos estaban decididos y suaves al mismo tiempo. Movió la cabeza, inclinándose para besarme tiernamente, y entonces su cuerpo se tensó, empujándose dentro de mí en un pequeño y lento movimiento. Cuando se alejó, mordí mi labio con incomodidad; cuando se meció en mí otra vez, apreté mis ojos cerrados por el dolor. Mis piernas apretadas alrededor de sus caderas, y me besó de nuevo.

—Mírame —susurró.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, se presionó dentro de mí otra vez, y grité por la maravillosa combustión que provocó. Una vez que me relajé, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío fue más rítmico. El nerviosismo que había sentido al principio había desaparecido, Draco agarraba mi carne como si no pudiera tener suficiente. Lo atraje hacia mí, y gimió cuando el placer que sintió fue demasiado.

—Te he deseado por tanto tiempo, Hermione. Eres todo lo que quiero —musitó contra mi boca.

Agarró mi pierna con una mano y se levantó con su codo, sólo unos centímetros por encima de mí. Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a crearse en nuestra piel, y arqueé la espalda mientras sus labios trazaban mi mandíbula y después seguían una sola línea hacia mi cuello.

— Draco —suspiré.

Cuando dije su nombre, apoyó su mejilla contra la mía, y sus movimientos se volvieron más rígidos. Los ruidos de su garganta se hicieron más fuertes, y finalmente se presionó dentro de mí una última vez, gimiendo y temblando encima de mí.

Después de unos momentos, se relajó, dejó que su respiración fuera más lenta.

—Ese fue un gran primer beso —dije con una expresión cansada y satisfecha.

Él escaneó mi rostro y sonrió. —Tu último primer beso.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder.

Él colapsó a mi lado sobre su estómago, extendiendo un brazo sobre mi cintura, y descansando su frente contra mi mejilla. Pasé mis dedos por la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta que escuché que su respiración se equilibraba.

Permanecí despierta durante horas, escuchando las profundas respiraciones de Draco y al viento moviéndose entre los árboles afuera. Pansy y Harry entraron por la puerta principal silenciosamente, y los escuché caminar de puntillas por el pasillo, murmurando entre ellos.

Habíamos empacado mis cosas más temprano ese día, y me encogí ante cuán incómoda iba a ser la mañana. Había pensado que una vez que Draco se acostara conmigo habría satisfecho su curiosidad, pero en cambio, él estaba hablando de un para siempre. Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe ante el pensamiento de su expresión cuando entendiera que lo había pasado entre nosotros no era una comienzo, era un cierre. Yo no podía ir por ese camino, él me odiaría cuando se lo dijera.

Salí de debajo de su brazo y me vestí, cargando mis zapatos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Harry. Pansy se sentó en la cama, y Harry estaba sacándose su camisa enfrente del armario.

—¿Está todo bien, Mione? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Pans? —dije, indicándole que viniera al pasillo conmigo.

Ella asintió, mirándome con ojos cautos.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Necesito que me lleves a Morgan ahora. No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Un lado de su boca se levantó con una conocida sonrisa.

—Nunca pudiste manejar las despedidas.

Pansy y Harry me ayudaron con mis bolsos, y miré por la ventana del auto de Pansy en mi viaje de vuelta a Morgan Hall. Cuando dejamos el último de mis bolsos en mi cuarto, Pansy me agarró.

—Va a ser tan diferente el apartamento, ahora.

—Gracias por traerme a casa. El sol saldrá en unas pocas horas. Mejor vete —dije, apretando su agarre una vez antes de dejarla ir.

Pansy no miró hacia atrás cuando dejó mi cuarto, y yo mastiqué mi labio nerviosamente, sabiendo cuán enojada estaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo había hecho.

Mi camiseta crujió cuando me la saqué por la cabeza, la estática en el aire se había intensificado con la llegada del invierno. Sintiéndome un poco perdida, me hice un ovillo debajo mi grueso edredón, e inhalé por la nariz; el perfume de Draco aún persistía en mi piel.

* * *

La cama se sintió fría y desconocida, un agudo contraste con el calor del colchón de Draco. Había pasado treinta días en un pequeño apartamento con el mujeriego más infame del Eastern, y después de todas las discusiones y las suposiciones de última hora, era el único lugar en el que quería estar.

Las llamadas empezaron a las ocho de la mañana, y después cada cinco minutos durante una hora.

— ¡Hermione! —Gruñó Lavender—. ¡Contesta el estúpido teléfono!

Me estiré y lo apagué. No fue hasta que escuché los golpes en la puerta que me di cuenta que no me iban a dejar pasar el día escondida en mi cuarto como planeaba.

Lavender tiró de la perilla. — ¿Qué?

Pansy pasó a su lado, y se paró al lado de mi cama. —¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Gritó. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y todavía estaba en pijama.

Me senté. —¿Qué, Pans?

—¡Draco es un maldito desastre! No quiere hablar con nosotros, está destrozando el apartamento, arrojó el estéreo a través de la habitación… ¡Harry no puede hacerlo entrar en razón!

Me froté los ojos con las palmas de mis manos, y parpadeé. —No lo sé.

—¡Mentira! Vas a decirme qué demonios está pasando, ¡Y vas a decírmelo ahora!

Lavender tomó su bolso para la ducha y huyó. Cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de ella, y yo fruncí el ceño, con miedo de que le diga a la consejera de residencias, o peor, al Decano de Estudiantes.

—Baja la voz, Pansy, Jesús —susurré.

Ella apretó los dientes. —¿Qué hiciste?

Supuse que él estaría enojado conmigo; no sabía que entraría en cólera.

—Yo… no lo sé —tragué.

—Intentó golpear a Harry cuando se enteró que te ayudamos para que te fueras. ¡Hermione! ¡Por favor dime! —Suplicó, sus ojos brillando—. ¡Me está asustando!

El miedo en sus ojos me obligó a decir sólo la verdad parcial. —Simplemente no pude decir adiós. Sabes qué difícil es para mí.

—Es algo más, Hermione. ¡Él está absolutamente loco! Lo escuché gritar tu nombre, y después recorrió todo el apartamento buscándote. Irrumpió en el cuarto de Harry, demandando saber dónde estabas. Entonces intentó llamarte. Una, y otra, y otra vez —suspiró—. Su rostro estaba… Jesús, Hermione. Nunca lo había visto así. Arrancó las sabanas de la cama, y las arrojó, arrojó sus almohadas, destrozó el espejo con su puño, pateo su puerta… ¡rompió las bisagras! ¡Fue la cosa más aterradora que he visto en mi vida!

Cerré mis ojos, obligando a las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos correr por mis mejillas.

Pansy me empujó su celular. —Tienes que llamarlo. Por lo menos tienes que decirle que estás bien.

—Está bien, lo voy a llamar.

Me volvió a dar su teléfono. —No, vas a llamarlo ahora.

Tomé su teléfono en mi mano y toqué los botones, tratando de imaginar qué podría decirle. Ella lo arrebató de mi mano, marcó, y me lo pasó. Sostuve el teléfono en mi oído, y respiré hondo…

—¿Pans? —Respondió Draco, su voz llena de preocupación.

—Soy yo.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios minutos antes de que finalmente hablara. —¿Qué mierda pasó contigo anoche? Me desperté esta mañana, y no estabas y tú… ¿sólo te fuiste y no dijiste adiós? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento. Yo…

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Te has vuelto loca! No contestas tu teléfono, te escapaste y, qué… ¿por qué? ¡Pensé que finalmente teníamos todo resuelto!

—Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿Sobre qué? — Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te lastimé?

—¡No! ¡No es nada por el estilo! En verdad… en verdad lo siento. Estoy segura que Pansy te lo dijo. Yo no me despido.

—Tengo que verte —dijo, su voz desesperada.

Suspiré. —Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, Drake. Tengo que desempacar y tengo pilas de ropa que lavar.

—Te arrepientes —dijo él, su voz rota.

—No es… no es eso. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Amigos? ¿Entonces qué mierda fue lo de anoche? —dijo, la ira fluyendo a través de su voz.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

—Sé lo que quieres. Yo simplemente no puedo… hacer eso ahora mismo.

—¿Así que sólo necesitas tiempo? —preguntó con una voz más calmada—. Podrías haberme dicho eso. No tenías que escaparte de mí.

—Sólo parecía la forma más fácil.

—¿La más fácil para quién?

—No podía dormir. Seguía pensando en cómo sería en la mañana, cargando todo el auto de Pansy y… no pude hacerlo, Drake —dije.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que no vas a estar más aquí. No puedes simplemente salir de mi vida.

Forcé una sonrisa. —Te veré mañana. No quiero que las cosas estén raras, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesito solucionar algunas cosas. Eso es todo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Puedo hacer eso.

Terminé la llamada y Pansy me miró fijamente. —¿ _DORMISTE con él? ¡Perra! ¿Ibas a decírmelo siquiera?_

Rodé mis ojos y caí contra la almohada. —Esto no es sobre ti, Pansy. Esto sólo se convirtió en un complicado desastre.

—¿Qué tiene de complicado? ¡Ustedes dos deberían estar delirantemente felices, no rompiendo puertas y escondiéndose en sus cuartos!

—No puedo estar con él —susurré, manteniendo mis ojos en el techo.

Su mano cubrió la mía, y habló suavemente. — Draco necesita trabajar. Créeme, entiendo cada una de las reservas que tienes sobre él, pero mira cuánto ha cambiado por ti hasta ahora. Piensa en las últimas dos semanas, Hermione. Él no es Robert.

—¡Yo soy Robert! Me involucré con Draco y todo por lo que hemos trabajado… ¡poof! —Troné mis dedos—. ¡Justo así!

— Draco no dejará que eso pase.

—No depende de él, ¿no es así?

—Vas a romper su corazón, Hermione. ¡Vas a romper su corazón! La única chica en la que confía lo suficiente como para enamorarse, ¡Y vas a clavarlo a la pared!

Me giré lejos de ella, incapaz de ver la expresión que iba con el tono de súplica en su voz.

—Necesito el final feliz. Por eso vinimos aquí.

—No tienes que hacer esto. Podría funcionar.

—Hasta que mi suerte se esfume.

Pansy levantó sus manos, dejándolas caer en su regazo. —Jesús, Hermione, no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. Ya hablamos sobre esto.

Mi teléfono sonó, y miré la pantalla. —Es Theo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Todavía estamos hablando.

—¿Hola? —Respondí, evitando la mirada de Pansy.

—¡Hermi! ¡Día uno de libertad! ¿Cómo se siente? —dijo.

—Se siente… libre —dije, incapaz de reunir un poco de entusiasmo.

—¿Cena mañana en la noche? Te he extrañado.

—Sí —me limpié la nariz con mi manga—. Mañana es genial.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Pansy frunció el ceño. —Él va a preguntarme cuando regrese —dijo ella—. Va a querer saber de qué hablamos. ¿Qué se supone que le diré?

—Dile que voy a mantener mi promesa. Para a esta hora mañana, él no me extrañará.

* * *

 *** Cookie** Es un apodo por las galletas de la suerte.

 *** (I Can‟t Get No) Satisfaction** canción escrita por Mick Jagger y Keith Richards e interpretada, obviamente, por la banda de rock The Rolling Stones.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles de actualización!**

 **Bueno ya vieron que Draco se a quedado con la virginidad de Hermione... ¡OH MERLÍN! odiemos un poquito a Hermione ¿como le entregas tu virginidad y luego huyes? ¡es para matarla! pero ya sabemos que la chica tiene un trauma...**

 **¿ustedes creen que lo resolverán? ¿se quedara Hermione con Theo?**

 **¿Theo o Draco?**

 **¡Nos leemos el sábado!**

 **¡besos!**


	10. Poker Face

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 **CARA DE PÓKER**

Dos mesas más atrás, en una mesa del fondo. Pansy y Harry apenas eran visibles desde mi asiento, y yo encorvada, miraba fijamente hacia Draco quien miraba la silla vacía que yo solía ocupar antes de sentarse en el extremo de la mesa. Me sentía ridícula por esconderme, pero no estaba preparada para sentarme frente a él por una hora entera. Cuando terminé mi comida, tomé una respiración profunda y salí afuera donde Draco estaba terminando su cigarrillo.

Me había pasado toda la noche tratando de formar un plan para volver a comenzar donde estábamos antes. Si yo trataba nuestro encuentro de la manera que él consideraba el sexo en general, podría tener una buena oportunidad. En el plan corría el riesgo de perderlo, pero esperaba que su enorme ego masculino lo obligara a jugar de la misma manera.

—Hey —le sonreí.

Hizo una mueca. —Hey. Pensé que estabas en el almuerzo.

—Tuve que entrar y salir rápido, tengo que estudiar. —me encogí de hombros, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por parecer casual.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Es Cálculo. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

—Puedo simplemente ofrecerte apoyo moral —sonrió, hundiendo su mano en el bolsillo. Los músculos sólidos en su brazo se tensaron con el movimiento, y el recuerdo de su flexión cuando se impulsaba en mi interior se repitió con gran detalle en mi cabeza.

—Er... ¿Qué? —Pregunté, desorientada por el repentino pensamiento erótico que había brillado en mi mente.

—¿Se supone que debemos pretender que la otra noche nunca sucedió?

—No, ¿Por qué? —Fingí confusión y él suspiró, frustrado por mi comportamiento.

—No sé... ¿Por qué tomé tu virginidad? —Se inclinó hacia mí, diciendo las palabras en voz baja.

Rodé los ojos. —Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que desfloras una virgen, Malfoy.

Tal como me temía, mi conducta despreocupada lo hizo enojar. —De hecho, lo fue.

—Vamos... Te dije que no quería ningún tipo de rareza entre nosotros.

Draco tomó una última calada de su cigarrillo y lo arrojó al suelo. —Bueno, si he aprendido algo en los últimos días, es que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere.

—Hey, Hermi —dijo Theo, besando mi mejilla. — Malfoy — asintió hacia Draco.

Draco fulminó a Theo con una mirada asesina.

—¿Paso por ti a las seis? —dijo Theo.

Asentí con la cabeza. —A las seis.

—Nos vemos en un rato —dijo, continuando hacia la clase. Lo vi alejarse, con miedo a sufrir las consecuencias de los últimos diez segundos.

—¿Vas a salir con él esta noche? —Demandó Draco, su mandíbula notoriamente apretada bajo la piel.

—Te dije que me iba a invitar a salir después de mi regreso de Morgan. Me llamó ayer.

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde esa conversación, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué?

Se alejó de mí, y tragué pesado tratando de contener las lágrimas en su lugar. Draco se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí, leyendo mi cara.

— ¡Es por eso que dijiste que no te echaría de menos más tarde! Sabías que iba a averiguar sobre Nott y tú, y pensaste que... ¿qué? ¿Qué me olvidaría de ti? ¿No confías en mí, o no soy lo suficientemente bueno? Dime, ¡maldita sea! ¡Dime qué carajo te hice para que hicieras esto!

Me mantuve firme, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —No hiciste nada. ¿Desde cuándo el sexo es de vida o muerte para ti?

—¡Desde que es contigo!

Miré a mi alrededor, al ver que estábamos haciendo una escena.

La gente caminaba lentamente, mirando y murmurando entre sí. Sentí que mis orejas ardían, y se extendía por todo mi rostro, haciendo de mis ojos agua. Él cerró los ojos, tratando de recobrar la compostura antes de hablar otra vez. —¿Es eso? ¿No crees que significó algo para mí?

—Tú eres _Draco Malfoy._

Negó con su cabeza, disgustado. —Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que me estás echando mi pasado en cara.

—No creo que cuatro semanas constituyan el pasado. —Su rostro se desfiguró y yo me reí—. ¡Estoy bromeando! Draco, está bien. Estoy bien, estás bien. No hay necesidad de hacer una gran cosa de esto.

Toda la emoción desapareció de su rostro y respiró hondo por la nariz. —Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. —Sus ojos se desenfocaron por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Voy a tener que probártelo, entonces. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras miraba los míos, decidido como estaba antes de una de sus peleas—. Si piensas que voy a volver a joder a quién se ponga en frente, estás equivocada. No quiero a nadie más. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Bien, seamos amigos. Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que pasó no fue sólo sexo.

Pasó delante de mí y yo cerré los ojos, exhalando el aliento que no sabía que había retenido. Draco me lanzó una mirada, y luego continuó a su próxima clase. Una lágrima se escapó por mi mejilla y rápidamente la sequé. Tenía las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros de clase sobre mi espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la clase.

Theo estaba en la segunda fila, y me deslicé al puesto junto a él. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

Tomé aire y sonreí, tratando de cambiar el ánimo que quedó por mi conversación con Draco.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bueno, ya estoy instalado en mi apartamento. Pensé que podríamos cenar allí.

—También estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. —dije, tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

* * *

Con la negativa de Pansy para ayudarme, Lavender fue la renuente elegida a ayudarme a escoger un vestido para mi cita con Theo. Tan pronto como lo puse sobre mi cabeza, me lo arranqué, poniéndome un par de vaqueros en su lugar. Después de pensar en mi fallido plan toda la tarde, no tenía cabeza para vestirme. Teniendo el clima fresco en mente, me puse un delgado suéter cachemira de color marfil sobre una camiseta marrón, y esperé en la puerta. Cuando el brillante Porsche de Theo se detuvo delante de Morgan, me abrí paso hacia afuera antes de que tuviera tiempo para entrar.

—Iba a ir a buscarte. —dijo, decepcionado mientras abría la puerta.

—Entonces, te ahorré un viaje. —le dije, abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

Se deslizó a mi lado y se inclinó, tocando cada lado de mi cara, dándome un suave beso en los labios. —Whoa —respiró—. He echado de menos tu boca.

Su aliento sabía a menta, su perfume olía increíble, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, y se veía fantástico en sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que algo faltaba. Esa emoción que había en un principio estaba notablemente ausente, y en silencio maldije a Draco por quitarme esa sensación.

Forcé una sonrisa. —Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido.

Su apartamento era exactamente como lo había imaginado: Inmaculado, con costosos artículos electrónicos en todos los rincones, y muy probablemente decorado por su madre.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? —dijo, sonriendo como un niño presumiendo un juguete nuevo.

—Es fantástico. —asentí con la cabeza.

Su expresión cambió de lúdica a profunda, y me tomó en sus brazos, besando mi cuello. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Quería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese apartamento.

Mi celular sonó, y le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa antes de contestar.

—¿Cómo va todo, Pidge?

Le di la espalda a Theo y susurré en el teléfono. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Draco? —Traté de hacer mi tono severo, pero fue suavizado por mi alivio al escuchar su voz.

—Quiero ir a los bolos mañana. Necesito una pareja.

—¿Bolos? ¿No me podrías haber llamado más tarde? — Me sentí como una hipócrita por decir esas palabras, sabiendo que yo había esperado una excusa para mantener los labios de Theo lejos de mí.

—¿Cómo voy a adivinar cuándo hayas terminado? Oh. Eso no salió bien... —su voz se fue apagando, junto a su diversión.

—Te llamo mañana y podemos hablar de ello, ¿De acuerdo?

—No, no está bien. Has dicho que quieres que seamos amigos, pero ¿no podemos pasar el rato? —Rodé mis ojos, y Draco resopló...

—No ruedes los ojos. ¿Vendrás o no?

—¿Cómo sabes que rodé los ojos? ¿Me estás espiando? —pregunté, notando las cortinas cerradas.

—Siempre ruedas los ojos. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás perdiendo tiempo precioso de tu cita.

Me conocía tan bien. Luché contra el impulso de pedirle que me recogiera en ese momento. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea.

—¡Sí! —dije en voz baja, tratando de no reírme—. Voy a ir.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

Me volví hacia Theo, sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó con una expresión de certeza.

—Sí —fruncí el ceño, atrapada.

—¿Siguen siendo sólo amigos?

—Seguimos siendo sólo amigos. —asentí con la cabeza una vez.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, comiendo comida china para llevar. Me relajé al estar con él después de un rato, y me recordó lo encantador que era. Me sentí más ligera, casi risueña, un marcado cambio con respecto al inicio. Por más que intentaba empujar el pensamiento de mi cabeza, no podía negar que mi plan con Draco había iluminado mi estado de ánimo.

Después de la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película, pero antes de terminar los créditos del principio, Theo me tenía sobre mi espalda. Me alegré de haber elegido usar los vaqueros, no habría sido capaz de defenderme con la misma facilidad en un vestido. Sus labios viajaron a mi clavícula, y su mano se detuvo en mi cinturón. Torpemente trabajó para abrirlo, y una vez que lo logró, me deslicé por debajo de él para ponerme de pie.

—¡Está bien! Creo que es todo lo que pasará esta noche, —le dije, abrochándome el cinturón.

—¿Qué?

—Primera base... ¿Segunda base? No importa. Es tarde, es mejor que me vaya.

Se sentó y se apoderó de mis piernas. —No te vayas, Hermi. No quiero que pienses que por eso te traje aquí.

—¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, tirando de mí hacia su regazo—. Eres todo en lo que he pensado durante dos semanas. Me disculpo por ser impaciente.

Me besó en la mejilla, y me incliné a él, sonriendo cuando su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Me volví hacia él y apreté los labios contra los suyos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sentir algo, pero no lo hice. Me aparté de él y suspiré.

Theo frunció el ceño. —Dije que lo siento.

—Te dije que era tarde.

Nos dirigimos a Morgan, Theo me apretó la mano después de que me dio un beso de buenas noches. —Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿En Biasetti mañana?

Apreté los labios. —Iré a los bolos con Draco mañana.

—El miércoles, ¿entonces?

—El miércoles es genial. —le dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa artificial.

Theo se removió en su asiento. Él estaba pensando en algo. — ¿Hermione? Hay una fiesta de parejas en un par de fin de semana en la Casa...

Mi interior se estremeció, temiendo la discusión que inevitablemente tendría.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, riendo nerviosamente.

—No puedo ir contigo. —le dije, saliendo fuera del coche.

Él me siguió, encontrándome en la entrada de Morgan. —¿Tienes planes?

Hice una mueca. —Tengo planes... Draco ya me lo preguntó.

— ¿Draco te preguntó qué?

—Para la fiesta de parejas. —le expliqué, un poco frustrada.

La cara de Theo se sonrojó, y cambió su peso de un pie a otro. —¿Irás a la fiesta con Malfoy? Él no va a esas cosas. Y ustedes son sólo amigos. No tiene sentido que vayas con él.

—Pansy no irá con Harry a menos que yo vaya.

Se relajó. —Entonces puedes ir conmigo. —sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Hice una mueca ante su solución. —No puedo cancelarle a Draco, y luego ir contigo.

—No veo el problema —se encogió de hombros—. Puedes estar ahí por Pansy, y Malfoy no tendrá que asistir. Él es un firme defensor de no ir a las fiestas de citas. Piensa que son una plataforma para que nuestras parejas nos obliguen a declarar una relación.

—Era yo la que no quería ir. Él me convenció.

—Ahora tienes una excusa. —se encogió de hombros. Era desesperante su confianza de que me haría cambiar de opinión.

—Yo no quería ir en absoluto.

La paciencia de Theo se había agotado. —Sólo para ser claro, no quieres ir a la fiesta de citas. Malfoy quiere ir, él te lo pidió, y ¿no lo cancelarás a él para ir conmigo, a pesar de que no querías ir en primer lugar?

Me costó enfrentarme a su fulgor. —No le puedo hacer eso, Theo, lo siento.

—¿Entiendes lo que es una fiesta de parejas? Es algo para que vayas con tu novio.

Su tono condescendiente hizo que cualquier empatía que sintiese por él desapareciera.

—Bueno, yo no tengo novio, así que técnicamente no debería ir en absoluto.

—Pensé que íbamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Pensé que había algo.

—Estoy tratando.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me siente solo en casa mientras tú estás en la fiesta de mi fraternidad con otra persona? ¿Debería preguntarle a otra chica?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. —le dije, irritada con su amenaza.

Levantó la mirada y meneó la cabeza. —Yo no quiero pedírselo a otra chica.

—No espero que no vayas a tu propia fiesta. Nos veremos allí.

—¿Quieres que se lo pida a otra persona? Y tú vas con Malfoy. ¿No ves cuán completamente absurdo es?

Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea.

—Le dije que iría con él antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir, Theo. No puedo cancelarlo.

—No puedes, ¿o no quieres?

—Da lo mismo. Lamento que no lo entiendas.

Abrí la puerta a Morgan, y Theo puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Muy bien —suspiró con resignación—. Esto es obviamente un asunto con el que voy a tener que lidiar. Malfoy es uno de tus mejores amigos, yo lo entiendo. No quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta y me indicó que caminara, besando mi mejilla antes de que entrara. —¿Nos vemos el miércoles a seis?

—A las seis. —sonreí, despidiéndome mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

Pansy estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando doblé la esquina, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me reconoció.

— ¡Hey, pollita! ¿Cómo te fue?

—No muy bien. —dije, desanimada.

—Uh, oh.

—No le digas a Draco, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella resopló. —No lo haré. ¿Qué pasó?

—Theo me pidió que fuera a la fiesta de parejas.

Pansy apretó la toalla. —No le cancelarás a Drake, ¿verdad?

—No y Theo no está feliz con eso.

—Comprensible —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. También es terriblemente malo.

Pansy reunió las hebras de su cabello largo y húmedo sobre un hombro, y las gotas de agua corrieron por su piel desnuda. Ella era una contradicción andante. Se inscribió a Eastern para que ambas estuviéramos juntas. Era mi conciencia autoproclamada, intentando intervenir cuando me daban mis pretensiones de volar fuera de pista. Iba en contra de todo lo que hablamos el hecho de que yo me involucrara con Draco y ella se había convertido en su más entusiasta animadora.

Me apoyé en la pared. —¿Estaría loca si no fuera con ninguno?

—No, yo estaría increíble e irrevocablemente cabreada. Eso sería motivo para una pelea de gatos, Mione.

—Entonces creo que iré —le dije, metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Mi celular sonó y una imagen de Draco haciendo una mueca apareció en la pantalla—. ¿Hola?

—¿Estás tu casa, ya?

—Sí, él me dejó hace cinco minutos.

—Voy a estar allí en cinco más.

—¡Espera! ¿Draco? —dije después de que él había colgado.

Pansy se echó a reír. —Acabas de tener una decepcionante cita con Theo Nott, y sonríes cuando Draco te llama. ¿Está realmente así de denso?

—Yo no sonreí —protesté—. Viene para acá. ¿Te reunirás con él afuera y le dirás que me fui a la cama?

—Tú lo harás, y no yo... ve a decírselo tú misma.

—Sí, Pans, que salga yo misma a decirle que ya estoy en la cama funcionará muy bien. —Ella me dio la espalda, caminando a su habitación. Levanté las manos, dejándolas caer sobre mis muslos—. ¡Pansy! ¿Por favor?

—Que se diviertan, Mione —sonrió y desapareció en su habitación. Bajé las escaleras y vi a Draco en su motocicleta, estacionada en la escalinata. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con obras de arte negro, lo que destacaba los tatuajes en sus brazos.

—¿No tienes frío? —Le pregunté, tirando de mi estrecha chaqueta.

—Te ves bien. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Uh... sí, gracias —dije, distraída—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Movió el acelerador y el motor rugió. —Iba a dar un paseo para despejarme la mente. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Hace frío, Drake.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar el coche de Harry?

—Iremos a los bolos mañana. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

—Pasé de estar junto a ti cada segundo del día para verte durante diez minutos si tengo suerte.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. —Sólo han pasado dos días, Draco.

—Te echo de menos. Mueve tu trasero al asiento y vámonos.

No podía negarlo. Yo también lo echaba de menos. Más de lo que le admitiría. Me subí el cierre de la chaqueta y me subí detrás de él, deslizando mis dedos a través de las trabillas de su pantalón. Puso mis muñecas en su pecho y luego las cruzó. Una vez que se convenció de que lo sostenía con fuerza suficiente, quitó sus manos, y corrimos por la carretera.

Apoyé la mejilla contra su espalda y cerré los ojos, respirando su olor. Me recordó a su apartamento, y sus cosas, y la forma en que olía cuando andaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. La ciudad pasaba borrosa por delante de nosotros, y no me importaba lo rápido que iba al volante, o el frío del viento que azotaba mi piel, no estaba prestando atención a donde estábamos. Lo único que podía pensar era en su cuerpo contra el mío. No teníamos ningún destino o tiempo, y anduvimos por las largas calles después de haber abandonado todo, excepto a nosotros.

Draco se detuvo en una gasolinera y se estacionó. —¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, bajándome de la motocicleta para estirar las piernas. Él me miró cuando rastrillaba mi cabello con mis dedos, y sonrió.

—Déjalo. Estás jodidamente hermosa.

—Sólo si me pones en un video de principio de los ochenta. —dije.

Se echó a reír, y luego bostezó, espantando a las polillas que zumbaban a su alrededor. El inyector hizo clic, sonando más fuerte de lo que debería en una noche tranquila. Parecía que éramos las únicas dos personas en la tierra.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil para comprobar la hora. —Oh, Dios mío, Drake. Son las tres de la mañana.

—¿Quieres que volvamos? —Preguntó, con el rostro ensombrecido por la decepción.

Yo apreté los labios. —Será lo mejor.

—¿Todavía iremos esta noche a los bolos?

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Y todavía irás a la Sig Tau conmigo en un par de semanas, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás insinuando que yo no sigo mi palabra? Me parece un poco insultante.

Sacó la boquilla del tanque y la conectó en su base.

—Simplemente ya no sé lo que vas a hacer.

Se sentó en su motocicleta y me ayudó a subir detrás de él. Puse en mis dedos en los bucles de su cinturón y luego lo pensé mejor, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él.

Él suspiró y se irguió en el asiento, reacio a arrancar el motor. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras sostenía las manillas. Tomó aire, como para empezar a hablar, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Eres importante para mí, ya sabes. —dije, apretándome a él.

—No te entiendo, Pigeon. Pensé que conocía a las mujeres, pero eres tan jodidamente confusa que ya no sé a qué te refieres.

—Yo no te entiendo, tampoco. Se supone que debes ser el hombre mujeriego del Eastern. No estoy recibiendo la experiencia completa de primer año que prometieron en el folleto. —me burlé.

—Bueno, eso es lo primero. Nunca había tenido que dormir con una chica para que ella quisiera que la dejara en paz —dijo, manteniendo su espalda hacia mí.

—Eso no es lo que fue, Draco. —mentí, avergonzada de que él hubiese adivinado mis intenciones sin darse cuenta de cuánta razón tenía. Él negó con la cabeza y encendió el motor, volviendo a la calle. Condujo inusualmente lento, deteniéndose en todas las luces amarillas, tomando el camino largo al campus.

Cuando nos paramos frente a la entrada de Morgan Hall, la misma tristeza que sentí la noche que me fui de la casa me consumía. Sabía que era ridículo ser tan emocional, pero cada vez que hacía algo para alejarlo, estaba aterrorizada de que funcionara. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y saqué las llaves, evitando sus ojos. Cuando ya tenía el metal en la mano, su mano de repente fue a mi mentón, el pulgar tocando suavemente mis labios.

—¿Él te beso? —Preguntó.

Me alejé, sorprendida de que sus dedos causaran una sensación de ardor que quemaba todos los nervios desde mi boca a mis pies. —Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar una noche perfecta, ¿no?

—Pensaste que fue perfecto, ¿eh? ¿Significa eso que lo pasaste bien?

—Siempre lo hago cuando estoy contigo.

Miró al suelo, juntando las cejas. —¿Te besó?

—Sí. —suspiré irritada.

Entrecerró los ojos. —¿Eso es todo?

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —dije, tirando la puerta.

Draco la empujó cerrándola y se puso en mi camino, con una expresión de disculpa.

—Necesito saber.

—No, ¡no lo necesitas! ¡Muévete, Malfoy!

—Pigeon...

—¿Crees que porque ya no soy virgen voy a lanzarme a cualquier otro? ¡Gracias! —dije, empujándolo.

—Yo no he dicho eso, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es mucho pedir por un poco de paz mental?

—¿Por qué te daría tranquilidad saber si estoy durmiendo con Theo?

—¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¡Es obvio para todos los demás, menos para ti! —dijo, exasperado.

—Supongo que soy una idiota, entonces. Estás brillante esta noche, Drake —dije, alcanzando la manilla de la puerta.

Agarró mis hombros.

—La forma en que me siento por ti... es una locura.

—Acertaste en la parte de la locura —espeté, alejándome de él.

—Practiqué en mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la moto, así que escúchame, —dijo.

—Draco…

—Sé que estamos jodidos, ¿De acuerdo? Soy impulsivo y tengo mal genio, y te metiste bajo mi piel como nadie más. Actúas como si me odiaras un minuto, y luego como si me necesitaras al siguiente. Nunca acierto en nada, y no te merezco... pero estoy malditamente enamorado de ti, _Hermione Granger_. Te amo más de lo que he querido a nadie ni nada, nunca. Cuando estás cerca, no necesito alcohol, ni dinero, ni peleas, o algo de una sola noche... todo lo que necesito es a ti. Tú eres en todo lo que pienso. Eres todo lo que soñé. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Mi plan para fingir ignorancia fue un fracaso épico. No podía pretender ser impermeable cuando él había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Cuando nos conocimos, algo dentro de los dos había cambiado, y era que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Por razones desconocidas para mí, yo era su excepción, y por mucho que habían tratado de luchar contra mis sentimientos, él era la mía.

Él negó con la cabeza, acunó mi rostro con sus manos, y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Te has acostado con él?

Ardientes lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando negué con la cabeza. Estampó su boca contra la mía y su lengua entró sin dudarlo. Incapaz de controlarme a mí misma, agarré su camisa con los puños, y tiré de él hacia mí. Gimió con su increíble voz profunda, y se apoderó de mí con tanta fuerza que era difícil respirar.

Se retiró, sin aliento.

—Llama a Nott. Dile que no quieres verlo nunca más. Dile que estás conmigo.

Cerré los ojos.

—No puedo estar contigo, Draco.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —dijo, soltándome.

Negué con la cabeza, temiendo de su reacción a la verdad.

Él se rió una vez.

—Increíble. La única chica que yo quiero, y ella no me quiere.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo que tendría que acercarme más a la verdad que tenía desde hace meses.

—Cuando Pansy y yo nos mudamos aquí, fue sabiendo que mi vida daría un giro en una forma determinada. O más bien, que no resultaría de cierta manera. Las peleas, el juego, la bebida... es lo que dejé atrás. Cuando estoy cerca de ti... todo está allí para mí en un irresistible y tatuado paquete. No me mude cientos de kilómetros para vivir todo de nuevo.

Tomó mi barbilla para que lo enfrentara.

—Yo sé que mereces más que yo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero si hay alguna mujer que se hizo para mí... eres tú. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, Hermione. ¿Me oyes? Haré cualquier cosa.

Me aparté, avergonzada de no poder decirle la verdad. Era yo quien no era lo suficientemente buena. Yo sería quien arruinaría todo, arruinándolo a él. Él me odiaría un día, y yo no podría ver la mirada en sus ojos cuando llegara a esa conclusión.

Mantuvo la puerta cerrada con una mano.

—Dejaré de pelear al segundo que me gradúe. No voy a beber una sola gota de nuevo. Te haré feliz siempre, Hermione. Si sólo creyeras en mí, yo puedo hacerlo.

—No quiero que cambies.

—Entonces dime qué hacer. Dime y lo haré —declaró él.

Cualquier idea de estar con Theo se había ido, y yo sabía que era a causa de mis sentimientos por Draco. Pensé en los diferentes caminos que mi vida tomaría desde ese momento — confiando en Draco con un salto de fe y arriesgándome a lo desconocido, o sacándolo completamente y sabía exactamente dónde iba a terminar, en una vida sin él — cualquier decisión me aterraba.

—¿Me prestas el teléfono? —Le pregunté.

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido. —Por supuesto —dijo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, entregándomelo.

Marqué, y luego cerré los ojos mientras sonaba en mis oídos.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Contestó Theo. Su voz era profunda y ronca, y al instante sentí que mi corazón vibraba en mi pecho. No se me había ocurrido que él sabría que yo había llamado desde el teléfono de Draco. Mis siguientes palabras encontraron su camino de alguna manera hacia mis temblorosos labios.

—Lo siento por llamar tan temprano, pero esto no podía esperar. Yo... no puedo ir a cenar contigo el miércoles.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Hermione. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No puedo verte de nuevo, de hecho.

—Hermi...

—Estoy… bastante segura de que estoy enamorada de Draco —dije, preparándome para su reacción. Después de unos momentos de inquietante silencio, me colgó el teléfono en mi oído.

Mis ojos todavía se centraban en el pavimento, le pasé el teléfono a Draco, y luego a regañadientes miré su expresión. Una combinación de confusión, shock, y adoración se configuraba en su rostro.

—Colgó el teléfono —hice una mueca.

Echó un vistazo a mi cara con cuidado, con esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Me amas?

—Son los tatuajes. —me encogí de hombros.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara, haciendo que le aparecieran hoyuelos en las mejillas. —Ven conmigo a casa —dijo, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Mis cejas se alzaron. —¿Dijiste todo eso para tenerme en tu cama? Debí haberte dado una gran impresión.

—Lo único que estoy pensando ahora mismo es en tenerte en mis brazos toda la noche.

—Vamos. —sonreí.

A pesar del exceso de velocidad y la infracción de señales, el paseo hasta el apartamento parecía no tener fin. Cuando finalmente llegamos, Draco me cargó por las escaleras. Me reí contra sus labios mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Cuando me puso de pie y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, aliviado.

—No ha parecido como un hogar desde que te fuiste. —dijo, besando mis labios. Toto correteó por el pasillo y meneó su pequeña cola, pateando mis piernas. Le susurré mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

La cama de Harry chilló, y luego sus pisadas resonaron en el piso. Su puerta se abrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos por la luz. — ¡A la mierda no, Malfoy, no estás haciendo esta mierda! Estás enamorado de Her... —sus ojos se enfocaron y reconoció su error, —...mione. Hola, Granger.

—Hey, Potter. —sonreí, dejando a Toto en el suelo.

Draco pasó conmigo junto a su, todavía sorprendido, primo, y pateó la puerta cerrándola detrás de nosotros, tirando de mí en sus brazos y besándome sin pensarlo dos veces, como si lo hubiéramos hecho un millón de veces. Le quité la camisa sobre su cabeza, y él deslizó mi chaqueta por mis hombros. Dejé de besarle el tiempo suficiente para quitarme el jersey y camiseta, y luego me estrellé contra él. Nos desnudamos el uno al otro, y en cuestión de segundos, me colocó en su colchón. Alcé mi mano por encima de mi cabeza para abrir su cajón y sumergir la mano en el interior, buscando algo.

—Mierda —dijo, jadeando y frustrado—. Me deshice de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿De todos? —Suspiré.

—Pensé que tú no... Si no estaba contigo, no los necesitaría.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —dije, dejando caer la cabeza contra la cabecera.

Su frente cayó sobre mi pecho. —Considérate lo opuesto a una conclusión inevitable.

Sonreí y lo besé. — ¿Nunca has estado con nadie sin uno?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Nunca. —Miré alrededor por un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos. Se echó a reír ante mi expresión—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shh, estoy contando. —Draco me miró por un momento, y luego se inclinó para besarme el cuello—. No me puedo concentrar, mientras tú estás haciendo esto... —suspiré—, veinticinco y dos días... —respiré.

Draco se echó a reír. — ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Estamos bien —dije, deslizándome directamente debajo de él.

Apretó su pecho contra el mío, y me besó tiernamente. — ¿Estás segura?

Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran desde sus hombros hasta su trasero y tiré de él hacia mí. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido largo y profundo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Hermione —suspiró. Se balanceó contra mí de nuevo, otro gemido emanó de su garganta—. Mierda, te sientes increíble.

— ¿Es diferente?

Me miró a los ojos. —Es diferente contigo, de cualquier modo, pero… —Tomó una respiración profunda y tensa de nuevo, cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Nunca voy a ser el mismo después de esto. —Sus labios buscaron por cada centímetro de mi cuello, y cuando encontraron el camino a mi boca, hundí mis manos en los músculos de sus hombros, perdiéndome en la intensidad del beso.

Draco llevó mis manos encima de mi cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, apretando mis manos con cada embestida. Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más duros, y yo clavé las uñas en sus manos, tensando mis entrañas con una fuerza increíble.

Grité, mordiéndome los labios y apretando los ojos.

— Hermione —susurró, sonando compungido—, necesito un... necesito...

—No te detengas. —supliqué.

Se balanceó en mí otra vez, gimiendo tan fuerte que le tapé la boca. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones, me miró a los ojos, y me besó una y otra vez. Sus manos ahuecaron cada lado de mi cara y luego me besó otra vez, más lento, más tierno. Tocó con sus labios mi boca, mis mejillas, frente, nariz y, finalmente, volvió a mis labios.

Le sonreí y suspiré, embargándome en el agotamiento. Draco me puso junto a él, colocando las sábanas sobre nosotros. Apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho y me besó la frente una vez más, aferrando sus dedos en mi espalda.

—No te vayas esta vez, ¿vale? Quiero despertar tal como ahora en la mañana.

Besé su pecho, sintiéndome culpable porque tuviera que pedirlo. —No iré a ninguna parte.

* * *

 **¡Buenooooooo no podia esperar hasta mañana! ¡oh Merlín! con esas palabras hasta yo me derretí.**

 **¡POR FIN ESTAN JUNTOS!**

 **me da un poquito de pena Theo pero me siento tan Feliz por Draco**

 **espero que les haya gustado este adelanto de capitulo y nos leemos mañana nuevamente.**

* * *

 **Reviews del Capitulo anterior:**

 **yulss957: ¿Sigues odiando a Hermione? La pobre tiene un trauma pero ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos... ¡al fin!... con Respecto a el Libro realmente amarías a Travis/Draco sin importar que... lamentablemente este libro no tiene una película pero en caso de tenerla seria tan ahasjedgkuashus (jaja así)**

 **ale24mc: No la odies... pero si... esperemos a ver como llevan ellos dos esta nueva relación**

 **Priky : No la odieeees... ¿la sigues odiando aquí?**

* * *

 **Pregunta... ¿les gustaría la adaptación de Walking Disaster? Es el libro que narra la misma historia pero bajo la perspectiva de Travis/Draco.**

 **¡Feliz Viernes!**


	11. Celos

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama **(OJALA LO FUERA).** Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire **(NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**

 **Rated M: Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…**

La beta de esta historia es **AltairaMaat** – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 **CELOS**

Desperté sobre mi estómago, desnuda y enredada en las sabanas de Draco Malfoy. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo como sus dedos acariciaban mi brazo y espalda.

Suspiró profundo, contento, y habló en voz baja. —Te amo, Hermione. Voy a hacerte feliz, lo juro.

La cama se hundió al moverse, y luego sus labios se movieron en lentos y cortos besos hacia mi espalda. Me quedé quieta, y justo cuando iba a alcanzar la piel debajo de mi oreja, me abandonó y caminó hacia el baño al otro lado de la habitación. Sus pasos se escuchaban tranquilos por el pasillo, y las tuberías chillaron con la presión del agua en la regadera.

Abrí los ojos y me senté, estirándome. Cada músculo en mi cuerpo dolía, músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sostuve la sabana contra mi pecho y miré hacia la ventana, viendo como hojas amarillas y rojas caían en espiral desde las ramas hasta el suelo.

Su celular vibró en algún lugar en el piso, y luego de buscarlo torpemente por el desastre de ropa en el suelo, lo encontré en el bolsillo de sus jeans. En la pantalla sólo aparecía un número, sin nombre.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Se encuentra… Se encuentra Draco?

—Está en la ducha, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?

—Claro que lo está. Dile que Astoria llamó, ¿podrías?

Draco entró, amarrando la toalla alrededor de su cintura salpicada de agua, sonreí y le tendí el teléfono.

—Es para ti.

Me besó antes de mirar la pantalla, y luego negó con la cabeza. — ¿Si? Era mi novia, ¿Qué necesitas, Astoria? —Escuchó por un momento para después sonreír—. Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Pigeon es especial. —Luego de una larga pausa, rodó los ojos. Sólo me podía imaginar lo que ella estaba diciendo—. No seas una perra, Astoria. Escucha, no puedes llamarme más… Bueno, el amor hace eso. —dijo, mirándome cariñosamente—. Sí, con Hermione. Es en serio Astoria, no más llamadas…Hasta luego.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama, y se sentó a mi lado. —Estaba un poco molesta. ¿Te dijo algo?

—No, solamente preguntó por ti.

—Borré los pocos números que tenía en mi teléfono, pero supongo que eso no les impide seguir llamándome. Si no lo averiguan por sí solas, yo se los aclaro.

Me miró con curiosidad, y no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había visto este lado de él.

—Confío en ti, ¿lo sabes?

Presionó sus labios con los míos. —No te culparía si esperas que me gane tu confianza.

—Tengo que ir a la ducha. Ya me perdí una clase.

— ¿Ves? Ya estoy siendo una buena influencia.

Me levanté, y él tiró de la sabana. — Astoria dijo que este fin de semana va haber una fiesta de Halloween en The Red Door. Fui con ella el año pasado, estuvo divertido.

—Estoy segura de ello. —dije, levantando una ceja.

—Sólo digo que hubo bastante gente. Tienen torneos en la piscina y bebidas baratas… ¿Quieres ir?

—En realidad no soy… No soy de las que se disfrazan. Nunca lo he sido.

—Yo tampoco, simplemente voy. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Todavía vamos a los bolos esta noche? —Pregunté, cuestionando si la invitación era sólo una excusa para pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, lo cual ya no era necesario.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y te voy a patear el trasero, también!

—No esta vez. Tengo un nuevo súper poder.

Se rió. — ¿Y cuál es? ¿Lenguaje rudo?

Me incliné para besar su cuello, luego moví mi lengua hasta su oreja, besando su lóbulo. Se congeló en su lugar.

—La distracción. —Murmuré en su oído.

Agarró mis brazos y me empujó sobre mi espalda.

—Vas a perderte otra clase.

Finalmente, luego de convencerlo de abandonar el apartamento a tiempo de ir a la clase de Historia, corrimos al campus y nos deslizamos en nuestros asientos justo cuando el profesor Binns comenzaba.

Draco volteó su gorra de béisbol hacia atrás y plantó un beso en mis labios, justo en frente de todos.

En el camino hacia la cafetería, sostuvo mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras caminábamos. Se veía tan orgulloso de sostener mi mano, anunciándole al mundo que finalmente estábamos juntos. Neville lo notó, miró hacia nuestras manos y me mostró una ridícula sonrisa. Él no fue el único, nuestra simple muestra de cariño provocó miradas y murmullos de las personas mientras íbamos pasando.

En la puerta de la cafetería, Draco inhaló su cigarro una última vez y me miró, notando mi desconfianza. Pansy y Harry ya estaban dentro, y Neville había encendido otro cigarro, dejándonos a mí y Draco solos al entrar. Estaba segura que el rumor había alcanzado todo un nuevo nivel al momento en que Draco me besó en plena vista de todos en la clase de Historia, y mi miedo de entrar a la cafetería no me abandonaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Pigeon? —Preguntó, jalando de mi mano.

—Todos nos están mirando.

Llevó mis manos a su boca y besó mis dedos.

—Se les va a pasar. Solamente es el shock inicial. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir juntos? Su curiosidad murió luego de un tiempo, y se acostumbraron a vernos juntos. Vamos. —dijo, y me jaló hacia adentro.

Una de las razones por la cual escogí Eastern U fue por su modesta población, pero el desesperado interés por escándalos que venía con ello era extenuante a veces. Era un completo chiste; todos eran consientes de cuan ridículo era el rumor, pero aun así, todos participaban en él.

Nos sentamos con nuestra comida en los lugares de siempre. Pansy me dio una sonrisa intuitiva. Ella conversó como si todo estuviera normal, pero los jugadores de fútbol en la otra punta de la mesa me miraban como si me estuviera quemando.

Draco golpeó mi manzana con su cubierto. — ¿Vas a comerte eso, Pidge?

—No, puedes tenerla, bebé.

Mis orejas ardieron cuando la cabeza de Pansy se giró bruscamente para verme.

—Simplemente salió. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miré a Draco, y su expresión era una mezcla entre amor y diversión.

Habíamos utilizado ese término unas cuantas veces esa mañana, y no se me ocurrió que era nuevo para todos los demás hasta que salió de mi boca.

—Acaban de alcanzar el nivel de irritantemente lindo. —Pansy sonrió.

Harry tocó mi hombro, — ¿Te quedarás esta noche? —Preguntó, sus palabras se mezclaban con el pan en su boca—. Prometo no salir de mi cuarto a insultarte.

—Estabas defendiendo mi honor, Harry. Estás perdonado. —dije.

Draco mordisqueó la manzana y masticó, luciendo más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo había visto. La paz en sus ojos había regresado, e incluso cuando docenas de personas miraban cada uno de nuestros movimientos, todo se sentía… correcto.

Pensé en todo el tiempo que había insistido en que estar con Draco era una mala decisión, y cuanto tiempo había perdido tratando de ignorar todo lo que sentía por él. Viéndolo del otro lado de la mesa, sus hermosos ojos grises, y el hoyuelo bailando en su mejilla mientras masticaba. No recordaba de qué estaba tan preocupada.

—Se ve espantosamente feliz. ¿Te rendiste finalmente, Mione? —dijo Greg, codeando a sus compañeros de quipo.

—No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad, Goyle? —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Instantáneamente la sangre subió a mis mejillas, miré a Draco, quien tenía una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mi vergüenza se deshizo a la vista de la ira de Draco, sacudí la cabeza. —Sólo ignóralo.

Luego de unos tensos segundos, sus hombros se relajaron un poco, tomó aire y asintió una vez. Luego de un momento me guiñó.

Estiré mi brazo en la mesa y deslicé mis dedos en los suyos. —Fue en serio lo que me dijiste anoche, ¿no?

Empezó a hablar, pero la risa de Greg llenó la cafetería. — ¡Dios Santo! ¿Draco Malfoy está siendo controlado?

— ¿Fue en serio cuando me dijiste que no querías que cambiara? —me preguntó, apretándome la mano.

Miré a Greg riéndose con sus compañeros, y luego me volví a Draco.

—Absolutamente. Enséñale a ese imbécil algunos modales.

Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por su cara, y caminó hacia el final de la mesa, donde Greg se sentaba.

Greg se tragó su risa y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Oye, solo te estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, Draco. —dijo mirándolo.

—Discúlpate con Hermione. —dijo Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Greg me miró con nerviosismo. —Sólo… Sólo estaba bromeando, Hermione. Lo siento.

Lo miré mal y él subió la cabeza hacia Draco, esperando su aprobación.

Cuando Draco se alejó, Greg se rió y luego le susurró algo a Blaise. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando Draco se detuvo abruptamente y sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y bufó. —Cuando despiertes, Goyle, sólo recuerda… que tú solito te lo buscaste.

Draco levantó la bandeja de Neville de la mesa y se la pegó a Greg en la cara, tumbándolo de su silla. Greg trató de meterse bajo la mesa, pero Draco lo sacó por las piernas y comenzó a golpearlo.

Greg se cubrió y Draco lo golpeó en la espalda. Se arqueaba y volteaba, levantando sus manos al aire, permitiéndole a Draco golpear varias veces su cara. La sangre comenzó a fluir y Draco se levantó jadeando.

—Si te atreves a siquiera mirarla, pedazo de mierda, te voy a romper tu jodida mandíbula. —Gritó Draco.

Me estremecí cuando Draco pateó a Greg una última vez.

La mujer que trabaja en la cafetería corrió hacia fuera, sorprendida del desastre sangriento en el suelo.

—Lo siento —le dijo Draco, limpiándose la sangre de Chris en su mejilla.

Muchos de los estudiantes se levantaron para ver mejor, otros permanecieron sentados mirando entretenidos.

El equipo de fútbol sólo miraba el cuerpo lánguido de Greg en el piso, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

Draco se volteó y Harry se levantó de inmediato, agarrando mi brazo y la mano de Pansy, y arrastrándonos por la puerta, detrás de su primo. Caminamos la corta distancia hasta Morgan Hall, y Pansy y yo nos sentamos en los escalones de enfrente, mirando Draco caminar de aquí para allá.

— ¿Estás bien, Drake? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sólo… dame un minuto. —Contestó, poniéndose las manos en la cadera mientras caminaba.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Me sorprende que te hayas detenido.

—Pidge dijo que le enseñara modales, Potter. No que lo matara. Necesité todo de mí para detenerme cuando lo hice.

Pansy deslizo sus grandes lentes cuadrados de sol para mirar a Draco. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Goyle que te puso así, de todos modos?

—Algo que nunca volverá a decir. —Respondió.

Pansy miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros. —No lo escuché.

Los puños de Draco se tensaron de nuevo. —Voy a regresar adentro.

Harry tomó a Draco por los hombros.

—Tu chica está aquí afuera. No necesitas volver a entrar.

Draco me miró, forzándose a sí mismo a calmarse.

—Él dijo… todos piensan que Pidge ha… Jesús, no puedo ni decirlo.

—Dilo de una vez. —Murmuró Pansy, mirando sus uñas.

Neville apareció caminando detrás de Draco, claramente encantado por toda la conmoción. —Cada chico de Eastern U quiere con ella porque logró conseguir al indomable _Draco Malfoy._ —Se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que están diciendo allí adentro, al menos.

Draco pasó por al lado de Neville, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Harry corrió hacia él, tomándolo por el brazo. Draco le tiró un golpe pero Harry lo esquivó y mis manos inmediatamente volaron a mi boca. Mis ojos fueron a Pansy, que se encontraba inafectada, acostumbrada a su rutina.

Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa para detenerlo. Me levanté de las escaleras, corrí hacia él y me puse en su camino. Le brinqué encima, enredando mis piernas en su cintura, él me sostuvo por los muslos mientras yo tomaba su cara, plantando un largo y profundo beso en sus labios. Pude sentir como su ira se iba desvaneciendo con el beso, y cuando me separé supe que ya había ganado.

—No nos importa lo que piensen, ¿recuerdas? No puedes empezar ahora. —dije, sonriendo con confianza. Poseía un mayor efecto en él de lo que creía posible.

—No puedo permitirles hablar así de ti, Pigeon. —dijo con su ceño fruncido. Me puso de nuevo en el suelo.

Deslicé mi brazo dentro de el suyo, entrelazando nuestros dedos en su espalda. — ¿Así como? Ellos piensan que tengo algo especial porque tú nunca te habías asentado antes. ¿No estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, solamente no soporto el pensar en que cada tipo en este colegio quiere estar contigo por eso. —Presionó su frente contra la mía—. Esto me va a volver loco. Ya me puedo dar cuenta.

—No dejes que te afecten, Draco. — dijo Harry—. No puedes pelear con todo el mundo.

Draco suspiró. —Todo el mundo. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si _todo el mundo_ piensa en Pansy de esa manera?

— ¿Quién dice que no lo hacen? —dijo Pansy ofendida. Todos nos reímos y ella hizo una mueca —No estaba bromeando.

Harry la levantó por las manos y besó su mejilla. —Lo sabemos, bebé. Dejé de ser celoso hace un tiempo. No tenía tiempo de hacer nada más.

Pansy sonrió en apreciación y luego lo abrazó.

Harry poseía la habilidad de hacer que todos a su alrededor se sintieran calmados, sin duda resultado de crecer con Draco y sus hermanos. Probablemente era más un mecanismo de defensa que cualquier otra cosa.

Draco acarició la parte detrás de mi oreja, y me reí hasta que vi a Theo acercándose. La misma urgencia que sentí cuando Draco quería volver a la cafetería me invadió, e instantáneamente me alejé de Draco y caminé tres metros y algo para interceptar a Theo.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Me dijo.

Miré hacia atrás y luego sacudí mi cabeza como advertencia. —Ahora no es un buen momento, Theo. De hecho, es un muy, muy mal momento. Draco y Greg pelearon en el almuerzo y él todavía está un poco irritado. Necesitas irte.

Theo vio a Draco y luego fijó su vista en mi, determinado.

—Escuché lo que sucedió en la cafetería. No creo que estés consciente de en donde te estás metiendo. Draco es mala influencia, Hermione. Todos lo saben. Nadie está hablando de cuan genial es que tú lo hayas cambiado… todos esperan que él haga lo que sabe hacer mejor. No sé lo que te ha dicho, pero no tienes ni idea de qué clase de persona es.

Sentí las manos de Draco en mis hombros. — ¿Porqué no le dices, entonces?

Theo se encogió nervioso. — ¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas humilladas he llevado a casa de fiestas luego de pasar horas encerradas con él? Te va a lastimar.

Los dedos de Draco se tensaron en respuesta, posé mis manos en las suyas hasta que se relajó.

—Deberías irte, Theo.

—Debes escuchar lo que te digo, Hermi.

—No le llames así, joder. —Gruñó Draco.

Theo no apartó sus ojos de los míos. —Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Lo aprecio, pero no es necesario.

Theo sacudió la cabeza. —Él te ve como un desafío a largo plazo, Hermione. Te tiene pensando que eres diferente a las otras chicas simplemente para llevarte a la cama. Se va a cansar de ti. Él posee la atención de un bebé.

Draco me rodeó, parándose frente de Theo, tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. —Te permití decir lo que querías. Mi paciencia se agotó. —Theo trató de mirarme, pero Draco se inclinó en su dirección—. No se te ocurra mirarla. Mírame a mí, malcriado pedazo de mierda. —Theo enfocó sus ojos en Draco y esperó—. Si se te ocurre al menos respirar en su dirección, me aseguraré de que te vayas cojeando a la escuela de medicina.

Theo tomó una par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que estuve en su campo de visión. —Pensé que eras más lista que esto. —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de voltearse e irse.

Draco lo observó marcharse, luego se volteó y sus ojos encontraron los míos. —Sabes que eso es pura mierda, ¿verdad? No es cierto.

—Estoy segura que es eso lo que todos piensan. —Me quejé, atrayendo la atención de aquellos que iban pasando.

—Entonces les probaremos lo contrario.

* * *

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0oo00**_

Mientras la semana avanzaba, Draco se tomó su promesa muy en serio. Ya no conversaba con las chicas que lo detenían en los pasillos, y algunas veces hasta era grosero con ellas. En el momento en que caminamos dentro de The Red para la fiesta de Halloween, me encontraba un poquito nerviosa sobre como él planeaba mantener lejos a las fiesteras intoxicadas.

Pansy, Neville y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas, mientras veíamos a Draco y Harry jugar billar con dos de sus hermanos Sig Tau.

— ¡Vamos, bebé! —Gritó Pansy, levantándose en el escalón de su banco.

Harry le guiñó, y luego realizó su tiro, metiéndola en el hoyo derecho más lejano.

— ¡Woo! —chilló.

Un trío de mujeres vestidas como Los Ángeles de Charlie se acercaron a Draco mientras él esperaba su turno, sonreí cuando él trató lo más que pudo de ignorarlas. Cuando una de ellas trazó la línea de uno de sus tatuajes, Draco jaló su brazo. La apartó para así poder hacer su tiro, y ella hizo un puchero a sus amigas.

— ¿Puedes creer cuán ridículas son? Las chicas aquí no tienen vergüenza. —dijo Pansy.

Neville sacudió su cabeza, asombrado. —Es Draco. Creo que es lo del chico malo. O creen que pueden salvarlo, o piensan que son inmunes a sus encantos. No estoy seguro cual será.

—Probablemente las dos. —Me reí, viendo como las chicas esperaban que Draco les prestara atención—. ¿Puedes imaginar ser tú quien espera ser escogida por él? ¿Sabiendo que vas a ser usada sólo para sexo?

—Problemas paternales. —dijo Pansy, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Neville botó su cigarro y jaló nuestros vestidos.

— ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡El Longbottom quiere bailar!

—Sólo si prometes nunca volver a llamarte así. —dijo Pansy.

Neville sacó su labio inferior y Pansy sonrió.

—Vamos, Mione. No quieres hacer a Neville llorar, ¿cierto? —Nos unimos a los policías y vampiros en la pista de baile, y Neville sacó sus pasos de Timberlake. Miré a Draco sobre mi hombro y lo descubrí mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, fingiendo ver a Harry meter la bola ocho en el juego. Harry recolectó sus ganancias, y Draco se dirigió a la larga barra que rodeaba la pista de baile, para pedir un trago. Neville bailaba por toda la pista, para finalmente hacer un sándwich entre Pansy y yo. Draco rodó los ojos, riéndose mientras volvía a nuestra mesa con Harry.

—Voy a buscar otra bebida. ¿Quieren algo? —gritó Pansy por encima de la música.

—Voy contigo. —dije, mirando a Neville y apuntando hacia la barra.

Neville sacudió la cabeza y continuó bailando. Pansy y yo avanzamos por la multitud hacia la barra. El barman estaba agobiado, por lo que nos acomodamos para una larga espera.

—Los chicos están arrasando esta noche. —dijo Pansy.

Me incliné a su oído. —Por qué alguien apostaría contra Harry es algo que nunca entenderé.

—Por la misma razón que apuestan contra Draco. Son idiotas. —Sonrió.

Un hombre en una toga se inclinó contra la barra al lado de Pansy y sonrió. — ¿Qué están tomando las damas esta noche?

—Nosotras compramos nuestros propios tragos, gracias. —dijo Pansy, mirando hacia adelante.

—Soy Mike. —dijo, y luego apuntó a su amigo—. Éste es Logan.

Sonreí educadamente, mirando a Pansy, quien tenía su mejor cara de lárgate. El barman tomó nuestra orden, y luego asintió detrás de nosotras, volteándose para preparar la bebida de Pansy.

Nos trajo un vaso de vidrio cuadrado lleno de líquido rosa y tres cervezas. Mike le tendió dinero y ella asintió.

—Esto es algo diferente —dijo Mike, escaneando la multitud.

—Sí —respondió Pansy con cara de fastidio.

—Te vi bailando —Logan asintió hacia la pista—. Te veías bien.

—Uh… gracias. —Le dije, tratando de permanecer amable, consciente de que Draco estaba a poca distancia.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, gracias. Estoy aquí con mi…

—Novio. —dijo Draco, apareciendo de la nada. Miró mal a los hombres que se encontraban junto a nosotras, los cuales se apartaron un poco, claramente intimidados.

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha cuando Harry la rodeó con sus brazos. Draco asintió hacia la habitación. —Váyanse, ahora.

Los hombres nos miraron a Pansy y a mí, y luego dieron un par de pasos hacia tras antes de desaparecer en la seguridad de la multitud.

Harry besó a Pansy. — ¡No puedo llevarte a ningún lado!

Ella rió, y yo miré a Draco, quien me fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué le permitiste comprarte una bebida?

Pansy se separó de Harry, notando el humor de Draco.

—No lo hicimos, Draco. Les dije que no.

Draco me quitó la botella de la mano. — ¿Entonces, qué es esto?

— ¿Es en serio? —Pregunté.

—Sí, es jodidamente en serio. —dijo, tirando la botella en un bote de basura junto a al bar—. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces… No puedes aceptarle tragos a cualquier chico. ¿Qué pasa si puso algo allí?

Pansy levantó su vaso. —Las bebidas fueron hechas frente a nosotras, Drake. Estás sobreactuando.

—No estoy hablando contigo. —dijo Draco, sus ojos pegados a los míos.

— ¡Hey! —Me molesté inmediatamente—. No le hables así.

— Draco —advirtió Harry—. Déjalo ir.

—No me gusta que dejes a otros chicos comprarte bebidas. —dijo Draco.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿Estás tratando de empezar una discusión?

— ¿No te molestaría entrar a un bar y verme compartiendo un trago con alguna chica?

Asentí. —De acuerdo. Ahora no estás consciente de todas las mujeres. Lo entiendo. Debería de hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

—Sería bueno. —Claramente yo trataba de controlar su temperamento, y era un poco enervante estar del otro lado de su ira. Sus ojos aún se encontraban brillantes de rabia, y una innata urgencia por ir por la ofensiva burbuja hacia la superficie.

—Vas a tener que bajarle a tu tono de novio celoso, Draco. No hice nada malo.

Draco me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. — ¡Vengo para acá, y otro tipo esta comprándote un trago!

— ¡No le grites! —dijo Pansy.

Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de Draco. —Todos hemos bebido bastante. Simplemente vámonos. —El usual efecto de calma que poseía Harry no surtió efecto en Draco, y estuve instantáneamente molesta debido a que su pequeña rabieta había arruinado nuestra noche.

—Tengo que decirle a Neville que nos vamos. —Murmuré, pasando a Draco y dirigiéndome hacia la pista.

Una tibia mano me agarró la muñeca. Me volteé, y vi los dedos de Draco apretados sin ningún remordimiento. —Voy contigo.

Aparté mi mano de su agarre. —Soy totalmente capaz de caminar unos pocos metros por mí misma, Draco. ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Vi a Neville en el centro, y me dirigí hacia él.

— ¡Nos vamos!

— ¿Qué? —gritó Neville sobre la música.

— ¡Draco está de mal humor! ¡Nos vamos!

Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, agitando su mano mientras me alejaba. Justo cuando vi a Pansy y Harry, fui jalada hacia atrás por un hombre en un disfraz de pirata.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Sonrió, pegándose a mí.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza a la cara tan graciosa que estaba haciendo. Cuando me giré para irme, agarró mi brazo.

No me tomó mucho averiguar que no me estaba agarrando, se estaba agarrando a mí, por protección.

— ¡Whoa! —Lloró, mirando más allá de mí, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Draco lo llevó de nuevo a la pista, y arrebató su puño en la cara del pirata, con tal fuerza que nos tumbó a ambos al suelo. Con las palmas pegadas al piso, parpadeé en incredulidad.

Sentí algo caliente y húmedo en mi mano, la volteé y me encogí. Estaba cubierta con la sangre proveniente de la nariz del hombre. Su mano estaba cubriendo su cara, pero el rojo líquido corría por debajo, cayendo al piso.

Draco corrió a levantarme, viéndose tan sorprendido como yo me encontraba. — ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estás bien, Pidge?

Cuando me levanté, jalé mi brazo de su agarre.

— ¿Estás loco?

Pansy me tomó por la muñeca y me llevó a través de la multitud hacia el estacionamiento, Draco se volteó hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Pigeon, no sabía que te tenía agarrada.

— ¡Tu puño estuvo a cinco centímetros de mi cara! —dije, atrapando la toalla llena de aceite que Harry me había lanzado. Asqueada, limpié la sangre de mi mano.

La seriedad del asunto nubló su cara y se estremeció. —No lo hubiera atacado si hubiera sabido que te tenía agarrada, sabes eso ¿no?

—Cállate, Draco. Solo cállate. —dije, mirando la nuca de Harry.

—Pidge… —Comenzó Draco.

Harry golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! ¡Ya dijiste que lo lamentabas, ahora cierra la maldita boca!

El viaje a casa fue en completo silencio. Harry arrimó su asiento hacia adelante para permitirme salir, y miré a Pansy, quien asintió en entendimiento.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su novio. —Te veo mañana, bebé.

Harry asintió y la besó. —Te amo.

Pasé a Draco en mi camino hacia el Honda de Pansy, y él trotó a mi lado. —Vamos. No te vayas molesta.

—Oh, no estoy molesta. Estoy furiosa.

—Necesita un tiempo para calmarse, Draco. —Advirtió Pansy, abriendo su puerta.

Cuando el seguro de la puerta de pasajeros saltó, Draco sostuvo su mano contra ella. —No te vayas, Pigeon. Estuve mal. Lo siento.

Levanté mi mano, mostrándole los rastros de sangre seca en mi palma. —Llámame cuando crezcas.

Se inclinó con su cadera contra la puerta. —No puedes irte.

Levanté una ceja, y Harry trotó alrededor del auto junto a nosotros.

— Draco, estás tomado. Estás a punto de cometer un grave error. Déjala irse a casa, cálmate… Ambos pueden hablar mañana cuando estés sobrio.

La expresión de Draco se tornó desesperada. —No se puede ir. —dijo, mirándome fijamente.

—No va a funcionar, Draco. —Tiré de la puerta—. ¡Muévete!

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no va a funcionar? —Preguntó Draco, tomando mi brazo.

—Me refiero a tu cara triste. No voy a creérmela. —dije, apartándome.

Harry vio a Draco por un momento, y luego se giró hacia mí. —Hermione… Este es el momento del que te estaba hablando. Tal vez deberías…

—Mantente fuera de esto, Harry. —Soltó Pansy, encendiendo el auto.

—Lo voy a arruinar. Lo voy a arruinar bastante, Pidge, pero tú tienes que perdonarme.

— ¡Voy a tener un moretón gigante en mi trasero mañana en la mañana! ¡Golpeaste a ese tipo porque estabas molesto conmigo! ¿Qué me dice eso? ¡Porque las banderas rojas están levantadas por todo lados!

—Nunca he golpeado a una chica en mi vida. —dijo, sorprendido por mis palabras.

— ¡Y yo estoy a punto de ser la primera! —dije, jalando la puerta—. ¡Muévete, demonios!

Draco asintió, y luego dio un paso atrás. Me senté al lado de Pansy, y tiré la puerta. Puso el auto en reversa, y Draco se inclinó para verme por la ventana.

—Vas a llamarme mañana, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, tocando el vidrio.

—Solo vámonos, Pans. —dije, negándome a verlo.

La noche fue larga, me la pasé viendo el reloj y me encogía cuando veía que otra hora había pasado. No podía dejar de pensar en Draco, y en sobre si iba a llamarlo o no en la mañana, preguntándome si estaría despierto también. Finalmente, opte por ponerme los audífonos de mi IPod y escuchar la alta y molesta música de mi repertorio. La última vez que había visto el reloj, eran pasadas las cuatro. Los pájaros ya cantaban afuera de mi ventana, y sonreí cuando sentí que mis ojos se sentían pesados. Pareció como si sólo hubieran pasado pocos minutos cuando escuché un toque en la puerta y vi a Pansy entrando. Sacó los audífonos de mis oídos y se tiró en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Buenos días, sol. Te ves horrible. —dijo, haciendo una burbuja rosa con su boca, y dejándola sonar fuerte al reventarse.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Parkinson! —Soltó Lavender escondida dentro de sus sábanas.

—Estás consciente de que las personas como Draco y tú van a discutir bastante, ¿cierto? —dijo Pansy mirando sus uñas y masticando el gran pedazo de goma de mascar en su boca.

Me volteé de lado en la cama. —Estás oficialmente despedida. Eres una terrible conciencia.

Se rió. —Solamente te conozco. Si te entregara mis llaves en este instante, irías directo hacia allá.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Como digas.

—Son las ocho de la mañana. Probablemente todavía estén tirados durmiendo.

Justo en ese momento escuché un suave toque en la puerta. El brazo de Lavender salió de su edredón y giró la manilla. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Draco en la entrada.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó en una voz baja y rasposa. Las bolsas oscuras bajos sus ojos indicaban su falta de sueño, si es que tuvo alguno, en absoluto.

Me senté en la cama, sorprendida por su apariencia tan exhausta.

— ¿Estás bien?

Caminó y cayó en rodillas frente a mí. —Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento. —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura y hundiendo su cara en mi regazo.

Acaricie su rubio y desordenado pelo y miré a Pansy.

—Yo uh… Me voy a ir. —dijo, alcanzando torpemente la manilla de la puerta.

Lavender frotó sus ojos y suspiró, luego tomó su bolso de baño. —Siempre estoy muy _limpia_ cuando andas por aquí, Hermione. —Murmuró, tirando la puerta tras ella.

Draco me miró. —Sé que me vuelvo loco en lo que respecta a ti, pero Dios sabe que lo estoy intentando, Pidge. No quiero arruinar esto.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—Esto es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier momento vas a averiguar cuan pedazo de mierda soy y me vas a dejar. Anoche vi una docena de diferentes tipos mirándote al bailar. Vas al bar y te veo agradecerle a ese tipo por tu bebida. Y luego ese imbécil en la pista te agarra.

—Tú no me ves a mí golpeando a cualquier chica que se acerca a hablarte. No me puedo quedar encerrada en el departamento todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que controlar tu temperamento.

—Lo haré. Nunca había querido una novia antes, Hermione. No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme de esta manera… por nadie. Si eres paciente conmigo, juro que me controlaré.

—Vamos a aclarar algo; no eres un pedazo de mierda, eres increíble. No importa quién me compre tragos, ni quién me invite a bailar, o quien coquetee conmigo. Al final, me voy a casa contigo. Me has pedido que confíe en ti, pero tú no pareces confiar en mí.

Frunció el ceño. —Eso no es verdad.

—Si piensas que voy a dejarte por cualquier tipo que se aparezca, entonces no me tienes mucha fe.

Tensó su agarre. —No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Pidge. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti, sólo me preparo para lo inevitable.

—No digas eso. Cuando estamos solos eres perfecto. Somos perfectos. Pero entonces permites que todo el mundo lo arruine. No espero que huyas de todo, pero tienes que elegir tus batallas. No puedes pelear cada vez que alguien me mire.

Asintió. —Yo hago todo lo que tú quieras. Sólo… dime que me amas.

—Sabes que lo hago.

—Necesito oírte decirlo. —dijo, sus cejas juntándose.

—Te amo —llevé mis labios a los suyos—. Ahora deja de ser tan bebé.

Se rió, subiendo a la cama conmigo. Pasamos la siguiente hora en el mismo lugar debajo de las sabanas, riéndonos y besándonos, apenas notando cuando Lavender regresó de su ducha.

— ¿Podrías salirte? Necesito vestirme. —Le dijo a Draco, apretando su bata.

Draco besó mi mejilla y luego salió al pasillo.

—Te veo en un segundo.

Caí en mi almohada mientras Lavender revoloteaba en su closet. — ¿De qué estás tan feliz? —Murmuró.

—De nada. —Suspiré.

— ¿Sabes que es la codependencia, Hermione? Tu novio es el claro ejemplo, lo que es extraño considerando que él pasó de no tener ningún respeto por las mujeres en lo absoluto a pensar que te necesita para respirar.

—Tal vez lo hace. —dije, negándome a permitirle arruinar mi humor.

— ¿No te preguntas por qué es eso? Digo… Él ha estado con la mitad de las chicas en esta escuela. ¿Por qué tú?

—Él dice que soy diferente.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. Pero, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué te importa? —Solté.

—Es peligroso necesitar a alguien tanto así. Estás tratando de salvarlo, y él espera que lo hagas. Ustedes dos son un desastre.

Le sonreí al techo. —No importa qué o por qué es así. Cuando es bueno… es un _**hermoso desastre**_.

Rodó lo ojos. —No tienes salvación.

Draco tocó la puerta y Lavender lo dejó entrar.

—Me voy a estudiar al salón. Buena suerte. —dijo en la voz más falsa que pudo haber utilizado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Dijo que somos un desastre.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Sonrió. Sus ojos de repente eran determinados, y besó la piel debajo de mi oreja—. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

Sostuve mi mano en su nuca, y suspiré al sentir sus suaves labios contra mi piel. —Creo que me quedaré aquí. Estoy en tu departamento todo el tiempo.

Su cabeza voló hacia arriba. — ¿Y eso qué? ¿No te gusta estar ahí?

Toqué sus mejillas y suspiré. Se preocupaba tan rápido. —Claro que sí, pero yo no vivo ahí.

Trazó mi cuello con la punta de su nariz. —Te quiero allí. Te quiero allí todas las noches.

—No me voy a mudar contigo. —Sacudí la cabeza.

—No te pedí que te mudaras conmigo. Dije que te quiero ahí.

— ¡Es la misma cosa! —Reí.

Draco arrugó la frente. — ¿En serio no te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

Sacudí la cabeza, y sus ojos viajaron por mi pared hasta el techo. Casi pude ver las ruedas moviéndose en su cabeza. — ¿En qué piensas? —Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Intento pensar en otra apuesta.

* * *

N/T:

Holaaaaaa…

Realmente siento tanto no haber subido el capitulo ayer. Pero les contare algo, yo vivo en Venezuela, no sé si habrán leído en algún momento lo difícil que es la situación aquí. Gracias a Dios no paso mayores calamidades. Sin embargo ayer me toco hacer una cola kilométrica para comprar algunos productos de la cesta básica porque no me da mi sueldo para seguir comprándolo por otros medios. En fin el punto es que me toco levantarme a las 4:00am y llegue a mi casa a las 7:00pm y la verdad en cuanto toque la cama me quede dormida. Así que les pido una vez mas mil disculpas y espero que disfruten el capitulo.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **Priky** **:** la verdad yo también espero que Theo encuentre a alguien más apropiado para él. Me parece lindo (la verdad) aunque en este cap me hace odiarlo un poquito.

 **yulss957** **:** Esta historia tiene toda una saga creo pero no es tan relevante ya que es sobre los hermanos y todo eso… bueno hay tres libros Beautiful disaster, Walking Disaster y A beautiful Wedding. Tengo planeado adaptarlos los tres, pero terminando este, voy a adaptar un one shot sobre esta pareja y de la misma autora. En cuanto a la pelicula ¡oh Merlín! Amaría ver a Tom y Emma en eso, y a Daniel y Scarlett los amaría de verdad que sí.

 **ale24mc** **:** Jajaja Hermione si fue un poquito perra. Pero bueno ahora están juntos veamos como les va. Como pudiste leer ya tuvieron su primera pelea. Uff. Con respecto a Theo, esperemos que sea feliz Hermione no es para Él. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

 _ **¡Feliz domingo! 3 besos.**_

 _ **PD: este perfil de fanfiction es única y exclusivamente para adaptaciones tanto de libros como de películas al DRAMIONE si quieren alguno no duden en pedirlo por PM o por mi facebook (Jheii Calanche) que yo gustosamente lo adaptare.**_


	12. El uno para el otro

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama **(OJALA LO FUERA).** Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire **(NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**

Rated M: Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 _ **EL UNO PARA EL OTRO**_

Tiré una pequeña pastilla blanca en mi boca y tragué, luego me tomé un gran vaso de agua. Me encontraba en el medio del cuarto de Draco en sostén y pantis, alistándome para ponerme mi pijama.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Draco desde la cama.

—Um… mi pastilla.

Frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué pastilla?

—La pastilla, Draco. No has rellenado todavía tu gaveta de arriba, y lo último que necesito es estar preocupándome por si me viene el período o no.

—Oh.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que ser responsable. —dije levantando la ceja.

—Dios mío, eres sexy. —Soltó Draco, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos—. La mujer más bella de Eastern es mi novia. Una total locura.

Rodé los ojos y deslicé la seda morada sobre mi cabeza, acurrucándome junto a él. Me senté en su regazo y besé su cuello, riéndome cuando dejó caer la cabeza al respaldo de la cama. — ¿De nuevo? Me vas a matar, Pidge.

—No te puedes morir. — dije, cubriendo su cara de besos—. Eres demasiado cruel.

— ¡No, no me puedo morir porque hay demasiados imbéciles por ahí tratando de obtener mi lugar! ¡Puede que viva por siempre, sólo para alejarlos!

Reí contra su boca, y me volteó a mi espalda. Introdujo su dedo por entre la delicada cinta atada en mi hombro y la deslizó por mi brazo, besando la piel que dejaba atrás.

— ¿Por qué yo, Draco?

Se inclinó hacia atrás, buscando mis ojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Haz estado con todas estas mujeres, negándote a sentar cabeza, negándote siquiera a recibir un número de teléfono… Entonces, ¿por qué yo?

— ¿De dónde viene esto? —Preguntó, su dedo acariciaba mi mejilla.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué yo? Tienes a la mitad de los hombres de Eastern solamente esperando que yo meta la pata.

Arrugué la nariz. —Eso no es verdad. No cambies el tema.

—Claro que es verdad. Si yo no hubiera estado detrás de ti desde el principio, tuvieras a más que Theodore Nott siguiéndote a todos lados. Él solamente es demasiado engreído como para tenerme miedo.

— ¡Estás evitando mi pregunta! Y pobremente, debo añadir.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¿Por qué tú? —En su cara se asomó una sonrisa, y rozó mis labios con los suyos—. Sentí algo por ti desde aquella primera pelea.

— ¿Qué? —Dudé.

—Es cierto. ¿Tú en esa chaqueta llena de sangre? Te veías absolutamente ridícula. —Rió.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Fue cuando me miraste. Ese fue el momento. Tenías los ojos bien abiertos, tu mirada inocente… sin pretensiones. No me miraste como si fuera _Draco Malfoy_ —dijo, rodando los ojos a sus propias palabras—, me miraste como si yo fuera… una persona, supongo.

—Noticia de última hora, Malfoy. Tú eres una persona.

Sacudió el flequillo de mi cara.

—No, antes de ti, Harry era el único que me trataba como cualquier otro. Tú no te pusiste toda rara ni coqueteaste, ni te pasaste los dedos por el cabello. Tú me viste a mí.

—Fui una completa perra contigo, Draco.

Besó mi cuello. —Eso fue lo que cerró el trato.

Deslicé mis dedos por su espalda hasta llegar adentro de sus bóxers. —Espero que esto se vuelva viejo pronto. No me veo a mí misma cansándome nunca de ti.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó sonriendo.

Su teléfono sonó en la mesa de noche, y lo llevó a su oído. — ¿Sí? ¡Demonios, no! Tengo a Pidge aquí conmigo. Nos arreglamos para ir a la cama… Cierra la boca, Nick, eso no es gracioso… ¿En serio? ¿Qué hace en la ciudad? —Me miró y suspiró—. De acuerdo, estaremos allí en media hora… Me escuchaste, imbécil. Porque no voy a ningún lugar sin ella, es por eso. ¿Quieres que te rompa la cara cuando llegue? —Draco colgó y sacudió la cabeza.

Levanté una ceja. —Esa fue la conversación más extraña que he escuchado.

—Era Nicholas. Abraxas está en la ciudad y hay noche de Póker en casa de mi papá.

— ¿Noche de Póker? —Tragué.

—Sí, usualmente toman todo mi dinero. Esos bastardos tramposos.

— ¿Voy a conocer a tu familia en treinta minutos?

Miró su reloj. —Veintisiete minutos para ser exactos.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Draco! —Chillé, saltando de la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Suspiró.

Revoloteé el closet y saqué un par de jeans, saltando de arriba abajo para ponérmelos, y luego tiré de mi pijama hacia a arriba, tirándoselo a la cara.

— ¡No puedo creer que sólo me dieras veinte minutos de anticipación antes de conocer a tu familia! ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo!

Se quitó mi pijama de la cara y rió de mi desesperado intento por lucir presentable. Tomé una camisa de cuello en V y la puse en su lugar, luego corrí al baño, cepillándome los dientes y pasando un cepillo por mi pelo. Draco caminó detrás de mí, completamente vestido y listo, y rodeó sus brazos por mi cintura.

— ¡Soy un desastre! —Me quejé, frunciendo hacia el espejo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres? —Preguntó, besándome el cuello.

Resoplé, volviendo al cuarto a ponerme un par de tacones, luego tomé la mano de Draco quien me guió a la puerta. Me detuve, subiendo el cierre de mi chaqueta y agarrando mi pelo en un moño suelto, preparándolo para el viaje a la casa del padre de Draco.

—Cálmate, Pidge. Son sólo un grupo de chicos sentados alrededor de una mesa.

—Esta la primera vez que voy a ver a tu papá y a tus hermanos… todos al mismo tiempo… ¿Y quieres que me calme? —dije, subiéndome a la moto detrás de él.

Torció su cuello, tocando mi mejilla mientras me besaba. —Te van a amar, justo como yo lo hago.

Cuando llegamos solté mi pelo y pase mis dedos por él varias veces, antes de que Draco me llevara hacia la puerta.

— ¡Santo Cristo! ¡Es el idiota! —Uno de los chicos gritó.

Draco asintió. Trató de verse enojado, pero pude ver que estaba emocionado de ver a sus hermanos. La casa estaba gastada, con papel tapiz amarillo y marrón en las paredes y distintos tonos de café en las alfombras.

Caminamos por un pasillo hasta una puerta abierta de par en par. El humo de cigarro salía de la habitación, y allí estaban su padre y hermanos, sentados alrededor de una mesa con sillas disparejas.

—Hey, Hey… Cuiden el lenguaje frente a la señorita. —dijo su papá, moviendo el cigarro en su boca al hablar.

—Pidge, éste es mi papá, Lucius Malfoy. Papá, ésta es Pigeon.

— ¿Pigeon? —Preguntó Lucius, divertido.

—Hermione. —Sonreí, sacudiendo su mano.

Draco apuntó a sus hermanos. —Nicholas, Deneb, Dabih, y Abraxas.

Todos asintieron, y todos menos Abraxas lucían como versiones mayores de Draco; sus cabellos Rubios, ojos Grises, sus camisas estiradas en los trabajados músculos, y cubiertos en tatuajes. Abraxas llevaba una camisa de vestir y la corbata suelta, sus ojos eran azules, y su cabello rubio oscuro era un poco más largo.

— ¿Hermione tiene apellido? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Granger. —Asentí.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hermione. —dijo Abraxas, sonriendo.

—Un gran placer. —dijo Nick, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Lucius lo golpeó en la nuca y él saltó.

— ¿Qué dije? —Preguntó, sobándose la cabeza.

—Siéntate, Hermione. Míranos quitarle el dinero a Draco. —dijo uno de los gemelos . No supe quién era quién; ambos eran una total copia del otro, hasta sus tatuajes coincidían.

La habitación estaba decorada con fotografías antiguas de juegos de póker, fotos de leyendas posando con Lucius y a quién asumía era el abuelo de Draco, y cartas viejas en los estantes.

— ¿Conociste a Stu Unger? — pregunte señalando una vieja y polvorienta foto

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron.

— ¿Sabes quién es Stu Unger?

Asentí. —Mi papá es un fan también.

Se levantó, apuntando hacia la fotografía junto a él. —Y ese de allí es Doyle Brunson.

Sonreí. —Mi papá lo vio jugar una vez. Es increíble.

—El abuelo de Draco era un profesional… Nos tomamos el póker muy en serio por aquí. —Sonrió Lucius.

Me senté en medio de Draco y uno de los gemelos, mientras Nick mezclaba las cartas con moderada habilidad. Los chicos pusieron su dinero y Lucius dividió las fichas.

Nick levantó una ceja. — ¿Quieres jugar, Hermione?

Sonreí educadamente y sacudí la cabeza. —No creo que debería.

— ¿No sabes cómo? —Preguntó Lucius.

No pude evitar sonreír. Lucius Malfoy se veía tan serio, casi paternal. Sabía la respuesta que él esperaba, y odiaba decepcionarlo.

Draco besó mi frente. —Juega… Yo te enseño.

—Deberías darle un beso de despedida a tu dinero en este momento, Hermione. —Abraxas rió.

Presioné mis labios y busqué en mi bolso, sacando dos billetes de cincuenta. Se los tendí a Lucius y esperé pacientemente a que me los cambiara por fichas. La cara de Nick se estiró en una sonrisa satisfecha, pero lo ignoré.

—Tengo fe en las habilidades para enseñar de Draco. —dije.

Uno de los gemelos aplaudió. — ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Me voy a ser rico esta noche!

—Empecemos con poco esta vez. —dijo Lucius, tirando una ficha de cinco dólares.

Nick repartió, y Draco jugó mi mano por mí. — ¿Has jugado cartas alguna vez?

—Ha pasado un tiempo. —Asentí.

—No se vale el Go Fish*, Pollyanna. —dijo Nicholas, mirando sus cartas.

—Cierra la boca, Nick. —Soltó Draco, mirando a su hermano antes de volver su vista a mi mano

—. Estás buscando cartas altas, números consecutivos, y de la misma clase si eres muy afortunada.

En la primera mano Draco miró mis cartas y yo las suyas. Básicamente asentía y sonreía, jugando cuando me decían que lo hiciera. Ambos, Draco y yo perdimos, y mis fichas habían disminuido para el final de la primera ronda.

Luego de que Abraxas repartiera, no le permití a Draco ver mis cartas.

—Creo que lo tengo. —dije.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó.

—Estoy segura, bebé. —Sonreí.

Tres manos después, ya había recuperado mis fichas y bajado la de los demás con un par de Ases, una escalera y la carta más alta.

— ¡Mierda! —Se quejó Nick—. ¡La suerte de principiantes apesta!

—Tienes a una chica que aprende rápido, Draco. —dijo Lucius, moviendo la boca alrededor de su cigarro.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

— ¡Me estás haciendo orgulloso, Pigeon! —Sus ojos estaban brillantes de emoción, y su sonrisa era diferente a la que siempre le había visto.

—Gracias. —Sonreí.

—Aquellos que no pueden, enseñan. —Abraxas sonrió satisfecho.

—Muy gracioso, imbécil. —Murmuró Draco.

Cuatro manos después, tomé lo último de mi cerveza y encogí los ojos hacia el único hombre en la mesa que no se había rendido. —Está de tu parte, Deneh. ¿Vas a seguir siendo un bebé o vas a dar la cara como un hombre?

— ¡Que se joda! —dijo, poniendo lo último de sus fichas.

Draco me miró, animado. Me recordó a la expresión de aquellos cuando lo venían pelear.

— ¿Qué tienes, Pigeon?

— ¿Deneh? —Pregunté.

Una gran sonrisa cruzó su cara. — ¡Flush*! —Gritó, abriendo sus cartas en la mesa.

Cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron a mí. Escaneé la mesa y luego tiré mis cartas. — ¡Acepten su derrota y lloren, chicos! ¡Ases y ochos! —dije, riendo.

— ¿Un Full House*? ¿Qué demonios? — Nick lloró.

—Lo siento. Siempre quise decir eso. —dije, tomando mis fichas.

Los ojos de Abraxas se encogieron. —Esto no es sólo suerte de principiantes. Ella juega.

Draco miró a Abraxas por un momento y luego giró la vista hacia mí. — ¿Has jugado alguna vez, Pidge?

Junté mis labios y me encogí de hombros, dando mi mejor mirada inocente. La cabeza de Draco se fue hacia atrás dejando escapar una gran risotada. Trató de hablar, pero no pudo, y enterró su puño en la mesa.

— ¡Tu novia nos acaba de estafar! —dijo Deneh, apuntando en mi dirección.

— ¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA! —Se quejó Nicholas, levantándose.

—Buen plan, Draco. Traer un tiburón de cartas a la noche de póker. —dijo Lucius, guiñándome.

— ¡No lo sabía! —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Tonterías! —Me miró Abraxas.

— ¡En serio! —Soltó entre risas.

—Odio decirlo, hermano. Pero creo que me enamoré de tu chica. —dijo Dabih.

—Hey, ya. —Soltó Draco, su sonrisa inmediatamente convirtiéndose en una mueca.

—Ya está bueno. Estaba solamente dejándotela fácil, Mione, pero quiero mi dinero de vuelta, ahora. —Advirtió Nicholas.

Draco no jugó en las próximas rondas, viendo a sus hermanos luchar por recuperar su dinero. Mano tras mano, les gané sus fichas, y mano tras manos, Abraxas me miraba más de cerca. Cada vez que mostraba mis cartas, Draco y Lucius reían, Deneh maldecía, Dabih proclamaba su innegable amor por mí, y Nicholas soltaba una rabieta.

Una vez sentados en el salón, cambie mis fichas por dinero y le di cien dólares a cada uno. Lucius se negó, pero los hermanos aceptaron con gratitud. Draco tomó mi mano y caminamos a la puerta. Pude ver que estaba triste, así que apreté mi mano en la suya.

— ¿Qué sucede, bebé?

— ¡Acabas de regalar cuatrocientos dólares, Pidge! —Frunció el ceño.

—Si esto hubiera sido en una noche de póker en Sig Tau, me los hubiera quedado. No les puedo robar a tus hermanos la primera vez que los conozco.

— ¡Ellos se hubieran quedado con tu dinero! —dijo.

—No lo hubiera dudado ni por un segundo, tampoco. —Rió Dabih.

Abraxas me miraba en silencio desde la esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué sigues mirando a mi chica, Abrax?

— ¿Cuál fue que dijiste era su apellido? —Preguntó Abraxas.

Apoyé mi peso en la otra pierna, nerviosa. Draco notando mi incomodidad, volteó la mirada a su hermano y abrazó mi cintura. No estaba segura si lo hizo como una reacción protectora o si se estaba preparando para lo que su hermano podría decir.

—Es _Granger_. ¿Por qué?

—Puedo entender por qué no lo averiguaste antes de esta noche, Drake, pero ya no tienes ninguna excusa. —dijo Abraxas, satisfecho.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Preguntó Draco.

— ¿Por casualidad no estarás emparentada con _Robert Granger_? —Preguntó Abraxas.

Todas las cabezas se voltearon en mi dirección, y nerviosamente recogí mi pelo hacia atrás.

— ¿De dónde conoces a _Robert_?

Draco torció su cabeza para poder mirarme.

—Es uno de los mejores jugadores de póker que haya existido. ¿Lo conoces?

Me estremecí, sabiendo que finalmente había sido arrinconada para contar la verdad.

—Es mi padre.

Toda la habitación explotó.

— ¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA!

— ¡LO SABÍA!

— ¡ACABAMOS DE JUGAR CON LA HIJA DE ROBERT GRANGER!

— ¿ROBERT GRANGER? ¡SANTA MIERDA!

Abraxas, Lucius y Draco eran los únicos que no gritaban.

—Les dije que no debía jugar. —dije.

—Si nos hubieras dicho que eras la hija de Robert Granger, tal vez te hubiéramos tomado más en serio. —dijo Abraxas.

Miré a Draco, quien me miraba con asombro.

— ¿Tú eres Lucky Thirteen*? —Preguntó, sus ojos estaban un poco nublados.

Nicholas se levantó y me apuntó, su boca se abrió en asombro.

— ¡Lucky Thirteen está en nuestra casa! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No lo creo, joder!

—Ese fue un apodo que la prensa me dio. Y la historia no era exactamente correcta. —dije.

—Necesito llevar a Hermione a casa, chicos. —dijo Draco, todavía mirándome.

Lucius me miró

— ¿Por qué no era correcta?

—Yo no le quité la suerte a mi papá. Es decir, que ridículo. —Reí, enredando un mechón de pelo alrededor de mi dedo, nerviosa.

Abraxas sacudió la cabeza. —No, Robert dio esa entrevista. Dijo que a la media noche de tu decimotercer cumpleaños su suerte se acabó.

—Y la tuya empezó. —Añadió Draco.

— ¡Fuiste criada por mafiosos! —dijo Nick, riendo con emoción.

—Oh… no. —Reí una vez—. Ellos no me criaron. Sólo estuvieron alrededor… bastante.

—Es una pena, Robert soltándole tu nombre a la mafia por medio de la prensa. Eras sólo una niña. —dijo Lucius, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En todo caso, fue suerte de principiantes. —dije, tratando de esconder mi humillación.

—Fuiste enseñada por Robert Granger —dijo Lucius, sacudiendo la cabeza en asombro—. Estabas jugando profesionalmente y ganando a la edad de trece años, por Cristo santo. —Miró a Draco—. No apuestes en su contra, hijo. Ella no pierde.

Draco me miró entonces, sus ojos aún sorprendidos y desorientados. —Uh… Nos tenemos que ir, papá. Adiós, chicos.

La profunda y emocionada voz de la familia de Draco se desvaneció cuando él me arrastró por la puerta hasta su moto. Me agarré el cabello en un moño, y ajusté mi chaqueta, esperando a que hablara. Se subió a la moto sin palabras, y yo me monté en el asiento detrás de él.

Estaba segura que sentía que no había sido honesta con él, y probablemente estaba avergonzado de haberse enterado de una parte tan importante de mi vida al mismo tiempo que su familia. Esperaba una gran discusión al llegar a su apartamento, e inventé una docena de disculpas para el momento en que llegamos a la puerta.

Me llevó por el pasillo de la mano, y me ayudó con la chaqueta.

Tiré del gancho color caramelo que ataba mi cabello, el cual calló por mis hombros en gruesas ondas. —Sé que estás enojado conmigo —dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Discúlpame que no te lo dije, pero no es algo de lo que hablo.

— ¿Enojado contigo? —dijo—. Estoy tan caliente que no puedo ver claramente. Le acabas de robar el dinero a los imbéciles de mis hermanos sin siquiera pestañear, lograste asombrar a mi papá, y estoy bastante seguro de que perdiste a propósito aquella apuesta que hicimos antes de mi pelea.

—Yo no diría eso…

Levantó la barbilla. — ¿Pensaste que ibas a ganar?

—Bueno… no, no exactamente. —dije, quitándome los tacones.

Draco sonrió. —Entonces, querías estar aquí conmigo. Creo que me acabo de enamorar de ti de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás enojado en este momento? —Pregunté, tirando mis zapatos al closet.

Suspiró y asintió. —Es algo bastante importante, Pidge. Debiste habérmelo dicho. Pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste. Viniste aquí para apartarte de todo eso. Es como si el cielo se abriera… ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio.

—Lucky Thirteen. —dijo, sacudió la cabeza y me sacó la camisa.

—No me llames así, Draco. No es algo bueno.

— ¡Eres jodidamente famosa, Pigeon! —Soltó, sorprendido por mis palabras. Desabotonó mis jeans y los bajó hasta mis tobillos, ayudándome a sacarlos.

—Mi padre me odió luego de eso. Todavía me culpa por todos sus problemas.

Draco se arrancó la camisa y me abrazó a él. —Todavía no puedo creer que la hija de Robert Granger está parada frente a mí, he estado contigo todo este tiempo y no tenía ni idea.

Lo empujé lejos.

—No soy la hija de Robert Granger, Draco. Eso fue lo que dejé atrás. Soy Hermione. ¡Sólo Hermione! —dije, caminando al closet. Arranqué una camisa de su gancho y me la puse.

Suspiró. —Lo siento. Estoy un poco sorprendido.

— ¡Solamente soy yo! —Llevé las palmas de mis manos contra mi pecho, desesperada porque entendiera.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. La manera en que me estás mirando en este instante. Es justamente por eso que no te lo había dicho. —Cerré los ojos—. No voy a vivir así de nuevo, Drake. Ni siquiera contigo.

— ¡Whoa! Cálmate, Pigeon. No nos dejemos llevar. —Sus ojos se concentraron y caminó hacia mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos—. No me importa lo que fuiste o lo que ya no eres. Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Entonces, supongo que tenemos eso en común.

Me llevó hacia la cama, sonriéndome. —Somos sólo tú y yo contra el mundo, Pidge.

Me acurruqué junto a él, acomodándome en el colchón. Nunca planeé que nadie excepto Pansy se enterara de Robert, y nunca esperé que mi novio perteneciera a una familia de aficionados al póker. Suspiré profundo, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—No quiero que nadie se entere, Drake. No quería que tú te enteraras.

—Te amo, Hermione. No lo volveré a mencionar, ¿de acuerdo? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —dijo, besando mi frente.

* * *

—Sr. Malfoy, ¿Cree que puede bajar el tono hasta después de la clase? —dijo el Profesor Binns, refiriéndose a mi risa mientras Draco enterraba su nariz en mi cuello.

Aclaré mi garganta, sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían en vergüenza.

—No lo creo, Dr. Binns. ¿Le ha echado un buen vistazo a mi chica? —dijo Draco, señalándome.

La risa inundó el salón, y mi cara se incendió. El Profesor Binns me miró con cara medio divertida y medio incomoda, y luego le sacudió la cabeza a Draco.

—Sólo haga lo mejor que pueda. —dijo Binns.

La clase se volvió a reír, y yo me hundí en mi asiento. Draco recostó su brazo en la espalda de mi silla, y la clase continuó. Luego de que terminara la hora, Draco me acompañó a mi próxima clase.

—Perdóname si te avergüenzo. No lo puedo evitar.

—Inténtalo.

Theo caminó junto a nosotros, y cuando le devolví su asentimiento con una sonrisa educada, sus ojos brillaron. —Hola, Hermione. Te veo adentro. —Caminó al salón, y Draco lo fulminó por unos tensos segundos.

—Oye —Jalé su brazo hasta que me miró—. Olvídate de él.

—Le ha estado diciendo a los chicos en la fraternidad que aún lo llamas.

—Eso no es verdad. —dije, inafectada.

—Yo lo sé, pero ellos no. Dice que sólo está esperando su turno. Le dijo a Montague que tú sólo estás esperando por el momento correcto para dejarme, y que lo llamas para decirle cuán infeliz eres. Me está empezando a molestar.

—Tiene una gran imaginación. —Miré a Theo, y cuando se encontró con mis ojos lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿Te enojarías si te avergüenzo una vez más?

Me encogí de hombros, y Draco no perdió tiempo en meterme al salón. Se detuvo en mi mesa, poniendo mi bolso en el piso. Miró a Theo y luego me jaló hacia él, y me besó, profundo y determinado. Trabajó mis labios en su usual manera reservada sólo para el dormitorio, y no pude evitar tomar su camisa con ambos puños.

Los murmullos y las risas se volvieron más fuertes luego de que era claro que Draco no se iba a apartar pronto.

— ¡Creo que la dejó embarazada! —Alguien desde el final del salón gritó, riéndose.

Me separé con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar mi aliento. Cuando miré a Draco, él me devolvía la mirada con la misma fuerza retenida.

—Sólo intentaba probar un punto. —Murmuró.

—Buen punto. —Asentí.

Draco sonrió, besó mi mejilla y luego miró a Theo quien estaba echando humo en su asiento.

—Te veo en el almuerzo. —Guiñó.

Caí en mi silla y suspiré, tratando de disipar el hormigueo en medio de mis piernas.

Soporté toda la clase de Cálculo, y cuando la hora terminó, vi a Theo apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta.

—Theodore. —Asentí. Determinada en no darle la reacción que él quería.

—Sé que estás con él, no tiene que violarte en frente de toda una clase para mostrármelo.

Me detuve de inmediato y me preparé para atacar.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías dejar de decirle a tus hermanos de fraternidad que yo todavía te llamo. Lo vas a molestar demasiado, y no me voy a sentir mal cuando entierre su bota en tu trasero.

Arrugó la nariz.

—Escúchate. Te has estado juntando demasiado con Draco.

—No, está soy yo. Es solamente un lado de mí que no conocías.

—No fue como si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, ¿cierto?

Suspiré.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Theo. Simplemente no funcionó, ¿está bien?

—No, no está bien. ¿Crees que disfruté siendo el hazme reír de Eastern? _Draco Malfoy_ es el tipo que apreciamos sólo porque nos hace lucir bien. Él usa a las chicas, las bota, e incluso los mayores idiotas de Eastern parecen Príncipes Azules frente a Malfoy.

— ¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos y vas a ver que él es diferente ahora?

—Él no te ama, Hermione. Solamente eres un brillante juguete nuevo. Aunque luego de la escena que hizo en el salón, asumo que ya no eres tan brillante y mucho menos nuevo.

Mi mano voló a su cara antes de darme cuenta que lo había hecho.

—Si hubieras esperado dos segundos, te hubiera ahorrado el esfuerzo, Pidge. —dijo Draco, empujándome detrás de él.

Tomé su brazo.

—Draco, no.

Theo se veía un poco nervioso, mientras el perfecto contorno rojo de mi mano aparecía en su mejilla.

—Te lo advertí. —dijo Draco, empujando a Theo violentamente contra la pared.

La mandíbula de Theo se tensó, y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Considera esto un cierre, Malfoy. Ahora puedo ver que ustedes dos están hechos el _uno para el otro._

—Gracias. —dijo Draco, llevando su brazo a mis hombros.

Theo se separó de la pared y caminó inmediatamente al otro lado del pasillo, hacia las escaleras, cerciorándose de que Draco no lo seguía con una rápida mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Draco.

—Me duele la mano.

Sonrió. —Eso fue asombroso, Pidge. Estoy impresionado.

—Probablemente me va a demandar y terminaré pagando su carrera en Harvard. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar en la cafetería.

Un lado de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa maliciosa. —No me podía concentrar en clases. Todavía estoy sintiendo ese beso.

Miré por el pasillo y luego a él. —Ven conmigo.

Sus cejas se unieron sobre su sonrisa. — ¿Qué?

Caminé hacia atrás, arrastrándolo hasta que sentí la manilla del laboratorio de Física. La puerta se abrió, y con una mirada hacia atrás, vi que estaba solo y oscuro. Jalé su mano, riéndome por su expresión confusa, y luego tranqué la puerta, empujándolo contra ella.

Lo besé y se rió. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—No quiero que no seas capaz de concentrarte en clases. —dije, besándolo de nuevo. Me levantó y enredé mis piernas a su alrededor.

—No estoy seguro de qué hice sin ti todo este tiempo —dijo, sosteniéndome con una mano y desabotonándose el cinturón con la otra—. Pero nunca lo quiero averiguar. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido, Pigeon.

—Solo recuerda eso cuando tome todo tu dinero en el próximo juego de póker. —dije, quitándome la camisa.

* * *

*Go Fish: Juego de cartas en donde los jugadores piden las cartas que necesiten y se las intercambian.

*Flush: Mano de cartas, en donde todas son de la misma clase.

* Full House: Mano de cartas que contiene tres cartas de un rango y las otras dos de otro rango. (No sé nada de poker la información es de s Google…)

* Lucky Thirteen: Trece de la suerte. O Trece afortunado según mí inglés barato.

* * *

Holaa feliz miércoles de actualización y de preguntas. Ahora ¿Ustedes juegan o han jugado alguna vez poker? Yo nunca he jugado y la verdad soy muy mala en todos esos juegos, si es que hasta mi hermanito me gana en el UNO. En finnnnn

¿Que tal Theo? Yo le habria dado mucho mas que solo una cachetada en serio, debio dejar que Draco enterrara su bota en su trasero... en fin ... ¿No aman a Lucius? A mí me parece tan lindo… ¿y qué tal los gemelos? ¿y Abraxas? ¿oh y Nicholas? En definitiva los Malfoys de este Fic son L-I-N-D-O-S.

¿Cómo quien se los imaginan, tienen algún actor o modelo en mente para estos personajes?

Bueno espero que disfrutaran la historia.

 ** _Nos leemos el sábado Besos._**

 ** _ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A: ale24mc :D POR SUS CONSTANTES REVIEWS 3 espero lo disfrutes._**


	13. Casa llena

Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama (OJALA LO FUERA). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire (NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)

Rated M: Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 **CASA LLENA**

Di vueltas alrededor, escrutando mi reflejo con una mirada escéptica. Era blanco y sin espalda, peligrosamente corto, y el corsé estaba sujeto por una cadena corta de pedrería que formaba como un collar alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¡Wow! ¡Draco se va a mear encima cuando te vea con eso! —dijo Pansy.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

— ¡Qué romántico!

—Vas a llevar ése. No te pruebes nada más, ése es el indicado —dijo, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado corto? Mariah Carey muestra menos piel.

Pansy sacudió su cabeza.

—Insisto.

Me di vuelta en el banquillo mientras Pansy se probaba un vestido tras otro, era más indecisa a la hora de elegir uno para sí misma. Al final se decidió por uno extremadamente corto, ajustado, de color piel, que dejaba uno de sus hombros desnudo. Nos dirigimos en su Honda al apartamento para encontrar el lugar del Charger vacío y a Toto solo. Pansy sacó su celular y marcó, sonriendo cuando Harry respondió.

— ¿A dónde fuiste, Bebé? —ella asintió y luego me miró—. ¿Por qué estaría molesta? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —dijo cautelosa. Me miró de nuevo y luego entró al cuarto de Harry, cerrando la puerta.

Froté las puntiagudas y negras orejas de Toto mientras Pansy murmuraba en la habitación. Cuando salió, trató de esconder la sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Qué están tramando ahora? —Pregunté.

—Están en camino a casa. Dejaré que Draco te diga —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Oh Dios… ¿qué? —Pregunté.

—Acabo de decir que no puedo contarte. Es una sorpresa.

Yo jugueteé con mi pelo y me miraba las uñas, incapaz de estarme quieta mientras esperaba a Draco para que diera a conocer su última sorpresa.

Una fiesta de cumpleaños, un cachorro—no podía imaginar que podría ser lo siguiente.

El fuerte ruido del motor del Charger de Harry anunció su llegada. Los chicos rieron mientras subían las escaleras.

—Están de buen humor —dije—, esa es una buena señal.

Harry entró primero.

—Simplemente no quería que pensaras que había una razón por la cual él se hizo uno y yo no.

Pansy se puso de pie para saludar a su novio, y echó sus brazos alrededor suyo.

—Eres tan tonto Harry. Como si fuera a enojarme por eso. Si quisiera un novio loco, saldría con Draco —dijo Pansy sonriendo, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para darle un beso.

—No tiene nada que ver con la manera en la que me siento por ti —agregó Harry.

Draco atravesó la puerta con un vendaje cuadrado de gasa en su muñeca. Me sonrió y luego se derrumbó en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en mi regazo.

No podía apartar la mirada del vendaje.

—De acuerdo… ¿qué hiciste?

Draco sonrió y tiró de mí hacia abajo para besarlo. Podía sentir el nerviosismo irradiando de él. Por fuera estaba sonriendo, pero tuve la clara sensación de que él no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar ante lo que había hecho.

—Hice un par de cosas hoy.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunté suspicaz.

Draco rió.

—Tranquilízate, Pidge. No es nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu muñeca? —Dije tirando de su mano por los dedos.

Un estruendoso motor diesel se detuvo fuera y Draco saltó del sofá para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ya era hora! ¡He estado en casa por lo menos desde hace cinco minutos! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Un hombre entró del revés, cargando un sofá gris cubierto con plástico, seguido por otro hombre que traía la parte trasera del mismo. Harry y Draco movieron el sofá, conmigo y Toto todavía encima, hacia adelante, y entonces los hombres pusieron el nuevo sofá en el lugar del otro. Draco sacó el plástico y luego me levantó en sus brazos, colocándome en los blandos almohadones.

— ¿Tienen uno nuevo? —Pregunté, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, y un par de otras cosas también. Gracias chicos —dijo mientras los hombres de la mudanza levantaban el viejo sofá y se iban de la misma manera en que vinieron.

—Ahí van un montón de recuerdos —sonreí.

—Ninguno que yo quisiera conservar, —él se sentó a mi lado y suspiró, mirándome por un momento antes de quitar la cinta que sostenía la gasa en su brazo—. No te alteres.

Mi mente empezó a correr, pensando en qué podría haber debajo de la venda. Imaginé una quemadura, o puntos o algo igual de espantoso.

Él tiró del vendaje y me quedé sin aliento al sólo ver las simples letras en negro tatuadas a través de la parte inferior de su muñeca, la piel a su alrededor estaba roja y brillante por el antibiótico que él había untado encima. Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad al leer la palabra.

 _ **Hermione***_

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó.

— ¿Tienes mi nombre tatuado en tu muñeca? —Dije las palabras, pero no sonaba como mi voz. Mi mente se extendía en todas las direcciones, pero incluso así, me las arreglé para hablar con un tono calmado.

—Sí —dijo, besando mi mejilla mientras yo miraba con incredulidad la tinta permanente en su piel.

—Traté de hacerle entrar en razón Mione. Él no ha hecho nada loco por un tiempo. Creo que estaba teniendo síntomas de la abstinencia —dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Draco.

—Deberías haberle consultado antes, Drake —dijo Pansy, sacudiendo la cabeza y cubriendo su boca con sus dedos.

— ¿Preguntarle qué? ¿Si podía hacerme un tatuaje? —Frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia mí—. Te amo. Quiero que todos sepan que soy tuyo.

Me moví nerviosamente.

—Eso es permanente Draco.

—Al igual que nosotros —dijo, tocando mi mejilla.

—Muéstrale el resto, —dijo Harry.

— ¿El resto? —Dije bajando la mirada hacia su otra muñeca.

Draco se levantó, tirando hacia arriba de su camisa. Sus impresionantes abdominales se estiraban y se contraían con el movimiento. Draco se volteó, y en su costado había otro tatuaje fresco extendido a lo largo de sus costillas.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, mirando de soslayo los símbolos verticales.

—Es hebreo —Draco sonrió.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Dice, ― _ **Pertenezco a mi amada, y mi amada me pertenece**_.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿No estabas contento con un tatuaje, así que te hiciste dos?

—Es algo que siempre dije que me iba a hacer cuando conociera a La Indicada. Te conocí… así que fui y me hice los tatuajes, —su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio mi expresión—. ¿Estás enojada, no? —dijo tirando hacia abajo su camisa.

—No estoy enojada. Yo sólo… esto es un poco abrumador.

Harry atrajo a Pansy a su costado con un brazo.

—Acostúmbrate, Hermione. Draco es impulsivo y va siempre con todo. No creo que esto se acabe hasta que consiga ponerte un anillo en el dedo.

Las cejas de Pansy se dispararon primero hacia mí y luego hacia Harry.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acaban de empezar a salir!

—Creo… creo que necesito un trago —dije, caminando hacia la cocina.

Draco se echó a reír, mirándome a través de los gabinetes.

—Él estaba bromeando, Pidge.

— ¿Lo estaba? —Preguntó Harry.

—Él no estaba hablando sobre un tiempo de corto plazo —dijo Draco. Se volteó hacia Harry y se quejó—. Muchas gracias, imbécil.

—Tal vez ahora dejes de hablar de eso —Harry sonrió.

Me serví un trago de whisky en un vaso y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, tomándolo todo de un trago. Mi rostro se comprimió mientras el líquido quemaba bajando por mi garganta.

Draco me rodeó gentilmente con sus brazos la cintura desde atrás.

—No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, Pidge. Son sólo tatuajes.

—Lo sé —dije asintiendo mientras me servía otro trago.

Draco me quitó la botella y le puso la tapa, metiéndola de nuevo en el gabinete. Cuando no me di la vuelta, él giró mis caderas para ponerme frente a él.

—De acuerdo. Tuve que habértelo mencionado antes, pero decidí comprar el sofá y luego una cosa llevó a la otra. Me emocioné.

—Esto es muy rápido para mí, Draco. Mencionaste lo de vivir juntos, te marcaste con mi nombre, me estás diciendo que me amas… todo esto es muy… rápido.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Te estás alterando. Te dije que no te alteraras.

— ¡Es difícil no hacerlo! ¡Te enteraste sobre mi papá y todo lo que sentías antes se ha ampliado!

— ¿Quién es tu papá? —Preguntó Harry, claramente molesto por no saber nada. Cuando no le hice caso, suspiró—. ¿Quién es su papá? —Le preguntó a Pansy.

Pansy sacudió su cabeza con desdén.

La expresión de Draco cambió con disgusto.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no tienen nada que ver con tu papá.

—Vamos a ir a esta fiesta de parejas mañana. Se supone que es una gran cosa donde vamos a anunciar nuestra relación o algo, ¡Y ahora tú tienes mi nombre en tu brazo y este proverbio hablando de cómo nos pertenecemos! ¿Es loco, de acuerdo? ¡Estoy alterada!

Draco agarró mi rostro y plantó su boca en la mía, y luego me levantó del suelo, colocándome en el mostrador.

Su lengua pidió entrar en mi boca, y cuando le dejé, gimió.

Sus dedos excavaron en mis caderas, trayéndome más cerca.

—Eres tan _jodidamente_ caliente cuando te enojas —dijo contra mis labios.

—Está bien —respiré—, estoy calmada.

Él sonrió, contento de que su plan de distracción haya funcionado.

—Todo sigue siendo lo mismo, Mione. Seguimos siendo sólo tú y yo.

—Ustedes dos están locos —dijo Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza. Pansy golpeó juguetonamente su hombro.

—Hermione también compró algo para Draco hoy.

— ¡PANSY! —le regañé.

— ¿Encontraste un vestido? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí —envolví mis piernas y brazos alrededor suyo—. Mañana va a ser tu turno de enloquecer.

—Estoy esperando ansioso por eso —dijo, sacándome del mostrador. Saludé a Pansy con la mano mientras Draco me llevaba por el pasillo.

El viernes después de clases, Pansy y yo pasamos la tarde en el centro, arreglándonos y disfrutando. Nos hicimos la manicura y la pedicura, nos depilamos, bronceamos nuestra piel y nos arreglamos el cabello. Cuando volvimos al apartamento, cada espacio había sido cubierto por ramos de rosas. Rojas, rosadas, amarillas y blancas—parecía una florería.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Chilló Pansy cuando entró por la puerta.

Harry miró a su alrededor, luciendo orgulloso.

—Fuimos a comprar flores, pero ninguno de los dos pensó que un solo ramo sería suficiente.

Abracé a Draco.

—Ustedes son… son increíbles, chicos. Gracias.

El palmeó mi trasero.

—Treinta minutos para la fiesta, Pidge.

Los chicos se vistieron en la habitación de Draco mientras nosotras nos deslizábamos en nuestros vestidos en el cuarto de Harry. Justo mientras me colocaba mis tacones plateados, alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Hora de irnos, señoritas —dijo Harry.

Pansy salió y Harry silbó.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —Preguntó Draco.

—Mione está teniendo algunos problemitas con sus zapatos. Saldrá en un segundo — explicó Pansy.

— ¡El suspenso me está matando, Pigeon! —Gritó Draco.

Salí jugueteando con mi vestido mientras Draco se paraba enfrente de mí, inexpresivo.

Pansy le pegó un codazo y él pestañeó.

—Santo cielo.

— ¿Estás listo para enloquecer? —Preguntó Pansy.

—No estoy enloqueciendo, ella luce increíble —dijo Draco.

Sonreí y luego, lentamente, me di la vuelta para mostrarle la caída pronunciada de la tela en la parte trasera del vestido.

—Bien, ahora estoy enloqueciendo —dijo, acercándose a mí y haciéndome dar una vuelta.

— ¿No te gusta? —Le pregunté.

—Necesitas una cazadora —corrió al perchero y luego a toda prisa cubrió mis hombros con el abrigo.

—Ella no puede vestir eso toda la noche, Drake —se rió Pansy.

—Te ves hermosa, Hermione —dijo Harry como una disculpa por el comportamiento de su primo.

La expresión de Draco se veía dolida mientras hablaba.

—Te ves hermosa. Te ves increíble… pero no puedes vestir eso. Tu falda es… wow, tus piernas son… ¡tu falda es demasiado corta y es sólo la mitad de un vestido! ¡Ni siquiera cubre tu espalda!

No pude evitarlo, pero sonreí.

—Esa es la forma en que está hecho, Malfoy.

— ¿Ustedes dos viven para torturarse el uno al otro? —Harry frunció el seño.

— ¿No tienes un vestido más largo? —Preguntó Draco.

Miré hacia abajo.

—En realidad es bastante modesto en el frente. Es solamente en la espalda donde muestra mucha piel.

—Pigeon —hizo una mueca con sus siguientes palabras—, no quiero que te enojes, pero no puedo llevarte a la casa de mi fraternidad luciendo así. Me voy a meter en una pelea en los primeros cinco minutos que estemos ahí, cariño.

Me incliné hacia arriba con las puntas de mis pies y besé sus labios.

—Tengo fe en ti.

—Esta noche va a apestar. —se quejó.

—Esta noche va a ser fantástica —dijo Pansy, ofendida.

—Simplemente piensa en lo fácil que va a ser sacármelo más tarde —dije, besando su cuello.

—Ese es el problema. Todos lo demás chicos ahí estarán pensando la misma cosa.

—Pero tú serás el único que va a averiguarlo, —murmuré. Él no respondió así que me eché hacia atrás para evaluar su expresión.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me cambie?

Draco escaneó mi rostro, mi vestido, mis piernas y luego exhaló.

—No importa qué vistas, eres preciosa. Debería acostumbrarme a eso ahora, ¿verdad? — me encogí de hombros y él sacudió su cabeza—. Muy bien, ya es tarde. Vamos.

Me acurruqué junto a Draco en busca de su calor mientras caminábamos del coche a la casa Sigma Tau. El aire estaba lleno de humo, pero cálido. La música resonaba desde el sótano y Draco asentía con la cabeza al compás de ella. Todo el mundo volteó simultáneamente. No estaba segura si estaban mirando porque Draco estaba en una fiesta de parejas, porque llevaba pantalones de vestir, o por mi vestido, pero todos nos estaban mirando.

Pansy se inclinó para susurrarme en el oído:

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Hermione. Me siento como si hubiera despertado en una película de Molly Ringwald*.

—Me alegro de poder ayudar —me quejé.

Draco y Harry tomaron nuestros abrigos y luego nos guiaron a través de la sala a la cocina. Harry tomó cuatro cervezas de la nevera y le dio una a Pansy, y después a mí. Nos quedamos en la cocina, escuchando a los hermanos de fraternidad de Draco discutir su última pelea. Las hermanas de la fraternidad acompañándolos resultaron ser las mismas rubias tetonas que siguieron a Draco en la cafetería la primera vez que hablamos.

Daphne era fácil de reconocer. No podía olvidar el aspecto de su cara cuando Draco la empujó fuera de su regazo por insultar a Pansy. Ella me miraba con curiosidad, estudiando cada una de mis palabras. Sabía que estaba curiosa del por qué _Draco Malfoy_ me encontró irresistible y me encontré a mí misma tratando de demostrárselo. Mantuve mis manos sobre las de Draco, añadiendo bromas inteligentes en los momentos precisos de la conversación, y bromeando con él sobre sus nuevos tatuajes.

—Amigo, ¿tienes el nombre de tu chica en tu muñeca? ¿Qué diablos te poseía para hacer eso? —dijo Montague.

Draco orgullosamente volteó su mano para revelar mi nombre.

—Estoy loco por ella, —dijo, mirandome.

—Apenas la conoces. —se burló Daphne.

Él no quitó sus ojos de los míos.

—Pasamos todo el tiempo juntos. La conozco. —Frunció el ceño—. Pensé que el tatuaje te había molestado. ¿Ahora estás presumiéndolo?

Me incliné para besar su mejilla y me encogí de hombros. —Cada vez me gusta más.

Harry y Pansy se dirigieron escaleras abajo y nosotros los seguimos, tomados de la mano. Los muebles habían sido empujados a lo largo de las paredes para así formar una improvisada pista de baile, y cuando bajábamos las escaleras, una canción lenta comenzó a tocar.

Sonreí y presioné mi mejilla contra su pecho. Él extendió su mano contra mi espalda, cálida y suave ante mi piel desnuda.

—Todo el mundo te está mirando en este vestido —dijo. Miré hacia arriba, esperando ver una expresión tensa, pero él estaba sonriendo—. Creo que es genial… estar con la chica que todo el mundo quiere.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Ellos no me quieren. Sólo están curiosos por saber por qué tú me quieres. Y de todos modos, lo siento por cualquiera que piense que tiene una oportunidad. Estoy desesperadamente y completamente enamorada de ti.

Una mirada de dolor oscureció su rostro.

— ¿Sabes por qué te quiero? No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que tú me encontraste. No sabía lo que era estar solo hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi cama. Tú eres lo único que he hecho bien. Tú eres lo que he estado esperando, Hermione.

Me estiré para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, levantándome del suelo. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos, y él me besó con toda la emoción de lo que acaba de decir. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de por qué se había hecho el tatuaje, por qué me había elegido a mí y por qué yo era diferente. No era sólo yo, y no era sólo él, la excepción era que estábamos juntos.

Un ritmo más rápido vibró a través de los altavoces, y Draco me puso sobre mis pies.

— ¿Todavía quieres bailar?

Pansy y Harry aparecieron junto a nosotros y yo levanté una ceja.

—Sólo si piensas que me puedes seguir el ritmo.

Draco sonrió.

—Pruébame.

Moví mis caderas contra las de él y pasé la mano por su camisa, desabrochando los primeros dos botones, Draco se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, y me di la vuelta, moviéndome contra él al ritmo de la música. Me agarró de las caderas y estiré mi mano, agarrando su trasero. Me incliné hacia adelante y él hundió los dedos en mi piel. Cuando me levanté, colocó sus labios en mi oído.

—Sigue así y nos vamos a ir temprano.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí, echando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se pegó a mí y saqué su camisa de sus pantalones, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, presionando mis dedos en sus fuertes músculos y tuve que sonreír al oír el ruido que él hizo cuando probé su cuello.

—Jesús, Pigeon, me estás matando, —dijo, agarrando el dobladillo de la falda, tirándola hacia arriba lo suficiente para acariciar mis muslos con sus dedos.

—Creo que sabemos lo que es la atracción sexual. —se burló Daphne detrás de nosotros.

Pansy se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia ella en pie de guerra. Harry la sostuvo justo a tiempo.

— ¡Dilo otra vez! —dijo Pansy —. ¡Te reto, perra!

Daphne se escondió detrás de su novio, sorprendida por la amenaza de Pansy.

—Será mejor que le pongas un bozal a tu cita, Montague — advirtió Draco.

Dos canciones más tarde, el cabello detrás de mi cuello estaba pesado y húmedo. Draco besó la piel justo debajo de mi oreja.

—Vamos, Pidge. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Él me llevó por las escaleras y luego agarró el abrigo antes de guiarme al segundo piso. Salimos al balcón para encontrar a Theo y a su cita. Ella era más alta que yo, su corto y oscuro cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás con un solo broche. Me di cuenta de sus tacones de aguja puntiaguda de inmediato, porque sus piernas estaban enganchadas alrededor de la cadera de Theo. Ella estaba con su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo, y cuando Theo nos vio, él sacó su mano debajo de la falda de la chica.

— Hermione. —dijo, sorprendido y sin aliento.

—Hola, Theodore, —le dije, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Cómo, eh… ¿cómo has estado?

Le sonreí cortésmente. —Genial, ¿Y tú?

—Uh —miró a su cita—, Hermione ésta es Amber. Amber… Hermione.

— ¿Hermione Granger? —Preguntó.

Theo dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza, incómodo. Amber me estrechó la mano con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro, y luego sus ojos viajaron a Draco como si acabase de encontrarse con el enemigo.

—Amber. —advirtió Theo.

Draco se echó a reír una vez y luego abrió las puertas para dejarlos caminar. Theo tomó la mano de Amber y entraron a la casa.

—Eso fue… extraño, —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras crucé los brazos, apoyándome en la barandilla. Hacía fría y sólo había un puñado de parejas a fuera.

Draco era todo sonrisas. Ni siquiera Theo podría estropear su estado de ánimo.

—Al menos dejó de tratar de ganarte de vuelta.

—No creo que él haya estado tratando de tenerme de vuelta tanto como tratando de mantenerme lejos de ti.

Draco arrugó la nariz. —Llevó a casa a una sola chica una vez. Ahora se comporta como si hubiera hecho un hábito recoger y salvar a cada estudiante de primer año que he Follado.

Le lancé una mirada irónica desde la esquina de mi ojo. — ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que detesto esa palabra?

—Lo siento —dijo, tirando de mí a su lado. Encendió su cigarrillo y aspiró profundamente. El humo que sopló era más espeso que de costumbre, mezclándose con el aire de invierno. Volteó su mano y lo miró su muñeca— ¿Qué tan extraño es que este tatuaje no es sólo mi nuevo favorito, pero que también me hace sentir en paz al saber que está ahí?

—Muy extraño. —Draco levantó una ceja y me reí—. Estoy bromeando. No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero es muy dulce… al estilo, _Draco Malfoy._

—Si se siente tan bien que esté en mi brazo, no puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá el poner un anillo en tu dedo.

—Draco…

—En cuatro años, o tal vez cinco. —agregó.

Tomé un respiro. —Tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma. Muy, muy en calma.

—No empieces esto, Pidge.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo, estaré descalza y embarazada antes de graduarme. No estoy lista para mudarme contigo, no estoy lista para un anillo, y definitivamente no estoy lista para sentar cabeza.

Draco tomó mis hombros y me dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—Esto no es el ―creo que debemos ver a otras personas, ¿verdad? Porque no te voy a compartir. De ninguna jodida manera.

—No quiero ver a nadie más. —le dije, exasperada. Él se relajó y liberó mis hombros, agarrándose de la barandilla.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, entonces? —Preguntó, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Estoy diciendo que tenemos que llevar las cosas con calma. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, claramente infeliz. Toqué su brazo. —No te enfades.

—Parece que damos un paso adelante y dos pasos hacia atrás, Hermione. Cada vez que pienso que estamos en la misma página, levantas un muro. No lo entiendo… la mayoría de las chicas están acosando a sus novios para que se lo tomen en serio, para que hablen sobre sus sentimientos, para que den el siguiente paso…

— ¿Creo que ya habíamos establecido que yo no formo parte de la mayoría de las chicas?

Dejó caer su cabeza, frustrado.

—Estoy cansado de adivinar. ¿Hasta dónde ves esto, Hermione?

Presioné mis labios contra su camisa.

—Cuando pienso sobre mi futuro, tú estás en él.

Draco se relajó, tirando de mí hacia él. Los dos vimos las nubes de la noche desplazarse a través del cielo. Las luces de la escuela iluminaban el bloque oscuro, y los invitados a la fiesta envolvían sus brazos contra sus gruesas chaquetas, corriendo a la calidez del ladrillo y la casa de la fraternidad.

Vi la misma paz en los ojos de Draco de la que había sido testigo pocas veces, y me di cuenta que al igual que las otras noches, su expresión de felicidad era el resultado de mi reafirmación.

Yo había experimentado la inseguridad, de esos que vivían de un solo golpe de mala suerte, de hombres que tenían miedo de su propia sombra. Era fácil tener miedo del lado oscuro de Vegas, del lado que las luces de neón y brillo nunca parecían tocar. Pero _Draco Malfoy_ no tenía miedo de pelear, o de defender a alguien que le importaba, o mirar en los ojos una humillada y enfadada mujer. Él podía entrar en una habitación y mirar a alguien dos veces su tamaño, creyendo que nadie podía tocarlo—que él era invencible a todo lo que tratara de hacerlo caer. Él no tenía miedo de nada. Hasta que me conoció.

Yo era la parte de su vida que era desconocida, la carta salvaje, la variable que no podía controlar. Independientemente de los momentos de paz que le había dado, en cada momento de cada día, la crisis que sentía sin mí se hacía diez veces peor en mi presencia. La ira que antes se apoderaba de él cada vez era más difícil para controlar. Ser la excepción ya no era un misterio, ya no era especial. Me había convertido en su debilidad. Al igual que mi padre.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Ahí estás! ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes! —dijo Pansy, corriendo a través de la puerta. Ella alzó su teléfono celular—. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi papá. Robert los llamó ayer por la noche.

— ¿Robert? —Mi rostro se contrajo en asco—. ¿Por qué los iba a llamar?

Pansy levantó las cejas como si yo debiera saber la respuesta.

—Tu madre seguía colgándole.

— ¿Qué quería? —dije, sintiéndome enferma.

Ella apretó los labios. —Saber dónde estás.

—No se lo dijeron, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Pansy se crispó.

—Él es tu padre, Hermione. Mi padre sintió que él tenía derecho a saber.

—Él va a venir aquí —dije, sintiendo mis ojos quemar—. ¡Él va a venir aquí, Pansy!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! —dijo ella, tratando de abrazarme. Me alejé de ella y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Un par de manos fuertes y familiares se posaron protectoramente sobre mis hombros.

—No te hará daño, Pigeon, —dijo Draco—. No se lo permitiré.

—Él encontrará la manera. —dijo Pansy, mirándome con pesadez en los ojos—. _Siempre_ lo hace.

— ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —Sujeté el abrigo que me rodeaba y tiré de la manija de las puertas francesas. Estaba demasiado molesta como para coordinar mis pasos. Mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, la mano de Draco cubrió la mía. Él presionó, ayudándome a abrir la puerta. Lo miré, consciente de la ridícula escena que estaba haciendo, esperando ver una expresión de confusión o desaprobación en su rostro, pero él me miraba con sólo comprensión.

Draco envolvió su brazo mí alrededor y bajamos a la planta baja, escaleras abajo y entre la multitud hacia la puerta. Los tres lucharon para seguirme el paso mientras yo zigzagueaba hasta el Charger.

La mano de Pansy se aferró de mi abrigo, deteniéndome en seco.

—Hermione —susurró, señalando a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Estaban alrededor de un hombre mayor y desaliñado, quien señalaba frenéticamente hacia la casa, sosteniendo una fotografía. Las parejas asentían con la cabeza, discutiendo la foto uno al otro.

Me dirigí hacia al hombre y tomé la foto de su mano.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

La multitud se dispersó, entrando a la casa, y Pansy y Harry estaban a cada lado de mí. Draco sostenía mis hombros desde atrás.

Robert miró a mi vestido y chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

—Bien, bien, Cookie. Puedes tomar a la chica de Las Vegas…

—Cierra la boca. Cállate, Robert. Sólo da la vuelta —señalé detrás de él—, y vuelve por donde viniste. No te quiero aquí.

—No puedo, Cookie. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? —Se burló Pansy.

Robert entrecerró los ojos a Pansy la ignoro y luego me miró a mí.

—Te ves increíblemente hermosa. Has crecido. No te hubiese reconocido en la calle.

Suspiré, impaciente ante su charla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que me he metido en un lío, nena. Tu viejo padre necesita un poco de dinero.

Cerré los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Estaba haciendo relativamente bien, realmente lo estaba. Sólo tenía que pedir un granito de arena para salir adelante… y ya sabes.

—Lo sé —le espeté—. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Veinticinco.

—Mierda, Robert, ¿Dos mil quinientos? Si te largas en este mismo instante… Yo te los daré. —dijo Draco, sacando su cartera.

—Se refiere a veinticinco mil. —dije, mirando a mi padre.

Los ojos de Robert se dirigieron a Draco.

— ¿Quién es este payaso?

La mirada de Draco se deslizó lejos de su cartera y sentí su peso en mi espalda luchando por contenerse.

—Puedo ver, ahora, por qué un hombre como tú se ha reducido a pedirle a su hija por un préstamo.

Antes de que Robert pudiera hablar, saqué mi teléfono celular.

— ¿A quién le debes en esta ocasión, Robert?

Robert se rascó el pelo canoso. —Bueno, es una historia divertida, Cookie…

— ¿A quién? —Grité.

— Al Lord.

MI boca se abrió y di un paso atrás, hacia Draco.

— ¿Tom Riddle? ¿Le debes a Lord Voldemort? ¿Qué demonios es…?—Respiré, no tenía sentido—. No tengo esa cantidad de dinero, Robert.

Él sonrió.

—Algo me dice que sí.

— ¡Bien, no lo tengo! ¿Realmente lo has hecho, esta vez, no? ¡Sabía que no pararías hasta que terminaras muerto!

Se removió, la sonrisa de satisfacción desapareciendo de su rostro.

— ¿Cuánto tienes?

Apreté la mandíbula.

—Once mil. Estaba ahorrando para un coche.

Los ojos de Pansy se lanzaron a mi dirección.

— ¿De dónde has sacado once mil dólares, Granger?

—De las peleas de Draco. —dije, con los ojos clavados en Robert.

Draco tiró de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Has obtenido once mil de mis peleas? ¿Cuándo estabas apostando?

—Dean y yo tenemos un acuerdo. —dije, sin preocuparme ante la sorpresa de Draco.

Los ojos de Robert se animaron repentinamente.

—Puedes duplicar eso en un fin de semana, Cookie. Puedes conseguirme los veinticinco para el domingo, y el Lord no enviará a sus matones por mí.

Sentía la garganta seca.

—Me dejará sin nada, Robert. Necesito pagar por la escuela.

—Oh, puedes conseguirlo de nuevo en muy poco tiempo. —dijo, agitando su mano con desdén.

— ¿Cuándo es la fecha límite? —Le pregunté.

—El lunes. A la medianoche. —dijo, sin complejos.

—No tienes que darle una jodida moneda de diez centavos, Pigeon —dijo Draco, tirando de mí brazo.

Robert me agarró de la muñeca.

— ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! ¡No estaría en este lío si no fuera por ti!

Pansy le dio una palmada en la mano y luego lo empujó.

— ¡No te atrevas a comenzar esa mierda de nuevo, Robert! ¡Ella no te obligó a pedirle dinero prestado a Riddle!

Robert me miró con odio en sus ojos.

—Si no fuera por ella, yo tendría mi propio dinero. Me arrebataste todo lo que era mío, Hermione. ¡No tengo nada!

Pensaba que el tiempo y la distancia lejos de Robert disminuirían el dolor que conllevaba ser su hija, pero las lágrimas en mis ojos me decían lo contrario.

—Voy a reunir el dinero de Riddle para el domingo. Pero cuando lo haga, quiero me dejes en paz. No haré esto otra vez, Robert. A partir de ahora, estás por tu propia cuenta, ¿Me oyes? Mantente. Alejado.

Él apretó sus labios y luego asintió.

—Como tú digas, Cookie.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el coche, escuchando a Pansy detrás de mí.

—Hagan sus maletas, chicos. Nos vamos a las Vegas.

* * *

*Originalmente en el libro el tatuaje dice Pigeon, dado que es el sobrenombre que Travis le da a Abby pero yo quise cambiarlo puesto que me gustaría más que dijera realmente el nombre de ella.

* Molly Kathleen Ringwald (18 de febrero de 1968) es una actriz, cantante y bailarinaestadounidense. Debutó a los cinco años con montajes teatrales de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Annie. Entre 1979 y 1980, se incorporó al reparto del culebrón The Facts of Life. Se hizo popular en audiencias de adolescentes en la década de 1980 y es considerada un icono juvenil de esa época, protagonizó papeles en varias películas de John Hughes, tales como Dieciséis velas, El Club de los Cinco y La Chica de Rosa y por lo que se le considera como la primera estrella adolescente más grande de todos los tiempos. **(Gracias Wikipedia)**

*Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort acaba de aparecer, y es un mafioso importante. (Les gustara espero)

* * *

* ale24mc: aqui vemos que Theo no es tan bien portado como se creia (el pobre tiene necesidades) ... en cuanto a los hermanos Abrax es todo un hombre serio y bien portado Todo lo contrario a el resto de los hermanos ... y Lucius un total amor 3 ... espero que te gustara este capitulo...

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a: yulss957 por sus extensos Reviews... Gracias por ellos 3

 **Besos y nos leemos el miércoles 3**


	14. Corta estancia en el pecado

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama **(OJALA LO FUERA).** Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire **(NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**

Rated M: Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 _ **CORTA ESTANCIA EN EL PECADO**_

Draco dejó nuestras maletas y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Esto es lindo, ¿verdad?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él enarcó su ceja.

— ¿Qué?

Empecé a desempacar mi maleta y sacudí mi cabeza. Diferentes estrategias y la falta de tiempo llenaron mi cabeza.

—Estas no son vacaciones, Draco. No deberías estar aquí.

Al momento siguiente él estaba detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Yo voy a donde tú vayas.

Ladeé mi cabeza en contra de su pecho y suspiré.

—Tengo que ir a la planta baja. Tú puedes quedarte aquí si quieres o echarle un vistazo al show. Te veré más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

—Iré contigo.

—No te quiero allí, Drake. —Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, toqué su brazo—. Si voy a ganar catorce mil dólares en un fin de semana necesito estar concentrada al máximo. No me gusta quién voy a ser en esas mesas, y no quiero que tú lo veas, ¿Vale?

Él retiró mi cabello fuera de mis ojos y besó mi mejilla. —De acuerdo, Pidge.

Draco saludó a Pansy mientras dejaba la habitación. Ella se acercó a mí en el mismo vestido que usó en la fiesta. Me cambié por una falda corta dorada y un par de tacones, estudiándome en el espejo. Pansy llevó mi cabello hacia atrás y me pasó un tubo negro.

—Necesitas al menos cinco capas más de rímel, y ellos van a pedir tu identificación antes de que te des cuenta si no usas un poco más de rubor, ¿Acaso has olvidado cómo se juega este juego?

Arranqué el rímel de las manos de Pansy y pasé al menos otros diez minutos en mi maquillaje, cuando terminé, mis ojos se empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Maldita sea Hermione no llores —me dije mirando hacia arriba mientras secaba la parte inferior de mis ojos con un pañuelo desechable.

—No tienes que hacer esto Mione, tú no le debes nada. —dijo ahuecando mis hombros mientras me miraba al espejo una última vez

—Él le debe dinero a Voldemort, Pans, si no lo hago, lo matarán.

Su expresión era de lástima, ya la había visto mirarme de esa manera muchas veces antes, pero esta vez ella estaba desesperada. Lo había visto arruinar mi vida más veces de las que ninguna de las dos podríamos contar.

— ¿Qué pasa con la siguiente vez que lo haga? ¿Y la siguiente? No puedes seguir haciendo esto.

—Él estuvo de acuerdo con mantenerse lejos, Robert Granger es muchas cosas, más no un estúpido.

Caminamos por el pasillo e ingresamos a un ascensor vacío.

— ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —Pregunté, manteniendo las cámaras en mente.

Pansy chocó su uñas con la licencia de conducir falsa y sonrió.

— Mi nombre es Candy, Candy Crawford. —dijo en un falso acento sureño.

Extendí mi mano.

—Jessica James. Gusto en conocerte, Candy.

Ambas nos pusimos nuestras gafas de sol y permanecimos con cara de póker mientras el ascensor se abría, revelando las luces de neón y el bullicioso casino. La gente se movía en todas las direcciones. Las Vegas era el infierno celestial, el único lugar en donde podías encontrar bailarinas en ostentosos trajes y montones de maquillaje. Prostitutas con una indumentaria aceptable, hombres de negocios en lujosos trajes y familias enormes en la misma edificación.

Desfilamos a lo largo de un pasillo alineado con cuerdas rojas y le entregamos nuestras identificaciones a un hombre que tenía una chaqueta roja. Me observó por un momento y me quité las gafas.

—Cualquier momento de hoy sería genial. —dije con tono aburrido.

Nos devolvió nuestras identificaciones y se hizo a un lado, dejándonos pasar, atravesamos los pasillos en donde estaban las máquinas tragamonedas, las mesas de Black Jack*. Escaneé la habitación, observando las diferentes mesas de póquer, asintiendo hacia una con viejos caballeros sentados en ella.

—Ésa. —dije, contoneándome por el camino.

—Empieza agresiva Mione, ellos no sabrán lo que se les viene encima.

—No. Ellos son de las Vegas a la antigua, tengo que jugar inteligente esta vez.

Me acerqué a la mesa, usando mi más encantadora sonrisa. Los locales podían oler a los estafadores a millas de distancia, pero yo tenía dos cosas a mi favor que cubrían el olor de cualquier cosas que pudiera levantar sospechas: juventud… y tetas.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes?

Ellos no miraron en mi dirección. —Seguro, pequeña. Toma asiento y procura verte bonita. Sólo no hables.

—Quiero entrar. —dije pasándole mis gafas a Pansy—. No hay suficiente acción en las mesas de Black Jack.

Uno de los hombres masticó su cigarrillo. —Esto es una mesa de póquer princesa, cinco cartas. Prueba tu suerte en las máquinas de ranura.

Me senté en la única silla vacía, haciendo una demostración al cruzar mis piernas. —Siempre he querido jugar póquer en las Vegas. Y tengo todas estas fichas… —dije, poniendo mi montón de fichas en la mesa—, Y soy muy buena jugando en línea.

Los cinco hombres miraron mis fichas y luego a mí.

—Hay una apuesta mínima, cariño. —dijo el concesionario.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Cinco mil, dulzura. Escucha… no quiero hacerte llorar. Hazte un favor y juega en las máquinas de ranura.

Empujé hacia adelante mis fichas, encogiéndome de hombros en el modo en que una chica temeraria y excesivamente segura de sí misma haría antes de darse cuenta que acababa de perder sus fondos para la universidad. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos. El concesionario se encogió de hombros y tiró sus fichas.

—Jimmy. —dijo ofreciendo su mano. Cuando la tomé él señaló a los otros—. Mel, Pauly, Joe y él es Winks. —Miré hacia un hombre flaco que masticaba un palillo, y como había predicho, me guiñó un ojo.

Asentí y esperé con falsa anticipación mientras Jimmy repartía la primera mano. Perdí a propósito las dos primeras, pero para la cuarta mano yo estaba arriba. No le tomaba tanto tiempo a los veteranos de las Vegas descifrarme como había tomado Thomas.

— ¿Dijiste que jugabas en línea? —Preguntó Pau.

—Con mi papá

— ¿Eres de aquí? —Preguntó Jimmy

—Wichita. —Respondí sonriendo.

—Ella no juega en línea, se los dije. —dijo Mel, quejándose.

Una hora después, había tomado veintisiete mil dólares de mis oponentes, y ellos estaban empezando a sudar.

—Me retiro. —dijo Jimmy, bajando sus cartas frunciendo el ceño.

—Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos, nunca lo habría creído. —Escuché detrás de mí.

Pansy y yo nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo, mis labios estirándose a través de mi cara formando una amplia sonrisa. —Ronald. —Sacudí mi cabeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es mi lugar el que estás ocupando, Cookie. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Rodé mis ojos y me volví hacia mis suspicaces nuevos amigos.

—Sabes que odio eso, Ron.

—Discúlpenos. —dijo Ron, tirando de mí por el brazo para ponerme de pie. Pansy me miró con cautela mientras me estaba llevando unos cuantos pies lejos de la mesa

El padre de Ron manejaba el casino, estaba más que sorprendida que él se hubiera unido al negocio de la familia. Solíamos perseguirnos entre nosotros por los pasillos y escaleras del hotel y siempre lo vencía cuando alcanzábamos los ascensores. Él había crecido desde la última vez lo que lo había visto. Lo recordaba como un desgarbado adolescente, pero el hombre que tenía al frente era sin duda un bien vestido jefe de sala, para nada desgarbado y ciertamente apuesto. Seguía teniendo su revuelto pelo rojo y ojos azules que recordaba, pero el resto de él era una agradable sorpresa.

Su iris del color de los zafiros resplandecía en las brillantes luces del casino. —Esto es surrealista, pensé que eras tú cuando estaba caminando por tu mesa, pero no podía convencerme a mí mismo que volverías aquí. Cuando vi a esa Campanita limpiando la mesa, supe que eras tú.

—Lo soy. —Sonreí.

—Te ves… diferente.

—También tú, ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Retirado. —Sonrió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—Sólo hasta el domingo. Tengo que volver a la escuela.

—Hola, Weasley. —dijo Pansy, tomando mi brazo.

—Parkinson. —Se rió entre dientes—. Debí haberlo sabido, ustedes son como la sombra de la otra.

—Si sus padres supieran que la traje aquí, todo eso habría terminado hace mucho tiempo.

—Es bueno verte, Hermione. ¿Por qué no me dejas comprarte la cena? — Preguntó, escaneando mi vestido.

—Me encantaría, Ron, pero no estoy aquí por diversión.

Él tendió sus manos y sonrió.

—Tampoco yo. Muéstrame tu identificación.

Mi cara decayó, sabiendo que tenía una pelea en mis manos. Ronald no caería en mis encantos tan fácilmente, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Estoy aquí por Robert. Está en problemas.

Ron asintió.

— ¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Los usuales.

—Me encantaría ayudar, sabes que respeto a tu papá, pero sabes que no puedo permitirte quedarte.

Alcancé su brazo y lo presioné.

—Le debe dinero a Voldemort.

Ron cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Jesús!

—Tengo hasta mañana, Ron, déjame quedarme hasta entonces.

Él puso la palma de su mano en mi mejilla.

—Te lo diré… si cenas conmigo mañana. Te daré hasta la medianoche.

Miré a Pansy y luego a Ron.

—Estoy aquí con alguien.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Hermione. Tú sabes cómo se hacen las cosas por aquí, no puedes obtener algo sin nada a cambio.

Suspiré derrotada.

—Está bien. Te veré mañana en la noche en Ferraos si me das hasta la medianoche.

Bajó su cabeza y besó mi mejilla.

—Fue bueno verte. Te veré mañana… cinco en punto, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy en el piso a las ocho.

Sonreí mientras él se alejaba, pero mi sonrisa pronto cayó cuando vi a Draco mirando desde la mesa de la ruleta.

—Oh, mierda. —dijo Pansy, tirando de mi brazo.

Draco fulminó a Ron con la mirada mientras él pasaba y luego vino hacia mí, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y miró a Ron, quien nos estudiaba desde la esquina de su ojo.

— ¿Quién era él?

Asentí en la dirección de Ron.

—Él es Ronald Weasley, lo he conocido por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Miré en dirección de la mesa de póquer.

— Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Supongo que tiro la idea del ministro de juventud. —dijo Pansy, mirando coquetamente en la dirección de Ron.

— ¿Ése es tu ex novio? —dijo Draco, de repente muy enojado—. Pensé que habías dicho que él era de Kansas.

Le disparé a Pansy una impaciente mirada y luego tomé el mentón de Draco y lo miré, acaparando toda su atención.

—Él sabe que no soy lo suficientemente mayor para estar aquí, Drake. Me dio hasta la medianoche, te lo explicaré luego, pero por ahora tengo que regresar al juego, ¿de acuerdo?

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó debajo de su piel, cerró sus ojos, tomando un profundo respiro.

—Muy bien, te veré a la medianoche.

Bajó su cabeza para besarme, pero sus labios fueron fríos y distantes.

—Buena suerte.

Sonreí mientras él se mezclaba con la multitud, y luego volví mi atención a los hombres.

— ¿Caballeros?

—Toma asiento, Shirley Temple. —dijo Jimmy—. Haremos que nuestro dinero regrese, justo ahora, no apreciamos el ser estafados.

—Hagan lo Mejor que puedan. —dije sonriendo, barajé las cartas y las repartí con precisión a cada jugador.

—Tienes diez minutos. —Susurró Pansy

—Lo sé. —dije

Traté de bloquear el tiempo y la rodilla de Pansy golpeando nerviosamente debajo de la mesa.

—Nunca he visto nada como tu niña, has tenido casi un juego perfecto, y no tienes ningún consejero. —dijo Paul.

Winks asintió, su alegría se había evaporado.

—Lo noté, ninguna sonrisa, incluso sus ojos permanecen iguales, no es natural, todo el mundo tiene un consejero.

—No todos. —dijo Pansy.

Sentí un par de manos muy familiares en mis hombros, sabía que era Draco, pero no me di la vuelta, no con tres mil dólares en medio de la mesa.

—Me retiro. —dijo Jimmy.

Aquellos que se habían reunido alrededor de nosotros aplaudieron cuando bajé mi mano. Jimmy era el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarme con una pizca de amabilidad. Nada que no pudiera manejar.

— ¡Increíble! —dijo Pau.

—Estoy fuera. —Joe se quejó, levantándose y alejándose de la mesa.

Jimmy era un poco más gracioso.

—Podría morir hoy y sentir que he jugado con un oponente que de verdad vale la pena. Ha sido un placer, Hermione Granger.

Me congelé.

— ¿Lo sabías?

Jimmy sonrió, y se notaban los años de humo de cigarrillo y café manchando su gran sonrisa.

—He jugado contigo antes, hace 6 años, he querido una revancha por un largo tiempo. —Jimmy extendió su mano—. Cuídate niña. Dile a tu papá que Jimmy Pescelli dice hola.

Pansy me ayudó a recoger mis ganancias, me volví hacia Draco, mirando mi reloj. —Necesito más tiempo.

— ¿Quieres intentar en las mesas de Black Jack?

—No puedo perder dinero, Drake.

Sonrió. —No puedes perder, Pidge.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—El Black Jack no es su juego.

Draco asintió.

—Gané un poco. Estoy arriba de los seiscientos. Los puedes tener.

Harry me pasó sus fichas.

—Sólo hice tres. Son tuyas.

Suspiré.

—Gracias chicos, pero aún me hacen falta cinco de los grandes.

Miré mire reloj y luego alcé la vista para ver a Ron acercándose.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —dijo sonriendo.

—Aún me faltan cinco mil, Ron, necesito más tiempo.

—Ya he hecho todo lo que puedo, Mione.

Asentí, sabiendo que ya había exigido mucho.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar.

—Tal vez le puedo decir a mi padre que hable con Riddle por ti.

—Es el desastre de Robert, voy a pedirle que él se encargue del resto.

Ron negó con su cabeza.

—Tú sabes que eso no pasará, Cookie, no importa cuánto tengas, si hace falta algo de lo que él debe, Riddle enviará a alguien. Tú mantente tan lejos de él como puedas.

Sentí que mis ojos quemaban.

—Tengo que tratar.

Ron se acercó, y habló en voz baja:

—Consigue un avión, Granger. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Te escuché. —dije toscamente.

Ron suspiró, y sus ojos se llenaron de compasión. Me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi cabello.

—Lo siento. Si mi trabajo no estuviese en juego, tú sabes que trataría de hacer algo.

Asentí, alejándome de él.

—Lo sé. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Elevó mi mentón con su dedo.

—Te veré mañana a las cinco. —Bajó su cabeza y depositó un beso en la esquina de mi boca, y luego se fue sin decir una palabra.

Miré a Pansy, quien estaba observando a Draco. No me atreví a encontrarme con sus ojos; no podía imaginar que tan enojada era la expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa a las cinco? —dijo Draco, su voz teñida con enojo mal disimulado.

—Ella estuvo de acuerdo en cenar con Ron si él la dejaba quedarse. No tenía opción Drake. —dijo Pansy.

Podía deducir por el tono de precaución de su voz que Draco estaba más que enojado, lo miré y él me fulminó con la mirada con la misma expresión de traición que Robert tenía en su rostro la noche en que se dio cuenta que yo había tomado su suerte.

—Tenías una opción.

— ¿Alguna vez has tratado con la mafia, Malfoy? Lo siento si tus sentimientos están heridos, pero una comida gratis con un viejo amigo no es un precio alto que pagar para mantener a Robert vivo.

Podía ver que Draco quería arremeter contra mí, pero no había nada que él pudiera decir.

—Vamos chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Riddle. —dijo Pansy, tirando de mi brazo.

* * *

Draco y Harry nos siguieron en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia al edificio de Tom Riddle. El tráfico—de personas y carros—en la vía estaba empezando a concentrarse. Con cada paso que daba, me sentía enferma, sentía un vacío en mi estómago, mi mente corriendo, pensando en un argumento lo suficientemente convincente para hacer entrar a Riddle en razón. Para cuando tocamos la gran puerta verde que había visto tantas veces, no tenía nada en mente.

No era una sorpresa ver al enorme guardián, negro, atemorizante, y tan ancho como era de alto, pero yo estaba aturdida de ver a Lord Voldemort detrás de él.

—Lord. —Respiré

—Vaya, vaya… ya no eres de Lucky Thirteen, ¿cierto? Robert no me dijo lo llamativa que te has convertido. He estado esperando por ti, Cookie. He oído que tienes un pago para mí.

Asentí y Riddle hizo un gesto hacia mis amigos. Alcé mi mentón para fingir confianza. —Ellos están conmigo.

—Me temo que tus acompañantes tendrán que esperar afuera. —dijo el guardián en un anormal tono bajo.

Draco me tomó del brazo inmediatamente.

—Ella no va entrar sola, voy con ella.

Riddle observó a Draco. Cuando Riddle alzó la vista a su guardián y las esquinas de su boca se elevaron, me relajé un poco.

—Es lo suficientemente justo. —dijo Riddle—. Robert estará contento de saber que tienes a tan buen amigo.

Lo seguí adentro, volviéndome para ver la mirada preocupada en la cara de Pansy. Draco mantuvo firme su agarre en mi brazo, manteniéndose a propósito entre el guardián y yo. Seguimos a Riddle a un ascensor, ascendiendo cuatro pisos en silencio y luego las puertas se abrieron.

Un gran escritorio de caoba yacía en el medio de una vasta habitación. Riddle cojeó hasta alcanzar una silla y sentarse, gesticulando hacia nosotros para que tomáramos las dos sillas vacías enfrente del escritorio. Cuando me senté, el cuero se sentía frío debajo de mí, y me pregunté cuánta gente se habría sentado en la misma silla, momentos antes de su muerte.

Estiré mi mano para coger la de Draco y él me dio un apretón tranquilizador.

—Robert me debe veinticinco mil, confío en que tienes la cantidad completa. —Dijo escribiendo algo en una libreta de notas

—En realidad —hice un pausa aclarándome la garganta—, me faltan cinco mil, Lord, pero tengo todo el día de mañana para conseguirlos, y cinco mil no es un problema ¿Cierto? Tú sabes que soy buena para eso.

—Hermione —siseo Riddle, ceñudo—, me decepcionas, conoces mis reglas mejor que eso.

—Por… Por favor Lord, te estoy pidiendo que tomes los diecinueve mil y tendré el resto para ti mañana.

Los ojos de Riddle iban de Draco a mí y viceversa. Ahí fue cuando note el par de hombres que salieron de las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación. El agarre de Draco en mi mano se hizo más fuerte, contuve el aliento.

—Tú sabes que no tomo nada a menos de que sea la cantidad completa. El hecho de que estés tratando de darme menos de lo que es me dice algo. ¿Sabes lo que me dice? Que tú no estás segura de que puedas obtener la cantidad completa.

Los hombres que estaban en las esquinas se movieron otro paso hacia adelante.

—Puedo obtener el dinero Lord. —Me reí nerviosamente—. Gané nueve mil en seis horas.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que me traerás nueve mil en las próximas seis horas. — Riddle nos sonrió diabólicamente.

—El plazo es hasta la medianoche mañana. —dijo Draco, mirando detrás de nosotros y luego a los hombres que se aproximaban.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Lord? —Pregunté, mi postura rígida.

—Robert me llamó anoche. Dijo que te estabas encargando de su deuda.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor. Yo no te debo dinero. —dije severamente, mis instintos de supervivencia tomando vida.

Riddle apoyó sus codos en su escritorio y clavo sus azules ojos en los mios.

—Estoy considerando enseñarle a Robert una lección, además estoy curioso de ver cuán suertuda eres.

Draco se levantó de su silla tirando me mí con él. Me llevó detrás de él, retrocediendo hasta la puerta.

—Josiah está afuera de la puerta, chico. ¿A dónde piensas que vas a escapar?

Estaba equivocada. Cuando estaba pensando en persuadir a Riddle para que viera la razón, debía haber anticipado el deseo de Robert de sobrevivir, y la afición de venganza de Riddle.

—Draco. —Le advertí, viendo como los secuaces de Robert se acercaban a nosotros.

Draco me empujó unos cuántos pies detrás de él y permaneció de pie.

—Espero que sepas, Riddle, que cuando me deshaga de tus hombres, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, claro está. Pero estoy enamorado de esta chica, y no puedo dejar que la lastimes.

Riddle estalló en una ruidosa carcajada.

—Te lo dejaré a ti hijo. Tienes las bolas más grandes que cualquiera que hayan venido a través de esas puertas. Te prepararé lo que estás a punto de enfrentar, el chico grande a tu derecha es David, y si él no puede sacarte con sus puños, lo hará con el cuchillo que tiene en su funda. El hombre a tu izquierda es Dane, él es mi mejor luchador. Tiene una pelea mañana, sólo para que sepas, él nunca pierde. Te importaría si no te lastimas las manos, Dane, tengo un montón de dinero en ti.

Dane le sonrió a Draco con divertidos y salvajes ojos.

—Sí, señor.

— ¡Detente, Voldemort! Puedo conseguir tu dinero. —Lloré

—No… Esto se va a poner bastante interesante. —Se rió entre dientes, sentándose en su silla.

David corrió hacia Draco, mis manos volaron a mi boca. El tipo era fuerte, pero torpe y lento. Antes de que David pudiera coger su cuchillo, Draco lo incapacitó, empujando la cara de David directo hacia su rodilla, cuando Draco lanzó un puñetazo, no gastó tiempo, lanzando cada pizca de energía que tenía en la cara del hombre. Dos puñetazos y un codazo después, David yacía en el piso, en un charco de sangre.

Riddle echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo histéricamente golpeando su escritorio con el placer de un niño viendo caricaturas en la mañana de un sábado.

—Muy bien, ve por él Dane, no te asustó, ¿cierto?

Dane se aproximó a Draco cuidadosamente, con la concentración y la precisión de un luchador profesional. Su puño voló a la cara de Draco con una velocidad increíble, pero Draco lo esquivó, embistiendo con su hombro a Dane, utilizando toda su fuerza. Cayeron contra el escritorio de Riddle. Dane agarró a Draco con sus brazos, empujándolo contra el piso. Se enfrentaron en el piso por un momento, pero luego Dane ganó terreno, posicionándose para poder darle algunos puños a Draco, mientras él estaba atrapado debajo de él en el piso. Cubrí mi cara, me era imposible mirar. Oí un llanto de dolor y levanté la vista, para ver a Draco cerniéndose sobre Dane, agarrándolo de su peludo pelo, golpeándolo puño tras puño en un lado de su cabeza. La cara de Dane calló en el escritorio de Riddle, para luego ponerse de pie desorientado y sangrando.

Draco lo observó por un momento, para luego atacar otra vez, usando toda su fuerza. Dane lo esquivó una vez, consiguiendo golpear a Draco en la mandíbula con sus nudillos.

Draco sonrió y lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Esa fue tu única oportunidad.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Draco había dejado que el matón de Riddle lo golpeara. Él lo estaba disfrutando. Jamás había visto a Draco pelear sin restricciones, era un poco atemorizante verlo liberar todo lo que tenía en estos asesinos entrenados y teniendo las de ganar. Hasta ese momento nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que Draco era capaz de hacer. Con la risa molesta de Riddle en el fondo, Draco terminó de rematar a Dane, depositando su codo en el centro del rostro de Dane, dejándolo fuera de juego antes de que golpeara el suelo. Vi su cuerpo rebotar en la alfombra importada de Riddle.

— ¡Eres asombroso! ¡Simplemente asombroso! —dijo Riddle, aplaudiendo con placer.

Draco me empujó detrás de él mientras Josiah atravesaba la puerta, con su masiva figura.

— ¿Debería encargarme de esto, señor?

— ¡No! No, no… —dijo Riddle aún aturdido por la improvisada actuación

—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. —dijo, aun teniendo la respiración pesada, limpiando lo sangre de Dane y David de sus manos en sus vaqueros.

—Draco Malfoy, creo que puedes ayudar a que tú pequeña novia se salga de éste problema.

— ¿Cómo?

—Se suponía que Dane pelearía mañana en la noche, tenía un montón de dinero para él, pero parece que Dane no estará en forma para ganar la pelea. Te sugiero que tomes su lugar. Gana y perdonaré los dólares faltantes de la deuda de Robert.

Draco se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Pigeon?

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté, limpiando la sangre de su rostro. Mordí mi labio, sintiendo mi cara deformarse con una mezcla de miedo y alivio.

Draco sonrió. —No es mi sangre, no llores, bebé.

—Soy un hombre ocupado hijo. —dijo Riddle—. ¿Estás dentro?

—Lo hare. —dijo Draco—. Dime el cuándo y el dónde, estaré ahí.

—Estarás peleando contra Vincent Crabbe, él no es un oponente fácil. Fue excluido de la UFC el año pasado.

Ese dato no afectó en lo más mínimo a Draco.

—Sólo dígame dónde tengo que estar.

La sonrisa de tiburón de Riddle cruzó su cara.

—Me gustas, Draco Malfoy. Creo que seremos buenos amigos

—Lo dudo. —dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta y manteniendo una postura protectora hasta que alcanzamos la puerta principal.

— ¡Jesucristo! —Pansy lloró, viendo la sangre que salpicaba la ropa de Draco —. ¿Están bien chicos? —Me tomó por los hombros y examinó mi rostro.

—Estoy bien. Tan solo otro día en la oficina. Para ambos. —dije limpiando mis ojos.

Draco cogió mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el hotel con Harry y Pansy detrás de nosotros. No muchos repararon en el aspecto de Draco. Estaba cubierto de sangre y sólo uno que otro parecía notarlo.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó ahí adentro? —Finalmente preguntó Harry.

Draco se deshizo de su ropa y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. La ducha se encendió y Pansy me pasó una caja de pañuelos.

—Estoy bien, Pans.

Suspiró y empujó la caja hacia mí otra vez.

—No, no estás bien.

—Este no es mi primer encuentro con Tom Riddle. —dije, mis músculos doloridos por estar tanto tiempo tensados en las últimas 24 horas.

—Es tu primera vez viendo como Draco descarga toda su mierda en otra persona. —dijo Harry—. Lo he visto antes, y no es lindo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Pansy insistió.

—Robert llamó a Riddle. Le dijo que yo me haría cargo de su deuda.

— ¡Lo voy a matar! Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra. —gritó Pansy.

—Riddle no me estaba haciendo responsable, pero dijo que iba a darle una lección a Robert por enviar a su hija a pagar su deuda. Él llamó a dos de sus malditos perros para que fueran por nosotros y Draco los noqueó. A ambos. En menos de cinco minutos.

— ¿Entonces Riddle los dejó ir? —Preguntó Pansy.

Draco salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, la única evidencia de la pelea era una pequeña marca roja en su pómulo, debajo de su ojo derecho.

—Uno de los chicos que eliminé tenía una pelea mañana en la noche. Tomaré su lugar y en recompensa Riddle perdonará lo que Robert debe.

Pansy se puso de pie.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué lo estamos ayudando? Él te lanzó directo a los lobos. ¡Lo voy a matar!

—No si yo lo mato primero. —Draco ardía de rabia.

—Tranquilízate, —le dije.

— ¿Entonces pelearás mañana? —Preguntó Harry.

—En un lugar llamado Zero. Seis en punto. Es Vincent Crabbe, Harry.

—De ninguna manera. De ninguna jodida manera. Drake. ¡El tipo es un maniático!

—Sí. —Draco sonrió—, pero él no está peleando por su chica ¿cierto? —Draco me envolvió en sus brazos. Besando la parte superior de mí cabello—. ¿Estás bien, Pigeon?

—Esto está mal. Esto está mal en muchas maneras. No sé con quién de ustedes hablar primero para dejar esto.

— ¿Me viste esta noche? Voy a estar bien. He visto a Crabbe pelear antes. Él es duro, pero no invencible.

—No quiero que hagas esto, Drake.

—Bueno, yo no quiero que tú vayas a cenar con tu ex novio mañana en la noche. Supongo que ambos tenemos que hacer algo que no queremos para salvar al bueno para nada de tu padre.

Lo había visto antes. _Vegas cambiaba a las personas_. Creando monstruos y hombres rotos. Era fácil dejar que las luces y los sueños robados se filtraran en tu sangre. Había visto la enérgica, invencible mirada en el rostro de Draco tantas veces crecer. Y la única cura era un avión que nos llevara a casa.

* * *

Miré mi reloj otra vez.

— ¿Tienes que estar en algún lugar, Cookie? —Preguntó Ron, divertido.

—Por favor, deja de llamarme así. Ronald. Lo odio.

—También odié cuando te fuiste. Y eso no te detuvo.

—Esta es una conversación aburrida y sin sentido. Solamente cenemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, hablemos entonces de tu nuevo chico. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Draco? —Asentí y él sonrió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú con ese psicópata tatuado? Se ve como un rechazado de The Manson Family*.

—Se amable Ronald, o me iré de aquí.

—No puedo superar lo diferente que te ves. No puedo superar que tú estás sentada aquí, enfrente de mí.

—Supéralo. —dije, rodando los ojos.

—Ahí está. —dijo Ron—. La chica que recuerdo

Miré mi reloj.

—La pelea de Draco es en veinte minutos. Mejor me voy.

—Aún estamos esperando el postre.

—No puedo Ron. No quiero que él se preocupe acerca de si voy a aparecer o no. Es importante.

Sus hombros cayeron.

—Lo sé. Extraño los días en que yo era importante.

Dejé descansar mis manos en las suyas.

—Éramos sólo niños. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo crecimos? El que tú estés aquí es una señal, Hermione. Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo y aquí estás. Quédate conmigo.

Negué con mi cabeza despacio, vacilando. No quería herir a mi más viejo amigo.

—Lo amo, Ronald.

La desilusión oscureció la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces es mejor que vayas.

Besé su mejilla y abandoné el restaurante, cogí un taxi.

— ¿A dónde se dirige? —Preguntó el taxista

—Zero.

El taxista se volvió hacia mí, viéndome fijamente.

— ¿Está segura?

—Estoy segura. ¡Vamos! —dije, lanzando el dinero sobre el asiento.

* * *

*Black Jack; cada jugador recibe dos cartas con la opción de pedir más para así llegar a un valor de 21 o menos sin superarlo, el concesionario perderá por tener menos que el jugador o más del valor de 21.

* The Manson Family es una película que cubre la vida de Charles Manson y su familia de seguidores.

* * *

Muy bien hemos visto a Voldemort y es realmente desagradable. ¿Qué tal Ron? ¿y Draco desahogando toda su ira en los matones de Riddle?

Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo.

 ***Este capítulo está dedicado a: Priky ¡Gracias por tus Reviews hermosa! ***

 **¡Feliz miércoles! ¡Nos leemos el sábado!**


	15. HOGAR

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 ** _HOGAR_**

Draco finalmente atravesó la multitud con la mano de Riddle sobre su hombro, susurrándole en el oído. Draco asintió y respondió, y mi sangre se heló al verlo tan amigable con el hombre que nos amenazó hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Draco disfrutaba en el aplauso y felicitaciones de su triunfo mientras la multitud retumbaba. Caminaba más erguido, su sonrisa era más amplia, cuando me alcanzó, plantó un beso rápido en mi boca.

Pude probar el sudor salado mezclado con el gusto cobrizo de la sangre sobre sus labios.

Había ganado la pelea, pero no sin unas cuantas heridas de batalla propias.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunté, mirando a Riddle reír con sus cohortes.

—Te lo diré más tarde. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Un hombre palmeó a Draco en la espalda.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, girándose hacia él y sacudiendo su mano extendida.

—Espero ver otro encuentro tuyo, hijo —dijo el hombre, entregándole una botella de cerveza—. Eso fue increíble.

—Vamos, Pidge. —Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, la agitó en su boca y luego escupió, el líquido ámbar sobre el suelo estaba teñido con sangre. Se movió a través de la multitud, tomando una respiración profunda cuando nos movimos a la acera afuera. Me besó una vez más y luego me condujo a la calle principal, sus pasos rápidos y decididos.

En el elevador de nuestro hotel, me empujó contra la pared de espejo, agarró mi pierna y la levantó en un movimiento rápido contra su cadera. Su boca chocó con la mía, y sentí su mano bajo mi rodilla deslizándose arriba por mi muslo y levantando mi falda.

—Draco, hay una cámara aquí —dije contra sus labios.

—No me importa una mierda. —Se rió entre dientes—. Estoy celebrando.

Lo alejé. —Podemos celebrar en la habitación —dije, limpiándome la boca y mirando abajo a mi mano, viendo manchas de color carmesí.

— ¿Qué está mal contigo, Hermione? Ganaste, gané, pagamos la deuda de Robert y acabo de recibir la oferta de mi vida.

El elevador se abrió y me quedé en el lugar mientras Draco salía hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Qué clase de oferta? —Pregunté.

Draco extendió su mano, pero la ignoré. Mis ojos se estrecharon, sabiendo ya lo que diría.

Él suspiró.

—Te lo dije, hablaremos de eso más tarde.

—Vamos a hablar de eso ahora.

Se inclinó y me empujó por la muñeca hacia el pasillo, y luego me levantó del suelo en sus brazos.

—Voy a hacer el suficiente dinero para reemplazar lo que Robert se llevó, para pagar por el resto de tu matrícula, pagar mi motocicleta, y comprarte un auto nuevo —dijo, deslizando la llave adentro y afuera de su ranura. Empujó la puerta y me dejó sobre mis pies—. ¡Y eso sólo es el principio!

— ¿Y cómo exactamente vas a hacer eso? —Mi pecho se apretó y mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Él tomó mi cara en sus manos, extasiado.

—El Lord va a dejarme pelear aquí en Las Vegas. Seis figuras una pelea, Pidge. ¡Seis figuras una pelea!

Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, bloqueando la emoción en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Riddle? —Draco levantó mi barbilla y abrí mis ojos, asustada de que ya hubiera firmado un contrato.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Le dije que lo pensaría.

Exhalé el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. No me asustes así, Drake. Pensé que hablabas en serio.

Draco hizo una mueca y se estabilizó antes de hablar.

—Hablo en serio, Pigeon. Le dije que necesitaba hablar, primero, pero pensé que estarías feliz. Está programando una pelea en un mes. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero es? ¡En efectivo!

—Puedo sumar, Malfoy. También puedo conservar mis sentidos cuando estoy en Las Vegas, lo que obviamente tú no puedes. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que hagas algo estúpido. —Caminé hacia el armario y arranqué nuestra ropa de las perchas, metiéndolas furiosamente en nuestras maletas.

Draco agarró mis brazos gentilmente y me giró.

—Puedo hacer esto. Puedo pelear para el Lord por un año y luego estaremos establecidos por un largo, largo tiempo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar la escuela y mudarte aquí?

—El Lord va arreglarlo, hacer que funcione con mi horario.

Reí una vez, incrédula.

—No puedes ser así de crédulo, Malfoy. Cuando estés en la nómina de Riddle, no sólo vas a pelear una vez al mes para él. ¿Te olvidaste de Dane? ¡Terminarás siendo uno de sus matones!

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya discutimos eso, Pidge. Él no quiere que haga nada más que pelear.

— ¿Y confías en él? ¡Sabes que aquí lo llaman "EL SEÑOR OSCURO"!

—Quería comprarte un auto, Pigeon. Uno lindo. Nuestras matrículas serán pagadas por completo.

— ¿Oh? ¿La mafia está entregando becas ahora?

La mandíbula de Draco se apretó. Estaba irritado al tener que convencerme. —Esto es bueno para nosotros. Puedo ahorrar hasta que sea el momento de comprar una casa. No puedo hacer esta clase de dinero en ningún otro lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de tu título de Justicia Penal? Vas a estar viendo a tus viejos compañeros de clases trabajando para Riddle, te lo prometo.

—Bebé, entiendo tus reservas, lo hago. Pero estoy siendo listo con esto. Lo haré por un año y luego saldremos y haremos lo que sea que el infierno quiera que hagamos.

—No sólo dejas a Riddle, Malfoy. Él es el único que puede decirte cuándo terminaste. ¡No tienes idea de con qué estás tratando! ¡No puedo creer que incluso estés considerando esto! ¿Trabajar para un hombre que nos hubiera dado una paliza a ambos anoche si no lo hubieras detenido?

—Exactamente. Lo detuve.

—Detuviste dos de sus matones de peso ligero, Malfoy. ¿Qué vas a hacer si hay una docena de ellos? ¿Qué vas a hacer si vienen por mí durante una de tus peleas?

—No tendría sentido para él hacer eso. Haré mucho dinero para él.

—El momento en que decidas que no vas a hacerlo más, eres prescindible. Así es como esas personas trabajan.

Draco se alejó de mí y miró afuera de la ventada, las luces parpadeantes coloreando sus rasgos en conflicto. Tomó una decisión antes de siquiera habérmelo comentado.

—Todo va a estar bien, Pigeon. Me aseguraré de eso. Y luego estaremos establecidos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me giré, empujando nuestra ropa en las maletas. Cuando llegáramos a la pista en casa, sería el mismo de siempre. Las Vegas le hacían cosas extrañas a las personas, y no podía razonar con él mientras estuviera intoxicado con el flujo del dinero y el whisky.

* * *

Me negué a discutir más de eso hasta que estuvimos en el avión, asustada de que Draco me dejara irme sin él. Abroché mi cinturón de seguridad y apreté mis dientes, observándolo mirar con nostalgia afuera de la ventada mientras nos elevábamos hacia el cielo nocturno. Ya estaba extrañando la maldad y las tentaciones sin límites que Las Vegas tenía para ofrecer.

—Es un montón de dinero, Pidge.

—No.

Su cabeza se giró en mi dirección.

—Esta es mi decisión. No creo que estés viéndolo todo.

—Creo que has perdido tu maldita razón.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a considerarlo?

—No, ni tú tampoco. No vas a trabajar para un criminal sanguinario en Las Vegas, Draco. Es completamente ridículo de tu parte creer que podría considerarlo.

Draco suspiró y miró afuera de la ventana.

—Mi primera pelea es en tres semanas.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

— ¿Ya aceptaste?

Él guiñó un ojo.

—No todavía.

— ¿Pero vas a hacerlo?

Sonrió.

—Dejarás de estar enojada cuando te compre un Lexus.

—No quiero un Lexus —Me puse furiosa.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras, bebé. Imagínate cómo se va a sentir ir a cualquier concesionario que quieras, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es escoger tu color favorito.

—No estás haciendo esto por mí. Deja de fingir que lo haces.

Él se inclinó, besando mi cabello.

—No, estoy haciéndolo por los dos. Simplemente no puedes ver lo genial que será.

Un escalofrío irradió desde mi pecho, viajando por mi columna vertebral hasta mis piernas. Él no vería una razón hasta que estuviéramos en el apartamento, y estaba aterrorizada que Riddle le hubiera hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar. Me sacudí mis miedos; tenía que creer que Draco me amaba lo suficiente para olvidar los signos de dólares y las falsas promesas que Lord Voldemort había hecho.

— ¿Pidge? ¿Sabes cómo cocinar un pavo?

— ¿Un pavo? —dije, tomada fuera de base por el cambio repentino de conversación.

Él apretó mi mano.

—Bueno, las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias está llegando, y sabes que mi papá te adora. Quiere venir para Acción de Gracias, pero siempre terminamos ordenando pizza y viendo el juego. Pensé que quizás tú y yo podríamos intentar cocinar un pavo juntos. Ya sabes, tener una cena con pavo real por una vez en la casa Malfoy.

Presioné mis labios juntos, tratando de no reír.

—Simplemente descongelas el pavo y lo pones en un sartén y lo cocinas en la estufa todo el día. No hay mucho en eso.

— ¿Entonces vendrás? ¿Me ayudarás?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Seguro.

Su atención estaba desviada de las luces embriagadoras abajo, y me permití tener la esperanza que él vería cuán equivocado estaba sobre Riddle después de todo.

* * *

Draco dejó nuestras maletas sobre la cama y colapsó al lado de ellas. No había sacado la cuestión de Riddle, y yo estaba esperanzada que Las Vegas estuviera empezando a salir de su sistema. Bañé a Toto, disgustada que apestara a humo y medias sucias de estar en el apartamento de Blaise toda la semana, y lo sequé con la toalla en la habitación.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hueles mucho mejor! —Reí mientras él se sacudía, rociándome con pequeñas gotas de agua. Se levantó en sus patas posteriores, cubriendo mi cara con besitos de cachorro — También te extrañé, hombrecito.

— ¿Pigeon? —Preguntó Draco, golpeando anudando sus dedos.

— ¿Sí? —dije, frotando a Toto con la toalla amarilla mullida en mis manos.

—Quiero hacer esto. Quiero pelear en Las Vegas.

—No —dije, sonriéndole a la cara feliz de Toto.

Él suspiró.

—No estás escuchando. Voy a hacerlo. Verás en unos meses que fue la decisión correcta.

Levanté la mirada hacia él.

—Vas a trabajar para Voldemort.

Asintió nerviosamente y luego sonrió.

—Sólo quiero cuidar de ti, Pidge.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, sabiendo que él estaba resuelto.

—No quiero nada comprado con ese dinero, Draco. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con Riddle, Las Vegas o cualquier cosa que vaya junto a ellos.

—No tenías problema con la idea de comprar un auto con el dinero de mis peleas aquí.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes.

Frunció el ceño.

—Todo va estar bien, Pidge. Ya verás.

Lo miré por un momento, esperando por un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, esperando que me dijera que estaba bromeando. La incertidumbre y la avaricia se reflejaron en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué siquiera me preguntaste, Draco? Ibas a trabajar para Riddle sin importar lo que yo dijera.

—Quiero tu apoyo en esto, pero es demasiado dinero para rechazarlo. Estaría loco para decir no.

Me quedé por un momento, aturdida. Una vez todo había penetrado, asentí. —De acuerdo, entonces. Has tomado tu decisión.

Draco sonrió de alegría. —Ya verás, Pigeon. Va a ser genial. —Se empujó de la cama, caminó hacia mí y me besó los dedos—. Estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sacudí mi cabeza y él besó mi frente antes de caminar a la cocina. Una vez sus pasos dejaron el corredor, tiré mi ropa de las perchas, agradecida de que tuviera lugar en mi maleta para más de mis pertenencias. Lágrimas de enojo cayeron por mis mejillas. Yo sabía muy bien lo que sería llevar a Draco a ese lugar. Había peleado con uñas y dientes para evitarle los bordes oscuros de mi vida, y el momento en que se presentó la oportunidad, lo arrastré al centro de todo lo que odiaba sin un segundo pensamiento.

Draco iba a ser parte de esto, y si no dejaría que lo salvara, tendría que salvarme yo sola.

La maleta estaba llena hasta su límite, y estiré el cierre sobre el contenido abultado. La saqué de la cama y caminé por el pasillo, pasando la cocina sin mirar en su dirección. Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, aliviada de que Pansy y Harry todavía estuvieran besándose y riéndose en el aparcamiento, transfiriendo sus cosas de su Charger al Honda de ella.

— ¿Pigeon? —Draco llamó desde la puerta del apartamento.

Toqué la muñeca de Pansy.

—Necesito que me lleves a Morgan, Pansy.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo, notando la seriedad de la situación por mi expresión.

Miré detrás de mí para ver a Draco corriendo por las escaleras y cruzando el césped hacia donde estábamos paradas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo, gesticulando hacia mi maleta.

Si le hubiera dicho en ese momento, toda esperanza de salvarme de Robert, y Las Vegas, y Riddle, y todo lo que no quería estaría perdido. Draco no me dejaría ir, y por la mañana me habría convencido a mí misma de aceptar su decisión.

Me rasqué la cabeza y sonreí, tratando de obtener algo de tiempo para pensar en una excusa.

— ¿Pidge?

—Estoy llevando mis cosas a Morgan. Ellos tienen todas esas lavadoras y secadoras y tengo una cantidad ridícula de colada que hacer.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ibas a irte sin decírmelo?

Miré a Pansy y luego a Draco, esforzándome por la mentira más creíble.

—Iba a volver. Eres tan jodidamente paranoico —dijo Pansy con la sonrisa desdeñosa que había usado para engañar a sus padres tantas veces.

—Oh —dijo él, todavía inseguro—. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche? —Me preguntó, pellizcando la tela de mi abrigo.

—No sé. Supongo que depende de cuando esté lista mi ropa.

Draco sonrió, poniéndome contra él.

—En tres semanas, le pagaré a alguien para que haga tu colada. O simplemente puedes tirar tu ropa sucia y comprar nueva.

— ¿Vas a pelear para Riddle otra vez? —Preguntó Pansy, sorprendida.

—Me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar.

—Draco… —empezó Harry.

—Chicos, no empiecen ustedes también. Si no voy a cambiar de opinión por Pidge, no voy a cambiar de opinión por ustedes.

Pansy encontró mis ojos con entendimiento.

—Bueno, mejor te llevamos, Hermione. Esa pila de ropa te va a tomar por siempre.

Asentí y Draco se inclinó para besarme. Lo acerqué más, sabiendo que sería la última vez que sentiría sus labios contra los míos.

—Te veo más tarde —dijo—. Te amo.

Harry metió mi maleta en el baúl de su Honda, y Pansy se deslizó en su asiento a mi lado. Draco dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho, charlando con Harry mientras Pansy agitaba el encendido.

—No puedes quedarte en tu habitación esta noche, Hermione. Va a ir directamente allí cuando lo averigüe —dijo Pansy mientras lentamente retrocedía del bloque del estacionamiento.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y se derramaron, cayendo sobre mis mejillas. —Lo sé.

La expresión alegre de Draco cambió cuando vio la mirada en mi cara. No perdió tiempo en correr a mi ventana.

— ¿Qué está mal, Pidge? —dijo, golpeando ligeramente el vidrio.

—Vamos, Pans —dije, limpiando mis ojos. Me centré en el camino adelante mientras Draco corría junto al auto.

— ¿Hermione? ¡Pansy! ¡Detén el puto auto! —Gritó, golpeando su palma contra el vidrio—. ¡Hermione, no hagas esto! —Dijo, comprensión y miedo distorsionando su expresión.

Pansy se giró hacia la calle principal y presionó el acelerador.

—Nunca voy a escuchar el final de eso… así como tú.

—Lo siento tanto, Pans.

Ella miró hacia el espejo retrovisor y empujó su pie en el suelo. —Jesucristo, Malfoy —murmuró bajo su respiración.

Giré para verlo correr a toda velocidad detrás de nosotras, desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre las luces y sombras de las lámparas de la calle. Después alcanzó el final de la cuadra, se giró en dirección opuesta, corriendo hacia el apartamento.

—Va a volver por su motocicleta. Nos va a seguir a Morgan y causar una gran escena.

Cerré mis ojos. —Simplemente… apresúrate. Dormiré en tu habitación esta noche. ¿Crees que a Vanessa le importará?

—Nunca está allí. ¿De verdad va a trabajar para Voldemort?

La palabra se quedó pegada en mi garganta, así que simplemente asentí.

Pansy agarró mi mano y la apretó. —Estás tomando la decisión correcta, Mione. No puedes pasar por eso otra vez. Si no te escuchó, no va a escuchar a nadie.

Mi móvil sonó. Miré abajo para ver la cara tonta de Draco, y luego presioné ignorar. Menos de cinco segundos después, sonó de nuevo. Lo apagué y lo empujé en mi bolso.

—Esto va a ser un desastre jodidamente espantoso —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y limpiando mis ojos.

—No envidio tu vida por la siguiente semana o así. No puedo imaginar romper con alguien que rehúsa a mantenerse alejado. Sabes que es así como será, ¿cierto?

Entramos en el aparcamiento en Morgan, y Pansy sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras yo arrastraba mi maleta al interior. Nos apresuramos a su habitación y jadeé, esperando que ella desbloqueara su puerta. La sostuvo abierta y luego me lanzó la llave.

—Va a terminar siendo arrestado o algo así —dijo.

Corrió al pasillo y la miré apresurarse a través del aparcamiento desde la ventana, metiéndose en el auto justo mientras Draco detenía su motocicleta a su lado. Él corrió alrededor al lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta, mirando a las puertas de Morgan cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en el auto. Pansy retrocedió mientras Draco corría hacia el edificio, y me giré, mirando la puerta.

Abajo por el pasillo, Draco golpeó en mi puerta, diciendo mi nombre. No tenía idea si Lavender estaba allí, pero si lo estaba, me sentía mal por lo que tendría que soportar por los siguientes minutos hasta que Draco aceptara que no estaba en mi habitación.

— ¿Pidge? ¡Abre la puta puerta, maldición! ¡No voy a irme hasta que hables conmigo! ¡Pigeon! —Gritó, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que el edificio entero podría haber oído.

Me encogí cuando escuché la voz tímida de Lavender.

— ¿Qué? —Gruñó.

Presioné mi oreja contra la puerta, luchando por escuchar los bajos murmullos de Draco. No tuve que esforzarme más.

— ¡Sé que está aquí! —Gritó—. ¿Pigeon?

—No está… ¡Oye! —chilló Lavender.

La puerta golpeó contra la pared de bloque de cemento de nuestro cuarto y supe que Draco había forzado su camino al interior. Después de un minuto completo de silencio, escuché a Draco gritar abajo en el pasillo.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡No la he visto! —gritó Lavender, más enojada que lo que alguna vez la había escuchado. La puerta se cerró de golpe y de repente las náuseas me abrumaron mientras esperaba lo siguiente que haría Draco.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, abrí la puerta, mirando abajo por el pasillo amplio. Draco sentado con su espalda contra la pared con sus manos cubriendo su cara. Cerré la puerta tan silenciosamente como pude, preocupada porque la policía del campus hubiera sido llamada. Después de una hora, miré el pasillo de nuevo. Draco no se había movido.

Revisé dos veces más durante la noche, finalmente cayendo dormida alrededor de las cuatro. Me quedé dormida a propósito, sabiendo que me saltaría mis clases ese día. Encendí mi teléfono para revisar mis mensajes, viendo que Draco había inundado mi bandeja de entrada. Los mensajes sin fin que me había enviado a través de la noche variaban de disculpas a vociferaciones.

Llamé a Pansy en la tarde, esperando que Draco no hubiera confiscado su móvil. Cuando me contestó, suspiré.

—Hola.

Pansy mantuvo su voz baja. —No le he dicho a Harry dónde estás. No lo quiero en medio de esto. Draco está locamente enojado conmigo ahora. Probablemente voy a quedarme en Morgan esta noche.

—Si Draco no se ha calmado… buena suerte obteniendo algo de sueño aquí. Hizo una actuación digna de un Oscar en el pasillo anoche. Estoy sorprendida de que nadie llamara a seguridad.

—Fue expulsado de Historia hoy. Cuando no apareciste, le dio una patada a tus dos escritorios. Harry escuchó que esperó por ti después de todas tus clases. Está perdiéndola, Hermione. Le dije que terminaste al segundo que tomó su decisión de trabajar para Riddle. No puedo creer que pensara por un sólo segundo que estarías bien con eso.

—Supongo que te veré cuando estés aquí. No creo que todavía pueda ir a mi habitación.

* * *

Pansy y yo fuimos compañeras de habitación por la semana siguiente, y ella se aseguró de mantener a Harry alejado de mí así él no estaría tentado de decirle a Draco de mi paradero. Fue un trabajo de tiempo completo eludir un encuentro con él. Evité la cafetería a toda costa, la clase de Historia, y jugué seguro dejando mis clases antes. Sabía que tendría que hablar con Draco alguna vez, pero no podía hasta que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para aceptar mi decisión.

Me quedé sola el viernes en la noche, acostada en mi cama, sosteniendo el teléfono en mi oído. Puse mis ojos en blanco cuando mi estómago rugió.

—Puedo ir a recogerte y llevarte a cenar a algún lado —dijo Pansy.

Pasé las páginas de mi libro de Historia, saltando donde Draco había garabateado y borroneado notas de amor en las márgenes. —No, es tu primera noche con Harry en casi una semana, Pans. Simplemente voy a tomar algo de la cafetería.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Dile a Harry que dije hola.

Caminé lentamente a la cafetería, sin prisa de sufrir las miradas de esos en las mesas. La escuela entera estaba activa con el rompimiento, y el comportamiento violento de Draco no ayudaba. Justo cuando las luces de la cafetería aparecieron en la vista, miré una figura oscura acercarse.

— ¿Hermione?

Sorprendida, me detuve. Draco caminó hacia la luz, sin rasurarse y más pálido de lo normal.

— ¡Jesús, Draco! ¡Me asustaste como el infierno!

—Si contestaras tu teléfono cuando llamo no tendría que andar a escondidas en la oscuridad.

—Te ves como el infierno —dije.

—He estado por aquí una o dos veces esta semana.

Apreté mis brazos a mí alrededor.

—En realidad estoy en camino a tomar algo para comer. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—Draco…

—Rechacé a Riddle. Lo llamé el miércoles y le dije que no. —Había un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, pero desapareció cuando registró mi expresión.

—No sé qué quieres que diga, Draco.

—Di que me perdonas. Di que regresarás conmigo.

Apreté mis dientes, prohibiéndome llorar.

—No puedo.

La cara de Draco se arrugó, y tomé la oportunidad de caminar a su alrededor, pero él dio un paso al lado para mantenerse en mi camino.

—No he comido, o dormido… no puedo concentrarme. Sé que me amas. Todo será como solía ser si simplemente vuelves conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos.

—Somos disfuncionales, Draco. Creo que simplemente estás obsesionado con la idea de tenerme más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso no es cierto. Te amo más que a mi vida, Hermione —dijo, herido.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Esto es una conversación loca.

—No es locura. Es la verdad.

—De acuerdo… ¿Así que cuál exactamente es el orden para ti? ¿Es dinero, yo, tu vida… o hay algo que vaya antes del dinero?

—Me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Veo que podrías pensar eso, pero si hubiera sabido que ibas a dejarme, nunca habría… Simplemente quería cuidar de ti.

—Ya has dicho eso.

—Por favor no hagas esto. No puedo soportar sentirme así… está… está matándome —dijo, exhalando como si el aire hubiera sido expulsado de él.

—Terminé con esto, Draco.

Él parpadeó.

—No digas eso.

—Ha terminado. _Vuelve a tu hogar *****._

Sus cejas se juntaron.

— _Tú eres mi hogar *****_.

Sus palabras me cortaron, mi pecho se apretó tanto que fue difícil respirar.

—Hiciste una elección, Draco. Yo he hecho la mía —dije, interiormente maldiciendo el temblor en mi voz.

—Me voy a quedar fuera del infierno de Las Vegas, y alejado de Riddle… Voy a terminar la escuela. Pero te necesito. Te necesito. Eres mi mejor amiga. —Su voz era desesperada y rota, concordando con su expresión.

En la poca luz pude ver una lágrima que cayó de su ojo, y en el momento siguiente se estiró por mí y estuve en sus brazos, sus labios sobre los míos. Me apretó fuerte contra su pecho mientras me besaba, y luego acunó mi cara en sus manos, presionando sus labios más fuerte contra mi boca, desesperado por obtener una reacción.

—Bésame —susurró, sellando su boca sobre la mía. Mantuve mis ojos y mi boca cerrada, relajándome en sus brazos. Tomó todo lo que tuve no mover mi boca con la suya, habiendo deseado sus labios toda la semana—. ¡Bésame! —Rogó—. ¡Por favor, Hermione! ¡Le dije que no!

Cuando sentí lágrimas cálidas abrasando mi cara fría, lo alejé.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Malfoy!

Sólo me había alejado unos cuantos centímetros cuando agarró mi muñeca, mi brazo estuvo recto, extendido detrás de mí. No me volví.

— _Estoy rogándote._ —Mi brazo bajó y tiró mientras él caía sobre sus rodillas—. Estoy _rogándote_ , Hermione. No hagas esto.

Me giré para ver su expresión agonizante, y luego mis ojos bajaron de mi brazo al suyo, mirando mi nombre en gruesas letras negras sobre su muñeca flexionada. Me había probado lo que había estado temiendo todo el tiempo. Por mucho que me amara, cuando el dinero estaba involucrado, estaría en segundo lugar. Al igual que estaba con Robert.

Si cedía, o podía cambiar de opinión sobre Riddle, o estaría resentido conmigo cada vez que el dinero pudiera haber hecho su vida más fácil. Lo imaginé en un trabajo de cuello azul, llegando a casa con la misma mirada en sus ojos que Robert tenía cuando regresaba después de una noche de mala suerte. Sería mi culpa que su vida no fuera lo que quería que fuera, y no podría dejar que mi futuro estuviera placado con la amargura y remordimiento que dejé atrás.

—Déjame ir, Malfoy.

Después de varios momentos finalmente liberó mi brazo. Corrí a la puerta de vidrio, abriéndola sin mirar atrás. Todos en la habitación me miraron fijamente mientras caminaba hacia el buffet, y sólo mientras alcanzaba mi destino, las cabezas se enfocaron para ver afuera de las ventanas donde Draco estaba sobre sus rodillas, las palmas sobre el pavimento.

La visión de él sobre el suelo hizo que las lágrimas que había estado sosteniendo corrieran por mi cara. Pasé las pilas de platos y bandejas, precipitándome por el pasillo a los baños. Era suficientemente malo que todos hubieran presenciado la escena entre Draco y yo. No podía dejarlos verme llorar.

Me acurruqué en un cubículo por una hora, chillando incontrolablemente hasta que escuché un golpe suave en la puerta.

— ¿Hermione?

Inhalé. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Neville? Estás en el baño de mujeres.

—Lavender te vio entrar y fue a los dormitorios a buscarme. Déjame entrar —dijo en una voz suave.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sabía que no podía verme, pero no podía decir otra palabra. Lo escuché suspirar y luego sus palmas golpearon el suelo mientras se arrastraba bajo el cubículo.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo actuar así—dijo, empujándose debajo con sus manos—. Vas a lamentar no abrir la puerta, porque acabo de arrastrarme sobre piso cubierto de pis y ahora voy a abrazarte.

Reí una vez, y luego mi cara se oprimió alrededor de mi sonrisa mientras Neville me empujó hacia sus brazos. Mis rodillas salieron bajo mí, y Neville cuidadosamente me bajó al suelo, poniéndome sobre su regazo.

—Shh —dijo, meciéndome en sus brazos. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza—. Maldición, chica. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

* * *

*En ingles original ella le dice: _Go Home_ y él responde: _You are my home. Tengo entendido que el "GO HOME" Es una frase muy popular en USA (haganme saber si estoy equivocada) sin embargo_ español pierde un poco el sentido. **(** _ **y esta es una de mis frases favoritas de todo el libro)**_

¡Oh Merlín ha iniciado el DRAMA!. espero que les gustara e capitulo.

¡Feliz sábado!


	16. No Gracias

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 **No Gracias**

Rayé el frente de mi cuaderno, haciendo cuadrados en los cuadros, conectándolos entre sí para formar rudimentarias cajas 3D. Diez minutos antes de que la clase comenzara el aula aún estaba vacía. La vida estaba en las primeras etapas de lo normal, pero aun así me tomó unos minutos mentalizarme a mí misma el estar cerca de alguien que no fuera Neville y Pansy.

―Sólo porque no estemos saliendo, no significa que no puedas usar la pulsera que te compré ―dijo Theo mientras se deslizaba en la mesa junto a mí.

―He tenido la intención de preguntarte si la quieres de vuelta.

Sonrió, inclinándose para añadir un arco en la parte superior de uno de los cuadros en el papel.

―Fue un regalo, Herms. Yo no doy regalos con condiciones.

La Prof. Sprout volteó su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento a la cabecera de la clase, hurgando en los papeles sobre su desordenado escritorio. La habitación de repente, era un hervidero de parloteo, haciéndose eco de la gran lluvia salpicando contra las ventanas.

―Me enteré de que Malfoy y tú rompieron hace un par de semanas. ―Theo levantó la mano al ver mi expresión de impaciencia―. No es de mi incumbencia. Sólo que parecías tan triste, y quería decirte que lo siento.

―Gracias ―dije, dando vuelta a una nueva página en mi cuaderno.

―Y también quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. Lo que dije fue… cruel. Estaba enojado y arremetí contra ti. No fue justo, y lo siento.

―No estoy interesada en salir contigo, Theo ―le advertí.

Se rió entre dientes.

―No estoy tratando de sacar ventaja. Seguimos siendo amigos y quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

―Estoy bien.

― ¿Vas a casa para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias?

―Me voy a casa con Pansy. Usualmente paso Acción de Gracias en su casa.

Theo comenzó a hablar, pero la Prof. Sprout comenzó su conferencia. El tema de Acción de Gracias me hizo pensar en mis planes anteriores para ayudar a Draco con un pavo. Pensé sobre cómo habría sido, y me encontré preguntándome si pedirían una pizza una vez más. Una sensación de abatimiento se apoderó de mí. Al instante la empujé de mi mente, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para concentrarme en cada palabra de la Prof. Sprout

Después de clase, mi rostro enrojeció cuando vi a Draco correr hacia mí desde el estacionamiento. Estaba bien afeitado una vez más, llevaba una sudadera con capucha y su gorra verde favorita, agachando la cabeza lejos de la lluvia.

―Nos vemos después de las vacaciones, Herms, ―dijo Theo, tocando mi espalda.

Yo esperaba una mirada airada de Draco, pero no parecía darse cuenta de Theo mientras se acercaba.

―Hey, Pidge.

Me ofreció una sonrisa incómoda, y metió sus manos en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera.

―Potter dijo que vas a ir con él y Pans a Wichita mañana.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Pasarás todas tus vacaciones donde Pansy?

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de parecer casual.

―Soy realmente cercana con sus padres.

― ¿Qué pasa con tu mamá?

―Ella es una alcohólica, Malfoy. No sabe que es Acción de Gracias.

De repente se sintió nervioso, y mi estómago arrancó con la posibilidad de una segunda ruptura pública. Un trueno retumbó por encima de nosotros y Draco miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos mientras gruesas gotas caían sobre su rostro.

―Necesito pedirte un favor ―dijo―. Ven aquí. ―Me arrastró bajo el toldo más cercano y yo accedí, tratando de evitar una nueva escena.

― ¿Qué clase de favor? ―Pregunté, recelosa.

―Mi uh… ―cambió su peso de un pie a otro―. Papá y los chicos todavía te están esperando el jueves.

―Draco ―me quejé.

Miró a sus pies.

―Dijiste que ibas a venir.

―Lo sé, pero… es un poco inapropiado ahora, ¿no crees?

No pareció afectarle.

―Dijiste que ibas a venir.

―Todavía estábamos juntos cuando estuve de acuerdo con ir a casa contigo. Tú sabías que no iba a ir.

―Yo no lo sabía, y ya es demasiado tarde, de todos modos. Abraxas está volando hacia acá y Dabih pidió un permiso en el trabajo. Todo el mundo está deseando verte.

Me encogí, girando las hebras de mi pelo húmedo alrededor de mi dedo.

―Ellos iban a venir, de todos modos, ¿no?

―No todo el mundo. No hemos estado todos nosotros ahí para Acción de Gracias en años. Todos hicieron un esfuerzo por estar allí ya que les prometí una comida real. No hemos tenido una mujer en la cocina desde que murió mamá y…

―Eso no es sexista ni nada.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

―Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge, vamos. Todos te queremos allí. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

―No les has dicho sobre nosotros… ¿verdad? ―dije en el tono más acusador que podía manejar.

Se inquietó por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

―Papá preguntaría por qué, y no estoy dispuesto a hablar con él sobre eso. Nunca podré sacarme de la cabeza lo estúpido que soy. Por favor, ven, Pidge.

―Tengo que poner el pavo a las seis de la mañana. Tendríamos que salir de aquí alrededor de las cinco…

―O podríamos quedarnos allí.

Mis cejas se alzaron.

― ¡De ninguna manera! Ya es bastante malo que vaya a tener que mentirle a tu familia y pretender que todavía estamos juntos.

―Te comportas como si te estuviera pidiendo prenderte en fuego.

― ¡Deberías haberles dicho!

―Lo haré. Después de Acción de Gracias… les diré.

Suspiré, mirando a otro lado.

―Si me prometes que este no es un truco para tratar de volver a estar juntos, yo lo haré.

Él asintió con la cabeza. ―Te lo prometo.

A pesar de que estaba tratando de ocultarlo, podía ver una chispa en sus ojos. Apreté los labios, tratando de no sonreír.

―Te veré a las cinco.

Draco se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, sus labios persistentes en mi piel. ―Gracias, Pigeon.

Pansy y Harry me encontraron en la puerta de la cafetería y entramos juntos. Tiré la vajilla de su soporte y luego dejé caer mi plato sobre la bandeja.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Granger? ―preguntó Pansy.

―No voy a ir con ustedes mañana.

La boca de Harry cayó abierta.

― ¿Vas a ir donde los Malfoy?

Los ojos de Pansy se lanzaron a los míos.

― ¿Tú qué?

Suspiré y le entregué mi dinero a la cajera.

―Le prometí a Draco que iría cuando estábamos en el avión, y él les dijo a todos que yo estaría ahí.

―En su defensa ―comenzó Harry―, él realmente no creía que ustedes iban a romper. Pensó que volverías. Era demasiado tarde en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que ibas en serio.

―Eso es mentira, Harry y lo sabes ―hirvió Pansy―. No tienes que ir si no quieres, Mione.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. No era como si yo no tuviera otra opción. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Draco. Ni siquiera si lo odiaba. Y no lo hacía.

―Si no voy, va a tener que explicarles por qué no me presenté, y no quiero arruinar su Acción de Gracias. Todos están volviendo a casa pensando que voy a estar ahí.

Harry sonrió:

―Realmente les gustas a todos, Mione. Lucius estaba hablando con mi padre acerca de ti el otro día.

―Genial ―murmuré.

― Mione tiene razón, bebé ―dijo Harry―. Si ella no va, Lucius pasará el día quejándose con Draco. No hay sentido en arruinar su día.

Pansy puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

―Todavía puedes venir con nosotros. Ya no estás con él. No tienes que continuar salvándolo.

―Lo sé, Pans. Pero es lo que hay que hacer.

El sol se fundió en los edificios fuera de la ventana, y me paré en frente de mi espejo, cepillándome el pelo mientras trataba de decidir cómo iba a fingir con Draco.

―Es sólo un día, Hermione. Puedes manejar un día ―le dije al espejo.

Fingir nunca había sido un problema para mí, es por lo que iba a pasar cuando estuviésemos fingiendo por lo que estaba preocupada. Cuando Draco me dejara después de la cena, iba a tener que tomar una decisión. Una decisión que podría estar sesgada por una falsa sensación de felicidad que se presentaría para su familia.

Toc, toc.

Di media vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta. Lavender no había vuelto a la habitación en toda la noche, y sabía que Pansy y Harry ya estaban en la carretera. No me podía imaginar quién podría ser. Puse mi cepillo sobre la mesa y abrí la puerta.

―Draco ―suspiré.

― ¿Estás lista?

Levanté una ceja.

― ¿Lista para qué?

―Dijiste que te recogiera a las cinco.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

― ¡Quise decir cinco de la mañana!

―Oh ―dijo Draco, parecía decepcionado―. Creo que debería llamar a papá y hacerle saber que no vamos a estar ahí después de todo.

― ¡Draco! ―Gemí.

―Traje el coche de Harry, así que no tenemos que lidiar con las maletas en la moto. Tienen un dormitorio disponible en el que puedes dormir. Podemos ver una película o…

― ¡No me quedare en casa de tu padre!

Su cara cayó.

―Está bien. Yo eh… te veré en la mañana.

Dio un paso atrás y cerré la puerta, apoyada contra ella. Todas las emociones que tenía se mesclaron dentro y fuera de mi interior, y lancé un suspiro de exasperación. Con la expresión decepcionada de Draco fresca en mi mente, abrí la puerta y salí, vi que estaba caminando lentamente por el pasillo, marcando su teléfono.

―Draco, espera ―giró y la mirada esperanzada en sus ojos hizo que me doliera el pecho―. Dame un minuto para empacar algunas cosas.

Una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento, se dibujó en su cara y me siguió hasta mi habitación, mirándome meter un par de cosas en una bolsa frente a la puerta.

―Todavía te amo, Pidge.

No levanté la vista.

―No lo hagas. No estoy haciendo esto por ti.

Él contuvo el aliento.

―Lo sé.

Viajamos en silencio a la casa de su padre. El coche iba cargado de energía nerviosa, y era difícil quedarse quieta frente a los fríos asientos de piel. Una vez que llegamos, Nick y Lucius salieron al porche, todos sonrientes.

Draco llevó nuestro equipaje desde el coche, y Lucius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Es bueno verte, hijo ―su sonrisa se amplió cuando me miró―. Hermione Granger. Estamos viendo si adelantamos la cena de mañana. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que… bueno. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí a Draco a la casa. Lucius puso la mano sobre su vientre y sonrió. ―Los puse a ambos en el dormitorio de invitados, Drake. No pensé que quisieras pelear con los gemelos en tu habitación.

Miré a Draco. Era difícil verle luchar para hablar.

―Uh Hermione… ella va a… va a tomar la habitación de invitados. Yo voy a quedarme en la mía.

Nick hizo una mueca.

― ¿Por qué? Ella se ha estado quedando en tu apartamento, ¿no es cierto?

―No últimamente ―dijo, tratando desesperadamente de evitar la verdad.

Lucius y Nick intercambiaron miradas.

―La habitación de Abraxas ha sido el almacén por años, por lo que iba a dejar que tomara tu habitación. Supongo que él puede dormir en el sofá ―dijo Lucius, mirando los raídos cojines descoloridos en la sala de estar.

―No te preocupes por eso, Lucius. Estábamos tratando de ser respetuosos ―sonreí, tocándole el brazo.

Su risa rugió en toda la casa, y me acarició la mano.

―Has conocido a mis hijos, Hermione. Tú debes saber que es casi malditamente imposible ofenderme.

Draco asintió con la cabeza hacia las escaleras, y yo lo seguí. Abrió la puerta con el pie y dejó nuestras bolsas en el suelo, mirando a la cama y luego se volvió hacia mí. La habitación estaba llena de paneles de color marrón, la alfombra marrón más allá del desgaste normal. Las paredes eran de un blanco sucio, la pintura desconchada en algunos lugares. Sólo vi un cuadro en la pared, encerraba una imagen de Lucius y la madre de Draco. El fondo era un retrato tipo estudio de color azul, luciendo plumas en el pelo y rostros jóvenes, sonriendo. Tenían que haber sido tomadas antes de que tuvieran los niños, ninguno de ellos podría haber tenido más de veinte años.

―Lo siento, Pidge. Voy a dormir en el suelo.

―Por supuesto que dormirás en él ―le dije, agarrándome el pelo en una coleta―. No puedo creer que me metieras en esto.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara con frustración.

―Esto va a ser una mierda. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

―Yo sé exactamente lo que estabas pensando. No soy estúpida, Malfoy.

Él me miró y sonrió.

―Pero aun así viniste

―Tengo que tener todo listo para mañana ―le dije, abriendo la puerta.

Draco se puso de pie.

―Yo te ayudaré.

Pelamos a una montaña de patatas, cortamos las verduras, pusimos el pavo a que se descongelara, y comenzamos la masa de los pasteles. La primera hora fue más que incómoda, pero cuando llegaron los gemelos, todo el mundo parecía congregarse en la cocina. Lucius contaba historias sobre cada uno de sus muchachos, y nos reímos de los cuentos de otras desastrosas Acciones de Gracias cuando intentaron hacer algo más que pedir una pizza.

―Narcissa era un infierno de cocinera ―reflexionó Lucius―. Draco no lo recuerda, pero no tenía sentido tratar después de su muerte.

―Sin presiones, Mione ―Nick se rió entre dientes, tomando una cerveza de la nevera―. Vamos jugar a las cartas. Quiero intentar recuperar algo de mi dinero que Mione tomó.

Lucius apuntó con el dedo a su hijo.

―Nada de póker este fin de semana, Nicholas. Bajé las fichas de dominó, ve a ordenarlo. Nada de apuestas, maldita sea. Lo digo en serio.

Nick negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien, viejo, está bien.

Los hermanos de Draco serpenteaban de la cocina, y siguiendo a Nick, deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás.

―Vamos, Drake.

―Estoy ayudando a Pidge.

―No hay mucho más por hacer, bebé ―le dije―. Adelante.

Sus ojos se suavizaron ante mis palabras, y me tocó mi cadera.

― ¿Estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, apretando mi cadera con los dedos antes de seguir a Nicholas a la sala de juegos. Lucius vio a sus hijos desfilar por la puerta, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

―Esto es increíble, lo que estás haciendo, Hermione. No creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que lo aprecio.

―La idea fue de la Drake. Me alegro de poder ayudar.

Se inclinó sobre el mostrador, tomando un trago de cerveza mientras reflexionaba sobre sus siguientes palabras.

―Draco y tú no han hablado mucho. ¿Están teniendo problemas?

Apreté el jabón para lavar platos en el fregadero mientras lo llenaba con agua caliente, tratando de pensar en algo que decir que no fuera una descarada mentira.

―Las cosas están un poco diferente, supongo.

―Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Tienes que ser paciente con él. Draco no recuerda mucho al respecto, pero era cercano a su madre, y después de haberla perdido nunca fue el mismo. Pensé que él crecería sin eso, ya sabes, con él siendo tan joven. Fue difícil para todos nosotros, pero Draco… dejó de tratar de amar a la gente después de eso. Me sorprendió que te trajera aquí. La forma en que actúa a tu alrededor, la manera en que te mira; yo sabía que eran algo especial.

Sonreí, pero mantuve mi mirada en los platos que estaba fregando.

―Draco tendrá un tiempo duro. Va a cometer un montón de errores. Creció en torno a un montón de niños sin madre y con un solitario y malhumorado hombre viejo como padre. Todos estábamos un poco perdidos después de Cissy murió, y creo que no ayudé a los niños hacer frente en la forma en que debía hacerlo. Sé que es difícil no echarle la culpa, pero tienes que amarlo, de todos modos, Hermione. Tú eres la única mujer que ha amado, además de su madre. No sé lo que voy a hacer con él si lo dejas, también.

Me tragué las lágrimas y asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de responder.

Lucius apoyó su mano en mi hombro y apretó.

―Nunca lo he visto sonreír como lo hace cuando está contigo. Espero que todos mis hijos tengan una Hermione algún día.

Sus pasos se desvanecieron en el pasillo y me agarré al borde del fregador, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sabía que pasar las vacaciones con Draco y su familia, sería difícil, pero no pensé que mi corazón se rompiera de nuevo. Los hombres bromearon y se rieron en la habitación de al lado mientras yo lavaba y secaba los platos, poniéndolos a un lado. Limpié la cocina y luego me lavé las manos, haciendo mi camino a las escaleras para pasar la noche.

Draco me agarró la mano.

―Es temprano, Pidge. ¿No vas a la cama, o si?

―Ha sido un día largo. Estoy cansada.

―Estábamos a punto de ver una película. ¿Por qué no bajas y pasas el rato?

Miré hacia arriba a las escaleras y luego a su esperanzada sonrisa.

―De acuerdo.

Me llevó de la mano al sofá, y nos sentamos juntos mientras pasaban los créditos de apertura.

―Apaga esa luz, Deneb ―ordenó Lucius.

Draco pasó su brazo por encima de mí, apoyándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Estaba tratando de seguir fingiendo, mientras me apaciguaba. Había sido muy cuidadoso de no tomar ventaja de la situación, y me encontré en conflicto, agradecida y decepcionada. Sentada tan cerca de él, oliendo la mezcla de tabaco y su colonia, era muy difícil para mí mantener distancia, tanto física como emocional. Tal como me temía, mi decisión estaba vacilando y luché para bloquear todo lo que Lucius Malfoy había dicho en la cocina.

A mitad de la película, la puerta principal se abrió y Abraxas rodeó la esquina, con maletas en la mano.

― ¡Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias! ―dijo, poniendo su equipaje en el suelo.

Lucius se levantó y abrazó a su hijo mayor, y todo el mundo, menos Draco, se puso de pie para saludarlo.

― ¿No vas a saludar a Abraxas? ―susurré.

No me miró mientras hablaba, mirando a su familia abrazarse y reír. ―

Tengo una noche contigo. No voy a perder ni un segundo de ella.

―Hola, Mione. Es bueno verte de nuevo ―sonrió Abraxas.

Draco me tocó la rodilla con su mano y miré hacia abajo, y luego a Draco. Al darse cuenta de mi expresión, Draco sacó su mano de mi pierna y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo.

―Uh oh. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―preguntó Abraxas.

―Cállate, Abrax ―se quejó de Draco.

El estado de ánimo en la sala cambió, y yo sentía todos los ojos en mí, esperando una explicación. Sonreí nerviosa y tomó la mano de Draco entre las mías.

―Estamos cansados. Hemos estado trabajando toda la noche en la comida ―dije, inclinando mi cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

Miró nuestras manos y luego apretó, sus cejas tirando un poco.

―Hablando de cansado, estoy agotada ―suspiré―. Voy a la cama, bebé ―miré a los demás―. Buenas noches, muchachos.

―Buenas noche, hija―dijo Lucius.

Todos los hermanos de Draco me desearon buenas noches y me fui por las escaleras.

―Voy a la cama, también ―oí decir a Draco.

―Apuesto a que sí ―se burló Nick.

―Bastardo suertudo ―se quejó Dabih.

―Hey. No van a hablar de su hermana de esa manera ―advirtió Lucius.

Mi estómago se hundió. La única familia real que había tenido en años fueron los padres de Pansy, y aunque Mark y Pam Parkinson habían estado pendientes de mí con verdadera bondad, eran prestados. Los seis rebeldes, mal hablados y adorables hombres de abajo me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, y mañana les diría adiós por última vez.

Draco cogió la puerta de la habitación antes de que yo la cerrara y luego se congeló.

― ¿Quieres que espere en el pasillo mientras te vistes para dormir?

―Voy a saltar a la ducha. Me vestiré en el baño.

Se frotó la nuca.

―Está bien. Voy a hacer una cama, entonces.

Asentí con la cabeza, haciendo mi camino hacia el baño. Me fregué fuertemente en la ducha en mal estado, centrándose en las manchas de agua y espuma para luchar contra el miedo abrumador que sentía tanto por la noche como por la mañana. Cuando volví a la habitación, Draco lanzó una almohada en el suelo en su improvisada cama. Ofreció una débil sonrisa antes de pasar por mi lado para tomar su turno en la ducha.

Me metí en la cama, tirando de las sábanas hasta mi pecho, tratando de ignorar las mantas en el suelo. Cuando Draco regresó, miró a la improvisada cama con la misma tristeza que yo, y luego apagó la luz, situándose en su almohada.

Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, y luego escuché a Draco dar un miserable suspiro.

―Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, ¿no?

Esperé un momento, tratando de pensar en lo que debía decir.

―No quiero pelear, Drake. Sólo ve a dormir.

Al oírle voltear, me volví en un lado para mirarlo hacia abajo, presionando mi mejilla en la almohada. Apoyó la cabeza con su mano y me miró a los ojos.

―Te amo.

Lo observé por un momento.

―Lo prometiste.

―Prometí que no era un truco para volver a estar juntos. No lo era ―levantó su mano para tocar la mía―. Pero si eso significa estar contigo otra vez, no puedo decir que no lo consideraría.

―Me preocupo por ti. No quiero que salgas lastimado, pero deberías haber seguido mi instinto en primer lugar. No podría haber funcionado.

―Me amabas, sin embargo, ¿no?

Apreté los labios.

―Todavía lo hago.

Alzó la vista con ojos llenos de lágrimas y apretó mi mano.

― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Estoy como en medio de lo último que me pediste que hiciera ―sonreí.

Sus rasgos fueron educados, no afectados por mi expresión.

―Si esto es real… si estás realmente terminando conmigo… ¿me dejas abrazarte esta noche?

―No creo que sea una buena idea, Drake.

Su agarre se apretó.

― ¿Por favor? No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, y nunca voy a tener la oportunidad de nuevo.

Miré sus desesperados ojos por un momento y luego fruncí el ceño.

―No voy a tener sexo contigo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Eso no es lo que estoy pidiendo.

Busqué en la poco iluminada habitación con mis ojos, pensando en las consecuencias, preguntándome si podía decirle que no a Draco si él cambiaba de opinión. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego me aparté de la orilla de la cama, bajando la manta. Se arrastró en la cama a mi lado, tirando de mí a toda prisa apretándome en sus brazos. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con respiraciones irregulares, y me maldije por sentirme tan pacífica contra su piel.

―Voy a extrañar esto ―le dije.

Besó mi pelo y tiró de mí hacia él, incapaz de acercarse lo suficiente hacia mí. Hundió la cara en mi cuello y yo apoyé mi mano en su espalda en comodidad, a pesar de que estaba tan afligida como él lo estaba. Respiró hondo, y presionó su frente contra mi cuello, presionando sus dedos en la piel de mi espalda. Tan miserables como estábamos la última noche de la apuesta, esto era mucho, mucho peor.

―Yo… yo no creo que pueda hacer esto, Draco.

Tiró de mí más fuerte y sentí la primera lágrima cayendo de mi ojo por mi sien.

―No puedo hacer esto ―le dije, apretando los ojos cerrados.

―Entonces, no lo hagas ―dijo sobre mi piel―. Dame otra oportunidad.

Traté de impulsarme por debajo de él, pero su agarre era demasiado sólido para cualquier posibilidad de escape. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos mientras mis sollozos nos sacudían a los dos.

Draco me miró, sus ojos grandes y húmedos.

Con sus dedos grandes, suaves, sacó mi mano de mis ojos y me besó en la palma de la mano. Tomé una respiración escalonada mientras miraba a mis labios y luego de vuelta a mis ojos.

―Nunca voy a amar a nadie de la forma en que te amo, Pigeon.

Inhalé y toqué su cara.

―No puedo.

―Lo sé ―dijo, con voz rota―. Nunca me convencí de que yo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Mi rostro se arrugó y sacudí la cabeza.

―No eres sólo tú, Drake. No somos buenos el uno para el otro.

Sacudió su cabeza, queriendo decir algo, pero pensándolo mejor. Después de un largo y profundo suspiro, apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Cuando los números verdes del reloj de la habitación dieron las once, las respiraciones de Draco finalmente se hicieron más lentas y niveladas. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, y parpadeé varias veces antes de caer fuera de la conciencia.

― ¡Ay! ―Grité, sacando mi mano de la estufa y automáticamente atendiendo la quemadura con mi boca.

― ¿Estás bien, Pidge? ―preguntó Draco, arrastrando los pies por el suelo y deslizando una camiseta sobre su cabeza―. ¡Mierda! ¡Los pisos están jodidamente helados! ―ahogué una risita mientas lo veía saltar en un pie y luego al otro hasta que las plantas de sus pies se aclimataron a las baldosas frías.

El sol apenas asomaba entre las cortinas, y el resto de los Malfoy dormían plácidamente en sus camas. Empujé la bandeja de hojalata antigua en el horno y luego cerré la puerta, girando para enfriar mis dedos debajo del fregadero.

―Puedes volver a la cama. Sólo tengo que poner el pavo dentro.

― ¿Vienes a la cama? ―preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho para protegerse del frio en el aire.

―Sí.

―Muéstrame el camino ―dijo, barriendo su mano hacia las escaleras.

Draco se arrancó la camisa mientras ambos empujábamos las piernas bajo las sábanas, tirando de la manta hasta el cuello. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras tiritábamos, esperando a que nuestro calor corporal calentara el pequeño espacio entre nuestra piel y las mantas.

Sentí sus labios contra mi pelo, y luego su garganta se movió mientras hablaba.

―Mira, Pidge. Está nevando.

Me volví para hacer frente a la ventana. Los copos blancos sólo eran visibles a la luz de la lámpara de la calle.

―Es algo que se siente como Navidad ―dije, mi piel finalmente calentándose contra la suya.

Suspiró y me volví para ver su expresión.

― ¿Qué?

―No vas a estar aquí para la Navidad.

―Estoy aquí, ahora ―levantó unas de las esquinas de su boca y se inclinó para besar mis labios. Me eché hacia atrás y sacudí la cabeza. ―Drake…

Su agarre se apretó y bajó la barbilla, sus ojos grises determinados. ―Tengo menos de veinticuatro horas contigo, Pidge. Voy a besarte. Voy a besarte un montón hoy. Todo el día. Cada vez que pueda. Si quieres que me detenga, sólo di la palabra, pero hasta que lo hagas, voy a hacer que cada segundo de mi último día cuente.

―Draco… ―Pensé en ello por un momento, y razoné que él no tenía ninguna desilusión sobre lo que sucedería cuando me llevara a casa. Yo había llegado allí para fingir, y tan duro como fuera para los dos más tarde, no quería decirle que no.

Cuando me vio mirando sus labios, la comisura de su boca se elevó otra vez, y se inclinó para presionar su suave boca contra la mía. Comenzó dulce e inocente, pero en el momento en que sus labios se abrieron, acaricié su lengua con la mía. Su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente, y tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz, apretándose contra mí. Dejé caer la rodilla hacia el lado y él se movió por encima de mí, sin apartar su boca de la mía.

No perdió el tiempo en desnudarme, y cuando no había más tela entre nosotros, se apoderó de las viñas de hierro de la cabecera de la cama con las dos manos, y en un rápido movimiento, estaba dentro de mí. Me mordí fuerte el labio, ahogando el grito que estaba arañando su camino hasta mi garganta. Draco se quejó contra mi boca, y yo apreté los pies contra el colchón, anclándome, de ese modo podía levantar las caderas para encontrar las suyas.

Una mano en el hierro y la otra en mi nuca, se mecía contra mí una y otra vez, y mis piernas temblaban con sus firmes y determinados movimientos. Su lengua buscó mi boca, y podía sentir la vibración de sus profundos gemidos contra mi pecho mientras seguía a su promesa de hacer memorable nuestro último día juntos. Podría pasar miles de años tratando de bloquear ese momento de mi memoria, y seguiría grabado en mi mente.

Había pasado una hora cuando apreté mis ojos cerrados, cada uno de mis nervios se centró en el temblor de mis entrañas.

Draco contuvo el aliento mientras empujaba dentro de mí una vez más, me dejé caer sobre el colchón, completamente agotada. Draco exhaló con respiraciones profundas, mudas y bañado en sudor.

Podía escuchar las voces abajo y me tapé la boca, riendo por nuestra mala conducta. Draco se volvió de lado, escaneando mi cara con sus dulces ojos grises.

―Dijiste que sólo ibas a besarme ―sonreí.

Mientras estaba tirada al lado de su piel desnuda, viendo el amor incondicional en sus ojos, deje ir mi decepción y mi rabia y mi obstinada determinación. Yo lo amaba, y no importa cuales eran mis razones para vivir sin él, sabía que no era lo que quería. Incluso si no hubiera cambiado de opinión, era imposible para nosotros mantenernos alejados el uno del otro.

― ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la cama todo el día? ―sonrió.

―Yo he venido aquí a cocinar, ¿recuerdas?

―No, viniste aquí para ayudarme a cocinar, y no me presentaré a trabajar durante ocho horas.

Toqué su cara, las ganas de terminar nuestro sufrimiento se hicieron insoportables. Cuando le dije que había cambiado mi opinión y que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, no tendríamos que pasar el día fingiendo. Podríamos pasar celebrando, en su lugar.

―Draco, creo que…

―No lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero pensar en eso hasta que tenga que hacerlo ―se levantó y se puso los calzoncillos, caminando hacia mi bolso. Tiró la ropa sobre la cama y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza―. Quiero recordar esto como un buen día.

Hice los huevos para el desayuno y sándwiches para el almuerzo, y cuando el juego comenzó, empecé a comer. Draco estaba parado detrás de mí en cada oportunidad, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sus labios en mi cuello. Me sorprendí a mí misma mirando el reloj, impaciente por encontrar un momento a solas con él para decirle mi decisión. Estaba ansiosa por ver la expresión de su rostro, y para volver a donde estábamos.

El día estuvo lleno de risas, conversación, y un flujo constante de quejas de Dabih sobre la constante muestra de afecto de Draco.

― ¡Consigue una habitación, Draco! ¡Jesús! ―Gimió Dabih.

―Estás volviéndote una espantosa sombra verde ―bromeó Abraxas.

—Es porque me están enfadando. No estoy celoso, idiota. —se burló Dabih.

—Déjenlos en paz, Dabih, —advirtió Lucius.

Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, Lucius insistió en que Draco cortara el pavo, y sonreí con orgullo cuando él se puso de pie para hacerlo. Estaba un poco nerviosa hasta que los elogios llegaron a mí. En el momento en que serví el pastel, no había ninguna pisca de comida sobre la mesa.

— ¿Hice suficiente? —Reí.

Lucius sonrió, tomando su tenedor para estar listo para el postre.

—Hiciste un montón, Hermione. Sólo queríamos abastecernos hasta el próximo año… a menos que quieras hacer esto de nuevo en Navidad. Eres una Malfoy, ahora. Espero que estés con nosotros en cada día de fiesta, y no para cocinar.

Miré a Draco cuya sonrisa se había desvanecido, y mi corazón se hundió. Tenía que decirle pronto. —Gracias, Lucius.

—No le digas eso, papá, —dijo Nick—. Ella tiene que cocinar. ¡No he tenido una comida decente desde que tenía cinco años! —Se llevó un bocado de pastel de nuez a la boca, gimiendo con satisfacción.

Me sentía como en casa, sentada en una mesa llena de hombres recostados en sus sillas, frotándose la barriga. La emoción me embargó cuando fantaseé con la idea de Navidad y la Pascua, y cada otro día de fiesta que pasaría con ellos. No quería nada más que formar parte de esta rota y fuerte familia que adoraba. Cuando los pasteles se terminaron, los hermanos de Draco comenzaron a limpiar la mesa y los gemelos se dirigieron al fregadero.

—Yo lo hago. —dije, poniéndome de pie.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo harás. Los chicos pueden encargarse de eso. Draco y tú vayan al sofá a descansar. Has trabajado duro, hija.

Los gemelos se salpicaron el uno al otro con el agua y Nick maldijo cuando se resbaló en un charco y dejó caer un plato. Abraxas les llamó la atención, tomando la escoba y el recogedor para barrer los vidrios. Lucius les dio unas palmaditas a sus hijos en los hombros y luego me abrazó para retirarse a su habitación.

Draco puso mis piernas sobre su regazo y me quitó los zapatos, masajeando las puntas de mis pies con los pulgares. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré.

—Este ha sido el mejor Acción de Gracias que hemos tenido desde que mamá murió.

Levanté la cabeza para ver su expresión. Estaba sonriendo, pero estaba teñida de tristeza.

—Me alegro haber estado aquí para verlo.

La expresión de Draco cambió y me preparé para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Mi corazón latía con fuerza con mi pecho, con la esperanza de que me preguntara que volviera con él para poderle decir que sí. Lo que sucedió en Las Vegas parecía una eternidad, sentada en el hogar de mi nueva familia.

—Soy diferente. No sé lo que me pasó en Las Vegas. Ése no era yo. Estaba pensando en todo lo que podría comprar con ese dinero, y eso fue en todo lo que estaba pensando. No vi lo mucho que te dolía el de volver allí, pero en el fondo, creo que lo sabía. Merezco que me dejes. Merecía todas las noches sin dormir y todo el dolor que he sentido. Necesitaba eso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para mantenerte en mi vida.

Me mordí el labio, impaciente por llegar a la parte en la que diría que sí. Quería que me llevara de regreso al departamento y pasar toda la noche celebrando. No veía la hora de relajarme en su nuevo sofá con Toto, ver películas y reír como antes.

—Has dicho que has terminado conmigo, y lo acepto. Soy una persona diferente desde que te conocí. He cambiado… para bien. Pero no importa cuánto lo intente, parece que no puedo hacer las cosas bien contigo. Fuimos amigos primero, y no te puedo perder, Pigeon. Siempre te amaré, pero si no puedo hacerte feliz, no tiene sentido tratar de recuperarte. No puedo imaginarme estar con alguien más, pero voy a ser feliz siempre y cuando seamos amigos.

— ¿Quieres ser amigos? —Pregunté, las palabras quemándome la garganta.

—Quiero que seas feliz. Sin importar qué.

Mis entrañas se contrajeron antes sus palabras, y me sorprendió el dolor abrumador que sentía. Me estaba dejando libre y era exactamente cuando no lo quería. Le podría haber dicho que había cambiado de opinión y él retiraría todo lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos volver justo en el momento en el que él me había dejado salir.

Sonreí para luchar contra las lágrimas.

—Cincuenta dólares a que me lo agradecerás cuando conozcas a tu futura esposa.

—Esa es una apuesta fácil. La única mujer con la cual deseo casarme acaba de romperme el corazón.

No pude fingir una sonrisa después de eso. Me sequé los ojos y luego me levanté.

—Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa.

—Vamos, Hermione. Lo siento, eso no fue gracioso.

—No es eso, Drake. Estoy cansada, y estoy lista para ir a casa.

Él respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Abracé a sus hermanos despidiéndome de ellos, le pedí a Nick que le digiera adiós a Lucius por mí. Draco estaba en la puerta con nuestros bolsos mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo para volver a casa para Navidad, y yo contuve la sonrisa el tiempo suficiente hasta salir por la puerta.

Cuando Draco me acompañó a Morgan, su expresión todavía era de tristeza, pero el tormento había desaparecido. Este fin de semana no fue un truco para ganarme de vuelta, después de todo. Era una clausura.

Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla y sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí, mirando mientras caminaba al interior.

—Gracias por hoy. No sabes lo feliz que hizo a mi familia.

Me detuve en la puerta inferior de las escaleras.

—Les dirás mañana, ¿no?

Él miró hacia el estacionamiento y luego a mí.

—Estoy casi seguro que ya lo saben. No eres la única con una cara de póquer, Pidge.

Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida, y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, se alejó de mí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Drama, drama y mas drama... Aun nos quedan unos dos capítulos con drama. yulss957 hizo varias preguntas, asi que…

Ha empezado el drama? Cuánto durará? : Como ya lo dije arriba quedan al menos dos capítulos mas con DRAMA.

Cuántos capítulos quedan?: para terminar la adaptación quedan exactamente 5 capitulos mas el epilogó. Habrá final feliz... esa espero que la juzgues tu misma.

Priky: Gracias por tu Review creo que yo también hubiese cedido. En serio me hubiese ahorrado todo ese drama, pero sin embargo Hermione tiene razón. Draco se dejo seducir por la propuesta de Voldy y lo ha jod*do todo.

ale24mc: Gracias por tu Review espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno… Feliz navidad. Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y disfrutaran mucho. También espero que pasen por el prologo de la otra cara de esta historia donde conoceremos un poquito mas sobre la vida de Draco.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos. ¡Nos leemos el último sábado de este año!

 **BESOS. 3**


	17. La caja

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 **LA CAJA**

Los finales fueron una maldición para todo el mundo excepto para mí. Me mantuvieron ocupada, estudiando con Lavender y Pansy en mi habitación y en la biblioteca. Cuando el horario cambió para las pruebas, sólo vi a Draco de paso. Me iba a casa con Pansy durante las vacaciones de invierno, agradecida de que Harry se hubiera quedado con Draco ya que así no sufriría su muestra constante de afecto.

Los últimos cuatro días de vacaciones cogí un resfriado, lo que me dio una buena razón para quedarme en la cama. Draco dijo que él quería que fuéramos amigos, pero no había llamado. Fue un alivio tener un par de días para revolcarme en la autocompasión. Yo quería sacarlo de mi sistema antes de regresar a la escuela.

El viaje de regreso a Eastern pareció durar años. Yo estaba ansiosa por empezar el semestre de primavera, pero estaba mucho más ansiosa por ver otra vez a Draco. Aunque me di cuenta, las pocas veces que lo había visto, de que era insensible a las hordas de chicas que se acercaban a él después de las noticias de nuestra ruptura, él parecía contento con nuestra nueva amistad. Habíamos pasado casi un mes separados, dejándome nerviosa e insegura acerca de cómo actuar en torno a él.

El primer día de regreso, una renovada energía se había arrastrado por el campus, junto con un manto de nieve. Las nuevas clases y los nuevos compañeros de clase significaban nuevos amigos y un nuevo comienzo. Yo no tenía una sola clase con Draco, Theo, Harry ni Pansy, pero Neville estaba en todas excepto en una de los mías.

Ansiosamente esperé a Draco en el almuerzo, pero cuando llegó, simplemente me guiñó un ojo y luego se sentó en el extremo de la mesa con el resto de sus hermanos de fraternidad. Traté de concentrarme en la conversación de Pansy y Neville sobre el partido de fútbol de la temporada pasada, pero la voz de Draco mantenía capturada mi atención. Estaba relatando las historias de sus aventuras y problemas con la ley que había tenido durante las vacaciones, y la noticia sobre la nueva novia de Nick que habían conocido una noche mientras estaban en The Red Door. Me preparé para la mención de cualquier chica que hubiera llevado a casa o conocido, pero si lo había hecho, no lo estaba compartiendo con sus amigos.

Bolas metálicas rojas y doradas todavía colgaban del techo de la cafetería, balanceándose con la corriente de los calefactores. Me rodeé con mi chaqueta, y Neville lo notó, abrazándome a él y frotándome el brazo. Sabía que yo estaba prestando demasiada atención a la dirección general de Draco, esperando que él me mirara, pero él parecía haber olvidado que yo estaba sentada en la mesa.

Una vez que terminó su almuerzo, mi corazón se agitó cuando caminó detrás de mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Qué tal tus clases, Harry? —Preguntó.

Harry puso mala cara.

—Los primeros días apestan. Horas de programas de estudio y las reglas de clase. Ni siquiera sé por qué me presento la primera semana. ¿Y tú?

—Eh... todo es parte del juego. ¿Qué tal tú, Pidge? —Preguntó.

—Lo mismo —dije, tratando de mantener mi voz casual.

— ¿Has tenido unas buenas vacaciones? —Preguntó, juguetonamente balanceándome de lado a lado.

—Bastante bueno. —Sonreí.

—Fantástico. Tengo otra clase. Hasta más tarde.

Le observé ir en línea recta hacia las puertas, empujándolas para abrirlas, y luego encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras caminaba.

—Huh —dijo Pansy un tono agudo. Observó a Draco atravesar el verde a través de la nieve, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué, cariño? —Preguntó Harry.

Pansy apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, pareciendo molesta.

—Eso fue un poco raro, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo fue eso? —Preguntó Harry, agitando la trenza de Pansy hacia atrás para acariciar con sus labios su cuello.

Pansy sonrió y se inclinó hacia su beso.

—Está casi normal... tan normal como puede ser Drake. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Ha estado así durante un tiempo.

— ¿Cómo de ilógico es eso, Mione? Él está bien y tú estás triste —dijo Pansy, despreocupada de los oídos atentos.

— ¿Estás triste? —Preguntó Harry con una expresión de sorpresa.

Mi boca se abrió y mi cara ardió de vergüenza al instante.

— ¡Yo no lo estoy!

Removió la ensalada del bol.

—Bueno, él está malditamente cerca de estar extasiado.

—Déjalo, Pans —le advertí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio otro mordisco.

—Creo que él está fingiendo.

Harry le dio un codazo.

— ¿Pansy? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del Día de San Valentín conmigo o qué?

— ¿No puedes preguntarme como un novio normal? ¿ _Agradablemente_?

—Te lo he pedido varias veces... Me sigues diciendo que te lo pregunte más tarde.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla, haciendo un mohín.

—No quiero ir sin Mione.

El rostro de Harry se contrajo con frustración.

—Ella estuvo con Drake todo el tiempo la última vez. Apenas la viste.

—Deja de comportarte como un bebé, Pans —dije, lanzando un tallo de apio hacia ella.

Neville me dio un codazo.

—Yo te llevaría, Cupcake, pero no formo parte de todo el asunto de los chicos de fraternidad, lo siento.

—Eso es realmente una maldita buena idea —dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes brillantes de emoción.

Neville hizo una mueca ante la idea.

—Yo no soy un Sig Tau, Potter. Yo no soy nada. Las fraternidades están en contra de mi religión.

— ¿Por favor, Neeevillee? —le pidió Pansy.

—Déjà vu —me quejé.

Neville me miró por el rabillo de su ojo y luego suspiró.

—No es nada personal, Mione. No puedo decir que haya salido alguna vez en una cita... con una chica.

—Lo sé. —Sacudí mi cabeza con desdén, sacudiendo mi profunda vergüenza—. Está bien. Realmente.

—Te necesito allí —dijo Pansy—. Hicimos un pacto, ¿recuerdas? A ninguna fiesta solas.

—Difícilmente estarás sola, Pans. Deja de ser tan dramática —dije, ya molesta con la conversación.

— ¿Quieres dramatismo? Empujé un bote de basura al lado de tu cama, sosteniendo una caja de Kleenex para ti toda la noche, ¡y me levanté para ir a por la medicina para la tos dos veces cuando enfermaste durante las vacaciones! ¡Me lo debes!

Arrugue la nariz.

— ¡He sostenido tu cabello para vomitar demasiadas veces, Pansy Parkinson!

— ¡ _Estornudaste_ en mi _cara_! —dijo, señalando su nariz.

Me soplé el flequillo de los ojos. Nunca podía discutir con Pansy cuando ella estaba decidida a salirse con la suya.

— _Bien_ —dije entre dientes. — ¿Neville? —Le pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa falsa—. ¿Quieres ir a la estúpida fiesta de San Valentín de los Sig Tau conmigo?

Neville me abrazó contra su costado.

—Sí. Pero sólo porque la llamaste estúpida.

Caminé a clase con Neville después del almuerzo, hablando de la cita para la fiesta y cuánto la temíamos ambos. Elegimos un par de escritorios en nuestra clase de Fisiología, y yo sacudí mi cabeza cuando el profesor comenzó mi cuarto programa de estudios del día. La nieve comenzó a caer una vez más, impactando contra las ventanas, pidiendo amablemente la entrada y a continuación cayendo con decepción a la tierra.

Después de acabar la clase, un chico que conocí de una sola vez en la Casa de los Sig Tau dio golpes en mi escritorio mientras caminaba por al lado, guiñando un ojo. Ofrecí una sonrisa de cortesía y luego miré a Neville. Él me lanzó una sonrisa irónica, y yo recogí mis libros y mi laptop, metiéndolos en mi mochila con un pequeño esfuerzo.

Colgué la mochila sobre mis hombros y caminé con dificultad hacia Morgan a lo largo de la acera llena de nieve. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes había comenzado una guerra de bolas de nieve, y Neville se estremeció ante la vista de ellos, cubiertos de polvo incoloro.

Mi rodilla se tambaleó, me mantuve acompañando a neville mientras terminaba su cigarrillo. Pans se apresuró a nuestro lado, frotándose juntos los guantes de color verde brillante.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —Pregunté.

—Se fue a casa. Draco necesitaba ayuda con algo, supongo.

— ¿No te fuiste con él?

—Yo no vivo allí, Granger.

—Sólo en teoría — Neville le hizo un guiño.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Disfruto pasando tiempo con mi novio, así que demándame.

Neville tiró su cigarrillo en la nieve.

—Me voy, señoritas. ¿Las veré en la cena?

Pansy y yo asentimos, sonriendo cuando Neville primero besó mi mejilla y luego la de Pansy. Él permaneció en la acera mojada, con cuidando de mantenerse en el medio para que no perder el equilibrio y caerse en la nieve.

Pansy negó con la cabeza ante sus esfuerzos.

—Es ridículo.

—Él es de Florida, Pans. No está acostumbrado a la nieve.

Ella se rió y tiró de mí hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hermione!

Me volví para ver correr Theo corriendo y pasando a Neville. Se detuvo, recuperando el aliento un instante antes de hablar. Su abrigo de pelaje gris se hinchaba con cada respiración, y me reí ante la mirada curiosa de Pansy mientras lo observaba.

—Yo estaba... ¡whew! Iba a preguntarte si querías tomar un bocado para comer esta noche.

—Oh. Yo eh... Ya le dije a Neville que comería con él.

—Está bien, no es gran cosa. Simplemente iba a ir a la nueva hamburguesería del centro. Todo el mundo está diciendo que es muy buena.

—Quizá la próxima vez —dije, dándome cuenta de mi error. Yo esperaba que no tuviera en cuenta mi respuesta impertinente como un aplazamiento.

Él asintió con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminando rápidamente de vuelta por donde vino.

Lavender estaba leyendo delante de nosotras su flamante nuevo libro, haciéndonos una mueca a Pansy y a mí cuando entramos. Su comportamiento no había mejorado desde que habíamos regresado de las vacaciones.

Antes, había pasado tanto tiempo donde Draco que los comentarios insufribles de Lavender y su actitud eran tolerables.

Al pasar todas las mañanas y las noches con ella durante las dos semanas antes de que el semestre finalizara, estaba empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión de no compartir la habitación con Pansy.

—Oh, Lav Lav. Cuanto te he echado de menos —dijo Pansy.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —se quejó Lavender, con los ojos en su libro.

Pansy conversó acerca de su día y los planes con Harry para el fin de semana. Navegamos por Internet en busca de videos divertidos, riendo tan fuerte que nos teníamos que secar las lágrimas. Lavender resopló un par de veces ante nuestro estruendo, pero no le hizo caso.

Estaba agradecida de la visita de Pansy. Las horas pasaron tan rápido que no me pasé ni un momento preguntándome si Draco había llamado, hasta que ella decidió que tenía que irse.

Pansy bostezó y miró su reloj.

—Me voy a la cama, Her... ¡Oh, mierda! —dijo, chasqueando los dedos—. Dejé mi bolsa de maquillaje en donde Harry.

—Eso no es una tragedia, Pans —dije, todavía riendo desde el último vídeo que habíamos visto.

—No lo sería si yo no tuviera mi control de natalidad allí. Vamos. Tengo que ir a por ello.

— ¿No puedes simplemente conseguir que Harry te los traiga?

—Draco tiene su coche. Está en Red con Nick.

Me sentí enferma.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué está saliendo con Nick tanto, de todos modos?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Importa? ¡Vamos!

—No quiero tropezarme con Draco. Será extraño.

— ¿Alguna vez me escuchas? Él no está ahí, está en Red. _Vamos_ —se quejó ella, tirando de mi brazo.

Me puse de pie con leve resistencia leve a medida que me sacaba de la habitación.

— _Al fin_ —dijo lavender.

Nos detuvimos al apartamento de Draco y Harry, y me di cuenta de que la Harley estaba aparcada debajo de las escaleras, y que el Charger de Harry había desaparecido. Di un suspiro de alivio, y seguí a Pansy por los escalones helados.

—Cuidado —advirtió ella.

Si hubiera sabido cómo de difícil sería poner un pie en el apartamento otra vez, no habría permitido que Pansy me convenciera para ir allí. Toto vino correteando por la esquina a toda velocidad, estrellándose en mis piernas cuando sus patitas fallaron en conseguir tracción en las baldosas de la entrada. Lo recogí, dejándole que me saludara con besos de bebé. Por lo menos _él_ no me había olvidado.

Yo lo llevé cargado al rodear el apartamento, esperando mientras que Pansy buscaba en su bolsa.

— ¡Sé que lo dejé aquí! —dijo desde el cuarto de baño, pisando fuerte desde el pasillo hacia la habitación de Harry.

— ¿Buscaste en el armario debajo del fregadero? —Preguntó Harry.

Miré mi reloj.

—Date prisa, Pans. Tenemos que irnos.

Pansy suspiró con frustración desde la habitación.

Miré mi reloj otra vez, y luego me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de mí. Draco tropezó al entrar con los brazos envueltos alrededor de Astoria, quien estaba riendo contra su boca. Una caja en su mano me llamó la atención, y me sentí enferma cuando me di cuenta de lo que era: **CONDONES**. Su otra mano estaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, y yo no podría decir los brazos de quién se enroscaban en torno a quién.

Draco tuvo una reacción tardía cuando me vio sola, parada en mitad de la sala, y entonces se congeló, Astoria levantó la mirada con una sonrisa residual aún en su rostro.

—Hermione —dijo Draco, aturdido.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Dijo Pansy, corriendo fuera de la habitación Harry.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó él. El olor a whisky voló con los copos de nieve, y mi ira incontrolable superó cualquier necesidad de fingir indiferencia.

—Es bueno ver que pareces a tu antiguo yo, Drake —dije. El calor que irradiaba de mi cara quemaba mis ojos y emborronaba mi visión.

—Nos estábamos yendo —gruñó Pansy, agarrando mi mano, mientras pasábamos a Draco.

Nos precipitamos escaleras abajo hacia su coche, y yo me sentí agradecida de que sólo estuviera un poco más allá, sintiendo las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Casi me caí hacia atrás cuando mi abrigo se enganchó en algo a medio paso. La mano de Pansy se deslizó fuera de la mía y ella se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que yo.

El puño de Draco estaba agarrando mi abrigo y mis oídos parecían arder, escociendo en el frío de la noche. Sus labios y su cuello estaban de un ridículo tono de color rojo oscuro.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Dijo, medio borracho, con una mirada medio confundida en sus ojos.

—A casa —le contesté toscamente, estirando mi abrigo cuando me soltó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yo podía oír el crujido nieve acumulada bajo los pies de Pansy, mientras caminaba detrás de mí, y Harry se precipitó escaleras abajo para quedarse pie detrás de Draco, con los ojos fijos y cautelosos en su novia.

—Lo siento. Si yo hubiera sabido que ibas a estar aquí, no habría venido.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, Pidge. Nunca quise que te mantuvieras alejada.

Yo no podía controlar la acidez en mi voz.

—No quiero interrumpir. —Levanté la mirada a lo alto de las escaleras donde Astoria estaba parada con una expresión de suficiencia—. Disfruta de tu noche —dije, dándome la vuelta.

Me agarró del brazo.

—Espera. ¿Estás _enfadada_?

Tiré de mi abrigo para quitarme de su agarre.

—Sabes... ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprende.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—No puedo _ganar_ contigo. ¡Nunca hago _nada_ bien contigo! Me dices que tú lo has superado... ¡Me siento malditamente miserable con esto! Tuve que romper mi teléfono en mil pedazos para evitar llamarte a cada minuto de cada maldito día. He tenido que aparentar que todo está bien en la escuela para que puedas ser feliz... ¿Y estás jodidamente _enojada_ conmigo? **¡Me** _ **rompiste el jodido**_ **corazón!** —Sus últimas palabras hicieron eco en la noche.

—Draco, estás borracho. Deja que Hermione se vaya a casa —dijo Harry.

Draco me agarró de los hombros y me empujó hacia él.

— ¿Me quieres o no? ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto, Pidge!

—No he venido aquí para verte —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—Yo no la quiero —dijo, mirando fijamente mis labios—. Sólo estoy tan jodidamente triste, Pigeon. —Sus ojos mostraron determinación y se inclinó hacia adelante, inclinando la cabeza para besarme.

Le agarré por la barbilla, echándole hacia atrás.

—Tienes su lápiz labial en tu boca, Malfoy —dije, disgustada.

Él dio un paso atrás y se levantó la camisa, limpiándose la boca. Se quedó mirando fijamente las rayas rojas en el tejido blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo sólo quería olvidar. Sólo por una maldita noche.

Me sequé una lágrima que se escapó.

—Entonces no dejes que te lo impida. .com

Traté de hacer mi retirada hacia el Honda, pero Dracp me agarró del brazo otra vez. Al momento siguiente, Pansy estaba golpeando el brazo con sus puños. Él la miró, parpadeando por un momento, con incredulidad. Ella sin dejar de golpear con sus puños y golpeándolos contra su pecho hasta que me liberó.

— ¡Déjala en paz, hijo de puta!

Harry la agarró y ella lo apartó, girándose para abofetear la cara de Draco. El sonido de su mano contra la mejilla fue rápido y fuerte, y me estremecí con el ruido.

Todo el mundo se congeló por un momento, sorprendidos por la rabia repentina de Pansy.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero él no se defendió. Harry la agarró de nuevo, sosteniendo sus muñecas y tirando de ella hacia su coche mientras ella se revolvía.

Ella luchó contra él, su pelo balanceándose con sus intentos de escapar. Me quedé sorprendida por su determinación para alcanzar a Draco. El odio puro brillaba en sus, por lo general, dulces y alegres ojos.

— ¿Cómo _pudiste_? ¡Ella merecía algo mejor de ti, Malfoy!

—Pansy, ¡DETENTE! —Gritó Harry, más fuerte de lo que nunca le había oído.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados mientras miraba a Harry con incredulidad. — ¿Estás _defendiéndolo_?

Aunque parecía nervioso, él se mantuvo firme.

—Hermione rompió con _él_. Sólo está tratando de seguir adelante.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y tiró de su brazo para salir de su agarre.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no vas a buscar un PUTA cualquiera, —miró a Astoria—, del Red y la traes a casa para follar, y luego me haces saber si te ayuda a olvidarte de mí?

—Pans. —Harry la agarró, pero ella lo evadió, cerrando de golpe la puerta cuando ella se sentó detrás del volante. Me senté a su lado, tratando de no mirar a Draco.

—Bebé, no te vayas —suplicó Harry, inclinándose hacia abajo en la ventana.

Ella encendió el auto.

—Hay un lado correcto y un lado incorrecto aquí, Potter. Y _estás_ en el lado _equivocado_.

—Estoy en tu lado —dijo, sus ojos desesperados.

—Ya no, no lo estás —dijo, echando marcha atrás

— ¿Pansy? ¡PANSY! —Gritó Harry tras ella mientras aceleraba por la carretera, dejándole detrás.

Suspiré.

—Pans, no puedes romper con él por esto. Él tiene razón.

Pansy puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó.

—No, no la tiene. _Nada_ de lo que acaba de pasar fue correcto.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento al lado de Morgan, el teléfono de Pansy sonó. Ella puso en blanco los ojos mientras contestaba—: No quiero que me llames más. Lo digo en serio, Harry Potter —dijo—. No, no eres... porque no _quiero_ que lo hagas, por eso. No puedes defender lo que él ha hecho, no puedes tolerar que lastime así a Hermione y estar conmigo... ¡eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, Harry! ¡No importa! ¡No ves a Hermione liarse con el primer chico que ve! No es por Draco, ese es el problema, Harry. ¡Él no te pidió que lo _defendieras_! _Ugh_... He terminado de hablar de esto. _No_ me llames otra vez. Adiós.

Salió de golpe del coche y fue pisando fuerte a través de la carretera y subió las escaleras. Traté de mantener el paso con ella, a la espera de escuchar el otro lado de la conversación.

Cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo, lo apagó.

—Draco hizo que Harry llevara a Astoria a casa. Quería pasarse por aquí al volver.

—Deberías darle la oportunidad, Pans.

—No. Tú eres mi _mejor_ amiga. No puedo soportar lo que vi esta noche, y no puedo estar con alguien que lo defienda. Fin de la conversación, Granger, lo digo en serio.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella me abrazó por los hombros, tirando de mí hacia su costado mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Lavender ya estaba dormida, y me salté la ducha, metiéndome en la cama completamente vestida, abrigo y todo. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Draco tambaleándose en la puerta con Astoria, o el lápiz labial rojo restregado por su rostro. Traté de bloquear las repugnantes imágenes de lo que habría sucedido si no hubiera estado allí, y me arrollaron varias emociones, rayando la desesperación.

Harry estaba en lo cierto. Yo no tenía derecho a estar enojada, pero no ayudaba a ignorar el dolor.

Neville negó con la cabeza cuando me senté en la mesa junto a él. Yo sabía que me veía horrible; yo apenas tuve energía para cambiarme de ropa y

cepillarme los dientes. Yo había dormido sólo una hora la noche anterior, incapaz de librarme del recuerdo de los labios pintados de rojo en la boca de Draco ni de la culpabilidad de que Harry y Pansy hubieran roto.

Pansy optó por quedarse en la cama, sabiendo que una vez que la ira cediera, la depresión se instalaría. Ella amaba Harry, y aunque estaba decidida a terminar las cosas porque él había elegido el lado equivocado, ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir la reacción de su decisión.

Después de clase, Neville me acompañó hasta la cafetería. Como había temido, Harry estaba esperando en la puerta a Pansy.

Cuando me vio, no dudó.

— ¿Donde está Pans?

—No vino a clase esta mañana.

— ¿Ella está en su habitación? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Morgan.

—Lo siento, Harry—dije desde atrás.

Se quedó paralizado y se dio la vuelta, con el rostro de un hombre que había llegado a su límite.

— ¡Desearía que Draco y tú terminaran con esta mierda! ¡Son un maldito tornado! Cuando son felices, todo es amor y paz y mariposas. ¡Cuando están enojados, arrasan hacia abajo a todo el jodido mundo ustedes!

Se alejó con pasos fuertes y yo exhalé el aliento que estaba sosteniendo.

—Eso fue bien.

Neville me llevó a la cafetería.

—Todo el mundo. _Wow_. ¿Crees que podría funcionar tu vudú antes de la prueba el viernes?

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Neville eligió una mesa diferente, y yo estuve más que feliz de seguirlo allí. Draco se sentó con sus hermanos de fraternidad, pero él no tenía una bandeja y no se quedó mucho tiempo. Él me vio justo cuando se iba, pero él no se detuvo.

—Entonces, Pansy y Harry rompieron, también, ¿eh? —Preguntó Neville, mientras masticaba.

—Estuvimos anoche en donde Harry y Draco llegó a casa con Astoria y... fue un desastre. Ellos tomaron partes.

—Ay.

—Exactamente. Me siento muy mal.

Neville me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No puedes controlar las decisiones que toman, Hermione. Así que, ¿supongo que esto significa que podremos saltarnos la fiesta de San Valentín en Sig Tau?

—Eso parece.

Neville sonrió.

—Todavía te llevaré a algún sitio. Las llevaré a ti y a Pans. Será divertido.

Me apoyé en su hombro.

—Eres el mejor, Nev.

Yo no había pensado en San Valentín, pero yo estaba contenta de tener planes. No me podía imaginar cómo de triste me sentiría pasarlo con Pansy solamente, escuchar su perorata sobre Draco y Harry toda la noche. Ella todavía haría eso—no sería Pansy si ella no lo hiciera—pero al menos sería una diatriba limitada si estábamos en público.

Las semanas de enero pasaron, y después de un intento loable, pero fallido por parte de Harry para conseguir que Pansy volviera con él, vi cada vez menos a él y a Draco. En febrero, ellos dejaron de ir a la cafetería, y sólo vi a Draco unas cuantas veces en mi camino a clase.

El fin de semana antes del Día de San Valentín, Pansy y Neville me convencieron para ir al Red, y durante todo el camino en coche hacia el club, temía ver a Draco allí. Nosotras entramos, y yo respiré con alivio al no ver ninguna señal de él.

—Primeras rondas de mi parte —dijo Neville, señalando una mesa y deslizándose entre la multitud hacia la barra.

Nos sentamos y vimos como la pista de baile pasaba de estar vacía a rebosar de estudiantes universitarios borrachos.

Después de nuestra quinta ronda, Neville nos empujó a la pista de baile, y finalmente me sentí lo suficientemente relajada para pasar un buen rato. Nos reímos y chocamos una contra otra, riendo histéricamente cuando un tipo balanceó a su pareja de baile dando una vuelta y ella perdió su mano, deslizándose por el suelo sobre su costado.

Pansy levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, agitando su lacio pelo con la música. Me reí de su rostro habitual de baile y luego me detuve abruptamente cuando vi venir a Harry detrás de ella. Le susurró algo al oído y ella se volteó. Intercambiaron palabras y luego Pansy tomó mi mano, llevándome a nuestra mesa.

—Por supuesto. La noche en que salimos, y él aparece —refunfuñó.

Neville nos trajo dos copas más, incluyendo un chupito para cada uno. —Pensé que podrían necesitarlos.

—Pensaste correctamente. —Pansy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que pudiéramos brindar y sacudí la cabeza, chocando mi copa con la de Neville. Traté de mantener mis ojos en los rostros de mis amigos, preocupada de que si Harry estaba allí, Draco no estaría muy lejos.

Otra canción sonó por los altavoces y Pansy se puso de pie.

—A la mierda. No me voy a quedar sentada en esta mesa el resto de la noche.

— ¡Bravo chica! —Nevile sonrió, siguiéndola a la pista de baile.

Los seguí, mirando a mi alrededor buscando a Harry. Había desaparecido, y me relajé, tratando de quitarme de encima la sensación de que Draco se presentaría en la pista de baile con Megan. Un chico que había visto por el campus bailaba detrás de Pansy, y ella sonrió, dando la bienvenida a la distracción. Tenía la sospecha de que ella estaba haciendo un show para su propio disfrute, con la esperanza de que Harry lo vería. Aparté la mirada por un segundo, y cuando miré de nuevo a Pansy, su pareja de baile ya no estaba. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de agitar sus caderas al ritmo.

La siguiente canción empezó a sonar y un chico diferente apareció detrás de Pansy, su amigo bailando junto a mí. Después de unos momentos, mi pareja de baile maniobró detrás de mí, y me sentí un poco insegura cuando sentí sus manos en mis caderas. Como si hubiera leído mi mente, sus manos dejaron mi cintura. Miré detrás de mí, y él se había ido. Miré hacia Pansy, y el hombre detrás de ella se había ido también.

Neville parecía un poco nervioso, pero cuando Pansy levantó una ceja ante su expresión, sacudió la cabeza y continuó bailando.

Para la tercera canción, estaba sudorosa y cansada. Me retiré a nuestra mesa, apoyando mi cabeza pesada en mi mano, y me eché a reír mientras veía a otro esperanzado pidiendo a Pansy un baile.

Ella me guiñó un ojo desde la pista de baile, y luego yo me puse rígida cuando lo vi siendo empujado hacia atrás, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Me puse de pie y caminé alrededor de la pista de baile, manteniendo mi ojo en el sitio a donde él fue empujado, y sentí la adrenalina quemar a través del alcohol en mis venas cuando vi a Harry sujetando por el cuello al tipo en cuestión. Draco estaba a su lado, riendo histéricamente hasta que levantó la vista y me vio observándoles. Él golpeó el brazo de Harry, y cuando Harry miró en mi dirección, empujó a la víctima de espaldas sobre el suelo.

No me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar lo que estaba pasando: habían estado sacando a los chicos que estaban bailando con nosotras fuera de la pista de baile y amenazándoles para que se mantuvieran alejados de nosotras.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ellos y luego me dirigí a Pansy. La multitud era densa, y yo tuve que empujar a algunas personas fuera de mi camino. Harry me agarró la mano antes de que llegara a la pista de baile.

— ¡No se lo digas! —Dijo, tratando de suavizarlo con su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo, Harry Potter?

Se encogió de hombros, todavía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—La quiero. No puedo permitir que otros chicos bailen con ella.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu excusa para tirar del tipo que estaba bailando conmigo? —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Ese no fui yo —dijo Harry, rápidamente echando un vistazo a Draco—. Lo siento, Hermione. Estábamos simplemente divirtiéndonos.

— _No_ es divertido.

— ¿El qué no es divertido? —dijo Pansy, mirando fijamente a Harry.

Él tragó saliva, disparándome una mirada suplicante en mi dirección. Yo le debía un favor, así que mantuve la boca cerrada. Él suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo delataría, y luego miró a Pansy con dulce adoración. — ¿Quieres bailar?

—No, no quiero bailar —dijo ella, caminando de regreso a la mesa. Él la siguió, dejándonos a Draco y mí parados juntos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— ¿Qué? ¿Astoria no está aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Solías ser una borracha dulce.

—Feliz de decepcionarte —dije, volviéndome hacia la barra.

Él me siguió, empujando a dos chicos de sus asientos. Le miré fijamente por un momento, pero no me hizo caso, se sentó y luego me observó con una expresión expectante.

— ¿Vas a sentarte? Te invito a una cerveza.

—Pensé que no comprabas bebidas para chicas en el bar.

Él inclinó la cabeza en mi dirección, con un gesto impaciente.

—Eres diferente.

—Eso es lo que dices.

—Vamos, Pidge. ¿Qué pasó con eso de ser amigos?

—No podemos ser amigos, Malfoy. _Obviamente._

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero verte sobándote con una chica diferente cada noche, y tú no dejarás que nadie baile conmigo.

Él sonrió.

—Te quiero. No puedo permitir que otros chicos bailen contigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto me amabas cuando compraste la caja de condones?

Draco hizo una mueca y yo me puse de pie, haciendo mi camino a la mesa. Harry y Pansy estaban inmersos en un fuerte abrazo, y haciendo una escena, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

—Creo que vamos a la fiesta de San Valentín de la Sig Tau de nuevo —dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiré.

—Mierda.

* * *

Feliz Viernes 3 Hoy es mii cumpleaños y el regalo es para ustedes.

¿Tiene o no derecho Hermione a enojarse?

Yo creo que NO sin embargo, yo me enojaria eso de ver al amor de mi vida besuquearse con otra no es muy lindo. So.. me enojaria bastante aunque no tenga derecho a hacerlo.

No tengo mucho mas que decir... Salvo que despues de este cap. espero hoy subir doble actualizacion, y mañana tambien para terminar por fin el 31 con el Epilogo. SORPRESA 3 espero que no se me dañen los planes por decirlo.

Les mando muchos besos


	18. Hellerton

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 _ **HELLERTON**_

Pansy no había vuelto a Morgan desde su reunión con Harry. Ella estaba siempre ausente en el almuerzo, y sus llamadas telefónicas eran pocas y distantes entre sí. No les envidiaba el tiempo de hacerlo por el tiempo que habían pasado aparte. A decir verdad, yo estaba feliz de que Pansy estuviera demasiado ocupada para llamarme desde el apartamento de Harry y Draco. Era vergonzoso escuchar a Draco en el fondo, y me sentí un poco celosa de que ella pasara tiempo con él y yo no.

Neville y yo estábamos viéndonos más el uno al otro, y yo estaba egoístamente agradecida que él estuviera tan solo como yo. Íbamos a clase, comíamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos, e incluso Lavender se acostumbró a tenerlo al rededor.

Mis dedos estaban empezando a adormecerse por el aire frío mientras estaba fuera de Morgan mientras él fumaba.

— ¿Considerarías dejar de fumar antes de que me de hipotermia por estar aquí para darte apoyo moral? —Le pregunté.

Neville se echó a reír.

—Te amo, Hermione. Realmente lo hago, pero no. No dejaré de fumar.

— ¿Hermione?

Me volví para ver Theo caminando por la acera con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus labios estaban secos debajo de su nariz roja, y me reí cuando se puso un cigarrillo imaginario en la boca y exhaló una bocanada de aire brumoso.

—Podrías ahorrar mucho dinero de esta manera, Neville, —sonrió.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo está destrozando mi hábito de fumar hoy? —Preguntó, molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Theo? —Le pregunté.

Sacó dos billetes de su bolsillo.

—Van a estrenar la nueva película de Vietnam. Dijiste que querías verla el otro día, así que pensé que podría comprar unas entradas para esta noche.

—Sin presión, —dijo Neville.

—Puedo ir con Graham, si tienes planes, —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Así que no es una cita? —Le pregunté.

—No, sólo amigos.

—Y hemos visto cómo funciona para ti, —bromeó Neville.

— ¡Cállate! —Me reí—. Eso suena divertido, Theo, gracias.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

— ¿Te gustaría si vamos a por pizza o algo así antes? No soy un gran fan de la comida del cine.

—Pizza es genial, —asentí con la cabeza.

—Eso, eh... eso es bueno, entonces. La película es a las nueve, ¿así que te voy a recoger a las seis y media o algo así?

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo y Theo se despidió.

—Oh, Jesús, —dijo Neville—. Eres una glotona, Hermione. Sabes que no le gustará a Malfoy cuando se enteré de ello.

—Ya lo oíste. No es una cita. Y no puedo hacer planes basándome en lo que a Draco le guste. Él nunca aclaró las cosas conmigo antes de que llevara a Astoria a casa.

—Nunca vas a dejar eso atrás, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no, no.

Nos sentamos en un rincón, y me froté los guantes juntos, tratando de entrar en calor. No pude dejar de notar que estábamos en la misma mesa en la que Draco y yo nos sentamos cuando nos conocimos, y sonreí ante el recuerdo de ese día.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Theo.

—Me gusta este lugar. Buenos recuerdos.

—Me di cuenta de la pulsera, —dijo.

Miré a los diamantes brillantes en mi muñeca.

—Te dije que me gustaba.

La camarera nos entregó los menús y tomó nuestra orden de bebidas. Theo me puso al día sobre su calendario de primavera, y habló sobre el progreso en sus estudios para el MCAT. En el momento en que la camarera nos sirvió las cervezas, Theo había tomado apenas un respiro. Parecía nervioso, y me pregunté si no tenía la impresión de que estábamos en una cita, independientemente de lo que él había dicho.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento. Creo que he monopolizado la conversación el tiempo suficiente. —Levantó su botella de cerveza y sacudió la cabeza—. No he hablado contigo en bastante tiempo, así que supuse que tenía mucho que decir.

—Está bien. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

En ese momento, la puerta sonó. Me volví para ver Draco y Harry entrar. A Draco le tomó menos de un segundo para mirar a mi sitio, pero él no parecía sorprendido.

—Jesús, —murmuré para mis adentros.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Theo, dando la vuelta para verlos sentados en una mesa través de la habitación.

—Hay un lugar de hamburguesas bajando por la calle al que podemos ir, —dijo Theo en voz baja. Tan nervioso como estaba antes, había llegado a un nivel completamente nuevo.

—Creo que sería más incómodo irnos en este punto, —me quejé.

Su rostro cayó, derrotado.

—Probablemente tienes razón.

Tratamos de continuar nuestra conversación, pero se notaba que era obligada e incómoda. La camarera pasó un largo período de tiempo en la mesa de Draco, pasando los dedos por el pelo y cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Ella finalmente se acordó de llevar nuestra orden cuando Draco contestó su teléfono celular.

—Voy a pedir los tortellini, —dijo Theo, mirándome.

—Y voy a pedir... —me perdí. Yo estaba distraída cuando Draco y Harry se pusieron de pie.

Draco siguió Harry a la puerta, pero dudó, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio que yo lo observaba, se dirigió directamente a mí través del cuarto. La camarera tenía una sonrisa expectante, como si pensara que él había vuelto para despedirse. Ella estuvo rápidamente decepcionada cuando se paró a mi lado sin siquiera parpadear en su dirección.

—Tengo una pelea en cuarenta y cinco minutos, Pidge. Quiero que estés allí.

—Drake...

Su rostro estaba estoico, pero yo podía ver la tensión alrededor de sus ojos. Yo no estaba segura si él no quería dejarme con Theo para el destino, o si realmente me quería con él, pero yo había tomado la decisión en el segundo que me había pedido.

—Te necesito ahí. Se trata de una revancha con Lee Jordan, el tipo de Estado. Es una gran multitud, mucho dinero flotando por ahí... y Dean dijo que Lee ha estado entrenando.

—Tú has luchado con él antes, Draco, sabes que es una victoria fácil.

—Hermione, —dijo Theo en voz baja.

—Te necesito allí, —dijo Draco, su confianza desvaneciéndose.

Miré a Theo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —dijo, sus cejas disparándose—. ¿Te vas a ir en mitad de la cena?

—Aún puedes llamar a Graham, ¿verdad? —Pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

Las esquinas de la boca de Draco se levantaron infinitesimalmente cuando el arrojó un billete de veinte sobre la mesa.

—Eso debería cubrirlo.

—No me importa el dinero... Hermione...

Me encogí de hombros.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, Theo. Si me necesita allí, tengo que ir.

Sentí la mano de Draco cubrir la mía cuando me llevó lejos.

Theo me miró con una mirada aturdida en su rostro. Harry ya estaba en el teléfono en el Charger, difundiendo la palabra. Draco se sentó en la parte de atrás conmigo, manteniendo mi mano firme en la suya.

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Dean, Drake. Dijo que los chicos del estado estaban borrachos y llenos de dinero en efectivo. Ellos ya están irritados, por lo que es posible que desees mantener a Hermione fuera del camino.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú puedes mantener un ojo en ella.

— ¿Dónde está Pansy? —Le pregunté.

—Estudiando para su examen de Física.

—Ese es un laboratorio agradable, —dijo Draco. Me reí una vez y luego miré a Draco quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cuándo viste el laboratorio? Tú nunca has tenido física, —dijo Harry.

Draco se echó a reír y le di un codazo. Apretó los labios juntos hasta que el impulso de reír desapareció y entonces él me guiñó un ojo, apretando mi mano una vez más. Sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, y oí un suspiro escapar de sus labios. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando porque yo sentía lo mismo. En esa franja de tiempo, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Nos detuvimos en una zona oscura del estacionamiento, y Draco se negó a dejar ir mi mano hasta que nos metimos en la ventana del sótano del Edificio de Ciencias Hellerton. Que acababa de ser construido el año anterior, por lo que no sufren de estancamiento del aire y el polvo como los otros sótanos en los que nos colábamos.

Cuando entramos en el pasillo, el rugido de la multitud llegó a nuestros oídos. Asomé la cabeza para ver un mar de caras, muchas de ellas desconocidas. Todo el mundo tenía botellas de cerveza en la mano, pero los estudiantes universitarios del Estado se notaban fácilmente en la multitud. Ellos fueron los únicos que se movían con sus ojos medio cerrados.

—Mantente cerca de Harry, Pigeon. Se va a poner loco aquí, —dijo detrás de mí. Echó un vistazo a la multitud, moviendo la cabeza ante la enorme cantidad.

El Sótano de Hellerton era el más espacioso en el campus, por lo que a Dean le gustaba programar peleas aquí cuando se esperaba una multitud mayor. Incluso con la adición del espacio, la gente se frotaba contra las paredes y se empujan unos a otros para conseguir un buen lugar.

Dean dobló la esquina y no trató de ocultar su descontento con mi presencia. —Pensé que te había dicho que no podías traer a tu novia a la lucha, nunca más, Malfoy.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi novia, nunca más.

Mantuve mis facciones en lugar, pero él dijo las palabras de manera tan casual, que causó una sensación punzante en mi pecho.

Dean miró nuestros dedos entrelazados y luego a Draco.

—Nunca hubiese pensado que no estaban juntos. —Sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a la multitud. La gente todavía estaba en las escaleras, y los de la planta baja fueron emparejados juntos—. Tenemos un bote insano esta noche, Malfoy, así que no lo eches a la mierda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me aseguraré de que sea entretenido, Dean.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lee ha estado entrenando.

—Yo también.

—Tonterías, —se rió Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Me metí en una pelea con Nick el fin de semana pasado. Ese pequeño pendejo es rápido.

Me reí y Dean me miró.

—Es mejor que te tomes esto en serio, Malfoy, —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tengo un montón de dinero en juego en este combate.

— ¿Y yo no? —Dijo Draco, irritado ante el discurso de Dean.

Dean se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo el cuerno de toro en sus labios mientras se subió a una silla por encima de la multitud de espectadores borrachos. Draco me atrajo hacia su lado cuando Dean saludó a la multitud y luego habló sobre las reglas.

—Buena suerte, —le dije, tocándole el pecho. Nunca me había sentido nerviosa de verlo pelear, pero no podía evitar la sensación ominosa que había tenido desde que pusimos un pie en Hellerton. Algo que estaba fuera de lugar, y Draco también lo sentía. Me agarró de los hombros y me plantó un beso en los labios. Se apartó rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez.

—Esa es toda la suerte que necesito.

Aún estaba sorprendida por la calidez de los labios de Draco cuando Harry tiró de mi brazo a la pared hasta llegar al lado de Dean. Fui golpeada y recibí codazos, me recordó a la primera noche que vi a Draco luchar, pero la multitud era menos amistosa y algunos de los estudiantes del Estado estaban hostiles. Los de Eastern aplaudían y silban a Draco cuando entró al Círculo, y la multitud del Estado abucheó a Draco y animaban a Lee.

Estaba en una posición privilegiada para ver a Lee observar a Draco, impaciente para que el cuerno sonara. Como era costumbre, Draco tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin ser afectado por los gritos a su alrededor. Cuando Dean comenzó la pelea, Draco intencionalmente dejó que Lee tomara el primer golpe. Me sorprendí cuando su rostro tiró con fuerza hacia el otro lado con el golpe. Lee había entrenado.

Draco sonrió, sus dientes de un color rojo brillante y luego se concentró a esquivar todos los golpes de Lee.

— ¿Por qué está dejando que le dé tanto? —Le pregunté a Harry.

—No creo que se lo esté permitiendo, ya no, —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No te preocupes, Mione. Se está preparando para llevarlo al nivel superior.

Después de diez minutos Lee estaba sin aliento, pero todavía lanzaba golpes sólidos en los costados y la mandíbula de Draco. Draco atrapó el zapato de Lee cuando éste intentó darle una patada, y mantuvo su pie en alto con una mano, luego le dio un puñetazo en la nariz con una fuerza increíble para luego levantar su pierna aún más alto, causando que Lee perdiera el equilibrio. La multitud estalló cuando Lee cayó al suelo, pero no estuvo allí por mucho tiempo. Se puso de pie, ahora con dos líneas de color rojo oscuro deslizándose por su nariz. Al momento siguiente, consiguió azotarle dos golpes a la cara de Draco. La sangre se deslizó de un corte en la ceja hasta tocar su mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y me alejé un poco con la esperanza de que Draco terminara la pelea pronto. El pequeño movimiento de mi cuerpo me arrojó a la corriente de los espectadores, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba a varios metros alejada de un Harry preocupado. Luché contra la multitud, hasta que sentí una pared detrás de mí.

La puerta más cercana estaba al lado opuesto de la habitación, a la misma distancia de la puerta por donde habíamos venido. Mi espalda se estrelló contra la pared de concreto, dejándome sin aliento.

— ¡Harry! —Grité, agitando la mano por encima de mí para llamar su atención. La lucha estaba en su apogeo. Nadie podía oírme.

Un hombre perdió el equilibrio y utilizo mi camisa para equilibrarse, derramando su cerveza sobre mí. Estaba empapada desde el cuello hasta la cintura, hediendo con un olor amargo de cerveza barata. El hombre todavía tenía la camisa entre sus manos mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, y retiré sus dedos hasta que me soltó. No me tomó en cuenta dos veces, abriéndose paso a empujones a través de la multitud.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo te conozco! —Gritó un hombre en mi oído.

Me alejé, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Era Terry, el hombre al que Draco había amenazado en el bar—el hombre que de alguna manera se había librado de los cargos por asalto sexual.

—Sí, —dije, buscando un hueco entre la multitud mientras arreglaba mi camisa.

—Ese es un bonito brazalete, —dijo, deslizando su mano por mi brazo hasta tomar mi muñeca.

—Hey, —le advertí, tirando de mi mano de su agarre.

Se frotó el brazo, balaceándose y sonriendo.

—Fuimos groseramente interrumpidos la última vez que hablamos.

Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies, viendo a Draco lanzar dos golpes al rostro de Lee, y observando a la multitud entre cada uno. Estaba buscándome en vez de concentrarse en la pelea. Tenía que volver a mi lugar antes de que él estuviese demasiado distraído.

Apenas había avanzado dos pasos hacia la multitud cuando los dedos de Terry se clavaron en la parte de atrás de mis jeans. Mi espalda se estrelló contra la pared una vez más.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo, —dijo Terry, mirando mi camisa mojada con intención lasciva.

Saqué su mano de la parte de atrás de mis jeans, encajándole mis uñas.

— ¡Suéltame! —Grité cuando opuso resistencia.

Se rió y escaneé la multitud en busca de un rostro familiar cuando me apretó contra él. —No quiero dejarte ir

Traté de alejarlo lejos, pero sus brazos eran fuertes y su agarre férreo. Presa del pánico, no podía distinguir a los estudiantes del Estado a los de Eastern. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de mi lucha contra Terry, y estaba tan ruidoso, nadie me podía oír protestar, tampoco. Él se inclinó, deslizando su mano hasta mi trasero y dándome un apretón.

—Siempre supe que tenías un culo espectacular, —dijo, respirando cerveza rancia en mi cara.

— ¡DÉJAME! —Grité, empujándolo.

Busqué a Harry, y vi que Draco finalmente me había visto entre la multitud. Al instante trató de abrirse camino ante los cuerpos que lo rodeaban.

— ¡Draco! —Grité, pero fue ahogado en medio de los gritos. Empujé a Terry con una mano y traté de tomar a Draco con la otra.

Draco había avanzado un poco antes de ser empujando de nuevo en el Círculo. Lee se aprovechó de la distracción de Draco y chocó su codo contra el costado de su cabeza.

La multitud se calmó un poco cuando Draco azotó un puñetazo a alguien en la multitud, tratando de llegar a mí una vez más.

— ¡Suéltala maldita sea! —Gritó Draco.

En la línea entre donde yo estaba y los intentos desesperados de Draco de llegar a mí, las cabezas se volvieron hacia mí. Terry no estaba consciente, tratando de mantenerme quieta el tiempo suficiente para besarme. Deslizó su nariz a través del hueso de mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello.

—Hueles muy bien, —susurró.

Alejé su rostro de mí, pero me agarró la muñeca, imperturbable.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, busqué a Draco otra vez. Él desesperadamente me señaló y luego miró a Harry.

— ¡Ve por ella! ¡Harry! ¡Ve por ella! —Dijo, todavía tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud. Lee tiró de él de nuevo al Círculo y lo golpeó de nuevo.

—Eres una puta caliente, ¿lo sabías? —Dijo Terry.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí su boca en mi cuello. La irá brotó en mí y lo empujé de nuevo.

— ¡Dije que me SUELTES! —Grité, pegándole con mi rodilla en la ingle.

Se dobló, con una mano volando automáticamente a la fuente del dolor, y la otra aferrándose a mi camisa, negándose a soltarme.

— ¡Perra! —Gritó.

En el momento siguiente, estaba libre. Los ojos verdes de Harry eran salvajes, su mirada fija en Terry cuando lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa. Él lo sostuvo contra la pared mientras lanzaba golpe tras golpe con su puño en su, deteniéndose cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de la boca y nariz de Terry.

Harry me llevó a las escaleras, empujando a cualquiera que se interponía en su camino. Él me ayudó a través de una ventana abierta, y luego por una escalera de incendios, atrapándome en sus brazos cuando salté los pocos metros hasta el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? ¿Te hizo daño? —Preguntó Harry.

Una de las mangas de mi suéter blanco estaba rota, de lo contrario hubiese salido ilesa. Sacudí mi cabeza, todavía aturdida.

Harry suavemente tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos, mirándome a los ojos. —Hermione, respóndeme. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Cuando la adrenalina desapareció de mi sangre, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

—Estoy bien.

Me abrazó, apretando su mejilla contra mi frente y luego se puso rígido.

— ¡Por aquí, Draco!

Draco corrió hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, deteniéndose sólo cuando me tuvo en sus brazos. Estaba cubierto de sangre, sus ojos y boca salpicados de rojo.

—Jesucristo… ¿Está lastimada? —Preguntó.

La mano de Harry aún seguía en mi espalda.

—Ella dice que está bien.

Draco puso sus manos en mis hombros y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño, Pidge?

Mientras negaba con la cabeza, vi el primer montón de gente gateando por debajo de la escalera de incendios. Draco me sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, observando los rostros en silencio. Un hombre de baja estatura se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos de pie en la acera.

—Tú, —gruñó Draco.

Me soltó, corriendo por el césped, tacleando al hombre contra la tierra.

Miré a Harry, confundida y horrorizada.

—Ese es el tipo que continuaba empujando a Draco en el Círculo, —dijo Harry.

Un pequeño grupo de espectadores se reunió alrededor de ellos mientras se enfrentaban en el suelo. Draco le dio un puñetazo en la cara al hombre una y otra vez. Harry me sostuvo contra su pecho, todavía jadeando. El hombre dejó de pelear, y Draco lo dejó en la tierra en un montón de sangre. Los que se reunieron alrededor de él se dispersaron, dejándole libre el camino al ver la ira en sus ojos.

— ¡Draco! —Gritó Harry, señalando al otro lado del edificio.

Terry cojeaba entre las sombras, usando la pared de ladrillo de Hellerton para sostenerse a sí mismo. Cuando oyó gritar a Harry llamando la atención de Draco, se volvió justo a tiempo. Terry cogió por el césped, tirando la cerveza que sostenía en la mano y moviéndose tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hacia la calle. Cuando llegó a su coche, Draco lo agarró y lo estrelló contra él.

Terry le suplicó a Draco, Draco se apoderó de su camisa y estampó su cabeza contra la puerta del coche. Las suplicas se terminaron ante el sordo ruido de su cráneo contra el parabrisas, y luego Draco lo llevó a la parte delantera del coche y rompió el faro con la cara de Terry. Draco lo lanzó sobre el capo, presionando su cara sobre el metal mientras le gritaba obscenidades.

— Puta madre, —dijo Harry. Me volví para ver a Hellerton resplandeciendo de azul y rojo ante las luces de la patrulla acercándose rápidamente. La multitud de personas saltaron desde el aterrizaje, formando una cascada humana por la escalera de incendios, y después una ráfaga de estudiantes se disparó hacia todas las direcciones.

— ¡Draco! —Grité.

Draco dejó el cuerpo inerte de Terry en el capó del coche para dirigirse hacia nosotros. Harry me llevó hasta el estacionamiento, abriéndome la puerta. Di un salto en el asiento trasero, esperando ansiosamente a que ambos entraran al coche. Coches arrancaban de sus lugares dirigiéndose a otra dirección, deteniéndose brutalmente cuando una segunda unidad de policía bloqueó el camino.

Draco y Harry saltaron a sus asientos, y Harry maldijo cuando vio a los coches impidiéndole la única salida. Encendió el coche, y el Charger rebotó cuando saltó la acera. Se dio la vuelta a lo largo de la hierba, y volamos entre dos edificios, rebotando otra vez cuando el coche tocó la carretera detrás de la escuela.

Los neumáticos chirriaron y el motor rugió cuando Harry azotó su pie en el acelerador. Me deslicé a través del asiento hasta tocar la puerta del coche cuando dio un giro, lastimando mi codo ya adolorido. El alumbrado de las calles eran pequeñas líneas de luz a través de la ventana mientras nos dirigíamos al apartamento, pero pareció que una hora había pasado cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento.

Harry estacionó el Charger y apagó la ignición. Los chicos abrieron sus puertas en silencio, y Draco se deslizó al asiento de atrás, levantándome en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó? Mierda, Drake, ¿qué le sucedió a tu rostro? —Dijo Pansy, corriendo escaleras abajo.

—Te lo diré adentro, —dijo Harry, guiándola hacia la puerta.

Draco me llevó por las escaleras, a través del living y por el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna, recostándome sobre su cama. Toto manoseaba mis piernas, saltando sobre la cama para lamerme el rostro.

—Ahora no, amigo, —dijo Draco en voz baja, llevando el cachorro a la sala y cerrando la puerta.

Se arrodilló delante de mí, tocando las puntas rotas de la manga. Su ojo estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo e hinchado. La piel sobre él tenía un corte y estaba húmedo con la sangre. Sus labios estaban manchados de púrpura, y sus nudillos estaban lastimados. Su camiseta blanca estaba manchada con la combinación de sangre, hierba y tierra.

Le toqué el ojo e hizo una mueca de dolor, alejando mi mano.

—Lo siento mucho, Pigeon. Traté de llegar a ti. Lo intenté… —Se aclaró la garganta, tragándose la ira y preocupación que lo atragantaban—. No podía llegar a ti.

— ¿Puedes preguntarle a Pansy si puede llevarme a Morgan ahora? —Dije.

—No puedes ir allí esta noche. El lugar está plagado de policías. Quédate aquí. Dormiré en el sofá.

Tomé una respiración vacilante, tratando de no llorar. Él ya se sentía bastante mal.

Draco se levantó y abrió la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunté.

—Tengo que tomar una ducha. Ya vuelvo.

Pansy lo empujó a un lado, sentándose a mi lado en la cama, tirando de mí hacia su pecho.

— ¡Siento tanto no haber estado allí! —Exclamó.

—Estoy bien, —le dije, secándome la cara manchada de lágrimas.

Harry tocó a la puerta al entrar, trayéndome un vaso pequeño lleno de whisky.

—Toma, —dijo, entregándoselo a Pansy. Ella envolvió mis manos alrededor de él y me dio un codazo.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el líquido fluir por mi garganta. Hice una mueca cuando el whisky quemó mi garganta y estómago.

—Gracias, —dije, entregándole el vaso vacío a Harry.

—Debí haber llegado a ti más rápido. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ella se había ido. Lo siento, Hermione. Debí de…

—No es tu culpa, Harry. No es culpa de nadie.

—Es la culpa de Terry, —bulló—. Ese bastardo estaba jodiéndola contra la pared.

— ¡Bebé! —Dijo Pansy, tirando de mí a su lado.

—Necesito otro trago, —le dije.

—Yo también, —dijo Harry, volviendo a la cocina.

Draco entró con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, con una lata de cerveza fría contra su ojo. Pansy salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra cuando Draco se puso sus calzoncillos y luego agarró la almohada. Harry y Pansy trajeron cuatro vasos esta vez, todos llenos hasta el tope con licor. Todos tragamos el whisky sin dudarlo.

—Te veré en la mañana, —dijo Pansy, besando mi mejilla.

Draco tomó mi copa, colocándola en la mesita de noche. Él me miró un momento y luego se acercó a su armario, tirando de una camiseta de la percha y arrojándola a la cama.

—Siento ser un cabrón, —dijo, sosteniendo la cerveza contra su ojo.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible. Te sentirás como una mierda mañana.

Él negó con su cabeza, claramente disgustado.

—Hermione, fuiste atacada esta noche. No te preocupes por mí.

—Es difícil no hacerlo cuando tu ojo está tan inflamado, —le dije, situando su camisa sobre mí regazo.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubiese dejado con Nott. Pero sabía que si te preguntaba, vendrías. Quería demostrarle que aún eres mía, y después saliste lastimada.

Las palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, como si no lo hubiera oído bien.

— ¿Por eso me preguntaste que te acompañara esta noche? ¿Para probarle un punto a Theo?

—Algo así, —dijo, avergonzado.

La sangre abandonó mi rostro. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, Draco me había engañado. Yo había ido a Hellerton con él pensando que él me necesitaba, pensando que a pesar de todo, estábamos de vuelta a donde estábamos antes. No era más que una bebida hidratante, él había marcado su territorio, y yo se lo había permitido.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Fuera de aquí.

—Pigeon, —dijo, dando un paso hacia mí.

— ¡FUERA! —Dije, cogiendo la copa de la mesita de noche y arrogándosela. Se agachó, y ésta se estrelló contra la pared en cientos de fragmentos pequeños—. Te odio.

Draco exhaló como si el aire hubiese sido eliminado de él y con una expresión de dolor, me dejó sola.

Me deshice de mi ropa, tirando su camiseta sobre mi cabeza. El ruido que abandonó mi garganta me sorprendió. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que sollozaba incontrolablemente. Después de unos momentos, Pansy entró en la habitación. Ella se metió en la cama y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. No me hizo preguntas o trató de consolarme, sólo me sostuvo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se estrellaran contra la almohada.

* * *

Lamento la hora... Nos leemos mas tarde. Gracias ale24mc por tu Review 3

Besos


	19. Ultimo Baile

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama ( **OJALA LO FUERA** ). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire ( **NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES** )

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

 **La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)**

* * *

 **ÚLTIMO BAILE**

Justo antes de que el sol se abriera paso en el horizonte, Pansy y yo silenciosamente dejamos el apartamento. No hablamos camino a Morgan y yo estaba agradecida por el silencio. Yo no quería hablar, yo no quería pensar. Sólo quería bloquear las últimas doce horas, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido como si hubiese estado en un accidente de autos. Cuando entramos a mi habitación, vi que la cama de Lavender estaba hecha.

— ¿Me prestas tu alisadora de cabello?

—Pans, estoy bien. Ve a clases.

—No, no estás bien. No quiero dejarte sola ahora.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero en el momento.

Ella abrió su boca para discutir, pero suspiró. No cambiaría mi opinión.

—Vendré a verte después de clases. Descansa.

Asentí, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. La cama chilló debajo de mi cuando me deje caer sobre ella en un ata que de rabia... todo el tiempo creí que era importante para Draco; que él me necesitaba pero en ese momento, me sentí como el brillante juguete que Theo dijo que era.

Él quería probarle a Theo Nott que aún era suya. Suya.

—No soy de nadie —dije a una habitación vacía.

Cuando las palabras se acentuaron. Estaba abrumada por el dolor que había sentido la noche anterior. No le pertenecía a nadie.

Nunca me sentí más sola en mi vida.

Neville puso una botella cerveza frente a mí. Ninguno de nosotros quería celebrar, pero estaba al menos reconfortada por el hecho de que, según Pansy, Draco evitaría la fiesta de Citas a toda costa. Papel rojo y rosado cubrían las botellas vacías que colgaban del techo y vestidos rojos en distintos estilos desfilaban. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con pequeños corazones. Neville rodó sus ojos ante la ridícula decoración.

—El Día de San Valentín en una casa de fraternidad. Romántico —él dijo, viendo a las parejas caminar.

Harry y Pansy estaban abajo bailando desde el momento en que llegamos y Neville y yo. Me bebí el contenido de la bebida rápidamente, decidida a borrar los recuerdos de la última fiesta de parejas a la cual asistí.

Neville abrió otra lata y me entregó otra, sabiendo de mi desesperación por olvidar. —Traeré más, —dijo él yendo hacia el refrigerador.

—El barril es para los invitados, las botellas para los Sig Tau. —Una chica se burló a mi lado.

Miré al vaso rojo en su mano.

—O tal vez tu novio te dijo eso porque contaba con una cita barata.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, se apartó de la barra y se llevó su vaso a otro lugar. — ¿Quién era esa? —Preguntó Neville sentándose con cuatro botellas más.

—Alguna perra de la fraternidad, —dije mientras la miraba alejarse.

Para el momento en que Pansy y Harry se nos unieron, había seis botellas vacías a mi lado, mis dientes estaban dormidos y se sentía más fácil sonreír. Estaba más cómoda recostada en mi lugar en la barra. Draco no se había presentado. Y yo podía sobrevivir el resto de la fiesta en paz.

— ¿Ustedes chicos van a bailar o qué? —Pansy preguntó.

Miré a Neville

— ¿Vas a bailar conmigo Nev?

— ¿Vas a ser capaz de bailar? —él dijo, alzando una ceja

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, —dije jalándolo al primer piso. Rebotamos y nos sacudimos hasta que un fino brillo de sudor comenzó a formarse debajo de mi vestido. Justo cuando creí que mis pulmones explotarían. Una canción lenta salió de los altavoces. Neville miró incomodo alrededor de nosotros, viendo a las parejas acercarse.

— ¿Vas hacerme bailar esto, cierto? —Él preguntó.

—Es el Día de San Valentín. Pretende que soy un chico.

Él rió, llevándome a sus brazos.

—Es difícil si estás usando un pequeño vestido rosado.

—Como sea, como si nunca hubieses visto un chico en vestido.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto.

Me reí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, el alcohol hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiese pesado y perezoso mientras trataba de moverme a un ritmo lento.

— ¿Te importa si interrumpo, Longbottom?

Draco estaba de pie detrás de nosotros, medio divertido, medio preparado para mi reacción, la sangre de mis mejillas inmediatamente estalló en llamas.

Neville me miró, luego a Draco.

—Seguro.

—Neville, —siseé mientras se alejaba. Draco me atrajo hacia él e intenté mantener el mayor espacio entre nosotros como fuese posible—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—No iba a venir, pero sabía que estabas aquí. Tuve que venir.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, evitando sus ojos. Cada movimiento que hacía, estaba muy consciente de ellos, los cambios de presión de sus dedos donde me tocaba, sus pies arrastrándose junto a los míos, sus brazos moviéndose, rozando mi vestido. Me sentía ridícula pretendiendo no notarlo. Su ojo estaba sanando, el moretón casi desapareciendo. Las manchas rojas en su rostro habían desaparecido como si yo las hubiera imaginado. Toda evidencia de esa horrible noche había desaparecido, dejando sólo el dolor del recuerdo.

Él miraba cada respiración mía y cuando la canción estaba a medio terminar, él suspiró.

—Estás hermosa, Pidge.

—No.

— ¿No qué? ¿Qué no te diga que eres hermosa?

—Sólo… no.

—No era mi intención.

Resoplé frustrada.

—Gracias.

—No, tú luces hermosa, eso es verdad. Estaba hablando de lo que dije en mi habitación. No voy a mentir. Disfruté alejándote de tu cita con Nott…

—No era una cita, Draco. Sólo estábamos comiendo. Él ahora no me habla, gracias a ti.

—Lo escuché. Lo siento.

—No, no lo haces.

—Tú… tú tienes razón, —dijo él, tartamudeando cuando vio mi expresión impaciente—. Pero yo… esa no fue la única razón por la que te llevé a la pelea, te quería allí conmigo. Pidge. Tú eres mi amuleto de la suerte.

—No soy tu nada, —espeté, mirándolo.

Él juntó sus cejas y paró de bailar.

—Tú eres mi todo.

Presioné mis labios, tratando de mantener mi enojo en la superficie, pero era imposible estar enfadada con él cuando me miraba de esa forma.

— ¿Tú de verdad no me odias… cierto? —Él preguntó.

Me alejé de él, poniendo más distancia entre nosotros.

—A veces desearía hacerlo, haría todo este infierno más sencillo.

Una sonrisa cuidadosa se esparció por sus labios en una sutil y fina línea.

— ¿Entonces que te enfada más? ¿Lo que hice para que quisieras odiarme? ¿O saber que no puedes?

La rabia regresó, pasé a su lado, corriendo por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Mis ojos comenzaban a brillar, pero me negué a ser un lio de sollozos en esta fiesta de citas. Neville se puso de pie al pie de la mesa, y suspiré aliviada cuando me entregó una cerveza.

Por la siguiente hora miré a Draco rechazar chicas y beber tragos de whisky en la sala. Cada vez que me miraba, yo miraba a otro lado. Determinada a pasar la noche sin una escena.

—Ustedes dos se ven miserables, —dijo Harry.

—No podrían verse más aburridos así lo hicieran apropósito, —Pansy murmuró.

—No lo olviden… no queríamos venir —les recordó Neville.

Pansy hizo su famosa cara y yo tan famosa por ceder.

—Podrías pretender, Mione. Por mí.

Justo cuando abrí mi boca para decir algo mordaz, Neville tocó mi brazo.

—Creo que cumplimos con nuestro deber, ¿estás lista para irnos Hermione?

Bebí un último trago rápido de mi cerveza y tomé la mano de Neville. Tan ansiosa como estaba para irme, mis piernas se congelaron cuando la misma canción que Draco y yo bailamos en mi cumpleaños flotó por las escaleras. Cogí la botella de Neville y tomé un sorbo, tratando de bloquear los recuerdos que llegaron con la música.

Graham Montague se recostó en la barra.

— ¿Quieres bailar, Granger?

Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, él empezó a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido.

—Baila conmigo, —Draco estaba parado a un metro de mí, su mano extendida hacia a mí. Pansy, Harry y Neville me miraban. Esperando por mi respuesta tan ansiosos como Draco.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy, —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

—Esta es nuestra canción, Pidge.

—No tenemos canción.

—Pigeon…

—No.

Miré a Graham y forcé una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría bailar, Graham.

Las pecas de Graham se extendieron por sus mejillas cuando sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que subiera las escaleras.

Draco se tambaleó, el dolor claramente en sus ojos. —Un brindis, —gritó.

Me estremecí, girando justo a tiempo para verlo subir a una silla, robando una cerveza al Sig Tau más cercano. Miré a Pansy que observaba a Draco con una expresión plana.

—A los idiotas, —dijo él haciendo un gesto hacia Graham—, y a las chicas que rompen tu corazón. —Él inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos perdieron concentración—. Y al absoluto y horrible horror de perder a tu mejor amiga porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarte de ella.

Él bebió su cerveza, terminando lo que quedaba, y luego botándola en el piso, la habitación estaba en silencio excepto por la música que tocaban en el piso de abajo y todos miraban a Draco en confusión.

Mortificada tomé la mano de Graham y lo guie abajo a la pista de baile. Unas cuantas parejas nos siguieron, observándome de cerca, por lágrimas u otra respuesta ante el brindis de Draco, relajé mi rostro negándome a darles lo que querían.

Bailamos algunos pasos tensos y Graham suspiró

—Eso fue… raro.

—Bienvenido a mi vida.

Draco se abrió camino a través de las parejas en la pista de baile deteniéndose a mi lado, le tomó un momento mantenerse de pie.

—Los interrumpo.

—No, no lo harás ¡Jesús! —dije, negándome a mirarlo.

Después de unos tensos segundos miré hacia arriba. Viendo los ojos de Draco perforar los de Graham.

—Si no te alejas de mi chica, te cortaré la garganta aquí mismo en la pista de baile.

Graham parecía confundido, sus ojos pasaban de Draco a mí.

—Lo siento, Granger. —Dijo, lentamente alejando sus brazos de mí. Él se retiró hacia las escaleras y yo me quedé allí humillada.

—Como me siento hacia ti esta noche Malfoy…. está muy cerca del odio.

—Baila conmigo, —suplicó balanceándose para mantener su equilibrio.

La canción terminó y suspiré aliviada.

—Ve y bebe otra botella de whisky, Malfoy, —me volví a bailar con el único chico soltero en la pista de baile.

El ritmo era rápido y sonreí a mi nuevo y sorprendido compañero de baile, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Draco estaba a sólo unos metros detrás de mí. Otro hermano Sig Tau bailo detrás de mí, agarrando mis caderas. Lo alcancé, jalándolo más cerca. Me recordaba a la forma en que Draco y Astoria había bailado esa noche en el Red. He hice mi mejor intento por recrear la escena que deseé en muchas ocasiones poder olvidar. Dos pares de manos estaban prácticamente en cada parte de mi cuerpo y era más fácil ignorar la parte más reservada con esa gran cantidad de alcohol en mi sistema.

De repente, yo estaba en el aire, Draco me tiró encima de su hombro al mismo tiempo empujando a uno de sus hermanos duro, contra el piso.

— ¡Bájame! —dije, golpeando mis puños contra su espalda.

—No voy a dejar que te avergüences por mí —gruñó él, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cada par de ojos me observaba patear y gritarle a Draco por la habitación.

— ¿Tú no crees… —dije mientras luchaba—, que esto es vergonzoso? ¡Draco!

— ¡Harry! ¿Está Creevey afuera? —Draco dijo, esquivando mis piernas.

—Uh… ¿Sí? —Dijo él

— ¡Bájala! —dijo Pansy, acercándose a nosotros.

—Pansy —me retorcí—. ¡No te quedes allí! ¡Ayúdame!

Sus labios se alzaron y se echó a reír una vez.

—Ustedes dos se ven ridículos.

Mis cejas se juntaron ante sus palabras, sorprendida y enojada a la vez de que ella encontrara algo de esta situación graciosa.

Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta y la miré.

— ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

El aire frío golpeó las partes desnudas de mi piel, y protesté más fuerte.

— ¡Bájame, maldición!

Draco abrió la puerta de auto y me tiró en el asiento trasero, deslizándose a mi lado.

—Creevey, ¿tú eres el conductor designado esta noche?

—Sí, —dijo nerviosamente mientras me observaba luchar.

—Necesito que nos lleves a mi apartamento.

—Malfoy… no creo…

La voz de Draco era controlada pero amenazante.

—Hazlo, Creevey o te juro que te golpearé la parte de atrás de tu cabeza con mi puño, lo juro por el amor de Dios.

Colin se apartó de la acera y me lancé hacia la manija de la puerta.

—No voy a ir a tu apartamento.

Draco me agarró de una muñeca y luego la otra, me acerqué para morder su brazo. Él cerró sus ojos y luego un gruñido escapó de su mandíbula apretada cuando mis dientes se hundieron en su piel.

—Haz lo mejor que puedas, Pidge. Estoy cansado de _tu mierda_.

Solté su piel y me sacudí, intentando liberarme de su agarre.

— ¿ _Mi_ _mierda_? ¡Déjame salir de este maldito auto!

Él puso mis muñecas cerca de su rostro.

— ¡Te amo, maldición! ¡No irás a ningún lado hasta que estés sobria y arreglemos esto!

—Tú eres el único que no ha arreglado esto, Draco, —dije, él me soltó y yo crucé mis brazos, puse mala cara todo el camino hacia el apartamento.

Cuando el auto desaceleró para detenerse, me acerqué. — ¿Puedes llevarme a casa, Colin?

Draco me sacó del auto por el brazo y me levantó en su hombro de nuevo, cargándome por las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Creevey.

— ¡Llamaré a tu padre! —Grité.

Draco se rió en voz alta.

— ¡Y él probablemente me golpeará en el hombro y me dirá que ya era hora!

Él luchó por abrir la puerta mientras yo pateaba y movía mis brazos para escapar.

— ¡Detente, Pidge, o caeremos por las escaleras! —Una vez que abrió la puerta, él entró hacia la habitación de Harry.

— ¡BÁJAME! —Grité.

—Bien, —dijo, dejándome en la cama de Harry—. Duerme, hablaremos por la mañana.

La habitación estaba oscura; la única luz una viga que brillaba de la luz del pasillo. Luché por concentrarme a través oscuridad, cerveza y rabia, y cuando él prendió la luz, iluminó su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Golpeé el colchón con mis puños,

— ¡No puedes decirme que hacer, Draco Malfoy! ¡No te pertenezco!

Un segundo le tomó volverse y encararme, su expresión se había contorsionado con rabia, él se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre la cama y acercándose a mi rostro.

— ¡BUENO, YO TE PERTENEZCO! —Las venas de su cuello sobresalían mientras gritaba, me encontré con su mirada, negándome siquiera a parpadear. Él miró hacia mis labios, jadeando—. Te pertenezco, —susurró, su rabia derritiéndose cuando se dio cuenta cuan cerca estábamos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar una razón para no hacerlo, tomé su rostro, golpeando mis labios contra los suyos. Sin dudarlo Draco me levantó con sus brazos. En pocas zancadas me llevó a su habitación, ambos cayendo sobre su cama.

Tiré su camisa sobre su cabeza, buscando en la oscuridad a tientas la hebilla de su cinturón. Él lo abrió, rompiéndolo y tirándolo al suelo. Él me levantó del colchón con una mano, y me quitó el vestido con la otra. Lo jalé sobre mi cabeza, tirándolo en algún lado en la oscuridad, y entonces Draco me besó, gimiendo sobre mis labios. Con sólo unos cuantos movimientos, sus bóxers estaban fuera y él presionó su pecho contra el mío. Agarré su trasero, pero él se resistió cuando intenté acercarlo a mí.

—Los dos estamos borrachos —dijo él, respirando rápidamente.

—Por favor. —Presioné mis piernas contra sus caderas, desesperada por aliviar el ardor entre mis muslos. Draco estaba empeñado en que volviéramos, y no tenía intención de resistir lo inevitable, así que estaba más que lista para pasar la noche entre sus sábanas.

—Esto no está bien, —dijo él

Él estaba justo encima de mí, presionando su frente contra la mía, tenía la esperanza de que fueran una media protesta y que podía de alguna forma persuadirlo de que él estaba equivocado. La forma en que no podíamos mantenernos alejados uno del otro, era inexplicable. Pero no necesitaba más una explicación. No necesitaba ni siquiera una excusa, en este momento sólo lo necesitaba a él.

—Te quiero.

—Necesito que lo digas, —dijo él

Mi interior gritaba por él, y no podía soportarlo un segundo más.

—Diré lo que quieras que diga.

—Entonces di que me perteneces, di que me tomas de vuelta, no haré esto a menos que estemos juntos.

—Nunca hemos estado separados, ¿cierto? —Pregunté. Esperando que fuera suficiente.

Él negó con su cabeza, sus labios rozando los míos.

—Necesito escuchar que lo digas. Necesito saber que eres mía.

—He sido tuya desde el segundo en que nos conocimos.

Mi voz tomó un tono de ruego, en otro momento sería vergonzoso, pero estaba más allá del arrepentimiento. Había luchado contra mis sentimientos, guardados, embotellados. Había experimentado momentos de felicidad en Eastern, todos ellos con Draco, luchando, riéndome, amando o llorando, era con Draco donde quería estar.

Uno de los lados de su boca se estiró cuando tocó mi rostro y entonces sus labios tocaron los míos, en un beso tierno. Cuando lo jalé hacia a mí, él no se resistió. Sus músculos se tensaron, y sostuvo la respiración mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí.

—Dilo de nuevo, —dijo él.

—Soy tuya, —suspiré. Cada nervio, fuera y dentro quemaba por más—. No quiero nunca más estar separada de ti.

—Prométemelo, —dijo él, gimiendo con otro empuje.

—Te amo. Te amaré por siempre. —Las palabras fueron más un suspiro, pero miré sus ojos cuando las dije, pude ver la incertidumbre desvanecerse de sus ojos e incluso pude ver con la poca luz su rostro iluminarse.

Finalmente satisfecho, selló su boca sobre la mía.

Draco me despertó con besos, mi cabeza estaba pesada y nublada por las bebidas de la noche anterior, pero la hora antes de dormir corrió en mi mente a vivido detalle, suaves labios bañaban mi mano, brazo y cuello. Y cuando alcanzaron mis labios, sonreí.

—Buenos días —dije contra su boca.

Él no habló, sus labios continuaron trabajando contra los míos. Entonces sus brazos me envolvieron y luego enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

—Estás callado esta mañana, —dije corriendo mis manos sobre su espalda desnuda. Y luego las dejé continuar hasta su trasero, y enrollé mis piernas en su cadera, besándolo en la mejilla.

Él negó con su cabeza. —Sólo quiero estar así, —susurró.

Fruncí el seño. — ¿Me perdí de algo?

—No quería despertarte, ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?

Me recosté contra la almohada, jalando su barbilla. Sus ojos inyectados con sangre y la piel alrededor de ellos llenos de ojeras.

— ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? —pregunté, alarmada.

Él tomó mi mano y la besó, presionando su rostro contra mi cuello. —Sólo vuelve a dormir, Pidge, por favor.

— ¿Algo paso? ¿Le paso algo a Pansy? —Con la última pregunta, incluso viendo el miedo en mis ojos, su expresión no cambio. Él simplemente suspiró, y se sentó conmigo, mirando mis manos.

—No… Pansy está bien, ellos llegaron alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Aún siguen durmiendo, es temprano, sólo vayamos a dormir.

Sintiendo mi corazón latir contra mi pecho, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad para volver a dormir, Draco puso sus dos manos en cada lado de mi rostro y me besó, su boca se movía diferente, como si me besara por última vez. Él me acostó en la almohada, me besó una vez más y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, envolviendo sus dos manos alrededor mío fuertemente.

Cada posible razón por el comportamiento de Draco apareció en mi cabeza como canales de televisión, lo abracé hacia a mí, con miedo a preguntar.

— ¿Has dormido?

—Yo… no podía, no quería… —su voz se apagó.

Besé su frente,

—Lo que sea que pase, lo superaremos juntos. ¿Por qué no duermes? Veremos qué hacer cuando despiertes.

Alzó su cabeza y escaneó mi rostro, vi tanto la desconfianza como la esperanza en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con: _veremos qué hacer_?

Junte mis cejas, confundida, no podría saber que había pasado mientras yo dormía que podría causarle tanta angustia.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero estoy aquí.

—Estás aquí ¿Cómo en te estás quedando? _¿Conmigo?_

Sabía que mi expresión debía ser ridícula, pero mi cabeza giraba por ambos, el alcohol y la pregunta bizarra de Draco.

—Sí. ¿Pensé que habíamos hablado anoche de eso?

—Lo hicimos, —él asintió animándome.

Busqué la habitación con mis ojos, pensando, sus paredes ya no estaban vacías como la primera vez que lo conocí, ahora tenían baratijas en las paredes de los lugares en los cuales la habían pasado juntos, y la pared blanca era interrumpida por marcos negros de fotos mías, nuestras, de Toto, y nuestro grupo de amigos, un marco más grande de los dos en mi cumpleaños sustituía el sombrero que había colgado en un clavo encima de su cabecera.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¿Pensaste que despertaría enfadada contigo cierto? ¿Pensaste que me iría?

Él se encogió de hombros, haciendo un pobre intento de indiferencia que solía salirle tan bien.

—Eso es por lo que eres famosa.

— ¿Es por eso que estas tan enfadado? ¿Estabas preocupado por lo que pasaría cuando despertara?

Él se acomodó, como si sus siguientes palabras fueran difíciles.

—No quería que anoche pasara de esa forma, estaba un poco borracho, te seguí en la fiesta como un maldito acosador y luego que traje aquí en contra de tu voluntad… y luego nosotros… —Él negó con su cabeza, claramente disgustado con las imágenes que corrían por su mente.

— ¿Tuvimos el mejor sexo de mi vida? —Sonreí apretando su mano.

Draco se rió una vez, la tención alrededor de sus ojos desvaneciéndose lentamente.

— ¿Entonces, estamos bien?

Lo besé tocando los lados de su rostro con ternura.

—Sí, tontito. ¿Lo prometí no? Te dije todo lo que querías escuchar, estamos juntos y ¿aún no estás feliz?

Su rostro se comprimió en una sonrisa.

—Bebé, basta, te amo, —dije, suavizando las líneas de sus ojos—, este absurdo enfrentamiento pudo haber terminado en el Día De Acción de Gracias pero…

—Espera… ¿Qué? —Dijo él acercándose.

—Estaba completamente preparada para rendirme en Acción de Gracias, pero tú dijiste que habías terminado de hacerme feliz, y yo era muy orgullosa para decirte que te quería devuelta.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando!? ¡Estaba intentando hacerlo fácil para ti! ¿Sabes cuan miserable he sido?

Fruncí el seño.

—Parecías bien después de las vacaciones.

—Eso era por ti, tenía miedo de perderte si no pretendía estar bien con lo de ser amigos. ¿Pude estar contigo todo este tiempo? ¡¿Qué diablos, Pidge?!

—Yo… yo. —No podía discutir, nos hice sufrir a los dos, no tenía excusa—. Lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? Casi bebí hasta la muerte, casi no podía salir de la cama, destruir mi teléfono en millones de piezas en la víspera de Año Nuevo para evitar llamarte y me dices que… ¿Lo sientes?

Mordí mi labio y asentí, avergonzada, no tenía ni idea por lo que había pasado y escucharlo decir las palabras causaba un agudo dolor en mi pecho.

—Lo siento… mucho, mucho.

—Estás perdonada, —dijo con una sonrisa—. No lo vuelvas a hacerlo nunca.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

Él mostró su hoyuelo y negó con la cabeza. —Te amo, maldita sea.

* * *

Feliz año nuevo. Lo lamento, los planes eran terminar este fic antes de iniciar el año pero mi casa era una total locura por las fiestas. Ahora los deseos, espero que este año nuevo este lleno de prosperidad y felicidad para tod s ustedes, que consigan todas y cada una de sus metas y sobre todo que siempre tengan alrededor a las personas que aman y l s aman. Que Dios l s bendiga siempre... Feliz Año 2018.

PD: Si algun nació en el año 2000 bienvenid a la mayoría de edad. déjame decirte que es mentira cuando mamá o papá te dice "cuanto tengas 18 harás lo que quieras" es una total mentira... pero bienvenid a la mayoría de edad al menos para votar (creo que en los países latinos es esa)

PD DE LA PD: NOS QUEDAN 2 CAPÍTULOS MAS EL EPILOGO. Eso me emociona mucho.


	20. Humo

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama (OJALA LO FUERA). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire (NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)

 **Rated M:** Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

La beta de esta historia es **AltairaMaat** – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 **HUMO**

Las semanas pasaron, y era una sorpresa para mí cuán rápido llego el receso de primavera, los chismes y las miradas se habían desvanecido y la visa había vuelto a la normalidad. Los sótanos de la Universidad Eastern no habían tenido una pelea en semanas. Dean mantuvo un bajo perfil después del arresto que había llevado a preguntas de que era lo que exactamente que paso esa noche, y Draco se volvía más irritable esperando la llamada que lo llevaría a su última pelea. La pelea que pagaba casi todas sus cuentas del verano y entrando el otoño.

La nieve aun estaba espesa en el suelo, y el viernes antes de vacaciones una última bola de nieve estallo en el césped cristalino. Draco y yo caminamos a través del hielo que caía hacia la cafetería, y yo me sostuve fuerte en sus brazos, tratando de evitar ambos, las bolas de nieve y caer al suelo.

—Ellos no van a darte Pidge, ellos lo saben— dijo Draco, ocultando su nariz roja y fría en mi mejilla.

—Su objetivo no es sinónimo del miedo a tu temperamento Drake.— Él me sostuvo a su lado, frotando la manga de mi abrigo con su mano mientras me guiaba a través del caos. Llegamos a un final abrupto cuando un montón de chicas gritaban mientras eran atacadas sin piedad por el equipo de beisbol. Una vez el camino se despego Draco me guio a salvo a la puerta.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que lo lograríamos—dijo con una sonrisa. Su diversión desapareció, cuando una bola de nieve golpeo la puerta, justo entre nuestros rostros, la mirada de Draco escaneo el césped, pero la cantidad de estudiantes lanzándolas en cualquier dirección desvaneció la necesidad de tomar represarías. Él abrió la puerta mirando a la nieve derritiéndose desde el metal pintado hacia el suelo.

—Entremos.

—Buena idea— asentí.

Él me llevo de la mano hacia la fila del buffet, apilando diferentes platos al vapor de una bandeja, La cajera había abandonado su expresión de desconcierto hace semanas, acostumbrada a nuestra rutina.

— Granger— Blaise me dio un asentimiento de cabeza y guiño su ojo a Draco —. ¿Tienes planes para la próxima semana?

—Nos quedaremos aquí, mis hermanos vendrán— Draco dijo distraído mientras organizaba nuestros almuerzos, dividiendo los pequeños platos de polietileno frente a nosotros en la mesa.

—Voy a matar a Seamus Finnigan— América anuncio sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello mientras se acercaba.

— ¡Golpe directo!— se rio Harry. Pansy le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y su risa se volvió una risa nerviosa —quiero decir…que idiota.

Nos burlamos de su lamentable expresión mientras él la observaba ir se de la línea del buffet para seguirla rápidamente.

—Él es tan llorón— dijo Blaise con una expresión de disgusto.

—Pansy está un poco tensa — Draco explico —ella conocerá a sus padres esta semana.

Blaise asintió y sus cejas se alzaron

—Entonces ellos van…

—Si— dije asintiendo con él —Es permanente.

—Whoa— Blaise dijo, la sorpresa no dejo su rostro mientras servía su comida, y pude ver la confusión arremolinarse a su alrededor. Todos éramos jóvenes, y Blaise no podía entender la idea del compromiso.

—Cuando lo tengas Blaise…lo entenderás— Draco dijo, sonriéndome.

La sala estaba llena de emoción, de ambos: el espectáculo de afuera, y lo rápido que pasaban las horas antes del receso. A medida que los asientos se llenaban, el flujo constante de charla creció, el volumen aumento mientras todo el mundo comenzó habar sobre el ruido.

Para el momento en que Harry y Pansy volvieron con sus bandejas ya se habían reconciliado. Ella felizmente se sentó en el asiento vacío a mi lado. Platicando sobre el momento en que conocería a los padres. Ellos se irían esa tarde para lo de su padre, la excusa perfecta para uno de los infames colapsos de Pansy.

La vi coger el pan mientras ella se preocupaba en hacer las maletas y la cantidad de equipaje que debería llevar sin parecer pretenciosa, pero ella parecía llevarlo bien.

—Te lo digo, bebe. Ellos te amaran, te amaran. Como yo te amo, te amo— dijo Harry. Acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. Pansy tomo un respiro y las comisuras de subieron de la forma en que siempre lo hacían cuando él la hacía sentir más tranquila.

El teléfono de Draco vibro, provocando que se deslizara unos centímetros de la mesa. Él lo ignoro, contándole a Blaise nuestro primer juego de póquer con sus hermanos, eche un vistazo a la pantalla, tocando el hombro de Draco cuando leí el nombre.

— ¿Bebé?

Sin una disculpa, él se alejó de Blaise y me dio toda su atención

— ¿Si Pigeon?

—Tal vez quieras contestar eso.

Él miro a su celular y suspiro

—O no.

—Podría ser importante.

Frunció sus labios antes de colocar el auricular en su oído

— ¿Qué pasa Dean?— Sus ojos recorrieron el salón mientras hablaba, asintiendo ocasionalmente —Esta es mi última pelea Dean. Aun no estoy seguro. No iré sin ella y Harry saldrá de la ciudad. Lo sé…te escuche. Hmm…en realidad esa no es una mala idea

Mis cejas se juntan, viendo a sus ojos brillar con cualquier idea con la cualquier Dean lo haya iluminado. Cuando Draco colgó el teléfono, lo mire expectante.

—Es suficiente para pagar la renta por los próximos seis meses. Dean consiguió a Dudley Dursley*, él trata de llegar a las profesionales

—Yo no lo he visto luchar, ¿tu lo has hecho?— Harry pregunto, acercándose.

Draco asintió,

—Solo una vez en Springfield. Él es bueno.

—No lo suficiente. — digo y Draco se acercó a mí y beso mi frente suavemente con apreció—. Puedo quedarme en casa Drake.

—No. — dijo él negando con la cabeza.

— No quiero que te golpeen como la ultima vez porque estas preocupado por mi.

—No Pidge.

—Esperare por ti. —Tratando de parecer más feliz con la idea de lo que me sentía.

—Le pediré a Nick que venga. Él es el único en el que confió para poder concentrarme en la pelea.

—Muchas gracias, idiota— murmuro Harry

—Oye, tuviste tu oportunidad— dijo Draco medio bromeando.

La boca de Harry fue hacia un lado con disgusto. Aun se sentía culpable por la noche Hellerton. Él se disculpo conmigo diariamente por semanas. Pero su culpa se volvió lo suficientemente manejable para que sufriera en silencio. Pansy y yo tratamos de convencerlos de que no era su culpa. Pero Draco siempre lo haría responsable.

—Harry Potter no fue tu culpa. Tu lo alejaste de mi ¿recuerdas?— dije rodeando a Pansy para tocar su brazo. Me volví a Draco. — ¿Cuándo es la pelea?

—En algún momento la próxima semana —él se encogió de hombros— te quiero allá, te necesito allá.

Sonreí. Descansando mi barbilla en sus hombros

—Entonces, estaré allí.

Draco me acompaño a clases, su agarre tensándose algunas veces cuando me deslizaba en el hielo

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa. —él bromeo.

—Lo hago a propósito, eres tan tonto.

—Si quieres mis brazos alrededor tuyo, solo necesitas preguntar— dijo él acercándome a su pecho.

Éramos ajenos a los alumnos y las bolas de nieve que volaban mientras el presionaba sus labios contra los míos. Mis pies dejaron el suelo y él continuo besándome. Cargándome fácilmente a través del campus. Cuando él finalmente me dejo en sobre mis pies frente al salón de clases, él negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando hagamos nuestros horarios el próximo semestre. Sería más conveniente si tuviéramos más clases juntos.

—Trabajare en eso— dije, dándole un último beso, haciendo mi camino a mi silla.

Mire hacia arriba, y Draco me dio una última sonrisa antes de hacer su camino para su siguiente clase en el otro edificio. Los estudiantes a mi lado estaban acostumbrados a nuestras descaradas formas de afecto justo como sus clases lo estaban a que él llegara unos minutos tarde.

Estaba sorprendido de que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Termine mi última prueba, y me dirigí al pasillo Morgan. Lavender estaba sentada en su usual lugar en la cama, leyendo mientras revisaba mis cajones por los objetos necesarios.

— ¿Vas a salir de la ciudad?— pregunto Lavender

—No, solo necesito unas cuantas cosas, voy hacia el edificio de ciencias a recoger a Drake. Y luego pasare la semana en su apartamento.

—Lo supuse— dijo ella. Sin quitarle la vista a las hojas de su libro.

—Ten un buen descanso Lavender.

—Mmmhmmm.

El campus estaba prácticamente vacío, con solo unos cuantos estudiantes. Cuando voltee en la esquina, vi a Draco parado afuera terminando su cigarrillo, llevaba un gorro de lana sobre su cabeza, y una de sus manos se metió en el bolcillo en su chaqueta desgastada de cuero marrón. El humo salía de su nariz, mientras miraba hacia el suelo sumido en un profundo

pensamiento. No fue sino hasta que estuve a unos metros de él que note cuan distraído estaba.

— ¿En qué piensas bebé?— Pregunte. Él no miro hacia arriba — ¿ Draco?

Sus pestañas revolotearon al registrar mi voz y la expresión de preocupación fue remplazada por una sonrisa falsa.

—Hola Pigeon.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Lo está ahora— dijo él. Jalándome contra él.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué está pasando?— Dije levantando una ceja y frunciendo el seño, mostrando mi escepticismo.

—Solo tengo bastante en mi mente. —él suspiro. Cuando espere expectante él continuo — Esta semana, a pelea, tú estando allí…

—Te dije que me quedaría en casa.

—Te necesito allí Pidge. —dijo él. Tirando su cigarrillo en la tierra. Él lo vio desaparecer en una gran huella de nieve, luego tomo mi mano, llevándome hacia el estacionamiento.

— ¿Has hablado con Nick?— Pregunte.

El negó con la cabeza

—Estoy esperando que él me llame de vuelta.

Pansy bajo la ventana y saco su cabeza del Charger de Harry.

— ¡Apúrate está haciendo demasiado frio!

Draco sonrió y acelero el ritmo, abriéndome la puerta para que yo entrase. Harry y Pansy repitieron la misma conversación que han tenido desde que ella se entero que conocería a sus padres mientras yo miraba a Draco observar la ventana. Justo cuando estábamos estacionándonos el teléfono de Draco sonó.

— ¿Qué diablos Nick?— él respondió. —te llame hace horas, no es como si fueras productivo en el trabajo o algo así. Como sea. Escucha, necesito un favor, tengo una pelea la próxima semana. Necesito que vayas, no sé cuando es, pero cuando te llame necesito que este a allí en menos de una hora ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Puedes hacer eso, idiota? Porque necesito que mantengas un ojo en Pigeon. Un idiota puso sus manos en ella la ultima vez…si— su voz bajo a un tono amenazante —Si me encargue de eso. ¿Entonces si llamo…? Gracias Nick.

Draco colgó y se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento.

— ¿Aliviado?— Harry pregunto, mirando a Draco por el espejo del retrovisor

—Si no estaba seguro de que haría sin él allí.

—Te dije…— comencé

—Pidge, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo— él frunció el seño.

Negué con la cabeza ante su tono impaciente.

—No entiendo. No me necesitabas antes.

Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla suavemente.

—No te conocía antes, cuando no estás allí no puedo concentrarme. Me pregunto donde estas, que estás haciendo…si estas allí y puedo verte, puedo concentrarme. Sé que suena loco pero se como es.

—Y loco es exactamente como me gusta— sonrió, acercándome a besar sus labios.

—Obviamente—mascullo Pansy bajo su aliento

En las sombras de Keaton Hall, Draco me sostuvo fuertemente a su lado, mi aliento se mesclaba con el de él en el aire frio. Y podía escuchar las conversaciones esas filtrándose por la puerta que estaba a unos pocos metros, ignorantes a nuestra presencia.

Keaton era el edificio más viejo de Eastern y aunque aquí se ha celebrado antes El Circulo, yo estaba inquieta sobre el lugar. Dean esperaba una casa llena, y Keaton no era el sótano más amplio del campus, la vigas forman un red a lo largo de los ladrillos envejecidos, solo había una señal de remodelaciones en este lugar.

—Esta es una de las peores ideas que Dean ha tenido hasta ahora—murmuro Draco.

—Es muy tarde para cambiarlo ahora— dije, mirando hacia las plataformas.

El teléfono de Draco sonó y él contesto. Su rostro se tiñe contra la luz de la pantalla y finalmente podía ver las líneas de preocupación entre sus cejas que ya sabía dónde estaban, agarrándome más fuerte.

—Pareces nervioso esta noche. —susurre

—Me sentiré mejor cuando Nick traiga su trasero aquí.

—Estoy aquí, niña quejumbrosa. —Nick dijo en voz baja. Apenas si podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad, pero su sonrisa brillaba con la luna llena.

— ¿Cómo has estado hermana?— dijo él. Abrazándome con un brazo, y empujo juguetonamente a Draco con él otro.

—Estoy bien Nick.

Draco inmediatamente se relajo, y luego él me llevo a la parte de atrás del edifico de la mano.

—Si los policías aparecen y nos separamos, veámonos en la residencia Morgan ¿de acuerdo?— Draco le dijo a su hermano. Nos detuvimos en una ventana abierta al nivel del suelo, la señal de que Dean estaba adentro y esperando.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo?— dijo Nick, mirando a la ventana —Hermione apenas va entrar por allí.

—Pasará— Draco le aseguro, gateando en la oscuridad hacia el interior. Como muchas otras veces, me agache y me empuje hacia allí, sabiendo que Draco me atraparía.

Esperamos un momento, Nick se empujo de la cornisa y cayó al suelo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio mientras sus pies tocaban el concreto.

—Tienes suerte de que te ame Hermione. Yo no haría esta mierda por nadie más— Nick se quejo sacudiéndose la camisa.

Draco salto, cerrando la ventana en un rápido movimiento.

—Por aquí —dijo él guiándonos por la oscuridad. Pasillo tras pasillo, tome la mano de Draco sintiendo a Nick apretar la tela de mi camisa. Podía escuchar pequeños fragmentos de grava raspar el hormigón, y yo me arrastraba por el suelo. Abrí mucho mis ojos tratando de adaptarlos a la oscuridad del sótano, pero no había ninguna luz para ayudarlos.

Nick suspiro después de la tercera vuelta

—Nunca encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí.

—Solo sígueme al salir, estarás bien— dijo Draco irritado antes las quejas de Nick, a medida de que el pasillo iba iluminándose yo sabía que estaba cerca cuando el rugido de la multitud llego con un tono febril de número y nombre, sabía que habíamos llegado.

El salón donde Draco esperaba ser llamado, normalmente solo tenía una linterna y una silla, pero con las renovaciones, estaba lleno de sillas, escritorios y equipo al azar cubiertos con sabanas blancas.

Draco y Nick discutieron estrategias para la pelea mientras yo me asome afuera. Era tan llena y caótica como en la última lucha, pero sin menos espacio. Muebles cubiertos con sabanas polvorientas alineadas al final de la pared, empujadas a un lado para hacer espacio a los espectadores.

La habitación estaba más oscura de lo normal, supuse que Dean no quería llamar la atención sobre nuestro paradero. Linternas colgadas del techo, creando un resplandor oscuro, mientras las apuestas en efectivo aun se celebraban.

— ¿Pigeon, me escuchaste?— dijo Draco, tocando mi brazo.

— ¿Qué?— dije parpadeando.

—Quiero que te pares cerca de esta puerta, ¿de acuerdo? Mantente agarrada del brazo de Nick todo el tiempo.

—No me moveré, lo prometo.

Draco sonrió, su hoyuelo perfecto hundiéndose.

—Ahora tú pareces nerviosa.

Di un vistazo de la puerta a él

—No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, Draco. No sobre las peleas pero…algo. Este lugar me asusta.

—No estaremos mucho tiempo— Draco me aseguro, la voz de Dean vino por un alta voz, y luego un par de manos cálidas y familiares a cada lado de mi rostro. —Te amo— dijo él. Mientras me levantaba del suelo, apretándome hacia él mientras me besaba. Él me bajo al suelo y engancho mi brazo alrededor de Nick —No quites tus ojos de ella. —le dijo él a su hermano. —Incluso por un segundo, este lugar se vuelve loco una vez la pelea comienza.

—…así que démosle la bienvenida al contrincante de hoy…DUDLEY DURSLEY.

—La guardare con mi vida, hermanito. —dijo Nick tirando de mi brazo— Ahora patéale el trasero a este tipo, y vámonos de aquí.

—DRACO EL DRAGON MALFOY—grito Dean por el alta voz.

El volumen era ensordecedor mientras él hacia su camino a través de la multitud. Mire a Nick quien tenía la más pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Cualquier otra persona no lo hubiese notado, pero yo podía ver el orgullo en sus ojos.

Cuando Draco llego al centro del Círculo, trague. Dudley era mucho más grande. Él no estaba intentando intimidar con una mirada a Draco como los demás: él estaba estudiando, preparando la pelea en su mente. Tan analíticos como eran sus ojos, también estaban vacíos de razón, yo sabía que antes de que la pelea comenzara que Draco tendría que tener mucho cuidado, él estaba sentado frente a un demonio.

Draco también parecía haberlo notado también. Su habitual sonrisa había sido remplazada, por una mirada intensa, cuando el cuerno sonó, Dudley ataco.

—Jesús— dije tomando el brazo de Nick.

Nick se movió como Draco lo hizo, como si fueran uno. Me tense con cada movimiento que Dudley hacia, luchando con la urgencia de cerrar mis ojos. No había movimientos perdidos; Dudley era astuto y preciso. Todas las otras peleas de Draco parecían descuidadas en comparación. La fuerza bruta detrás

de los golpes era impresionante, como si toda la cosa fuera coreografiada y preparada a la perfección.

El aire en la habitación era pesado y estancado. El polvo en las sabanas había sido alborotado y atrapado en mi garganta cada vez que me quedaba sin aliento. Cuanto más larga era la pelea peor era esa sensación, no podía quitármelo y aun así me forcé aquedarme en el lugar para que Draco pudiera concentrarse.

Por un momento estuve hipnotizada por el espectáculo en el centro del sótano, lo siguiente es que me empujan desde atrás. Mi cabeza se echo hacia atrás por el golpe, pero apreté mi agarre, negándome a retirarme de mi puesto prometido. Nick se dio vuelta y agarro la camiseta de los dos hombres detrás nuestros y los tiro al suelo como muñecas.

— ¡Aléjense o los matare!— gritó a los hombres que nos miraban en el piso. Agarre su brazo con fuerza y le dio unas palmadas —Te tengo, Hermione solo mira la pelea.

Draco lo estaba haciendo bien, y suspire cuando lanzo el primer golpe. La multitud se hacía más ruidosa, pero la advertencia de Nick dejo a esos detrás nuestro a una distancia segura. Draco lanzo un golpe seguro y luego me miro, rápidamente retomando su atención a Dudley . Sus movimientos eran agiles, casi calculadores. Parecía predecir los ataques de Dudley antes de que él los hiciera.

Notablemente impaciente, Dudley envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco, jalándolo al piso. Como unidos, la multitud que rodea el anillo improvisado se aprietan contra este, acercándose cuando la acción es en el suelo.

— ¡No puedo verlo Nick!— grite mientras me paraba en las puntas de los pies.

Nick miro alrededor, encontrando la silla de madera de Dean, en un movimiento como de baile. Él me paso de un brazo a otro, ayudándome a subir por encima de la multitud. — ¿Puedes verlo?

—Si— dije sosteniéndome de los brazos de Nick para equilibrio —Él está encima pero las piernas de Dudley están en su cuello.

Nick se acercó sobre los dedos de sus pies y puso su mano libre alrededor de su boca — ¡GOLPEA SU TRASERO DRACO!

Mire hacia abajo de Nick y se acercó para echarle una mejor mirada al hombre en el suelo. De repente Draco estaba en el suelo, Dudley sosteniéndose fuertemente del cuello de Draco con sus piernas. Draco cayó de rodillas golpeando la espalda y cabeza de Dudley contra el concreto en un devastador golpe. Las piernas de Dudley quedaron inertes liberando el cuello de Draco. Y Draco llevo hacia atrás su codo. Golpeándolo una y otra vez con su puño

cerrado hasta que Dean lo detuvo. Lanzando el cuadrado rojo al cuerpo flácido de Draco.

La sala estallo, animando cuando Dean levanto la mano de Draco al aire. Nick abrazo mis piernas. Gritando la victoria de su hermano. Draco me miro con una sonrisa amplia y sangrienta; su ojo derecho comenzaba a inflamarse.

A medida que el dinero pasaba por las manos de la gente, la multitud comenzaba a serpentear, preparada para irse. Mis ojos se dirigieron a una linterna que parpadeaba salvajemente balanceándose de un lado a otro detrás de Draco. Liquido cayendo de la base, mojando la sabana de abajo, mi estomago se hundió.

— ¿Nick?

Atrayendo su atención, señale la esquina. En ese momento, la linterna se cayó de su puesto, cayendo en la sabana de abajo, inmediatamente estallando en llamas.

— ¡Santa mierda!— Nick dijo, agarrando mis piernas.

Unos cuantos hombre al lado del fuego, saltaron. Viendo asombrados como el fuego saltaba a la otra sabana. Humo negro salía desde la esquina, y al tiempo cada persona en la sala entro en pánico, empujando su camino para encontrar la salida.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, y una mirada de terror distorsiono su rostro.

— ¡Hermione!— Él grito empujando el mar de gente entre nosotros.

— ¡Vamos!— Nick grito. Bajándome de la silla a su lado.

La habitación se oscureció, y un ruido fuerte sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación, las otras linternas hacían combustión y se agregaban al fuego en pequeñas explosiones. Nick tomo mi brazo, poniéndome tras de él forzando su camino a través de la multitud.

— ¡No podemos ir por ahí! ¡Tenemos que devolvernos por el camino por el que llegamos!— grite, resistiéndome.

Nick miro alrededor formando un plan para escapar en medio de la confusión. Mire de nuevo a Draco, mirándolo como intentaba hacerse camino a través de la habitación, mientras la multitud aumentaba, Draco fue alejado cada vez mas. Los emocionantes aplausos ahora eran gritos horrorizados de miedo y desesperación mientras todos luchaban por encontrar la salida.

Nick me jalo a la salida y me jalo a la salida.

— ¡ Draco!— Grite, intentando alcanzarlo.

Él estaba tosiendo, alejando el humo.

—Por este lado Draco. —le grito Nick.

—Solo sácala de aquí, Nick, saca a Pigeon— dijo él tosiendo.

Confitado, Nick me miro a mí. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos —No se la forma de salir.

Mire a Draco una vez más, su silueta parpadeaba por las llamas que se habían extendido entre nosotros.

— ¡Draco!

— ¡Solo vete!, ¡Los alcanzare más adelante!— Su voz era ahoga por el caos alrededor nuestro, y tome la manga de Nick.

—Por este camino Nick— dije, sintiendo las lágrimas y el humo quemando en mis ojos. Docenas de gente llena de pánico estaba entre Draco y su única salida.

Tire de la mano de Nick, empujando a cualquiera de mi camino. Alcanzamos la entrada y mire de atrás hacia adelante. Dos pasillos oscuros, con poca luz por el fuego detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Por este camino!— dije, jalando su mano de nuevo.

— ¿Estás segura?— Nick pregunto, su voz gruesa con duda y miedo.

— ¡Vamos!— dije, jalándolo de nuevo. Cuanto más lejos nos encontrábamos más oscuras las habitaciones se volvían. Después de unos instantes, mis respiraciones eran más fáciles a medida de que dejábamos el humo atrás. Pero los gritos no disminuyeron, cada vez eran más fuertes y frenéticos que antes. Los horríficos sonidos de atrás alimentaron mi determinación, manteniendo mis pasos rápido y con propósito. Para la segunda vuelta, estábamos caminando a ciegas a través de la oscuridad. Mantuve mi mano frente a mí, sintiendo la pared con mi mano libre y tomando la mano de Nick con la otra.

— ¿Crees que salió?— pregunto Nick.

Su pregunta debilitaba mi concentración, y trate de empujar la respuesta de mi mente

—Sigue moviéndote— dije ahogándome.

Nick se resistió por un momento, pero cuando lo jale de nuevo una luz parpadeo. Él sostuvo en alto un encendedor, dando un vistazo al pequeño espacio para salir. Seguí la luz mientras él la movía alrededor de la habitación. Y quedo sin aliento cuando la puerta se hizo visible.

Mientras nos apurábamos para la siguiente habitación, bastante gente se estrello conmigo, tirándome al suelo. Tres mujeres y un hombre, todos con rostros sucios y ojos muy abiertos y asustados me miraron.

Uno de los chicos se agacho y me ayudo

— ¡Hay una ventana aquí abajo por la cual podemos salir!— Dijo él.

—Acabamos de llegar de ahí, no hay nada— dije, negando con la cabeza.

—Debes haberla perdido, ¡sé que esta por este camino! —Nick jalo mi mano —Vamos Hermione, ellos conocen la salida.

Negué con la cabeza

—Vinimos por este lado con Draco, lo sé.

Él apretó su agarre

—Le dije a Draco que no te perdería de mi vista, iremos con ellos.

—Nick hemos estado allí abajo…no había ventana.

— ¡Vamos Jasón!— una chica grito

— ¡Nos vamos!— dijo Jasón, mirando a Nick.

Nick jalo mi mano de nuevo y yo me aleje

—Nick por favor es por este lado, lo prometo.

—Voy con ellos— dijo él —por favor ven conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza, lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas

—He estado aquí antes, esa no es la salida.

— ¡Tu vienes conmigo!— él grito. Jalando mí brazo.

— ¡Nicholas detente! ¡Vamos por el camino equivocado!— grite.

Mis pies se deslizaron por el hormigón mientras él me jalaba, y cuando el humo aumento me aleje corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta.

— ¡MIONE, HERMIONE!— grito.

Seguí corriendo, manteniendo las manos al frente anticipando una pared.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ella va hacer que te mates!— dijo una chica. Mi hombro golpeo contra una esquina, me dio la vuelta, cayendo. Me arrastre por el piso, sosteniendo mi temblorosa mano frente a mí. Cuando mis dedos tocaron roca, lo seguí parándome. La esquina de una puerta se materializo bajo mi mano y la seguí a la siguiente habitación.

La oscuridad era interminable, pero aleje el pánico, manteniendo cuidadosamente mis pasos, buscando la siguiente pared. Sentí el temor dentro de mí mientras los lamentos sonaban en mis oídos.

—Por favor. —Susurré en la oscuridad— Deja que esta sea la salida.

Sentí otra esquina de una puerta, y cuando la travesé un hilo de luz brillo ante mí. La luz de luna se filtraba a través del vidrio de la ventana y un sollozo formo su camino a través de mi garganta

— ¡N-Nick, está aquí! —Grite detrás de mí— ¡NICHOLAS!

Entrecerré mis ojos, viendo un pequeño movimiento en la distancia — ¿Nick?— llame mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho. Con el paso del tiempo las sombras parpadeaban en las paredes. Y mis ojos se abrieron con

horror cuando me di cuenta que lo que pensaba que eran personas eran en realidad llamas.

—Oh dios mío— dije mirando a la ventana. Draco la había cerrado después de entrar, y estaba muy alta para que yo la alcanzara.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo en que pararme, la habitación estaba llena de madera cubierta con sabanas. Las mismas sabanas que alimentarían el fuego hasta que toda la habitación se convirtiera en un infierno.

Agarre un pedazo de tela blanca, quitándola de un escritorio. El polvo se alboroto a mí alrededor, mientras tiraba la sabana al suelo y arrastraba la enorme madera hacia el espacio vacío bajo la ventana. La empuje contra la pared y la escale, tosiendo con el humo que se abría paso a la habitación. La ventana aun estaba a unos metros debajo de mí. Gruñí tratando de empujarla para abrirla, torpemente girando la cerradura de un lado a otro con cada empujada. No se movía.

— ¡Vamos, maldición!— grite. Apoyándome en mis brazos, me eche hacia atrás, usando el peso de mi cuerpo con el ímpetu de que podría forzarla a abrirse. Cuando eso no funciono, deslice mis uñas debajo de esta, empujándola hasta que pensé que mis uñas se habían separado de mi piel. La luz brillo en la esquina de mi ojo. Y grite cuando vi como el fuego se acercaba por las sabanas blancas que cubrían el pasillo por el cual había pasado un momento antes.

Mire hacia la ventana, una vez más metiendo mis uñas por las esquinas. Sangre saliendo de mis dedos, el metal se enterró en mis dedos. El instinto se sobrepuso sobre las demás emociones y mis manos se volvieron puños, golpeando el vidrio. Una pequeña grieta astillo en vidrio junto con manchas y salpicaduras de mi sangre por cada golpe.

Golpee el vidrio una vez más con mi puño, y luego me saque un zapato. Las sirenas sonaban en la distancia y solloce, golpeando mis palmas contra el vidrio. El resto de mi vida solo estaba a unos centímetros, al otro lado del vidrio. Arañe los bordes una vez más, y luego comencé a golpear el vidrio con ambas palmas.

— ¡AYUDA!— Grite, viendo las llamas acercarse — ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!

Una tos suave sonó tras de mí

— ¿Pigeon?

Me volví ante la voz familiar. Draco apareció en la puerta detrás de mí. Su rostro y ropa estaba cubierto en hollín.

— ¡DRACO!— grite, me baje del escritorio y corrí hacia donde él estaba parado, cansado y sucio.

Me choque contra él, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío. Tosiendo mientras jadeaba por aire. Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas.

— ¿Dónde está Nick?— su voz áspera y débil.

—Él los siguió— grite con lagrimas en mi rostro. — ¡Intente que viniese conmigo, pero él no venia!— Draco miro hacia el fuego que se aproximaba y sus cejas se juntaron. Contuve el aliento, tosiendo cuando el humo lleno mis pulmones, él me miro, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Voy a sacarnos de aquí Pigeon— sus labios se presionaron con los míos en un firme y rápido movimiento. Y entonces él subió encima de mi improvisada escalera.

Él empujo la ventana, y luego la cerradura, sus músculos temblaban cuando usaba toda su fuerza contra el vidrio.

— ¡Aléjate Hermione, Voy a romper el vidrio!

Con miedo de moverme solo logre alejarme un paso de nuestra única salida. El codo de Draco se doblo mientras él echaba su puño hacia atrás, gritando mientras golpeaba el vidrio. Me volví escudando mi rostro con mis sangrientas manos mientras el vidrio se destrozaba encima de mí.

— ¡Vamos!— él grito sosteniendo una mano para mí. El calor del fuego tomo toda la habitación, me eleve en el aire mientras él me levantaba del piso y me empujaba fuera.

Espere sobre mis rodillas mientras Draco escalaba, y luego lo ayude a ponerse de pie. Las sirenas a todo volumen estaban al otro lado de la habitación, y luces rojas y azules de los bomberos y las patrullas de los policías bailaban por el ladrillo del edificio adyacente.

Corrimos a la multitud de gente parada frente al edificio, buscando en los rostros sucios a Nick. Draco grito el nombre de su hermano, su voz se volvía mas desesperanzada con cada llamado. Él saco su celular para ver alguna llamada perdida y luego lo cerró fuertemente. Cubriendo su mano con su mano negra.

— ¡NICK!— grito Draco, estirando su cuello mientras buscaba en la multitud.

Esos que habían escapado estaban abrazados y lloriqueaban detrás de los vehículos de emergencia, observando el horro mientras el camión de bomberos disparaba a través de las ventanas y bomberos corrían hacia dentro, tirando mangueras detrás de ellos.

Draco pasó una mano por los rastros de cabello en su cabeza, negando la cabeza.

—Él no salió. —él susurro. —Él no salió, Pidge.

Mi aliento se corto, cuando vi el hollín desliarse por sus mejillas por las lágrimas, el cayo en sus rodillas y yo caí con él.

—Nick es un Malfoy, Drake, es inteligente. Él salió, él debió haber encontrado otra forma— dije, tratando también de convencerme a mí misma.

Draco colapso en mis piernas, tomando mi camisa con ambos puños. Lo sostuve, no sabía que mas hacer. Una hora paso, observamos con esperanza que disminuía mientras observábamos como sacaban a dos personas y luego continuaban saliendo con las manos vacías. A medida que los paramédicos atendían y la ambulancia arrancaba en la noche, con victimas de quemaduras, esperamos. Media hora después, los cuerpos que sacaban estaban más allá de la salvación, el suelo estaba lleno de bajas, mucho más numerosas de los que habían escapado. Los ojos de Draco no dejaron la puerta, esperando que sacaran a su hermano de la salida.

— ¿Malfoy?— Volteamos a la misma vez para ver a Dean parado al lado nuestro. Draco se puso de pie, jalándome con él.

—Estoy feliz de que ustedes chicos lo lograran— Dijo Dean. Luciendo atónito y desconcertado.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— Draco no respondió.

Nuestros ojos volvieron a los restos carbonizados de los dormitorios Keaton. El humo negro y espeso salía de las ventanas. Enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Draco, cerrando mis ojos, esperando que en cualquier momento despertara.

—Tengo que…tengo que llamar a mi papá— dijo Draco, sus cejas juntándose mientras abría su celular. Respire profundamente, esperando que mi voz sonara más fuerte de lo que me sentía.

—Tal vez deberías esperar. Draco no sabemos nada aun.

Sus ojos no dejaron el teclado y sus labios temblaron.

—Esto no está bien, nunca deberíamos haber estado allí.

—Esto fue un accidente, tú nunca hubiese podido saber que esto pasaría— dije tocando su mejilla.

Su rostro se comprimió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, él respiro profundamente y comenzó a marcar el número de su padre.

* * *

Estamos llegando al final de este viaje. Espero que les gustara el capitulo.

Pregunta, ya están los últimos dos capítulos de este fanfic. ¿prefieren que los publique hoy?

Feliz Jueves 3


	21. Las vegas

Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama (OJALA LO FUERA). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Jamie McGuire (NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)

Rated M: Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, y contenido adulto…

La beta de esta historia es AltairaMaat – (Gracias por tu ayuda)

* * *

 **LAS VEGAS…**

Los números en la pantalla fueron remplazados por un nombre cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, y los ojos de Draco se ampliaron cuando leyó la pantalla. Con un borroso movimiento, él ya tenía el teléfono junto a su oreja.

— ¿Nick? —Una risa de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios, y una sonrisa estalló en su rostro mientras me miraba—. ¡Es Nick! —Abrí la boca y apreté su brazo mientras él hablaba—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué quieres decir con que estás en Morgan? Estaré allí en un segundo, ¡ni se te ocurra moverte!

Me lancé hacia adelante, mis pies luchando para mantenerse al paso de Draco mientras corría a través del campus, arrastrándome detrás de él. Cuando llegamos a Morgan, mis pulmones gritaban por aire. Nick bajó corriendo las escaleras, chocando contra nosotros.

— ¡Jesús Cristo, hermano! ¡Pensé que estabas tostado! —dijo Nick, abrazándonos con tanta fuerza que no me dejaba respirar.

— ¡Idiota! —dijo Draco empujando a su hermano lejos—. ¡Pensé que estabas malditamente muerto! He estado esperando por los bomberos para llevar tu cuerpo carbonizado desde Keaton!

Draco le frunció el ceño a Nick por un momento y luego lo empujó en un abrazo. Su brazo salió disparado, buscando a tientas hasta que encontró mi camisa, y entonces me empujó en un abrazo también. Tras unos momentos, Draco liberó a Nick, manteniéndome a su lado.

Nick me miró con un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Mione. ¡Me entró el pánico!

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy feliz de que estés bien.

— ¿Yo? Hubiera sido mejor estar muerto si Draco me hubiera visto salir de ese edificio sin ti. Traté de encontrarte después de que saliste corriendo, pero luego me perdí y tuve que encontrar otra manera. Caminé alrededor del edificio para encontrar esa ventana, pero me encontré con unos policías y me obligaron a salir. ¡Me he estado volviendo loco por aquí! —dijo él, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Draco amplió mis mejillas con sus pulgares, y entonces levantó su camiseta, usándola para sacar el hollín de su rostro.

—Salgamos de aquí. Los policías van a estar arrastrándose por aquí pronto.

Después de abrazar a su hermano una vez más, nos dirigimos al Honda de Pansy. Draco miraba la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad y luego fruncía el ceño cuando tocía.

—Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital y conseguir que te chequeen.

—Estoy bien —dije, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Miré hacia abajo, y vi un profundo corte a través de sus nudillos—. ¿Es eso de la pelea o de la ventana?

—La ventana —respondió, frunciendo a mis uñas ensangrentadas.

—Salvaste mi vida, sabes —Sus cejas se juntaron.

—No me hubiera ido sin ti.

—Sabía que vendrías. —Sonreí, apretando sus dedos entre los míos.

Nos sujetamos las manos hasta que llegamos el departamento. No podría haber dicho de quién era la sangre mientras lavaba el color carmesí y las cenizas de mi piel en la bañera. Cayendo en la cama de Draco, pude aún oler el humo y la piel ardiente.

—Aquí –dijo él, alcanzándome un pequeño vaso con un líquido ámbar—. Te ayudará a relajarte.

—No estoy cansada.

Mantuvo el vaso cerca para mí. Sus ojos lucían exhaustos, inyectados de sangre y pesados.

—Sólo trata de descansar un poco, Pidge.

—Estoy casi asustada de cerrar los ojos —dije, tomando el vaso y tragándome el líquido.

Tomó el vaso de mis manos y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche, sentándose a mi lado. Nos sentamos en silencio, dejando que las horas pasaran nadando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando los recuerdos de los gritos aterrorizados de las personas atrapadas en el sótano, llenaron mi mente. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo me tomaría para olvidar, o si lo haría alguna vez.

La mano cálida de Draco sobre mi rodilla me sacó de mi sueño consciente.

—Una gran cantidad de gente murió esta noche.

—Lo sé

—No sabremos hasta mañana cuántos fueron. Nick y yo pasamos a un grupo de chicos en el camino. Me pregunto si ellos lo hicieron. Parecían muy asustados…

Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos, pero antes de que tocaran mis mejillas. Los sólidos brazos de Draco me rodearon. Inmediatamente me sentí protegida, cálida contra su piel. Sintiéndome tan como en casa en los brazos que una vez me aterrorizaron, pero sólo en ese momento. Estaba tan agradecida de poder sentirme tan segura después de experimentar algo tan horroroso. Sólo había una razón para que yo me pudiera sentir de tal forma con una persona.

Pertenecía a él.

Fue ahí cuando lo supe. Sin ninguna duda en mi mente, sin preocupación de lo que otros podrían pensar, y no teniendo miedo de los errores o consecuencias, sonreí por las palabras que iba a decir.

— ¿Draco? —dije contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué, nena? —susurró en mi cabello.

Nuestros teléfonos sonaron al unísono, alcancé el suyo para él mientras contestaba el mío.

— ¿HERMIONE? —chilló Pansy.

—Estoy bien, Pans. Estamos todos bien.

—Lo acabamos de escuchar. ¡Está todo en las noticias!

Pude escuchar a Draco explicándole a Harry junto a mí, y traté de hacer lo mejor para tranquilizar a Pansy. Contestando miles de sus preguntas, tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila mientras recordaba los momentos más horripilantes de mi vida, me relajé cuando Draco cubrió mi mano con la suya.

Parecía como si estuviera contando la historia de alguien más, sentada en el cómodo departamento de Draco, un millón de millas lejos de la pesadilla que pudo habernos matado. Pansy lloró aun más cuando terminé, dándome cuenta de cuán cerca estuvimos de haber perdido nuestras vidas.

—Voy a empezar a empacar ahora. Estaremos en casa a primera hora de la mañana —susurró Pansy.

—Pans, no te vayas tan pronto. Estamos bien.

—Tengo que verte. Tengo que abrazarte para saber que estás bien —lloró.

—Estamos bien, puedes abrazarme el viernes.

Ella sorbió por las narices otra vez.

—Te amo.

—Yo también. Diviértanse.

Draco me miró y apretó más el teléfono contra su oreja.

—Mejor abraza a tu chica, Potter. Suena enojada. Lo sé, amigo… yo también. Te veo pronto.

Colgué segundos antes de que Draco lo hiciera, y nos sentamos en silencio por un momento, todavía procesando lo que había ocurrido. Después de un tiempo, Draco se inclinó sobre su almohada, y me puso contra su pecho.

— ¿Pansy está bien? —preguntó, mirando el celular.

—Está molesta. Pero está bien.

—Estoy feliz de que no estuvieran allí.

Choqué mis dientes. Ni siquiera había pensado sobre qué hubiera pasado si ellos no se estuvieran quedando con los padres de Harry. Mi mente me dio una imagen fugaz de las asustadas expresiones de las chicas en el sótano, peleando con los chicos para poder escapar. Los ojos asustados de Pansy reemplazaron los rostros sin nombre de las chicas en esa habitación. Sentí nauseas al pensar acerca su hermoso cabello negro sucio y quemado junto con el resto de los órganos tendidos en el césped.

—Yo también —dije con un temblor.

—Lo siento. Has pasado por mucho esta noche. No debería agregar nada más a tu matrícula.

—Tú estabas allí también, Drake.

Estuvo callado por algunos minutos, y justo cuando abrí mi boca para hablar otra vez, él tomó un profundo respiro.

—No me asusto muy a menudo —dijo, finalmente—. Estaba asustado la primera mañana en que desperté y tú no estabas allí. Estaba asustado cuando me dejaste después de Las Vegas. Estaba asustado cuando pensé que iba a tener que decirle a mi papá que Nick había muerto en esa construcción. Pero cuando te vi a través de las llamas en ese sótano… estaba aterrorizado. Llegué a la puerta, estaba a pocos metros de la salida, y no pude irme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás loco? —dije, mi cabeza dando vueltas cuando miré sus ojos.

—Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida. Me di la vuelta, hice mi camino a ese cuarto donde estabas, y allí estabas. Nada más importaba. Ni siquiera sabía si lo lograríamos o no, sólo quería estar donde tú estuvieras, donde sea que eso signifique. De la única cosa de la que estoy asustado es de una vida sin ti, Hermione.

Me levanté, besé sus labios tiernamente.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué estar asustado. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Él suspiró.

—Lo haría todo otra vez, sabes. No cambiaría ni un segundo si eso significara que estaríamos aquí, en este momento.

Mis ojos se sintieron pesados, y tomé un respiro profundo. Mis pulmones protestaron, seguían quemando por el humo. Tosí un poco, y luego me relajé, sintiendo los cálidos labios de Draco contra mi frente. Su mano se deslizó por mi cabello húmedo y pude escuchar el latido constante de su corazón contra su pecho.

—Esto es —dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué?

—El momento. Cuando te veo dormir… ¿esa paz en tu rostro? Eso es. No lo he tenido desde que mi madre murió, pero lo puedo sentir nuevamente. —Tomó otra profunda respiración y se acercó más—. Yo supe en el momento en que te conocí que había algo en ti que yo necesitaba. Resultó que no era algo de ti. Eras sólo tú.

La esquina de mi boca se levantó mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho.

—Somos nosotros, Draco Malfoy. Nada tiene sentido a menos que estemos juntos. ¿No has notado eso?

— ¿Notarlo? ¡Te he estado diciendo eso todo el año! —él bromeó.

—Es oficial. Bimbo*, peleas, rompimientos, _Theodore Nott_ , Las Vegas… incluso incendios… nuestra relación puede soportar cualquier cosa.

Levanté mi cabeza una vez más, y noté la alegría en sus ojos mientras me miraba. Era similar a la paz que había visto en su rostro luego de haber perdido la apuesta sobre quedarme con él en su departamento, después de que le dije que lo amaba por primera vez, y de la mañana de baile de San Valentín. Era similar, pero diferente. Esta era absoluta y permanente. La cautelosa esperanza había desaparecido de sus ojos, la confianza incondicional tomaba su lugar.

Lo reconocí sólo porque sus ojos reflejaban lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Las Vegas?

Frunció el ceño al no saber dónde me dirigía.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Has pensado en volver?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—No creo que sea una buena idea para mí.

— ¿Y qué si fuéramos sólo por una noche?

Miró alrededor de la oscura habitación, confuso.

— ¿Una noche?

—Cásate conmigo —dije sin vacilar. Me sorprendió la rapidez y la facilidad con que las palabras salieron. Su boca se expandió en una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Podemos fijar un vuelo para mañana. Son las vacaciones de primavera. No tengo nada para mañana. ¿Y tú?

—Yo me encargaré de todo —dijo él, alcanzando su teléfono—. American Airlines —dijo él, observando mi reacción de cerca mientras estaba al teléfono—. Necesito dos boletos para Las Vegas, por favor. Mañana, humm. —Me miró, esperando a que cambiara de opinión—. Dos días, ida y vuelta. Lo que tenga.

Descansé mi mejilla contra su pecho, esperando a que terminara de reservar los boletos. Cuanto más tiempo le permití quedarse en el teléfono, más amplia se hacía su sonrisa.

—Sí, uh, espere un minuto —dijo él, apuntando a su billetera—. Podrías alcanzar mi tarjeta, Pidge? —Él espero nuevamente por mi reacción.

Con mucho gusto me incliné, saqué su tarjeta de crédito de su billetera y se la entregué.

Draco leyó los números para el agente, mirándome después de terminar cada serie. Cuando le dio la fecha de vencimiento, él apretó los labios.

—Er, sí señora. Los recogeremos en el mostrador. Gracias.

Me dio su celular y me senté en la mesa de noche, esperando a que hablara. — Me acabas de pedir que me case contigo —dijo él, aun esperando que yo admitiera algún tipo de truco.

—Lo sé.

—Ese es un asunto real, sabes. Sólo pedí dos boletos para mañana temprano. Entonces eso significa que nos casaremos mañana en la noche.

—Gracias. —Sus ojos se achicaron.

—Vas a ser la _Señora_ _Malfoy_ cuando empieces las clases el lunes.

—Oh —dije, mirando a todas partes.

Draco levantó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes dudas?

—Tendré que cambiar serios papeles la próxima semana.

Él asintió con lentitud, con una esperanza cautelosa.

— ¿Te vas a casar conmigo mañana? —Sonreí.

—Uh huh.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sip.

— ¡Te amo, maldita sea! —Agarró cada lado de mi cara, cerrando sus labios con los míos—. Te amo demasiado, Pigeon —dijo él, besándome una y otra vez.

—Sólo recuerda que en cincuenta años todavía estaré pateando tu trasero en el Póker —bromeé.

Él sonrió triunfante.

—Si significan sesenta o setenta años contigo, nena… tienes todo mi permiso para hacer lo que quieras.

Levanté una ceja.

—Tú no quisiste decir eso.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

Apareció en mi rostro la sonrisa más perversa que pude hacer.

— ¿Estás lo suficientemente confiado como para apostar la brillante moto que está afuera?

Sacudió su cabeza, una expresión seria reemplazando la sonrisa burlona que tenía unos segundos antes.

—Pondría todo lo que tengo en tus manos. No me arrepiento de ningún segundo contigo, Pidge, y nunca lo haré.

Le tendí la mano y él la tomó sin vacilar, agitándola una vez y luego llevándola a su boca, y presionando sus labios tiernamente contra mis nudillos. La habitación estaba en silencio, sus labios dejando mi piel y el aire que escapa de sus pulmones era el único sonido.

— _Hermione Malfoy —_ dijo, con una sonrisa radiante a la luz de la luna.

Apreté mi mejilla contra su pecho desnudo.

— _Draco y Hermione Malfoy._ Tendrás un bonito anillo para ella.

— ¿Anillo? —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nos preocuparemos de los anillos después, bebé. En cierto modo te arrojé esto encima.

—Uh… —se interrumpió, observando a que reaccionara de la forma que él esperaba.

— ¿Qué? —dije, sintiéndome tensa.

—No te enojes —dijo mientras se movía nervioso. Su agarre apretado a mí alrededor—. Yo… como que ya me hice cargo de esa parte.

— ¿Qué parte? —dije, estirando mi cuello para mirarle la cara.

Se quedó mirando el techo y suspiró.

—Vas a enloquecer.

— Draco…

Fruncí el ceño mientras él alejaba un brazo de mí, agarrando el cajón de la mesita de noche. Él toqueteó adentro por un momento y yo soplé el flequillo húmedo fuera de mis ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Compraste más condones?

Él rio una vez.

—No, nena. —Sus cejas se juntaron cuando hizo más esfuerzo para alcanzar algo en el cajón. Una vez que encontró lo que él estaba buscando, su enfoque cambió y él me miró mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su escondite secreto.

Miré hacia abajo mientras colocaba la pequeña cajita cuadrada de terciopelo sobre su pecho, y descansó su cabeza sobre su brazo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué es lo que parece?

—Está bien. Déjame volver a decir la pregunta… ¿Cuándo conseguiste eso?

Draco inhaló, y mientras lo hacía, también la cajita rosa con su pecho, y sentí cuando espiró el aire de sus pulmones.

—Hace un tiempo.

— Drake…

—Sólo lo vi un día… y supe que sólo había un lugar al que podía pertenecer… en tu perfecto dedo.

— ¿Un día, cuándo?

— ¿Importa? —rebatió. Se retorció un poco, y yo no podía dejar de reír.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Sonreí, repentinamente sintiéndome un poco mareada.

Sonrió también, y miró la caja.

—Ábrelo.

La toque con un dedo, sintiendo el exuberante terciopelo debajo de mi yema. Agarré el sello de oro con las dos manos, poco a poco fui tirando de la tapa para abrirla, hasta que un destello me llamó la atención. Y cerré la tapa.

— ¡Draco! —me lamenté.

—Sabía que ibas a enloquecer —dijo, sentándose y poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

Podía sentir la caja presionando contra las palmas de mis manos, sintiendo como si fuera una granada espinosa que podía detonar en cualquier momento. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Es que estás loco?

—Lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era único. ¡Y tenía razón! No he visto uno así que sea tan perfecto como este.

Mis ojos se abrieron y en lugar del ansioso par de ojos que me esperaba, él estaba lleno de orgullo. Gentilmente él levantó la tapa de la caja con sus manos, y tiró el anillo de la pequeña ranura que lo mantenía en su lugar.

El gran diamante redondo brillaba aún en la penumbra, captando la luz de la luna en todas sus facetas.

—Es… Dios mío, es increíble —le susurré mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda en la suya.

— ¿Puedo ponerlo en tu dedo? —preguntó, mirándome.

Cuando asentí, él presionó sus labios, deslizando la banda de plata por mi dedo, sosteniéndolo en el lugar por un momento y luego soltándolo

—Ahora es increíble.

Ambos observamos mi mano por un momento, igualmente sorprendidos por el contraste del gran diamante puesto en mi pequeño y delgado dedo. La banda se extendió por la parte inferior de mi dedo, partiéndose en dos en cada lado hasta que se juntaba y hacían una, diamantes más pequeños revestían cada franja de oro blanco.

—Tú pudiste haber pagado la cuota inicial de un auto con esto —dije en voz baja, incapaz de inculcar ninguna fuerza en mi tono de voz. Mis ojos siguieron a mi mano mientras Draco se la llevaba a los labios.

—Me había imaginado cómo se vería en tu mano un millón de veces. Ahora que está ahí…

— ¿Qué? —sonreí, observando cómo miraba mi mano con una sonrisa emocionada.

Miró hacia mi rostro.

—Pensé que iba a tener que sudar cinco años antes de sentirme de esta manera.

—Lo quería tanto como tú. He tenido un infierno con la cara de póquer. —Sonreí al presionar mis labios contra los suyos.

* * *

*Definitivamente no se a que se refieren con BIMBO. Si alguna sabe yo sabré agradecer la información :D

Bueno mis hermos s lectores. hemos llegado al final técnicamente hablando. Espero que lo disfrutaran.


	22. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Draco me apretó la mano cuando contuve la respiración. Traté de mantener mi cara tranquila, pero cuando me encogí, su dominio se hizo más fuerte. El techo blanco estaba empañado en algunos lugares por manchas de filtración. Aparte de eso, la habitación estaba impecable. Ningún desorden, no había utensilios esparcidos. Todo estaba su lugar, lo que me hizo sentir medianamente a gusto con la situación. Había tomado la decisión. La llevaría a cabo.

—Bebé… —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo hacer esto —le dije, mirando a las manchas en el techo. Salté cuando dedos tocaron mi piel, pero traté de no tensarme. Podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Draco cuando comenzó el zumbido.

—Pigeon —comenzó Draco de nuevo, pero negué con la cabeza con desdén.

—Está bien. Estoy lista. —Sostuve el teléfono lejos de mi oído, haciendo una mueca tanto por el dolor como por la conferencia inevitable.

— ¡Te voy a matar, Hermione Granger! —Exclamó Pansy—. ¡ a matar!

—Técnicamente, es Hermione Malfoy, ahora —dije, sonriéndole a mi nuevo marido.

— ¡No es justo! —Se quejó ella, la ira hundiéndose en su tono—. ¡Se suponía que debía ser tu dama de honor! ¡Se suponía que debía ir de compras por el vestido contigo y lanzar una fiesta de despedida de soltera y sostener tu ramo!

—Lo sé —dije, viendo desvanecerse la sonrisa de Draco cuando hice una mueca de dolor otra vez.

—No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes —dijo, sus cejas se unieron entre sí.

Apreté sus dedos con mi mano libre.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Eso ya lo dijiste! —Gritó Pansy.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

—Oh, estás hablando conmigo —se quejó ella—. Por supueeesto que estás hablando conmigo. Nunca vas a oír el final de esto, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca, jamás te perdonaré!

—Sí lo harás.

— ¡Tú! ¡Eres una...! ¡Eres simplemente egoísta, Granger! ¡Eres una terrible mejor amiga!

Me eché a reír, haciendo que el hombre sentado a mi lado se sacudiera.

—No se mueva, Sra. Malfoy.

—Lo siento —dije.

— ¿Quién fue ese? —Gruñó América.

—Ese fue Griffin.

— ¿Quién diablos es Griffin? Déjame adivinar, ¿invitaste a un desconocido a tu boda y no a tu mejor amiga? —Su voz se hacía más aguda con cada pregunta.

—No. Él no fue a la boda —dije, aspirando una bocanada de aire.

Draco suspiró y se movió nervioso en su silla, apretando mi mano.

—Se supone que debo hacer esto, ¿recuerdas? —le dije, sonriéndole a través del dolor.

—Lo siento. No creo que pueda soportar esto —dijo, con voz llena de angustia. Relajó su mano, mirando a Griffin—. Date prisa, ¿quieres?

Griffin negó con la cabeza.

—Cubierto de tatuajes y no puede soportar que su novia consiga una simple inscripción. Terminaré en un minuto, camarada.

El ceño fruncido de Draco se profundizó.

—Esposa. Ella es mi esposa.

Pansy jadeó una vez procesada la conversación en su mente.

— ¿Te estás haciendo un tatuaje? ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Hermione? ¿Respiraste humos tóxicos en el incendio?

Miré hacia abajo a mi estómago, a la confusa mancha negra justo en el interior de mi hueso de la cadera y sonreí.

—Draco tiene mi nombre en su muñeca —aspiré otra bocanada de aire cuando el zumbido continuó. Griffin secó la tinta de mi piel y empezó de nuevo. Hablé a través de mis dientes—: Estamos casados. Quería algo, también.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No empieces conmigo. Hemos hablado de esto.

Pansy se echó a reír una vez.

—Te has vuelto loca. Te voy admitir en el asilo al llegar a casa. —Su voz era aún perforante y exasperada.

—No es tan loco. Nos amamos el uno al otro. Hemos estado viviendo prácticamente juntos dentro y fuera de todo el año. ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque tienes diecinueve, idiota! ¡Porque te fuiste y no le dijiste a nadie, y porque no estoy allí! —Exclamó.

—Lo siento, Pans, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡No sé si quiero verte mañana! ¡No creo que quiera ver a Draco nunca más! —Se burló.

—Te veré mañana, Pans. Sabes que quieres ver mi anillo.

—Y tu tatuaje —dijo, con una sonrisa en su voz.

Colgué teléfono, entregándoselo a Draco. El zumbido se reanudó de nuevo, y mi atención se centró en la sensación de ardor seguido por el segundo dulce de alivio cuando limpiaba el exceso de tinta. Draco empujó mi teléfono en su bolsillo, agarrando mi mano entre las suyas, inclinándose hasta tocar su frente con la mía.

— ¿Te asustaste así de mucho cuando te hiciste tus tatuajes? —Le pregunté, sonriendo a la expresión de aprehensión en su rostro.

Se movió, parecía sentir mi dolor mil veces más que yo.

—Uh... no. Esto es diferente. Esto es mucho, muchísimo peor.

— ¡Listo! —Dijo Griffin con un gran alivio en su voz como el reflejado en el rostro de Draco.

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás en la silla.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —suspiró Draco, acariciando mi mano.

Miré hacia abajo a las hermosas líneas negras en mi piel enrojecida e inflamada:

 **Sra. Malfoy**

—Vaya —dije, levantándome sobre los codos para tener una mejor visión. El ceño fruncido de Draco al instante se convirtió en una sonrisa triunfal

—Es hermoso.

Griffin negó con la cabeza.

—Si tuviera un dólar por cada esposo tatuado nuevo que trae a su esposa aquí y se lo toma peor de lo que ella lo hace… bueno. No tendría que tatuar a nadie nunca más.

—Sólo dígame cuánto le debo, grandísimo idiota —murmuró Draco.

—Voy a dejar su factura en el mostrador —dijo Griffin, entretenido con la réplica de Draco.

Miré alrededor de la habitación al cromo brillante y los carteles de las muestras de tatuajes en la pared, y luego de vuelta a mi estómago. Mi apellido nuevo relucía en gruesas letras negras elegantes. Draco me miraba con orgullo, y luego miró hacia abajo a su anillo de boda de titanio.

—Lo hicimos, bebé —dijo en voz baja—. Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi esposa.

—Créelo —dije, sonriendo.

Me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y favorecí mi lado derecho, consciente de que cada movimiento que hacía causaba que mi jeans rozara mi piel en carne viva. Draco sacó su billetera, firmó el recibo con rapidez antes de que me llevara de la mano al taxi que esperaba fuera. Mi celular volvió a sonar, y cuando vi que se trataba de Pansy, lo dejé sonar.

—Nos va a hacer sentir miserable por un largo tiempo, ¿cierto? —dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Hará puchero por veinticuatro horas, después de que vea las fotos, lo superará.

Draco me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Está segura de eso, Sra. Malfoy?

— ¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de llamarme así? Lo has dicho cientos de veces desde que salimos de la capilla.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía la puerta del taxi abierta para mí.

—Voy a dejar de llamarte así hasta que esto termine siendo real.

—Oh, es real de acuerdo —dije, deslizándome a la mitad del asiento para dejarle espacio—. Tengo recuerdos de la noche de boda para probarlo.

Se apoyó en mí, corriendo su nariz por la piel sensible de mi cuello hasta que llegó a mi oído.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Ay... —dije cuando se presionó en contra de mi vendaje.

—Oh, maldita sea, lo siento, Pidge.

—Estás perdonado —sonreí.

Rodamos hacia el aeropuerto de mano en mano, y me reí cuando vi a Draco mirar a su anillo de boda sin disculpas.

Sus ojos tenían la expresión pacífica a la que me estaba acostumbrando.

—Cuando lleguemos al apartamento, creo que finalmente me daré cuenta, y voy a dejar de actuar como un idiota.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —sonreí.

Me besó la mano y la acunó en su regazo entre sus manos.

—No.

Me reí, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro hasta que el taxi redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente del aeropuerto. Mi celular volvió a sonar, mostrando el nombre de Pansy una vez más.

—Es implacable. Déjame hablar con ella —dijo Draco, alcanzando mi teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —Dijo, esperando que acabara la corriente estridente en el otro extremo de la línea. Él sonrió—. Porque soy su marido. Puedo responder su teléfono, ahora. —Me miró, y luego abrió la puerta del taxi, ofreciéndome su mano—. Estamos en el aeropuerto, Pans. ¿Por qué Harry y tú nos recogen y puedes gritarnos a ambos en el camino a casa? Sí, todo el camino a casa. Debemos llegar en torno a las tres. Muy bien, Pans. Nos vemos entonces. —Hizo una mueca con las duras palabras de ella y luego me pasó el teléfono—. No estabas bromeando. Está enojada.

Le pagó al taxista y luego tiró su bolsa al hombro, tirando de la manija de mi equipaje para rodarlo. Sus brazos tatuados se tensaron mientras empujaba mi bolso, con la mano libre buscando a la mía.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dado luz verde para que nos tenga por una hora entera —dije, siguiéndolo a través de la puerta giratoria.

—Realmente no crees que voy a dejar que le grite a mi esposa, ¿verdad?

—Te estás poniendo muy cómodo con ese término.

—Creo que es hora de que lo admita. Sabía que ibas a ser mi esposa más o menos a partir del segundo en que te conocí. No voy a mentir y decir que no he estado esperando el día que lo pudiera decir... así que voy a abusar del título. Deberías acostumbrarte a él, ahora —dijo esto con la mayor naturalidad posible, como si estuviera dando un discurso practicado.

Me reí, apretándole la mano.

—No me importa.

Me miró por el rabillo de su ojo. — ¿No? —Negué con mi cabeza y me jaló a su lado, besando mis mejillas—. Bien. Te vas a hartar de esto durante los próximos meses, pero sólo dame un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo seguí por los pasillos, escaleras mecánicas, y las líneas de seguridad. Cuando Draco caminó a través del detector de metales, un timbre fuerte se disparó. Cuando el guardia del aeropuerto le pidió a Draco que se quitara su anillo, su rostro se tornó grave.

—Lo sostendré, señor —dijo el oficial—. Sólo será por un momento.

—Le prometí que nunca me lo quitaría —dijo Draco a través de sus dientes.

El oficial extendió la palma de su mano, paciencia y divertida simpatía que arrugaba la fina piel alrededor de sus ojos. Draco a regañadientes, se quitó el anillo, lo estrelló en la mano del guardia, y luego suspiró cuando caminó por la puerta, esa vez sin activar la alarma. Caminé a través de ella sin novedad, entregándole mi anillo también. La expresión de Draco era tensa, pero cuando se nos permitió pasar, sus hombros se relajaron.

—Está bien, bebé. Está de regreso en tu dedo —le dije, riendo ante su reacción exagerada.

Me besó en la frente, jalándome a su lado mientras nos dirigimos a la terminal. Cuando capturé la mirada de los que pasábamos, me pregunté si era obvio que estábamos recién casados, o si simplemente notaban la sonrisa ridícula en el rostro de Draco, un fuerte contraste con su rubio y casi blanquecino pelo, brazos tatuados y músculos sobresalientes.

El aeropuerto era un hervidero de turistas emocionados, de pitidos y zumbidos de las máquinas tragamonedas en el aire, y la gente serpenteando en todas direcciones. Le sonreí a una joven pareja tomada de la mano, viéndose tan excitados y nerviosos como Draco y yo lo hicimos cuando llegamos. No me cabe duda de que se irían sintiendo la misma mezcla de alivio y desconcierto que sentimos, llevando a cabo lo que habían venido hacer.

En la terminal, eché un vistazo a través de una revista, y toqué suavemente la rodilla violentamente rebotando de Draco. Su pierna se congeló y me sonrió, manteniendo mis ojos en las fotografías de las celebridades. Estaba nervioso por algo, pero esperé a que me dijera, sabiendo que estaba trabajando a nivel interno.

Después de unos minutos, su rodilla se balanceó de nuevo, pero esta vez lo detuvo por su cuenta, y luego, lentamente, se dejó caer en su silla.

— ¿Pidge?

— ¿Sí?

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, y luego suspiró.

—Nada.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y parecía que apenas nos habíamos sentado cuando nuestro número de vuelo fue llamado a bordo. Una línea se formó rápidamente, y nos pusimos de pie, esperando nuestro turno para mostrar nuestros boletos y caminar por el largo pasillo hacia el avión que nos llevaría a casa.

Draco vaciló.

—No puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo un mal presentimiento? —dije, de repente nerviosa.

Se volvió hacia mí con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Tengo ésta loca sensación que una vez que lleguemos a casa, me voy a despertar. Como si nada de esto fuera real.

Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, pasando mis manos sobre los músculos magros de su espalda.

— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Bajó la mirada a su muñeca, y luego miró a la banda de plata gruesa en su dedo izquierdo.

—No puedo evitar la sensación de que la burbuja va a estallar, y voy a estar acostado en mi cama solo, deseando que estés allí conmigo.

— ¡No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Draco Malfoy! Me he desecho de alguien por ti, dos veces, he empacado y he ido a Las Vegas contigo, dos veces, he ido literalmente a través del infierno y de regreso, me casé contigo y me marqué con tu nombre. Me estoy quedando sin ideas para que sepas que soy tuya.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Me encanta cuando dices eso.

— ¿Que soy tuya? —Le pregunté. Me incliné hacia arriba en las puntas de mis pies, presionando mis labios contra los suyos—. Soy. Tuya. La Señora de Draco Malfoy, por siempre y para siempre.

Su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció mientras miraba hacia la puerta de embarque y luego hacia abajo a mí.

—Voy a seguir jodiendo, Pigeon. Vas a hartarte de mis estupideces.

Me eché a reír.

—Estoy harta de tus estupideces, ahora. Y aun así me casé contigo.

—Pensé que una vez que nos casáramos, me sentiría un poco más tranquilo acerca de perderte. Pero siento que si subo a ese avión...

— ¿Draco? Te amo. Vamos a casa.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

—No me vas dejar, ¿verdad? ¿Incluso cuando soy un dolor en el trasero?

—Juré ante Dios... y Elvis... que no lo haría, ¿cierto?

Su ceño se aligeró un poco.

— ¿Esto es para siempre?

Una de las esquinas de mi boca se elevó.

—¿Te haría sentir mejor si hacemos una apuesta?

Otros pasajeros comenzaron a caminar alrededor de nosotros, aunque lentamente, observaban y escuchaban nuestra conversación ridícula. Al igual que todas las otras veces, estaba manifiestamente consciente de las miradas indiscretas, pero esta vez era diferente. Lo único que podía pensar era en que la paz regresara a los ojos de Draco.

— ¿Qué clase de marido sería si apostara en contra de mi propio matrimonio?

Sonreí. —Del tipo estúpido. ¿No escuchaste a tu padre cuando te dijo que no apostaras contra mí?

Él levantó una ceja.

—Así que estás así de segura, ¿eh? ¿Apostarías en ello?

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonreí contra sus labios.

—Apostaría mi primer hijo. Así de segura estoy.

Y luego volvió la paz.

—No puedes estar tan segura —dijo, la ansiedad ausente en su voz.

Levanté una ceja, y mi boca se elevó hacia un lado.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final de este viaje, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo este fic, como ya saben la trama no me pertenece le pertenece a J** **amie Mcguire. Si quieren leer la serie original les aseguro que lo disfrutaran mucho.**

 **Como ya saben, estoy adaptando también, Walking Disaster que representa esta historia bajo los ojos del protagonista masculino. Y ademas he dejado para ud. un hermoso ONE SHOT adaptado de "el primer san valentin" que pasaron los chicos, espero que lo lean y dejen sus reviews.**

 **Pienso adaptar también Beautiful Something. Es la historia de la pareja secundaria del libro Shepley y America (Que en nuestro caso seria, Pansy y Harry) espero (nuevamente) que lo lean una vez que lo publique.**

 **Gracias y mil veces gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y les gusto. Tambien a** Priky, ale24mc, ivicab93, yulss957, Gabs Frape, y Meli Malfoy. Por sus Reviews. Gracias.

y a todas las chicas que agregaron la historia a sus Fav.

y mil gracias a **AltairaMaat** por ser la beta de esta historia.

¿Se me olvida algo? ¿no? bueno, por ultimo les recuerdo que este es un canal para las adaptaciones, si quieren que adapte algún libro o película solo tienen que pedirlo.

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! ¡Muchos besos!


End file.
